Naruto unlimited chapters
by zaber999
Summary: same as the other one just broken down into chapters I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership and wants it removed i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

chapter 1

Prologue...

Thirty five year old Naruto Kazama-Uzumaki looked out over the barren wasteland that had once been Konoha. He was all that remained of the once great and powerful village hidden in the leaves. Scattered around his battered form was the bodies of all the Akatsuki members, including Pien, their sub-leader and Madara Uchiha, their true leader and puppet master. He had finally beaten them all but at a heavy price...all his friends...everyone he had ever cared for were now dead.

His long black trench coat with crimson and orange flames flapped in the winds along with his thickly braided ponytail. He wore black cargo pants with many pockets to hold his spare weapons and storage scrolls, his feet covered with black combat boots and torso covered with a black mesh netting muscle shirt that showed off his hard toned muscles and the numerous scars he had obtained from both abuse as a child and wounds from battles.

The truly sad part of it all was that they were dead because Naruto had been exiled from Konoha fifteen years ago by the corrupt members of the council. Why? Because he defeated and killed Sasuke Uchiha in order to stop him and a Sound Army advance. The Council forced Tsunade's hand by threat of civil war, due to those few who sided with Naruto. Either she execute Naruto for killing the oh so precious Uchiha heir or he be forever banished from the Village hidden in the leaves. None of them even cared that he was the biological son and heir of the fourth Hokage and last of the Kazama/Uzumaki clans. Rather fear and ignorance won that day and Naruto willingly left the village. Only a select few of the Shinobi clans sided openly with Naruto and even that was not enough.

To further add insult to injury Tsunade was then ousted as the fifth Hokage and the council appointed a man from ANBU ROOT to take her place, his name was Danzo. She was then forbidden to leave the village along with Jiraiya in fear they would seek out and join Naruto who was now classified as a SS-Class Missing Ninja.

Naruto was saddened that his dreams had been shattered by the corrupt council and that he was forced to become a missing-nin but he continued to live his life, using his skills to help others. He took on the job of a free lance bounty hunter or mercenary and traveled through out the elemental nations, learning, training and growing more powerful. He studied and trained in everything from Seals to Forbidden Jutsu and Samurai styles in hopes of bettering himself. He even befriended the demon within him, apparently a side effect of the seal was that it cleansed Kyuubi of the evil within her and allowed her to gain emotions. Naruto had been utterly shocked to discover his tenant was a female. An unfortunate side effect of the seal however was by the time Naruto reached twenty five Kyuubi would cease to exist and all her power would be Naruto's.

This all eventually led up to Naruto becoming a half demon due to absorbing all of Kyuubi's power, all that remained of the demon fox was its soul that was kept safe within Naruto until that too vanished, he had been unable to free her without killing himself and her in the process, she accepted her fate and faded out when her time finally came. He even gained possession of a powerful chakra enhanced sword, a Zanbato called the Requiem, a katana that had control of the elements called Griever and another katana that could split into segments held by adamant wire, a sword/whip called Beowulf, both katana rested on his back or on his belt. Kyuubi had collected these three special blades during her many centuries of life and had them hidden away, before she faded she showed Naruto their hiding places. He also gained super human physical attributes and senses along with a faster healing ability due to his unique constitution. The name Naruto Kazama-Uzumaki eventually became a feared one as he was soon called the Crimson Death for the color chakra he sometimes used and the merciless way he destroyed his enemies. He actually had two different chakra sources. Red for Demonic, Blue for human.

He kept his Nindo and lived by a strict moral code of ethics in hopes of one day being allowed to either return home or find a new one...sadly the only place willing to accept him for even a small amount of time was Suna, and that lasted only until Gaara was killed by Akatsuki members who extracted Shukaku from him...they in turn perished at Naruto's hand and Shukaku was destroyed.

In a last ditch effort to force a conflict with Naruto, the Akatsuki attacked Konoha with their full force decimating the city and killing almost everyone there. They had figured it would lure Naruto out so they could subdue him and extract Kyuubi...they all paid for it with their lives as Naruto went into a berserker rage at the sight of his former home and the carnage they had caused. A half demon in a berserker rage with the power of a nine tailed demon spoke of only one thing...total chaos and utter destruction. The fools hadn't even realized that Kyuubi was no more.

"So...this is how it all ends huh?" Naruto asked himself. "I may not have liked most of the people here but none of them deserved to be slaughtered like animals...DAMMIT!"

Memories of his previous life and the people he cared for flooded his vision. All he had truly wanted from life was to protect his precious people and maybe have a family of his own...perhaps even revive the Kazama/Uzumaki clan. But once again he was denied his hearts simple and selfless desires. All of his friends dead...no one left to be with or seek comfort from. Being Hokage had been a nice dream but it was one of several Naruto had that were now lost. His former home now lay in utter ruins with those he cared for and even those he hated littering the ground with their corpses.

Tears welled in his icy blue eyes as he looked down upon the corpses of Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Sakura, Iruka, Hinata, Kakashi and various others. They didn't deserve this...he didn't deserve this. Once again he had failed to protect them...at this moment he truly had nothing left to live for. No one wanted him, he was feared the world over and all alone.

Grabbing Beowulf he put it to his neck preparing to behead himself...the only real way to actually kill him anymore.

"Is death what you truly desire?" A ethereal voice asked.

Naruto turned around to see the legendary and dreaded figure of Shinigami appear before him. His head looking like a fanged human skull surrounded by black fire, his skeletal body covered in black robes with silver trim and gold runes. Hovering next to him was a long battle scythe, it's handle obsidian with veins of gold and silver running through it, the but held a wicked looking spike that could impale anything without fail. The blade was crimson with purple flame-like designs on it and a glowing green crystal sat on top. It was a beautiful master work of a weapon.

"Why wouldn't I? What else do I have left to live for?" Naruto asked not fearing the death god in the slightest.

"Truly? What if I told you there was a way to stop this from ever happening? That you could have a second chance at life and correct all that once went wrong?" Shinigami asked.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "I'd ask what the catch is." He said dryly.

Shinigami smirked, he liked this boy. He was sharp with the tongue, quick with the wit and showed no fear.

"The catch is that you become my avatar or rather a living Shinigami yourself. You will be given some of my own power added to your own and the knowledge that goes with it. The price is simple...I want you to send me the souls of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru as well as any other evil soul you should cross. It will be your job to protect innocents from the wicked and fix the corruption in this village. Also...I ask that you save the life of the third Hokage, Sarutobi, as his death was partially what caused all your problems in the first place as he kept you safe from the corrupt humans in your village, with his aid and some others you will be able to flush it out. With my power you will command Life and Death...Light, Darkness and Shadow." Shinigami explained.

"So let me get this strait...your going to give me my old life back in exchange for giving you the souls of my enemies. And just how do you plan on doing this? Make me into a baby again or something? And what of Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"No...I will send you back to the day your team was picked...early morning, also to simplify matters I will personally see to it that Sarutobi is informed of this change so no undue problems occur. It won't be the first time I have visited him in his dreams; I did the night your father passed as well. Also you will be sent back with all your current knowledge, power and skills...though your body might take a day or two, to properly adjust to it all. Sadly there is nothing I can do for the nine tailed Kyuubi, her soul in now forever lost and when you are sent back she will once again cease to exist...I am sorry." Shinigami answered.

"Do I have to act like a moron again? I really don't want to go back to my old ways and facade." Naruto stated. He was a bit upset about Kyuubi but there was nothing he could do about it so no sense in letting it get in his way.

The death god chuckled; it was eerie and freakish but not evil.

"I think it would be best that you remain who you truly are, no reason to hide. Now, if you accept I have a few gifts for you." Shinigami said.

Naruto thought it over for a moment...did he really want to go through all of this again? Well...Jiraiya always did say that he never knew when quit...so...

"I accept, this time things will turn out differently." Naruto said confidently.

"Excellent...your first gift will be a special seal on your right arm like the one on your left that contains your sword Requiem. This scythe next to me will be your Reaper weapon, it is called the Soul Edge, it will be sealed into your right arm. Like Requiem it is slightly sentient and will only obey your commands. Soul Edge though can cause wounds to demons that cannot be healed easily."

"Adding to your current powers and near limitless chakra will be power over life and death as well as the sacred Light, Dark and Shadow elements and a Reaper form. I will place the knowledge in your mind so that you may work on creating jutsu's for them, though I will also grant the knowlege of several useful techniques and you already seem to know a few special Light and Dark based jutsu. You will still retain your half demon look though, the fangs, slit pupils and claws stay. You are lucky that you didn't gain tails and fox ears after absorbing Kyuubi's power, though I suspect she had something to do with that. Now...claim this Scythe and I will send you back." Shinigami said as he began doing complicated hand seals.

Naruto grabbed the Soul Edge and watched it flare with black fire before fusing into him and creating seal tattoo simular to the one for his sword. For Requiem a black Chinese dragon spiraled down his arm, its head resting on the back of his hand. Soul Edge created a runic band on his upper arm and forearm and a Ying-Yang on the top of his other hand. His arm felt like it was on fire as his body was surrounded with white, black and grey energies. He could feel the powers Shinigami promised him fusing into his own. The pain continued to climb as the massive powers in him fused into his soul and expanded his already massive Chakra core. The remains of the no longer seal on his navel shattered. At that moment Shinigami finished the seals.

"Death God Arts - Chronos Avatar Resurrection!" Shinigami roared as a massive portal appeared around Naruto as his entire being became a swirling mass of raw power, within the raw energies rest his soul, blood and genetics. The portal flared once and in a flash vanished with Naruto.

"Now...that is done, I'll just make sure that old Hokage is prepared for what is going to happen." The death god mused before vanishing as well.


	2. Beginning Anew

Chapter 2 : Beginning Anew

Naruto woke with a start as he sucked in a rasping breath, his eyes wide and flashing between Red, Blue and Purple. He shook his head and groaned...damn that had hurt like hell. Checking his calendar quickly he discovered that today was the day he was assigned to team seven...he groaned slightly, he'd have to do this crap again. His head was still throbbing from the influx of information on his new Reaper powers, who ever said subliminal training was painless needed to have a kunai shoved up their ass...it was almost as bad as using to many Shadow Clones to train with.

"Just what I need...I have to go through all this shit all over again." He muttered and was surprised that while his voice did sound younger...it was still a bit deeper. "Still...better than the alternative."

Getting up from his bed he walked into the bathroom to look himself over. He looked just as he had in the future but he was thirteen years old again. He frowned slightly...his body was that of a sixteen year olds but at least he wasn't a complete shrimp again like he was last time. His height was at least 5' 11" and would eventually reach 6' 4" when he reached his late teens. Lifting his black muscle shirt up he found that his seal was indeed gone and he still couldn't feel the presence of Kyuubi but he still held all of his feral features. His clothes were a bit to long for him now so he performed a quick matter manipulation jutsu to resize his attire. He was very relieved to find that all his storage scrolls and swords were still with him and he wouldn't have to wear those horrible jump suits again, damn things made him into a target. Not that it mattered...since they had been the only thing the...more interesting...villagers had let him buy...at a hefty increased price to boot...wasn't he a lucky soul?

He made quick work of the jumpsuits by simply dumping them out of his window and into the dumpster below. Hell would freeze over before he ever wore those ugly damn things again...sometimes he couldn't believe he did it as a kid just to gain a sliver of attention. He then quickly tied on his forehead protector; the same one Iruka gave him a week ago.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his clawed hands over his face.

"So...I'm back in time to when I was thirteen and just before I got placed on team seven. I know that there are several things that I need to change but some shit I'm not even going to bother with. That bastard Uchiha is one of them...to think the arrogant prick only saw me as a stepping stone/tool to gain his Magenkyo Sharingan."

"I'm going to have to approach things differently this time around. Danzo needs to be eliminated soon as well, preferably before he can get his ROOT ANBU to grow in numbers. Orochimaru and the Akatsuki will be dealt with...I will send their souls to Shinigami-sama as requested. I am not going to hide behind a false facade this time around and I wish to rebuild my clan as per my parent's wishes. Not sure how I'm going to do that all things considered. Few women would want anything to do with a Hanyou, a Half Demon...not to mention I'm supposed to take multiple mates. Oh well...I will just have to see what happens."

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a faint tapping on his window. He opened it and accepted the message from the hawk. The small scroll was from Sarutobi requesting his presence in his office.

"Well...might as well get this part over with so I can get to the academy." Naruto mused and vanished in a swirl of fire.

Akira Sarutobi, The Professor and the Third Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves sighed deeply as he sat in his office. He idly packed some tobacco into his favorite pipe, lit it and took several calming drags from it. It was very early morning, so early that the sun had yet to rise. He had been sleeping peacefully when once again his dreams were interrupted by the god of death Shinigami.

This had only happened once before just two nights after the death of the Fourth Hokage, Arashi Kazama/Minato Namikaze, when the death god had told him that he allowed Arashi's soul to pass to another plane so that he could be with his wife and to make sure that Naruto was well protected. This time however Shinigami came to him and showed various points of Naruto's life to the man...some of which he didn't know had happened and other that had taken place after his death.

To say that it was a shock to discover that Konoha had been so cruel to the boy and then to only have it be utterly destroyed by Naruto's enemies as a way to provoke him would be an understatement. He was both saddened and enraged by the whole thing but as it was there was little he could do or so he thought.

Shinigami further surprised him when he brought the souls of Arashi and Kushina with him and entered his soul-scape. They then took time to explain what was going on. Everything from Naruto's exile, to his becoming a half demon and a reaper to Kyuubi's death. The death of the demon fox had turned out to actually be a tragedy as it was discovered that had a group of ignorant Konoha ninja not attacked her, then she wouldn't have countered in defense, it worsened when Madara Uchiha took advantage of the situation and forced his taint upon her. It tore at the old mans heart as they showed him the interaction with the fox demon, which in truth had been a guardian of Fire country. Kyuubi...as sad as it was...had been Naruto's first real love and he had been powerless to stop her death or the loss of her soul. The boy had taken it hard but moved on with his life...he had been used to feeling such loss that it didn't seem to affect him as much as it would others.

Arashi and Kushina requested that the truth behind Naruto's lineage be brought fourth sooner so that Danzo couldn't ruin his chances at a happy life. After Sarutobi agreed with the request the two souls returned to whatever realm they now existed in. Shinigami then informed him that Naruto had been brought back in time and fused with his younger self to ensure these events do not come to pass. Sarutobi was made well aware of Naruto's powers and abilities and the fact that the boy would no longer hide who he was nor would he put up with anymore bullshit. Simply put...there would be no mistakes this time around and Naruto was more than powerful enough to ensure that.

A sudden flash of fire shook the elderly man out of his musings as Naruto appeared before him. Sarutobi was a bit shocked to see that the young man looked much like his future self only younger.

Naruto grinned foxily. "Hey old man...long time no see." He greeted.

Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle. "For you it has my boy, but I just saw you the other day."

Naruto's face grew solemn. "I know...I take it Shinigami-sama has contacted you and informed you of the situation?"

"Yes...he has." The elderly Hokage stated. "I am most displeased with what happened to you, you have my promise that it will not happen this time around."

Naruto nodded. "No it won't and thank you for the promise but I can take care of myself." Naruto paused for a moment. "I do hope you plan on retiring after the Chunin exams because that is when I plan on bringing Tsunade here. As for Orochimaru...he will never leave the forest of death alive if I can help it." Naruto said, his chakra spiked a bit due to his angry thoughts of the bastard.

"Very well then...what is your plan?" Sarutobi asked. "Though we will not let it be known to anyone else unless they can be trusted I would like to consider you as my equal and it is my hope that you will one day take this job...if that is still your dream."

"Yes...it is part of my dream but I also want to rebuild my clan, I'm not sure just how yet but whatever happens, happens." Naruto stated. "As for my plan. I will take my place as a Genin and start working my way up the ranks again. This time however I want my lineage to be known, my clan will be Kazama-Uzumaki but I want it made clear that I am the son of Arashi Kazama, though I might use his true name in the future. If any assassins show up...they will be dealt with. I also want those in the need to know to be made aware that...Kyuubi no longer exists and that I now hold all of her power. Think of me being a Half Demon as a sort of Kekkei Genkai since any children I will have will inherit most of my abilities."

"Most of them?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto sighed. "Yes...I have some traits I cannot pass on to the next generation should I ever have children. I am in a sense immortal. I will stop physically aging at twenty five. I can be killed if I am beheaded if I were a full demon then that wouldn't even work. I am aware that I will be required to have multiple wives to rebuild my clan and that comes to the only other trait I cannot pass. Any woman, if by some miracle they do not mind me being part demon, that marries me, she by demon law becomes my mate. This will cause our souls to bond and we will gain a telepathic link, finally she will gain my life span and stop aging at twenty five. I am not sure but it is likely that any female that I mate with will also gain a portion of my power and my healing and regenerative capabilities...but I am not sure. Though I do have a doujutsu now, a gift from Kyuubi...it is called the Omnigan. With it activated I can see mana, souls and chakra as well as shift it into different modes of sight, X-Ray, Telescopic, Heat, Night and Aura. It also adjusts to speeds so that anything I see will be moving at normal speed or slower, it makes me immune to Genjutsu and can nullify the Sharingan and its Magenkyo form. I can't copy jutsu with it though nor can I see tenketsu points or at 360 range. And yes my doujutsu will be passed onto any children I might have in the future."

"Also my status as a Reaper or the Avatar of Shinigami cannot be passed on. You might say that, that is my burden and mine alone. I will bear it though as it gives me added strength to protect those I care for and punish those who would harm others for evil reasons." Naruto explained.

"Admirable goals my boy, I am quite proud of you...in spite of all the hardships you have endured you still wish to protect those you care for and innocent people." Sarutobi said with a smile. "I am sure you will reach your goals one day and I hope that this second chance at life gives you what you've been searching for."

Naruto smiled at the old man, looking him straight in the eye. It was then that the elderly Hokage saw just how old Naruto truly was...they do say that eyes are the windows to the soul. His eyes showed a man who knew deep loneliness, grief and despair, a man who in spite of these has risen up with undying determination, an unbreakable will and a set of diamond hard standards and beliefs.

"I hope so to Ji-chan and thanks. I've...been alone for so long, sometimes I can't remember what it's like to have friends...having lost them all once...I will not let that happen again. I haven't loved anyone since Kyu-chan died...or rather faded from existence." Naruto said softly. He didn't usually open up to people but he knew he could trust the man he saw as a grandfather and he really needed to get this off his chest...pent up emotions could be dangerous if left to long.

"I still wish I could have saved her...she didn't deserve what happened. It sucks that not even Shinigami-sama can help her since her soul ceased to exist. My only comfort is that when she passed...she was happy. I will admit that I am afraid to try to feel such emotions again...scars on ones heart like that never fully heal...but it's against my nature to just roll over and die now that I have another chance. I will move on in this time period just like I did in the future but it might take some time and I doubt that anyone within my generation would be interested or even want to be in a relationship with me due to my...unique situation...but I am patient...I can wait a few generations." Naruto said solemnly.

"I am sorry you had to go through such things but I do not think you put enough faith in those your age." Sarutobi said sagely. "I know for a fact that there is at least one young woman who would give anything to have just your friendship...love would be a gift beyond measure to her."

Naruto looked rather surprised. "Who the hell would like me like that? Sure I made a few female friends in the future but nothing I would have considered a deep friendship...then again I was rarely in Konoha before I was banished so I really wouldn't know." Naruto frowned in thought.

Sarutobi smirked...he didn't usually pry in peoples private lives but this time he would make an exception.

"You always were kind of oblivious weren't you?" Sarutobi chuckled.

"Well what do you expect...it's not like I had any real experience, hell I didn't really get to know Kyu-chan well until after I was exiled and marked a missing ninja." Naruto stated flatly.

Sarutobi sighed. "For many it is obvious...have you not noticed a certain shy girl who frequently watches you and has always been nice to you?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "You...you don't mean Hinata Hyuga do you?"

"Yes...I do indeed. Iruka-san has often mentioned it to me during progress reports, he and even a few Jounin had a betting pool going on to see if she would either crack first and admit her feelings to you or if you would actually start to take notice and do something about it." Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto's annoyed look.

"Great...so now my personal life is for everyone's entertainment pleasure...just wonderful." He grumbled.

He sighed. "So...Hinata has a thing for me huh...I did wonder at times but I never really had a chance to think about it for long with how busy I used to be. Perhaps...this time I should get to know her better...but I don't think she'd think so highly of me if she knew my secrets."

"I think she might surprise you. Unlike most Hyuga, Hinata has a very kind heart...perhaps to kind to be a ninja all things considered but she does not seem to be one to judge someone based on something they had no control over...if anything I would think it would draw her more towards you."

Naruto glanced outside and noticed that the sun was now up and he would have to be at the academy soon so he schooled his features back into his usual impassive mask and took better control of his emotions. For some people he wouldn't have seemed emotional at all but for him this had been allot of emotion for him to show...sad isn't it?

"I will take what you have told me into consideration but please do not expect much. Further more I want a meeting set up with the council later today...after my team announcements. And before you ask...yes...Danzo meets his end today, without him ROOT will fall apart, I know for a fact that he is working with Orochimaru." Naruto stated and turned to walk out before stopping for a second.

"Just so you know...paperwork doesn't have to be the bane of your existence. Try using a few Shadow Clones to do it for you since you will retain what they know after they are dispelled. Oh! send a message to Iruka-sensei to let him know of both my lineage and a Kekkei Genkai, I trust him fully as well as the people on this list. See ya later Ji-chan." Naruto tossed Sarutobi a small scroll and gave a two fingered salute and vanished in a swirl of fire.

Sarutobi sat there for a moment stunned...he, the professor had forgotten one of the most useful purposes of the Shadow Clone. A grin much like Naruto's trademark foxy grin crossed his aged features as he summoned several clones and then pulled out his favorite orange book to get in some quality reading time while his clones took care of the paperwork for him.

"Well now...things are sure looking up." Sarutobi mused with a slight blush. "Oh...Akkiko-chan...you naughty girl..." He let out a small perverted giggle causing his clones to sweatdrop.


	3. Taking another path

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 3 : Taking another path

Iruka Umino sat at his desk reading over the letter the Hokage had sent to him for the third time. He knew the letter wasn't a fake due to the fact that no one could counterfeit the Hokage's personal seal. According to the letter not only was his adopted little brother the son of Arashi Kazama, the fourth Hokage and the legendary Yellow Flash but Naruto had awakened a new form of Kekkei Genkai that made his body stronger and unlocked a doujutsu called the Omnigan. The real kicker was that when this happened, according to Sarutobi, Naruto absorbed all of Kyuubi's power and the demon was no more.

"What's wrong, Iruka-sensei?" One of his students asked, a young girl named Mia. "You look pale."

"Well...I just got a letter from the Hokage concerning a classmate of yours. In fact he should be here any moment." Iruka answered.

This confused many of them because all the graduates were here, in fact the only one that they knew of that had failed the Genin exam was Naruto Uzumaki.

Then, sure enough someone entered the room. He was tall for his age and had a muscular build that looked to promote both optimum speed and strength. His golden blonde hair was tied back in a thick braid with several lose locks lying messily on top and over his forehead protector. He had icy sapphire blue eyes with feral slit pupils. He had dark whisker marks on his cheeks and what looked like fangs slightly poking out from his upper lip. His features were what someone could claim to be a cross between rugged and feral good looks.

He was clad in a black trench coat with red and orange flames coming up from the bottom. His lower half was covered with black cargo pants, a set of dual utility belts and black leather combat boots. Under his trench coat was a muscle shirt made of fishnet. Had his coat been removed the others would have been able to see his seal tattoo's.

"Who the hell are you!" Kiba asked stunned.

Naruto shot him a rather deadpanned look. "Geeze Fido, you don't see me for a week and forget me, I'm hurt."

"Holy fucking SHIT!" Kiba exclaimed loudly. "NARUTO!"

A stunned silence went through the room. Sakura and Ino had stopped arguing and were openly staring at him; he idly noticed they blushed slightly. Hinata looked ready to faint. Shino was stoic as usual. Shikamaru was snoozing, Chouji just waved at him before going back to his snacks. Kiba looked like someone had hit him in the gut and Sasuke...he glanced impassively at Naruto before scoffing.

"If you think a change of clothes means anything dobe...you're a bigger loser than I thought." Sasuke said in monotone.

"Sorry to get your panties in a twist, Uchiha, but this is the real me." Naruto said in matching monotone. "What you see is the result of my Kekkei Genkai activating and me tossing out that idiot facade I used to use. I'm sick of being looked down on...the facade had its uses but this is much better. Now...Iruka-sensei, I believe you have an announcement to make." Naruto said and then took a seat next to Hinata.

She blushed and he gave her a kind smile while Iruka began telling the rest of the class some of the contents of the letter the Hokage had sent. All of them were stunned that Naruto was the last heir of the Kazama and Uzumaki clans and as such the son of the hero Arashi Kazama. Sasuke looked pissed off when Iruka informed them of some of Naruto's power and abilities as well as his Omnigan.

When asked to activate his eyes, Naruto complied. The result was a bit freaky looking. Like the Byakugan, veins bulged at the sides of Naruto's face near his eyes. However his eyes did the oddest thing of all. They turned entirely jet black making it look like he had empty eye sockets before cycling through various other colors. There was no pupil, no retina and no whites...just eyes of solid flashing colors that would stop on a certain color if he was using a certain type of vision.

Sasuke Uchiha silently seethed and brooded. How in the hell did a dobe like Naruto gain a Kekkei Genkai? How did he unlock his powers so easily? It wasn't fair...He, Sasuke Uchiha...Last Heir of the Uchiha Clan...an Elite and an Avenger needed that power, he thirsted for it. And while the Uchiha was sure the dobe's skills and powers weren't a match for his own it still bothered him that the loser was gaining power so quickly, he couldn't let a Dead-Last pass him up. When his Sharingan activated...it would put the dobe's Omnigan to shame...then he would prove his superiority to all.

Sakura and Ino were gob smacked. The dobe they had treated so badly over the years was actually the son of the legendary Yellow Flash and had a Kekkei Genkai that could possibly make him even stronger than any other ninja in their generation...maybe even older generations as well. To find out that his annoying personality and stupidity was an act was like a slap to the face to both girls. They had horribly misjudged the boy and while their loyalties were still with the Uchiha heir both thought it would be a good idea to at least apologize for being so mean to him in the past and perhaps try to make friends.

Hinata was in awe of Naruto, not only was he sitting next to her but he was smiling kindly and even making friendly conversation. It also seemed that everyone else was finally seeing him as she saw him. She could feel his power radiating off him even though he had muted it, his power was so potent that it still put off a Chunin level of power.

Just as Iruka was about to start naming off Team assignments two ROOT ANBU appeared in the room, their attention pointed directly at Naruto who returned their gaze impassively.

"Shit...looks like things have already changed. The main events should remain the same but from the information Shinigami-sama placed into my mind I'm betting there will be various little changes that I'm going to have to get used to...oh well...I do enjoy a challenge." Naruto thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki...you are to come with us. Danzo-sama wishes to speak with you." Lefty (The one on the left) said tonelessly.

"Hnn...so he managed to hear some of what the Old man and I talked about earlier huh?" Naruto mused. "I refuse." Naruto replied in a bored tone.

"I'm afraid you have no choice demon brat...we will take you by force." Righty snarled.

Naruto let out a rather dark chuckle. "Is that so...hate to break it to ya, but Kyuubi don't live here no more."

Iruka nearly fainted on the spot, what the hell was going on! The rest of the students in class gawked at Naruto, had he just admitted to knowing the nine tailed demon lord?

"What do you mean brat?" Lefty asked with a sneer.

"Simple...The Kyuubi...which my father sealed into me just before he died due to the fact he couldn't kill it, is no longer in me. The seals he placed on me bound Kyuubi's soul and powers to my own and as I grew and continued to be put in life threatening situations...assassination attempts and the such...it forced the seal to work faster. My little bout with Mizuki-teme was the finishing blow. Kyuubi's soul faded from existence and I gain all of its powers and abilities hence giving me a new Kekkei Genkai." Naruto explained as if it were common knowledge.

"I know your pathetic little one armed master wants to turn me into his own personal little weapon...laughable really. My loyalties are to the Hokage and anyone I deem fit, I will not be controlled and anyone who tries..." Naruto trailed off and let his demonic bloodlust out. "...I will crush them!" He finished in a demonic tone.

The pressure from Naruto's bloodlust was directed only at the two ROOT but everyone felt it and it sent shivers down their spines...to think a indirect dose was this potent. Many of the students quickly got away from Naruto, fear and terror evident on their faces. Oddly it was only those of what would become known as the Rookie Nine that remained in their spots. The ROOT looked ready to piss themselves and shakily drew their weapons as the killed their own emotions, this brat was to dangerous to let live. Righty noticed the Hyuga girl next to him suddenly clutch to the brats arm and hurled a Kunai at her.

Worst mistake they could have made...even Iruka winced at the stupidity...

Naruto's hand lashed out and snagged the weapon heading for Hinata's face, caught it and shattered it in his hand. Crimson chakra began swirling around him as he stood up, his eyes remained blue but glared balefully at the two ROOT. His temper was nearing boiling point but thankfully he was able to suppress the urge to enter into his berserker mode...barely.

"You dare attack someone precious to me! I was going to let you fools off easy but now...I will make an example of you both!" Naruto growled.

He never noticed the bright blush on Hinata's face at his proclamation or the looks of awe coming from the other students save the Uchiha who was glaring enviously at him.

"Kill the DEMON!" Lefty roared.

"I don't think so." Naruto snarled.

Naruto shot forward so fast he left an after image and delivered a bone crushing blow to the ROOT's gut causing the man to be lifted off his feet and lose consciousness. Naruto flung the bastard off his arm and into the wall.

Righty threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken at Naruto. The young Hanyou cursed, if he moved they would hit Sakura and Ino who were several rows behind him. The girls in the room let out screams of terror as Naruto let the blades hit him, blocking only the one heading for his head. Nothing he couldn't easily heal but damn was it annoying.

The ROOT smirked evilly behind his mask and threw another barrage, this time towards Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Shino. Naruto appeared in front of them and took another set of kunai to the chest causing the other students to gawk...why was Naruto protecting them?

Pulling out a Fuma Shuriken the ROOT hurled it at Sakura and Ino. Both Kunoichi screamed as Naruto appeared in front of them and took it right in the back just like Iruka had done for him a week ago. Both girls looked at him with tears in their eyes and frightened looks. He gave them a pained smile.

"I...won't let either...of you...get hurt...I...promise..." Naruto grunted in pain.

The ROOT sneered. "Is the little demon protecting his whores...how pathetic."

Iruka blanched and ran for cover as Naruto's eyes flashed angry crimson. Naruto turned around and bared his fangs, killing intent now rolling off him in waves. The blades in his body fell out as his wound sealed up in front of everyone.

Kiba gulped. "Oi...Chouji...you reckon there will be anything left of this ROOT guy?"

"Nope...he's screwed." Chouji said dryly.

Despite Naruto's former reputation there were a few well known facts about him. He hated perverts, womanizers, chauvinist pigs and anyone who picked on, beat on or insulted women or children. In the past it was they who were pranked the worst...but now...this new Naruto...they shivered at the thought.

"Insult me, try to kill me or torture me...I do not care. But you dare insult two of my precious people in my presence after trying to kill them...I will tear you apart." Naruto growled. Both girls pulled a Hinata and blushed when he called them his precious people.

In one movement Naruto flung an odd shaped tri-pronged kunai at the ROOT and formed a ball of swirling dark blue chakra in his hand. Iruka's eyes widened in shock, the two deadliest moves of Arashi Kazama and Naruto had mastered them!

"Uzumaki Style - Hiraishin-Rasengan Combo." Naruto snapped and vanished in a golden yellow flash of light only to appear behind the ROOT.

Two seconds later a massive hole appeared in the ROOT's chest and the wall behind him as the energies Naruto used finally caught up with real time. The ROOT let out a gurgling noise and fell over dead. The crimson Chakra surrounding Naruto faded back into him as he powered down, his back still turned to the others.

Sarutobi and Ibiki ran into the room, the Hokage had witnessed the whole thing in his viewing orb. Ibiki looked highly impressed; a Genin taking out two ROOT ANBU...that was nothing to sneeze at. Sarutobi looked a little worried at what the possible outcome of this could be...Naruto's chances of making friends could have been blown because of Danzo's foolishness.

"I want this to be known right now." Naruto said, his voice back to normal and calm. "I am not a demon...not completely. Because of Kyuubi being sealed into me it made me into a half demon...a Hanyou. I didn't have a choice in this, my father sealed Kyuubi to save this village and I bared that burden as best as I could just like I will bare the burden of being a Hanyou because of it. I mean no harm to anyone unless I am provoked...however I will leave your own judgments up to you...there will be no hard feelings if you chose to hate me for what I am...I will understand as I am used to it."

Naruto plucked the Hiraishin kunai from the wall and placed it back in his pouch.

"I will continue to protect this village and the people in it as a way of honoring my father, Arashi Kazama. I am still Naruto Uzumaki and I always will be. All that I ask is a chance to prove that I am not like the stereotype evil half breed that everyone believes that I am. That is all I have to say." Naruto then turned to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, could you please get my Team assignment for me. I have a matter that needs to be dealt with; I will meet you in the council chambers in one hour's time." Naruto said and vanished in a flash of fire.

Iruka sighed and walked back over to his desk as several normal ANBU came in to clean up the dead body and help Ibiki take the surviving ROOT to interrogation. Sarutobi remained behind; perhaps he could help explain the situation better.

The students nervously made their way back to their seats fear and shock still evident on their faces. Sarutobi noted sadly that the young Uchiha heir looked rather angry if not jealous of the power he just saw being displayed. He sighed...he had hoped the last heir of the Uchiha clan would want to be different from the rest of his clan...but it seemed that their lust for power and prestige was genetic.

"Ho-Hokage-sama...is what Naruto said true? All of it?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yes...when he was born I had made a law so that no one of his generation would know the terrible secret he must bare. His fathers dying wish was for Naruto to be seen as a hero, one that would use the power that once nearly destroyed Konoha to protect it. However that was not how it happened." Sarutobi sighed, feeling all of his years more and more by the second.

"Since the sealing Naruto has had an assassination attempt made on him at least twice a month, if not more so. The civilians of this village refuse to see him for who he is; rather they only see the demon that was sealed in him. As such he was thrown out of the orphanage when he was five and forced to live alone since then. He has never had any friends until recently and has had to survive on his own. Every year on his birthday he has to go into hiding to keep angry mobs of villagers from hunting him down, trying to kill him. He refuses to fight back because he truly doesn't want to hurt them. Only recently did he discover the truth and instead of hating everyone he is striving even harder to find a place to belong and people to protect as is his nature. Quite amazing if you ask me considering he has hardly been shown kindness from anyone his entire life except from me, Iruka-san, the Ichiraku's and a few Shinobi." Sarutobi explained.

"So...that's why mom always told me to stay away from him." Sakura muttered. "She said he was dangerous and a disgrace to this village." She had a frown on her face.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Sarutobi asked.

"At first I did...but after today...after he took all those kunai and shuriken by using his own body as a shield...I don't." She answered.

Sasuke scoffed. "The dobe is still part demon, who's to say he isn't playing you all for fools. If he tries anything against me, I will kill him like the beast he is."

Iruka scowled at the boy while the other students looked at him in a mix of disgust or awe. His fan club was obviously going to back their precious Uchiha. Sakura and Ino just looked at their crush with disbelief; Naruto had just saved their lives.

"How can you say that Uchiha! Naruto just saved out skins because of those ROOT guys!" Kiba said angrily.

Sasuke snorted. "You idiots were only in danger because of the dobe's presence. The ROOT wouldn't have attacked you had it not been here. As long as the demon stays out of my way though I don't care what it does." Sasuke sneered and returned to his brooding.

Sakura and Ino were torn. Part of them wanted to side with their crush but the other part of them, their logical sides were angry that Sasuke could be so cruel towards Naruto, it wasn't his fault that he beacame a half demon. Both girls were extremely confused as to what they should do. Hinata just settled for giving the boy an uncharacteristic glare.

Sarutobi sighed, he was afraid something like this would happen. "Before anymore of you get worked up it should also be known that Naruto being a Hanyou is going to be considered his Kekkei Genkai since some of his powers and abilities and the Omnigan will be passed on if he ever has children. I am not going to order any of you to like him but I do ask that you give the boy a chance...now Iruka...lets hear the team assignments.

Iruka nodded and started naming them off; eventually he got to team seven.

"Team seven...Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said with a slight frown...not a good team for Naruto to be on, though he was relieved that Sakura didn't seem to mind...Sasuke just seemed to scowl.

"Team eight...Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame...your Jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

"Team nine is still in rotation from last term." Iruka announced. "Team ten...Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi. Your Jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

"Your Jounin sensei will be here to pick you up after the lunch hour is over with. Just wait here in this room until they have shown up to get you and good luck to you all." Iruka said and followed the Hokage out of the room.

Sarutobi and Iruka walked into a surprise as they entered the Hokage's office. Danzo was there, beaten to within an inch of his life, bound and gagged. Naruto stood next to him stone faced and with his clothes in tatters and stained with his blood. The wounds had obviously healed but it looked as if the boy had taken a good load of shit before managing to get Danzo.

"How did the others take what happened?" Naruto asked in monotone.

Sarutobi sighed once again. "It seems as if some of them will not judge you harshly...several students showed their support. The one you need to watch out for is Sasuke Uchiha, he now refuses to regard you as a human...sadly you are on his team as well along with Haruno-san."

Naruto nodded. "I figured as much. Now is there anything you want to know from the one armed freak before I send him to Shinigami-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Did he have any files in his office?" Sarutobi asked thoughtfully.

"Yes...I put them on your desk. I also discovered that the bastard was working for Orochimaru as an informant on the Snake bastards promise to let him have control of Konoha after he destroys it, I hadn't expected it to be so soon.." Naruto answered glaring at Danzo's trembling and beaten form.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "I see...very well then. That is all I need to know...other than the amount of ROOT left."

"None...they attacked me and I eliminated them. The only surviving member is with Ibiki right now. The so called ROOT ANBU of Konoha has fallen." Naruto stated.

Iruka looked stunned. "B-but how did you take on that many ANBU and live? The ROOT's are supposed to be the toughest there is aside from Black ops."

"Have Ji-san explain it to you, I trust you with my secrets...as for this traitor..." Naruto hoisted him in the air. "I've got to finish what I started with him...then get back to the academy...later." Naruto and Danzo vanished in a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder.

Iruka blinked. "Interesting form of teleportation jutsu..." He muttered.

"Indeed...now then Iruka-san, shall we discuss our young friend..." Sarutobi started. This was getting old; so far he had to explain to Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki and several of the Clan heads...so much for the meeting later.

After relieving Danzo of his soul and burning the mans body to ash, Naruto teleported to his apartment and changed his clothes into a identical set he had been wearing. He then sealed his wrecked ones away in hopes he could fix them...if not he'd have to find a tailor to make him some new clothes.

He let out a sigh as he began walking back towards the academy. He didn't want his secrets to be out so soon but that arrogant prick Danzo just had to send two of his lap dogs to try and get him. It's not like he really wanted to hide what he was, he just would have preferred that he could have told everyone in his own time on his own terms. Now he was going to be stuck on a team with Sasuke, who hated him in the future due to Kyuubi and now here in the past as well. Sakura...he wasn't to sure about. She had accepted him in the future; it had been one of those rare run times when he had run into his old friends when they were on a mission. It had only happened a couple of times and he offered to help them each time. It was funny in a way, he had been classified, forcefully, as a missing-nin but Tsunade had told her most trusted to ignore it. Naruto always did have a few allies in Konoha, mainly some of the main Shinobi clans, his friends, a few Shinobi, the Ichiraku's, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

But this time he didn't know if it was going to happen that way. His secret had been let out far too soon and the time line as he knew it was altered. By how much he wasn't sure. As it was things could either get worse for him than in the previous time line or they could become better.

If things got worse though...he would only remain in Konoha long enough to ensure the deaths of Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke if he tried anything and the Akatsuki. After that he would retire his status and leave. Perhaps in time...a few centuries down the line he would be able to find a place to belong...maybe he could even start his own hidden village. The thoughts left a sour taste in his mouth. He had always loved Konoha, despite what the ignorant ones had done to him, it was his home. Letting out another sigh he decided not to dwell on it...what would happen...would happen.

Naruto entered the classroom to see that the other students were just coming back in from lunch. He quietly took a seat in the back, closed his eyes and began to meditate...the last thing he needed at the moment was hateful glares. It wasn't to be so easy though as he felt the presence of several people gather around him...he sighed once more.

"Did you want something...or have you come to kill the demon?" He asked in monotone.

"No...we...just wanted to thank you...for protecting us...ya know." Kiba said.

Naruto opened his eyes to see the rookie nine surrounding him all except Sasuke but that was expected. Naruto looked at Kiba for a moment and saw he was sincere. He then glanced at the others. Shino gave him a nod of acceptance. Chouji had his usual kind smile, Shikamaru gave him a half smile, Hinata blushed and twiddled her fingers in a cute manner. Ino and Sakura were a surprise...even more so was the slightly sad looks they had on their faces and a pleading look in their eyes...almost as if they were asking for some sort of acceptance.

"You don't have to thank me, to be honest I should probably be apologizing to you all since you were only put in danger because of my presence. I only did what I had to do to protect you; no one should suffer because of what I am." Naruto stated his voice more normal now but still holding a bit of monotone.

"Why the hell should such a thing matter dammit?" Kiba said with a growl. "Look at my clan, we are feral...so what should it matter if you are a Hanyou?"

"I agree." Shino added in his usual monotone. "My clan allows bugs to live in our bodies, do you think any less of us for such a thing?"

"No...not at all." Naruto answered honestly.

"Then why should you be judged for something you had no control over?" Chouji added.

Naruto arched an eyebrow...this was unexpected. "That may be true but what is the first thing that comes to mind when you hear the word demon?" He countered.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed. "We've all known you long enough that even after what happened earlier that you aren't some blood thirsty monster...you're just Naruto...simple as that."

"W-we believe in y-you Naruto-kun." Hinata added shyly.

"You all do realize that most if not all of your parents will think that I have somehow corrupted you." Naruto commented, he appreciated the support but he wanted them aware of the price. "If you continue to show such support there is a chance that your parents might disown you...not to mention your reputations being tarnished due to association with me."

"Not mine!" Ino said proudly. "They have supported you for ages, I just didn't know why till now."

"I don't care what my mother thinks." Sakura said softly causing Naruto to start slightly. "I'll just have to make her see you for who you really are...my friend...that is if you want to be." She added hopefully.

Naruto let a small smile grace his features. "I would be honored...the same goes for the rest of you. With my friendship comes my loyalty and protection...if any of you need me just flare your chakra in two consecutive short bursts, I will come to your aid."

"So...which team am I on?" He asked, he already knew the answer but had to act like he didn't.

"My team...with Sasuke..." Sakura trailed off.

Naruto and the others arched their eyebrows...she had left out the affectionate suffix. "This is very strange. I didn't expect such a show of support so soon, especially from Kiba, Sakura and Ino. Perhaps things won't be so bad after all." Naruto silently mused.

Sasuke walked in and glared at Naruto. "Watch yourself demon, if you do something I don't like...I will kill you." He said coldly causing the group with Naruto, even his supposed fan girls, to glare or scowl at him.

Naruto just glanced at Sasuke lazily. "I've been threatened by bigger, badder and more powerful beings than you Uchiha and you don't have the power to kill me. I could care less if you hate me and want me dead...pick a friggin number...but we are on the same team and I expect you to act as such." Naruto said in monotone.

Truth was Sasuke could kill him if he got a lucky shot. Naruto's immortality wouldn't kick back in until he reached twenty five. He wouldn't be easy to kill by any means but until then it would be possible...not that the prick needed to know such things.

Sasuke sneered at Naruto once more and flashed a hateful glare at the others before taking his seat. Naruto noticed the hurt looks on Sakura's and Ino's faces and sighed.

About two hours later all that remained in the room were team seven. Naruto had drawn Griever and was polishing the blade. He let out a slight frown...he'd have to go get more clover oil later since he had just used the last of it...perhaps some other tools and a sword upkeep and repair kit as well.

Sakura was over with Sasuke and trying to play peacemaker and hopefully get a date with him. So far the emo bastard just ignored her and outright refused her offers for a date. Naruto looked at her with pity, even without today's revelations he knew that Sasuke would never consider her for a date since she was in his mind weak, pathetic and worthless...just like he did in the future. It was times like this that Naruto seriously had to question the last Uchiha's sexuality. Sakura did have her annoying points but she was very attractive for her age and would grow into a stunningly beautiful woman with skills on par with Tsunade. Naruto just shrugged...his loss...though it was probably due to all the inbreeding the Uchiha did to keep their bloodline pure...sadly the Hyuga weren't much different, it was a surprise Hinata turned out as well as she did.

Sakura sighed and finally gave up. Part of her wondered why she even bothered, sure he was handsome, dark and mysterious...but he sadly had the personality of a rock...a angst, emo ridden rock...but a rock none the less. Her more stubborn part wanted to keep trying in hopes she would crack his outer shell and she would be allowed in. She let out a mixed huff/sigh and looked at Naruto.

He was calmly polishing the blade of his sword with a rather serene look on his features. Sakura had to admit; now that she actually took the time to look at him...he was very handsome in that rugged/feral sort of way. She had seen that he could be fierce and deadly but she could see that he had a gentle side, a side that just wanted acceptance. Her mother had always told her that he was dangerous, a bad kid who would sooner hurt her than look at her. She scoffed slightly. Yeah he was dangerous...but if he had meant her any sort of harm he wouldn't have taken that Fuma Shuriken in the back for her and Ino and then vow to protect them.

Sakura may be shallow at times but she was far from stupid. She knew the price that would come with being Naruto's friend...at one time she would have laughed at the thought of being his friend, but now she looked forward to it. He was nice to her and treated her like a lady...with respect.

Naruto could feel Sakura looking at him so he looked up from what he was doing and flashed his trademark foxy grin, not the fake one but the true one in hopes of raising her spirits.

Sakura flushed slightly as she suddenly felt an odd twinge in her stomach. "That grin of his...kami..."

"Makes him soooo HOT!" Inner Sakura cheered.

Sakura just agreed mutely. Normally she would say something like no one could be as handsome as Sasuke but she just couldn't bring herself to.

"You need something, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked kindly as he re-sheathed his blade.

"N-no...just admiring your swords." She lied.

"Really...never figured you for a Kenjutsu fan." Naruto said. "You always struck me as a Med-nin or Genjutsu mistress...though I bet you could probably learn some good Taijutsu too." Naruto appraised.

"Well...I would like to learn Medical jutsu and some Genjutsu but I don't really know much Taijutsu. As for Kenjutsu...I just like to watch." She said a bit shyly.

Naruto looked at her for a moment as he mulled over some of his own thoughts...finally he came to a decision. "How serious are you about becoming a med-nin?" He asked.

"Very...Tsunade Senju of the Sannin is one of my idols." She answered.

"I agree, a woman truly worthy of her title." Naruto commented. "If you would like I can help you with medical jutsu, I know a few and I can help you train in Taijutsu. Can't help you with Genjutsu though, I have no talent in it and can only dispel them. I'll also help you increase your stamina, chakra reserves, control, strength and speed if you like."

"Y-you'd do that for me?" Sakura asked shocked at the boys kindness.

Naruto gave her a warm smile. "Sure, you're my friend and my teammate; you want to learn so you can achieve your dreams. Besides...I'm sure with enough training you could be just as good if not better than Tsunade, all you have to do is believe in yourself."

Sasuke let out a snort of disgust but otherwise remained quiet. Thankfully Sakura hadn't heard him as she was happily thinking of the things she could learn from Naruto. She was very happy that he would call her his friend, even after the way she used to treat him; she silently vowed to be a good friend to him and never to let him down.

At that moment a man in standard Jounin wear, silver hair that defied gravity and a face mask on walked into the room. "Team Seven?" He asked lazily and the three nodded. "Hmm...my first impression...this should be interesting. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." With that he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi nearly jumped out of his skin when Naruto and Sakura suddenly appeared next to him in a swirl of burning leaves. Sakura had an awed expression on her face and sit down, Naruto chuckled. "I made a few new types of teleport jutsu; depending on your element I will teach you the normal one and a special one." He said and the pink haired girl smiled.

"I see...so Hokage-sama wasn't just pulling my leg. To think that this Naruto is really from the future and trying to stop a horrible event from happening...sigh...I will do my best to help him, it's the least I can do for the son of my former Sensei." Kakashi thought.

"Nice trick with the Shunshin jutsu, Naruto." Kakashi said with his usual eye smile.

Naruto gave him a half smile; he knew full well that the old man would have explained things to Kakashi since the man was on his trusted list. "It's really easy; all you have to do is perform your usual teleport and then add your element chakra to it instead of the usual which for this village is either leaves or smoke. If you have more than one element type you can combine them too...though it takes more control to do it."

Sasuke stormed onto the roof and pushed Naruto aside grumbling about demon showoffs. Kakashi glared at the boy, Naruto yawned and Sakura just shook her head.

"Alrighty then...why don't we start things off by introducing ourselves to get to know each other better...I'll go first." Kakashi stated. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are...reading. Dislikes...hmm... Hobbies...I will keep those to myself. My dreams for the future...don't really have any at the time."

Naruto snickered while Sakura sweatdropped...the lord of brood just remained silent.

"Okay then, your up next pinky." Kakashi said.

Sakura shot him a slight glare. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are reading, cooking and Sushi. My dislikes are mean people, perverts and bullies. My hobbies are reading, learning new things and testing out new recipes. My dream is to become a great Med-nin." She stated she glanced slightly at Naruto who smiled and nodded his approval; she blushed slightly and smiled back.

"Much better than last time, it seems Sakura-chan is seeing Emo-boy for who he really is." Naruto thought, glad to see his friend having a more level head this time around.

"I'm impressed; I had heard that she was one of the Uchiha's most loyal fan girls. But now it seems that here interests are switching to Naruto...funny thing is he seems oblivious and she doesn't realize it yet. She also seems quite level headed and from what I've learned from her files...medical jutsu and Genjutsu would be perfect for her." Kakashi thought.

"Your next duck-ass." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke who scowled, Naruto had to hide his snicker behind a sudden cough...even Sakura looked to be holding back a giggle. Until now she hadn't noticed but his hair style did resemble the rear end of a duck.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are training and learning new jutsu. I have no dream, rather an ambition. To restore my clan and to kill a certain man and..." Sasuke trailed off with a sneer as he glanced at Naruto for a moment.

"Well, aren't I special, not surprised though...oh well." Naruto mused dryly.

Sakura frowned...the more she was around Sasuke this day the more she realized he wasn't who she thought he was.

"Just wonderful...an Avenger with questionable mental stability who obviously wants to kill one of his own teammates. I will do my best to change that...I owe it to Obito's memory...but if he tries anything suspicious I'll stop him myself." Kakashi shook his head in disappointment.

"You're next Blondie." Kakashi pointed to Naruto who chuckled good naturedly.

"My name is Naruto Kazama-Uzumaki. I like reading, studying and inventing seals and trying new foods. I dislike Ignorance, Arrogance, Cruelty, Perverts and Evil Demons. My hobbies are Gardening, Training, Learning Jutsu and Hunting Evil Demons when they appear. My dreams are to one day restore my clan, to make my father proud and surpass him and to become the strongest Hokage in Leaf history."

"Impressive...but then again he has the mind of a mature adult in the body of a thirteen year old boy. Still his goals are admirable...despite the horrible way he has been treated. Arashi-sensei...you would be proud of your son." Kakashi thought with a small smile.

"Evil...demons? Aren't all demons evil?" Sakura asked curiously as she tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Well I am a Hanyou and I would like to think that I am not evil. But to answer your question...no...not all demons are evil. There are as many types of demons out there as there are humans. I know for a fact that the two tailed demoness, Nibi no Nekomanta is not evil. Summon creatures are actually a branch of demons called Dire Beasts and they aren't evil...well most of them. Most demons prefer to remain neutral though and not get involved with humans. I am the exception since I am a Hanyou...the first in millennia. Though my demonic blood is more dominant then my human blood I still retain my humanity...but consider this...there are humans that are just as evil if not more so than some of the most vile demons breeds out there, one being former Snake Sannin Orochimaru." Naruto explained.

Kakashi nodded. "As a ninja you must always look underneath the underneath. Just because someone or something is supposed to be evil by stereotype doesn't mean that they are."

"That makes sense." Sakura said still in thought. "You said demons have ranks...what's yours?"

"To be totally honest...I am the new nine tailed lord, but there are demons out there that are still equal to if not more so to Kyuubi's power." Naruto answered. "You sure seem to be taking this rather well, Sakura-chan."

Sakura flushed. "Well...I was just curious. I don't really care if you are a Demon Lord, your still Naruto-kun to me." She said not even realizing she used the affectionate suffix.

"Kun...she called me Naruto-KUN! Holy shit! I...never expected anything like this...bah...I need to calm down and not read so much into it...it was probably just an accident." Naruto thought, his face remained in his usual kind expression and betrayed none of his thoughts. Kakashi had a slightly smug look in his visible eye...Sasuke...brooding to himself as usual.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"If you two are finished...can we get this over with, I have more important things to do." Sasuke sneered at them.

"Err...right...anyways." Kakashi started. "Tomorrow you three will be taking your final test to see if you are truly worthy of becoming Genin. It will be a survival exam at seven AM, meet at the bridge to training ground seven, so remember to bring your gear...oh...don't eat breakfast either or you'll puke. I'll give you a fair warning though...your chances of passing this exam are slim as there are only nine Genin out of the entire graduating class that are ever chosen to pass this final test...good luck!" Kakashi said with a wave and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke shot one more glare at Naruto before leaving to train as usual. Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"With that kind of attitude we will fail the test." He said in an almost pitying tone.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Naruto was a bit surprised that she didn't try to go after the boy.

"Well part of my former facade was to keep people thinking I was far more stupid than anyone else and had no common sense...I assure you that is false. I don't like to think of myself as a genius but I have a lot of street smarts and common sense...tactics were one of my favorite things to study by myself." Naruto started.

"Anyway...there are a few things I know about this final test that most wouldn't get until later. The main part of the test is to see if we can work as a team and to gauge our skill levels. No matter the skill levels though we will fail if we do not show teamwork. That is after all the purpose of the three man Genin cells, to teach us how to work as a team. That and logically speaking no Genin or even three together stand a chance against a seasoned Jounin like Kakashi."

"But you took down two ANBU earlier and they are Jounin level or higher." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah...err...I'm kinda an exception to that rule since I've been training to be a ninja since I was five years old. I have some secrets...someday I will tell you them when your ready...but it is because of those secrets that I am so powerful. But don't underestimate Kakashi, he is powerful and would give me one hell of a fight." Naruto stated...he didn't want to reveal his secrets to her just yet...not until she proved to be trustworthy.

Sakura frowned. "But how are we going to get Sasuke to work with us...he hates you and I don't think he's too fond of me at the moment either." She said looking a bit hurt.

Naruto sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I know...I will think of something...besides the Council will not allow him to fail and will force Kakashi to pass him if need be. And I am sorry you have to see him for who he truly is. Like me he has had a hard life...unlike me he is choosing the darker paths to take. He is obsessed with power and thirsts for it, the desire for revenge clouds and taints his soul. I don't hate him...if anything I pity him. His path will only lead to his own destruction but his own arrogance and ignorance will not allow him to see it." Naruto said softly.

Sakura looked sad. "Is...there anyway we could fix this...change him?"

"I wish there was, but you can't force someone to change...they have to want to change. All I will ever be to Sasuke is a stepping stone; he see's me as an obstacle to killing his brother." Naruto sighed again.

"I...know you have feelings for him and I'm sorry if what I said upsets you. But I only speak the truth. My Omnigan can see into the souls of others...his is already far to tainted for even me to help, he has chosen his path...the path of vengeance. Just like I have chosen my path...the path of a Protector. You are my friend and I will always be there for you but I will not make your choices for you...I hope with Sasuke you can make the right choice so you don't get hurt. Just remember if you ever need to talk to me...you know how to get me." Naruto said.

Sakura looked deeply into Naruto's eyes and saw a maturity there that far surpassed his years. His eyes, when he let them be, were very expressive. She could see pain and loneliness swirling in them but also towards herself she could see a deep affection that he seemed to try to hide. Normally she would think he was crazy and that no one could be better than Sasuke...but something deep within her was telling her to trust him. It was a strange feeling that rooted itself deep in her heart...almost like it was an instinct rather than an emotion.

She didn't want to give up on Sasuke just yet, she still believed that there might be a chance to get him to come around but she would heed Naruto's words and be careful. For once her inner persona was silent, as if it agreed with Naruto whole heartedly, she herself was sorely tempted to as well but that now dwindling part of her that was a fan girl refused to give up just yet.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, I still want to try and help Sasuke but I will remember what you said." Sakura stated, still not realizing she had placed the suffix on Naruto's name.

Naruto nodded to her with a smile. "That is all that I ask." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh...before I leave...I want you to promise me to eat some breakfast in the morning, the reason he told us not to was to purposely make us weaker...it is part of the test. Besides...Kakashi is well known for many things but one of the biggest things is that he never arrives on time for anything and is usually, two to three hours late, unless otherwise ordered by the Hokage."

Sakura gave a nod; it made sense if today was anything to go by. Naruto waved good bye and vanished in a swirl of flames leaving the young woman to her thoughts.


	4. Changing Council

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 4 : Changing Council

Akira Sarutobi along with his son Asuma, Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake, Gai Maito and Anko Mitarashi stood in the Hokage's office. The three new Jounin sensei were there to give their report on their new teams. Gai and Anko were waiting for Ibiki to come so they and the rest could start an important council meeting that would change Konoha forever. It had been four hours since the team meetings finished with Kakashi's.

"Well...how did your team fair Asuma?" Sarutobi asked.

"Pretty well pops. The Yamanaka girl is a bit loud and bossy but she's good with her clan jutsu. Chouji is as well. The surprise was Shikamaru Nara. He acts lazy like most of the Nara clan but this kid seems to be much smarter, a lazy genius if you will. I think I will have his IQ tested later if they pass the final test." Asuma reported.

"Very well, Kurenai-san?" Sarutobi asked.

"I think my team has a good shot at passing the test. Though Kiba is loud and brash he has a good head on his shoulders. Shino is much like the other Aburame, meaning he is stoic and hard to read. Then there is Hinata. She is unlike the others of the Hyuga clan due to her immense shyness but she shows the will to change herself and become better. She also seems quite taken with Naruto Uzumaki." Kurenai stated with a slight smile. She was also a Naruto supporter.

Asuma chuckled. "Ino Yamanaka also seemed to like the kid, instead of talking about the Uchiha kid she talked about him and his amazing skills that he showed earlier today. I don't think she realizes it yet but she has a crush on him."

"My! Naruto-kun seems to be full of the Springtime of YOUTH!" Gai shouted happily causing the others to sweatdrop.

"I'm not so sure about my team." Kakashi said with a slight frown.

Sarutobi sighed. "I figured as much...so what did you see?"

"Well...Sakura Haruno seems to be getting out of her Uchiha fan girl phase and is also taking an interest in Naruto. That could be a good thing. Naruto is as you said, very mature for his age, has admirable goals and is very powerful and intelligent. Sasuke Uchiha however now see's Naruto as a threat or possible stepping stone to get closer to killing his brother. Sasuke didn't voice it but definitely showed intent to kill Naruto if the chance is provided...as such the only teamwork I expect to see will come from Naruto and Sakura." Kakashi said crossing his arms.

"This will be a problem...even with Danzo now out of our hair, the council will not let you fail the Uchiha. They do not want to risk losing the Sharingan, I know for a fact that the elders have already set up a few arranged marriages to ensure the line is carried on, though why they chose civilians is beyond me." Sarutobi stated.

"Simple Ji-san, they chose civilians because they are less likely to be killed in the line of duty and are easily controlled." Naruto's voice said from above.

Startled everyone looked up to see Naruto standing upside down on the ceiling using his chakra. He flashed them a foxy grin and a wave before releasing himself to land next to Kakashi.

"Sorry about the surprise entrance but I figured it would be best if I was here when we had the council meeting rather than show up a little later." Naruto fished through his scroll pouch and pulled out a sealing scroll and handed it to Kakashi.

"This scroll contains ten Hiraishin kunai and a copy of the instructions my dad left to me. I figured as his student he would have wanted you to have it and I would like you well prepared for the future, all that I ask is you not share that jutsu with anyone unless I give you permission since it is a family jutsu." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked stunned as he gazed at the scroll Naruto gave him. He had always dreamed of learning the Hiraishin, Arashi had promised to teach him but when the Kyuubi attacked he had to break that promise. What was more was that Naruto...to give him this must have meant that he considered Kakashi family...

"Naruto...I..." Kakashi didn't know what to say.

Naruto smiled at him. "In my fathers will he had said he wanted to teach you the Hiraishin but because of the Kyuubi attack he wasn't able to. You were like a son to him...and in a sense that would make you kinda like my older brother and I trust you so I decided to let you have the Hiraishin to add to your arsenal, to both honor my father's wishes and as an act of good will."

Kakashi just nodded dumbly and carefully put away the scroll. Sarutobi looked bemused at the two.

"Why an act of good will my boy?" He asked.

"Because even though I am a Hanyou I want to prove that despite the stereotype of how all things even slightly demonic were evil that, that was just a load of crap. I know some will never view me as a person but as a demon, I don't really care anymore...so long as the important people in my life know that I am just Naruto that is fine with me. The others...if I can't earn their respect...then that is the way it will have to be, it will not change my goals or my dreams." Naruto answered.

At that moment each of the other ninja in the room felt a deep sense of respect for Naruto. Though only a few of them didn't know the whole story, they wouldn't have cared. Their accute senses as ninja allowed them to detect any and all falsehoods in a persons voice no matter their power level or ability and Naruto had spoken nothing but the honest truth.

Sarutobi smiled. "Well then, we will help you as best we can...but now back to business, what is your opinion on the matter with Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto frowned in thought. "Well...he is arrogant, ignorant, cruel to those he deems weak and obsessed with revenge. My Omnigan has seen into his soul...it is tainted with darkness right to its core. He is extremely jealous of me because of the power I had shown earlier yet he doesn't seem to realize or care about the price I had to pay." Naruto explained.

"He will continue to train, his thirst for power cannot be quenched...it never will be due to his mental instability. If he does not get the power he seeks here in Konoha he will abandon the village without a second thought to gain the power he desires to kill both me and his brother. Sadly...he has a better chance of killing Itachi than he does me and when I reach twenty five his goal to kill me will become moot as I will become immortal at that age."

"However I can and will protect myself, simply put, if he tries to kill me I will stop him...but I will not kill him unless he commits an act that deserves such a punishment. Your best option is to have Kakashi-sensei take him on as a apprentice...stroke the Uchiha's ego if you will. That will keep him under some form of control. It's all a matter of playing a simple mind game with him to make him think he is being seen as a superior. Just teach him some decent jutsu and give him some good training and who knows...in time he may get it through his thick skull that revenge isn't the answer...just don't teach him something like the Chidori or Raikiri...that would be a fatal error since I am sure he would use it to try to kill me or someone close to me to get at me."

"Damn! That is quite perceptive for a thirteen year old." Asuma stated.

"As a Shinobi it is my job to be perceptive, just like it is my duty and honor to serve our Hokage and protect this village from any threat." Naruto answered.

"Still...foresight like that usually comes much later in life and after much training, hardships and lessons." Gai said in a uncharacteristic serious tone.

Sarutobi winced...he hadn't told Kurenai, Asuma or Gai about Naruto's other secret yet.

"That is to be expected when you have the mind of a thirty five year old man in the body of a thirteen year old boy." Naruto said calmly. "Jiji...please pull out your viewing orb...it is time for them to see the hellish future I come from."

Sarutobi nodded as the other Jounin gawked wide eyed, Ibiki had just walked in as he made that statement and frowned...this wasn't going to be a good show to watch. Naruto then began going through various hand seals at high speed as his chakra began to collect in a soft glowing white orb in front of him.

"Sage Arts - Memory Copy jutsu." Naruto intoned as the orb of light flared once and then settled into the viewing orb.

"What you are about to see is all the important memories of events that happened in my life right up until Shinigami-sama sent me back in time to correct it. This is a SSS-Class secret...I am trusting each of you with this since you proved trustworthy in my previous time line...now watch the hell that was my life." Naruto said in monotone.

It took nearly two hours for the show to end. It had touched on the horrible abuses Naruto had seen as a child, to the crap he took when he joined Team Seven, which Naruto noticed a look of shame cross Kakashi's eye. They saw all of his achievements and how he never got a shred of thanks for his work or sacrifices...in fact some of his hard earn victories were given to the Uchiha. They saw the Sound/Sand war, Sarutobi's death, Orochimaru's treachery...the list went on and on. It got even worse when they saw Naruto get exiled by Danzo and a corrupt council and be marked as a missing-nin. They saw his life as a Mercenary, how he would still help other leaf Nin when he could, his battles with Sasuke, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki and finally...the downfall of Konoha and his deal with Shinigami.

The reactions varied. Sarutobi had seen this already but still showed great anger. Kakashi looked both shamed and enraged; Gai and Asuma seemed to share his reaction. Ibiki had a grim look of understanding on his face having seen horrible things himself. Kurenai looked ready to burst into tears and Anko looked ready to kill the council.

Naruto sighed. "And there you have it...I came back to stop what you saw from happening. Danzo is already gone and I destroyed his ROOT organization. When Orochimaru attacks I will reap his soul and send it to Shinigami-sama and then I will start with the Akatsuki."

Kurenai looked at the boy sadly. "But why...why would you help a bunch of ungrateful fools? Why protect those who caused your suffering?" She asked.

"Because that is who I am. I was chosen...be it by my father, fate, destiny or a mix of the three to be a sacrifice. I fight that to show that I am more than a sacrifice or a scapegoat. I protect the ignorant villagers because I can in a way understand their pain since I am in a manner of speaking a living reminder of their loss and the horrors of that night thirteen years ago. If I were to give in to the darkness and pain then it would just cause this whole thing to repeat itself in a vicious cycle of hate and pain...and that goes against my nature. I accept what and who I am, I have friends and people here worth protecting and for that I can bear these burdens. Though Kyuubi no longer exists I do...and by assimilating all of her power I have become the new nine tailed lord. But I made the decision to return to the past, protect those I once could not, fix what once went wrong and watch over this village...it is not only the wish of my father but mine as well...this is my home, that is all there is to it." Naruto stated.

Anko shook her head, amazed by the boy's ability to forgive and his will to fight and protect others. "You are too damn noble for your own good you know that right?" She asked.

Naruto grinned. "Yup...Iruka-sensei always did say that I never knew when to quite. I got a second chance and in effect so did all of you and I'll be damned if I waste it."

A few chuckles filled the room as the others agreed.

"Anyway, we went off subject. We will handle Sasuke like so. When he is with us...Kakashi, I want you to show some favoritism towards him...stroke his ego and all that. Meaning I want you to take him to another training ground for a while during our training since he will be labeled your apprentice. I will see to it that Sakura is trained and I don't want Sasuke to see some of the techniques I have, I created them and there are few I will share with outside of this room." Naruto stated.

"I will be helping Sakura train mainly in stamina, speed, strength, control and increasing her reserves at first. Then I will check for her elemental affinity and train her in that, some medical jutsu and a few of my special jutsu...which is basically advanced Chakra manipulation."

Asuma looked interested. "Advanced Chakra manipulation?"

"Yeah. I have learned how to manipulate my chakra to the point I can get it to solidify into weapons like kunai and shuriken...including my elemental affinities. I can also make a blade out of chakra like Kakashi-sensei's Raikiri...but my most useful one is the Chakra Barrier and Shield. The shield is for self protection by making your chakra solidify and create a large shield in front of you that you can manipulate to either guard your front or back. The barrier works best with Shadow clones and can protect a group of people so long as your chakra holds out. Both work on the basic principle of using your chakra to create a solid object like the shadow clone and Rasengan but they don't require nearly as much chakra to use. The catch is in order to keep them up you have to feed them chakra after a few hits or they will shatter. They are high Chunin to low Jounin level techniques, cannot be copied by the Sharingan because they lack hand seals and using them promotes the growth of your own chakra reserves and control." Naruto said in lecture mode.

The Jounin in the room looked extremely eager to learn this new form of jutsu, had Kakashi's mask been off, Sarutobi was sure he would have been drooling. Even Gai who preferred the use of Taijutsu saw the merits of having such a powerful jutsu.

"Your father would be proud my boy, he too was always looking to create new and useful jutsu. How soon do you think you could have scrolls ready for this interesting new technique of yours?" The Hokage asked.

"By tomorrow. I have twenty Shadow Clones at home writing them down on scrolls for those who prove trustworthy. In time when I will most likely publish a handbook on some of them like the Chakra weapon jutsu. I do ask that certain ones like the shield and barrier jutsu be kept to yourselves unless I say otherwise since they are well beyond Genin level unless said Genin are highly trained." Naruto stated. "I'll have a clone bring them here to Ji-san's office." He added as an after thought.

"So then Kakashi, do you agree to Naruto's plan?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes. I'm not really thrilled with it or with the way I acted in his previous time line but I agree that the best way to do this is to keep Sasuke under control as best we can."

The elderly Hokage nodded and then turned to Naruto. "I know you wished to climb the ranks like anyone else has to but by rights you should be elite Jounin or Elite Jounin. As such your official title will remain Genin but once you reach Jounin I will give you the rank of Special Jounin or Elite Jounin...that is if you have a summon or specialties."

"In the previous time line I had two. I learned how to summon Toads thanks to Ero-sennin..." This got a few chuckles. "...and later I signed the contract for Foxes. This time I will stick with Fox summons, I just need to go get the contract and sign it again. Kyu-chan has it in a cave not far from this village." Naruto's face go slight pained at the mention of Kyuubi.

The other ninja in the room would have thought him crazy had they not seen in his memories what the demon vixen had done for him, how she had been there and comforted him. It was clear that he had really loved her and she had loved him once the evil forced into her was cleansed through the seal.

"You...really did love her didn't you?" Kurenai asked referring to Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded his impassive mask once again in place.

"Do...do you know why she attacked thirteen years ago?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I do. She was summoned by a man with the Magenkyo Sharingan...Madara Uchiha. We know it wasn't Itachi since he was too young and didn't have it. All we know is that he was a Uchiha...but he reeked of death and brimstone and Madara had once before manipulated Kyuubi using his Sharingan. Our best guess was that he made some sort of deal or pact with an Arch Demon. The reason she went berserk was because she was forced into her Human form and tortured with Tsukiyomi while a demon implanted tainted chakra into her body. We think that it was a humanoid demon lord named Xenobis. When I do find out which demon it was...I will crush it and Madara." The last part came out as a snarl.

"Y-you mean to tell me that a Uchiha nearly destroyed Konoha!" Kakashi asked alarmed.

"That prick might have been a Uchiha by blood but I assure you he was no longer human...his soul had been sold for power. He had wanted to destroy all life in Konoha except the Uchiha clan so he could make a village of nothing but his clan." Naruto answered.

Sarutobi shuddered as he recalled something from the scrolls telling of Konoha's history. "Madara...Madara Uchiha. He was the founder of the Uchiha clan...and like yourself...a Hanyou."

Naruto and several others stiffened. The young Hanyou looked at the elderly man with a piercing gaze. "Tell me everything you know."

Sarutobi sighed as he refilled his pipe and lit it. "He was once known as Madara Hyuga, a member of the Hyuga branch family. He like all other branch members had the cursed seal placed upon him known as the caged bird seal and he was a clan prodigy. He was an orphan as well but remained bitterly loyal to the Hyuga until he learned the secret behind his parents deaths when eavesdropping on a council meeting."

"His father was a Hyuga like him but his mother...she was what was known as a Mimic, a demon that copies other creatures. Apparently this Mimic, her name I do not know, fell in love with Madara's father Miyazaki and Mimic's human form to be with him. Miyazaki knew her secret but loved her all the same and a year after they married she gave birth to Madara. Sadly one of the Hyuga elder council discovered the truth and had both killed as they saw it as a sin against their clan. The caged bird seal and a demonic suppression seal was placed on Madara when he was old enough to handle it...he was known as the red eyed Hyuga."

"Madara was enraged when he discovered the truth and in an act of defiance he summoned a demon that killed many of the elders. He then made a pact with the demon using the slain Hyuga as a sacrifice. The seals were removed and his demonic blood was released giving birth to the Sharingan, a doujutsu that can mimic movement and copy jutsu. He then swore his allegiance to the first so that he could start his own clan...the Uchiha clan."

Sarutobi paused for a moment and took a long pull off his pipe before continuing.

"Madara in time grew arrogant and lusted for power as his clan grew. He stayed in Konoha for several generations and plotted to make Konoha into an all Uchiha village until the First Hokage caught on and exiled him for treason. Madara left and vowed revenge. The rest of his clan was left alone because they seemed loyal to the Hokage and remained so clear up until Itachi went on a rampage. The many years of inbreeding within their clan had warped their minds...it is truly a sad thing...the Hyuga would have met the same fate had Hiashi and a few other main house members married outside the clan to help fix their blood lines." Sarutobi explained.

Naruto frowned. "Well...that explains allot. I assume you kept Sasuke around because there was a chance that he would grow up opposite of what the rest of his clan was due to what his brother pulled right?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, he was still a child and we believed that he would be the one who fixes the Uchiha clan. Sadly his guardian was Danzo...who saw him as a pet project. Between that, his genetic mental instability and the trauma he suffered as a child it seems he will follow the same path as Madara and Itachi did."

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off a rather sudden headache.

"I'd say I'm getting to old for this shit but at this point it'd be a bit redundant." He said dryly.

A few snickers were heard from the others and Naruto looked at the clock on the far wall, it was nearly time for the council meeting.

"The meeting is about to start, we should get ready." Naruto commented.

"Yes we should, but you should get some rest and relax a bit. We can handle the vultures." Sarutobi said.

"Are you sure about that, it's no problem for me to attend seeing as how I will be the main subject."

"Do not worry my boy, you have an early morning ahead of you and I've been looking forward to putting some of those bastards in their place for a while now, let an old man have some fun." Sarutobi said with a slight grin.

Naruto chuckled. "Okay, Ji-san...I need to go and get some supplies before heading back to my apartment and gathering the rest of my stuff to move to the compound anyways." Naruto waved goodbye and vanished in a swirl of water, surprisingly nothing was wet after his departure.

"I really want to learn how he does that...perhaps I should experiment later." Kakashi muttered.

A short time later Sarutobi stood in front of the council on the center podium. Gathered were the Elders, his two former teammates Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. The Shinobi council with the main clan heads of the Hyuga, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi and Nara clans as well as a few other noteworthy ones. The civilian council mainly consisted of various merchants and business owners, they were the ones who hated Naruto the most as they were ignorant to the ways of a ninja. The remainder of people in the room were various Jounin and a few ANBU members watching from the shadows.

Sarutobi cleared his throat to get things started. "I have gathered all of you here today to discuss some important new information regarding Naruto Uzumaki."

"So you've finally come to your senses and are going to kill the demon? Just look at what he did to Danzo-sama's ROOT members that were sent to collect him earlier today and in front of the other children no less!" A civilian member stated.

Next to the man sat an attractive woman with pink hair and green eyes in her early thirties. Sarutobi arched an eyebrow when a vein bulged on the woman's brow and she glared at the man next to her. Her name was Yuki Haruno and she had been one of the ones who had voted to have Naruto executed during past meetings. However this rather sudden change in attitude was interesting.

"I said years ago the demon brat should have been executed or at least given to Danzo-sama so it could have been some use to our village as a weapon!" The man thundered.

"WHAM!"

"Oh shut it Nagashi you damn old prude!" Yuki growled after feeding the man next to her a Haruno class brain duster. "The boy wouldn't have had to fight back had Danzo-teme's little puppets not tried to kill him! My daughter told me the whole damn story...he used his own body to shield her, Ino-chan and several other clan heirs from attacks! Hell their sensei Iruka-san even confirmed the story!"

Nagashi glared at the woman. "So you now take the demon's side! How dare you betray us!"

"Because he saved my child's life that's why you little prick!" She screamed at him.

"ENOUGH!" The Hokage roared out as he let his killing intent wash over them causing many of the civilians to shudder in fear. "It is as Mrs. Haruno has said and Danzo was also found to be a traitor. Files were found and it seems Danzo has been working for Orochimaru...he was executed for his crimes earlier today for treason. Now Nagashi-san...learn your place!"

The pompous man sputtered in both fear and anger before sitting back down to shoot scowling glances at the woman next to him who just cracked her knuckles as if saying "Try me asshole."

"Now as I was saying. I recently came across some old birth records from the day of the Kyuubi attack thirteen years ago along with a birth certificate for Naruto. His mother was Kushina Uzumaki and his biological father was Arashi Kazama, otherwise known as Minato Namikaze."

"WHAT!" Came the shocked shout from more than half the council.

Shikaku Nara smirked. "Told ya." He said smugly to Inoichi Yamanaka.

"It doesn't end there." Sarutobi said with a grin, he was enjoying the rather stunned looks he was getting.

"Due to his rather harsh treatment and near death experiences, no thanks to many of the villagers and some of this very council, the seal Arashi placed on him to keep Kyuubi sealed was forced to work differently. It was designed to purge the evil from the demon and purify its chakra using Shinigami's power while fusing it into Naruto's own chakra making the boys chakra levels grow exponentially. This should have taken nearly twenty years but due to his treatment it finished doing its job about a week ago when the traitor Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the Sacred Scroll. As a result the Kyuubi's soul has ceased to exist, in other words the demon is no more, but as a side effect Naruto gained all of its powers and abilities turning him into a Hanyou and unlocking a new Kekkei Genkai called the Omnigan, a Doujutsu on par with both Byakugan and Sharingan." Sarutobi stated with a smug look on his aged features.

"Then...the boy is truly a half demon?" Tsume Inuzuka asked, she was one of his supporters.

"Technically yes but since he is in complete control and the evil forces in the Kyuubi's chakra were purified it has become more of a bloodline than anything else. I have personally made sure of this. The seal is gone but so is Kyuubi, his power is untainted and his desire to protect this village is honest. He has all the power of Kyuubi but none of the evil that had tainted it." The Hokage explained.

Hiashi Hyuga had never been a supporter of the boy but he had never actually hated him either, one might say he was more of a neutral. His analytical mind mulled over the pros and cons of this situation. The cons being that if the boy was ever brought to anger he could possibly destroy them all and there would be no one that could stop him. On the other hand if he remained loyal he could be a great asset. The fact that he was last of his clan, the son of the great Fourth Hokage and the holder of a powerful new doujutsu wasn't lost on Hiashi either as he read through the reports in front of him on the various abilities of the Omnigan and the abilities that Naruto could pass on to the next generation should he have children. Truth be told the possibilities were endless and it could help him solve a problem he had been having.

That problem concerned his two daughters. Though he didn't often act like it he did love them both but as head of the clan he had to be stern, strict and as his old friend Arashi had once put it...a guy with a nine foot pole up his ass. He knew that he would one day have to place the caged bird seal on one of his daughters and he dreaded it, he still hated the fact that his twin brother had been robbed of his rightful place as head of the clan due to the damned elders and their laws. Hinata, his eldest, he knew wasn't cut out to be clan heir, she lacked the spirit and bite needed to deal with the elders, where as her sister, Hinabi, did have it. If he could somehow arrange a marriage between Hinata and Naruto he would solve his problems. Hinata would become an Uzumaki and escape the fate of the caged bird seal and her sister could take the place of clan heir...or some other possible arrangements could be made.

"Hokage-sama, does Uzumaki-san fall under the Clan Restoration Act?" Hiashi asked in his usual monotone, an indifferent look on his features.

"Hook, Line and Sinker..." Sarutobi thought smugly. "Yes he does, it was one of Arashi's final wishes that Naruto rebuild his clan under the Uzumaki surname though his full name is Naruto Kazama-Uzumaki, though that could be prone to change should he desire to take his fathers true surname. And now given the fact that he has a doujutsu that rivals both Sharingan and Byakugan he is by law required to take multiple wives to ensure the future of his clan line." He answered and could see a slight gleam in the Hyuga's eyes meaning that he would tender a arranged marriage proposal the first chance he got.

Inoichi Yamanaka and Yuki Haruno also had thoughtful looks on their faces. It wasn't the fact that Naruto was now considered an elite or that he was rich...which he was thanks to his inheritance, but both their daughters seemed to be warming up to the boy and he had saved them, that was proof enough for both of them that he wasn't some evil demon incarnate. A marriage with Naruto would bring honor to both their clans.

There were still some civilian council members who had looks on their faces like they had bitten into a sour piece of fruit. The remaining members that had been loyal to Danzo had blanched and now feared for their lives...they were quickly re-thinking their outlook on the boy not wanting to suffer his wrath or the wrath of those who supported him. The rest looked ashamed that they had treated the son of their hero so horribly and vowed silently to make it up to him some way or another.

Sarutobi smiled, this had gone far better than he could have hoped. The other Jounin in the room that knew Naruto's secret smiled as well. Naruto would bring great and need change to Konoha and so long as he was treated the way he deserved to be treated then Konoha would remain safe.

Naruto found himself on the outskirts of the business district looking at a old building. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed it in the past but it was a weapons shop specifically for Shinobi's. It was called Kaziyama Weapons smithy. He was surprised because there was only one Kaziyama in Konoha...Tenten Kaziyama, he knew for a fact that she was orphaned six months after the Kyuubi attack since they had been friends in the other time line. He didn't know that she owned a weapons shop; she must have inherited it from her parents.

He walked in to see a large variety and supply of weapons in styles varying from traditional Shinobi weapons to weapons from other countries. There were also supplies for field medics such as Senbon needles, Blood pills, Food pills and Soldier pills along with various medicinal creams and bandages. To put it simply this shop carried anything one would need as a Shinobi. At the counter sat a man who Naruto knew as Kazuki Yotsuga, he was Tenten's uncle and last living relative. He was a kindly man who was a retired Jounin due to the loss of his right leg. He still got around alright and could work a mean forge but his time as a ninja had been lost with his leg. Still...the man had remained cheerful and had a good outlook on things, he had always been one of the few people kind to Naruto when he was smaller and acted as his guard.

"Well if it isn't little Naruto!" Kazuki said with a grin. "You sure have grown since I last saw you."

Naruto smiled. "It's good to see you again Kazuki-san, how are things with you?" He asked as he began getting some supplies.

At first he had just planned on getting a few things for himself but since he was going to be teaching Sakura how to be a Med-nin he decided on getting her a set of all the needed supplies. Senbon, pill packs, storage scrolls, a utility belt with pouches to hold her medical supplies, medicinal creams, bandages...

"I'm doing fine lad, I see you finally became a Genin...good for you." Kazuki stated with a smile.

"Yeah, I got Kakashi Hatake as my Jounin sensei." Naruto said as he found an interesting pair of fighter's gloves.

They were a deep red color like Sakura's dress that she always wore with black plates on the top and knuckles. Etched into the plate was a red Konoha leaf symbol with pink cherry blossom petals etched in a swirling pattern...the gloves practically screamed Sakura Haruno. Not really thinking about it he grabbed them up and set them with the rest of his purchases.

"Kakashi is a good one, a bit odd at times but very strong and smart." Kazuki said as he eyed the gloves Naruto picked out curiously. "Who'd you get those for?"

"My teammate wants to be a Med-nin and I thought a pair of fighting gloves would give her an edge with her Taijutsu." Naruto answered.

Kazuki chuckled. "Got yourself a girlfriend huh?"

"No, she's just a good friend, her name is Sakura Haruno...the gloves just seemed to fit." Naruto stated.

Kazuki just nodded and eyed Naruto's swords. "I see you've taken up Kenjutsu, you any good?"

"I'm pretty decent. I've got down a few styles and I'm also proficient in the Zanbato and Scythe as well. To be honest the only thing I can't really do is Genjutsu." Naruto stated modestly as he placed some clover oil on the counter.

"Really...maybe we should spar sometime! There aren't many Kenjutsu users in this village." A familiar voice said from behind them.

Naruto turned around to see Tenten standing there also eyeing up his swords. She looked just like he remembered. Green ANBU style pants, a Pink Chinese style sleeveless top and her hair done up into two cute buns that make her look a bit like a panda bear.

"The name's Tenten Kaziyama, what's yours?" She asked with a smile. "DAMN! This guy is HOT...Neji-kun...you just got beat in the looks department." She mused to herself.

Naruto flashed his foxy grin causing Tenten's insides to squirm in delight.

"Naruto Kazama-Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto said giving her a slight bow.

Tenten flushed slightly as Kazuki barked a laugh. "Looks like Shikaku-san was right, you are the fourth's kid aren't ya!" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I found out a week ago." "Damn...it feels weird lying all the time and having to get to know everyone again...but I can't let to many people know about that secret...I can't risk the time line changing to much or I'll ruin my chance to protect everyone." Naruto thought.

Tenten was speechless, the son of the legendary Yellow Flash was shopping in her families store, he looked very strong for his age, he was into Kenjutsu and he was incredibly handsome. Tenten was seriously thinking about becoming the first member of his fan club. So far his personality beat Neji's hands down...perhaps she should get to know him better...then who knows?

"So...Um...Naruto-dono...would you be interested in having a spar sometime?" Tenten asked almost shyly.

"What's with girls getting shy around me all of a sudden? Oh well...I'll figure it out later, no way in hell am I passing up a chance to spar with Tenten, she's the best if not only weapons mistress in Konoha. We could help each other improve our skills greatly." Naruto thought and then smiled at her causing her to flush slightly.

"Sure, I'd be honored to spar with you but only if you drop the dono bit...if you have to use a suffix then use san or something." Naruto said in a modest tone.

Tenten grinned; she was already beginning to like this young man even more than before.

"Okay, Naruto-kun, I'm usually at training ground nine in the evenings for target practice so stop by when you can." Tenten said with a smile.

Naruto nodded. "I'll be sure to drop by one of these days soon, who knows, we might be able to teach each other something new." He then turned to Kazuki who was watching the exchange with a bemused expression. "So, what's the damage?" He asked.

Kazuki finished ringing up the items. "That will be 10,456 Ryo." He said.

Naruto pulled out a black leather pouch; he had long ago gotten rid of his frog purse Gama-chan, in exchange for a money pouch...not that anyone in this time would actually know. He quickly pulled out the needed amount and stuffed the remaining wad of bills back into his pouch and put it in his rear belt pouch. He then grabbed one of the storage scrolls he purchased and began sealing items away into one for Sakura and the rest went into another for him to gather when needed.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Kazuki-san...I'll be sure to shop here from now on seeing as how you carry all the equipment I need." He turned to Tenten. "It was also nice meeting you Tenten-chan, I will try to see you again in a day or so for our spar...have a good day to both of you." Naruto bowed politely and walked out of the shop.

Kazuki grinned at the rather glazed look on his niece's face. "Looks like little Tenten has a new crush." He teased.

Tenten turned several shades of pink and huffed. "Oh shut it Uncle Kazuki!" She yelled and walked off to hide her embarrassment while her uncle laughed loudly.


	5. Nine Tailed Werefox

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 5 : Nine Tailed Werefox

Naruto frowned as he looked around him. He had gone into his meditation sleep to get rested up for the upcoming bell test but for some reason his soul had been yanked onto the astral plain. His frown deepened when he looked at the scenery. It was a bright sunny meadow with many lush trees and a large river running through the middle, on the other side of the river was what appeared to be a dark desolate waste land.

"The Bardo...what the hell am I doing here? I am not near death or have died so I shouldn't be at the point between life and death..." Naruto mumbled to himself as his eyes darted around looking for any possible foes.

"You are correct young one...we brought you here." A feminine voice rang out.

From behind a near by tree stepped out a woman who by any means of the word was the epitome of beauty. She had long flowing hair that seemed to shimmer and cycle through different hair colors. Her eyes were a soft pink color that shined with kindness and gentleness. She was garbed in ornate white robes that seemed to shimmer with light.

Before Naruto could say a word Shinigami appeared next to the woman in a flash of black fire. The woman looked at the death god and pouted.

"Shini-kun it is not fair that you get a better entrance than me." The woman pouted.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"My dear Kami-chan, it is because most have a greater fear of death than they do life...hence the flashy entrances." Shinigami said with a flirty smirk.

Naruto's left eye ticked.

Kami giggled. "Maybe I should go back to appearing from pillars of light or rainbows!"

A vein bulged on Naruto's forehead.

Shinigami grinned. "Maybe you should start appearing nude...that always works for me."

"Pervert..." Kami flushed slightly.

Naruto fought off the sudden urge to get a massive nosebleed and walked up behind Shinigami and promptly bopped him upside the head...hard.

"Oi! What the hell was that for brat!" The death god asked indignantly.

"For being a friggin perv and for ignoring me...now...WHY THE HELL AM I HERE!" Naruto shouted.

Kami giggled as Shinigami cringed under his avatars glare. She decided to take things over for the moment and let Shinigami sulk for a moment while he mumbled about moody avatars and no respect.

"We have called you here to tell you that because of the changes you have made to your past, your risk of being exiled is now gone. I cannot reveal any more than that but you must prepare yourself for the challenges that will come. I also have some news that I know you will be happy to hear." She smiled at him.

"What's that? Sasuke pulls the stick out his ass and comes out of the closet?" Naruto asked dryly.

Shinigami snickered. He really liked this kid; he was the only one he had ever seen who had the balls to face up to himself and Kami as equals instead of falling over himself at their might. The mold was definitely broken with this kid.

Kami blinked and then giggled at the remark. "No Naruto-kun that is not what I wish to tell you of. You see the thing about time travel is that it causes all kinds of paradox's. Some are hardly noticeable while others are profound. When you returned to your past...a past that Kyuubi still existed and took the place of your younger self it caused such a paradox. Kyuubi's soul was ejected from your past body as your future self integrated with it. As such Kyuubi's soul, since it was linked to your own, and the dispersed fragments of her soul from the future have been slowly fusing together."

"Wha-what! Wait a minute...I thought Kyu-chan ceased to exist...that her soul faded away!" Naruto said in shock.

"Hence the paradox, time travel always comes at some sort of price. Sometimes the price is one that you won't mind paying, while other times it is heavy. In this case the Mistress of the Tailed Demons, Kyuubi is slowly returning to life. The price she pays for this is that she will become a Hanyou like you since her soul bound to you when you were still fully human. She will only have roughly half the power she once did but she will still be able to take the form of a fox between one and six tails worth of power." Shinigami added in his two cents.

Naruto dropped to his knees as a single tear escaped from his wide stunned eyes. Kyu-chan...his Kyu-chan was not lost to him for all eternity like he had once thought. He had dared not dream of such a thing happening, though he still wished it whenever he thought of her. Now she would be returning...she wouldn't be sealed because the seal was gone and this time he could protect her. Unknown to him at that moment some of the ice that had built up around his heart from all the loneliness he had felt throughout his two lifetimes had melted.

Shinigami and Kami smiled at the boy, if anyone deserved this it was him...for he had suffered far more than any mortal should have and yet never gave up.

"That brings me to the other reason I wished to speak to you." Kami said kindly. "I wish for you to take more than one wife. I know you will wait for Kyuubi and that you only want to be with her at the moment but you also have a clan to build. Though you and your mates will be eternal, your clan will ensure that peace is kept in the elemental countries in distant times and generations to come. All you have to do is open your heart to those who open theirs to yours and you will gain the love and family you have always wished for and deserved."

"I...I will do as you wish Kami-sama." Naruto said bowing, he was still excited about the news of Kyuubi and humbled that the goddess of life thought so highly of him.

"Now then...on to other business..." Shinigami said and Naruto regained his composure.

"Before we start that...who long till Kyu-chan revives?" Naruto asked.

Shinigami looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'd say about a month or so, the fusion of the present soul and future soul fragments is going rather quickly and she is without the taint that had been placed on her, I can't be certain of any set time but she will return soon. Make sure you are alone at that time since she will physically revive in the mortal realm during the time you sleep. And before you ask, yes, her soul will once again be bonded to you when she revives; it was her wish and yours as well. I will personally ensure that it happens...a gift for the changes you have made thus far."

"Now...I have been looking over some things and have grown to dislike the Uchiha clan. You are charged with reaping the souls of Madara Uchiha...also known as Tobi of Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha...Madara's apprentice, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki for their crimes against humanity and the Kami's. I know I had already charged you with reaping the Hebi-teme's soul but please do make sure he suffers a bit before sending him to me. Any other evil souls you can send will be appreciated, less taint in the world and all that. I will let you do as you wish with Sasuke Uchiha so long as you ensure that he can never reproduce...place a discrete sterilization seal on him or something...though I doubt you will need to...the boy has questionable tastes..." Shinigami cringed.

Naruto blanched. "No...no way! He really is...err...a tinker bell!"

"I don't really know for sure...but he sure as hell has no interest in any females. He didn't in the future either, though I think his obsession plays more a part in that than anything else. Anyway...be wary of the two Uchiha I have told you to soul reap. I know you've fought them before but Madara always managed to escape before you could kill him...until just before I sent you back. The only weapon you have that can cause him any lasting damage will be Soul Edge or Requiem. And remember to use your Omnigan when fighting them so they cannot trap you in their damn Genjutsu. Also...destroy their eyes once they are dead so that curse doujutsu is lost for all times."

It wasn't as if Naruto didn't know all of this already but Shinigami wanted to make absolutely sure his Avatar was cautious. The boy hadn't yet seemed to realize that traveling back in time had caused something known as the Butterfly Effect, which was based off the theory that a butterfly can flap its wings on one side of the world and ass the wind created by the action grows it will cause a hurricane on the other side of the world once enough power is gained. It was all about action, cause and effect...this was one thing that always held true for any kind of time travel or demension travel. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't become dependant on his knowlege of events since it was likely they would be altered in some way.

Naruto nodded. "I will do as you ask, Shinigami-sama, now...might I ask what became of Danzo-teme?"

Kami and Shinigami snickered.

"I sent him to one of my vassals in hell, a being known as Lucifer. The man has a rather twisted sense of humor when he comes up for his eternal punishments. He is being forced to watch Yaoi anime, Barney and the Teletubies for all eternity and every hour he gets a pineapple shoved up his ass...I almost pity him...almost." Shinigami said with a slight shudder.

Naruto shuddered at the Yaoi anime and cringed at the pineapple part but didn't have a damn clue as to what the hell barney and teletubies were...from Shinigami's reaction though...they must be worse than death. Neither noticed Kami get a rather playful smirk on her lips, perhaps it was time to bestow her gift.

"Well, Naruto-kun, it is time for your soul to return to your body but first I want to test something..." She said in a somewhat seductive tone.

Naruto gulped slightly. "Wha-what is tha...MMPH!"

Kami had walked up to him in mid sentence, grabbed his shirt and placed a rather intimate lip lock on the young Hanyou. Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when the goddess practically shoved her tongue down his throat and to his shock his instincts took over and he returned as good as he got. The boy nearly fainted when she pressed her rather large assets into his chest. He was so damn caught up in it he didn't notice the gold and silver glow around them.

Shinigami watched with a slight nosebleed, some drool and allot of perverted giggling...this would make for so much good blackmail material later. After Kami had her fill she let the stunned boy go and sent him back to his own body with a smug smirk on her face, the glow fading.

"Oh yes...that boy is definitely my gift to mortal women." She giggled and vanished back to her realm, Shinigami soon followed suit snickering to himself.

Naruto had awakened early that morning with a start. He turned several shades of beetroot when he remembered what Kami had done before he left but was thankful that he didn't react physically...he didn't need a cold shower so early in the morning.

He was now in the Kazama-Uzumaki Compound that was located near the Hyuga Compound but further back in the woods. It was a large estate with flower gardens in the front, a Zen garden and hot spring in the back and a private training ground at the far end of the property. The house itself was built much like the Hyuga mansion but with more of a western touch to it with hard wood floors and cupboards, marble countertops in the kitchen and bathrooms and a nice office that was connected to the clan library. His room, the master bedroom also had a private onsen connected to it. The house itself had two dining rooms, a massive kitchen which Sarutobi had stocked for him, a wine cellar that had remained untouched with various wines and aged Sake. He had a family room, a meeting chamber and no less than thirty bedrooms and two large nurseries. It was obvious his father had planned on reviving the clan. He sent off a clone to Sarutobi's office with the promised scrolls as well.

After doing his morning rituals Naruto dressed, grabbed his gear and the things he got for Sakura along with a bit of breakfast before heading out to training ground seven...he figured on getting a little personal training in before Sakura and the bastard showed up. His mood was good though, in a few months his Kyu-chan would return to him finally free from the seal and purged of the taint forced upon her. He could hardly believe that fragments of her soul from the future still existed and that she still wished to be bonded to him but he knew that Kami wouldn't lie about that and he wouldn't look a gift hoarse in the mouth.

It was still before daybreak when Naruto arrived at the training ground giving him about an hour or so. He took off his Trench coat and fishnet muscle shirt after setting his two katana aside. He then pulled out a storage scroll and swiped some blood across its seal to summon six bokken, he then made two shadow clones and handed them two bokken each before grabbing his own and setting their weight seals to 200 ilbs a piece, he would have gone higher since his weight limit per arm was one ton but if he accidentally dropped one and someone saw...it would raise unwanted questions. Hefting the two wooden swords without effort Naruto signaled to his clones to start.

Naruto, as time passed, had gotten so into his spar with the two clones that he had forgotten to keep his senses alert to sense his teammates. As such Sakura was the first to arrive and was subsequently transfixed at the sight of a shirtless Naruto battling two clones in a show of skill that was clearly beyond that of most Kenjutsu users.

She was flushed as she noticed how well toned his muscles were...he was in a word...ripped. She frowned a bit at the scars littering his body and she wondered...had they been from abuse, fights or both. She was so into watching Naruto that she completely ignored the Uchiha's arrival.

Sasuke glared hatefully at Naruto. It was bad enough that he was forced on the same team as a worthless tart of a fan girl who was turning into a demon whore but he was also stuck with said demon. To make matters worse the damn thing had a obviously high level skill in Kenjutsu...something Sasuke himself couldn't claim as his specialty was Ninjutsu.

"Damn demon trash...it isn't fair. You have had everything just handed to you...all that power...it should be mine. Only I, an elite Uchiha deserve such power. I must find a way to kill the demon and claim its power as my own...then nothing will stop me...Itachi will fall at my feet and I will rule over this pathetic village of weaklings." Sasuke schemed as a evil looking sneer twisted his face and killing intent rolled off of him.

Sakura noticed this and cringed at the look on her so-called crushes face. The gleam in his black eyes was filled with rage, hate, envy and evil intent. She suddenly shivered in fear as she backed away from him. Once a safe distance from Sasuke she began to watch Naruto again...it somehow calmed her.

"He looks so handsome now...I mean he was always kinda cute in his own way but he always used to act so annoying. But now that he dropped the mask of the fool...he has become mysterious...alluring and outright hot."

"I wish Sasuke would come around...ever since we discovered Naruto-kun's secret he has been so hateful."

"That's because he is jealous of Naruto-kun's power, his ego can't stand the fact that there is someone out there his age that is better than him." Inner Sakura added her two cents.

"That's no excuse for wanting to kill him though. So what if Naruto-kun is a Hanyou...he's still human in a sense and he's still very kind."

"You forgot to mention HOT as hell...just looks as those muscles...and that nice firm ass!"

Sakura got several sudden mental images, flushed a deep shade of pink and felt a trickle of blood leave her nose. She couldn't deny the fact that Naruto had become very handsome. Unlike Sasuke who had the classic pretty boy/emo brooder look, Naruto had a mix of Rugged Feral with strong features that went very well together. It gave him a dangerous air about him yet he gave off an aura of comfort and protection...unlike a certain Uchiha who radiated Angst so much it was disgusting.

Naruto had noticed his teammates first when Sakura had started to give off an odd mixed scent of vanilla and honey...which confused him since she usually smelled of strawberries and flowers. Then the Lord of Brood made his entrance and began radiating a pathetic amount of killing intent that Naruto almost laughed at.

However it was time to wrap things up...he let a feral grin cross his features.

Back flipping to avoid a strike from the front, Naruto landed perfectly in a crouched position as he gave both his bokken an expert twirl. He heard the sound of metal cutting through air to his left and twisted around and used his bokken to knock several shuriken out of the air.

The clone smirked and dashed at Naruto as it performed on of his signature moves, Demonic Spin Out, which when armed with blades essentially turns the user into a living buzz saw.

The wooden blades crashed against a blue panel of chakra that appeared in front of Naruto, the Chakra shield. The attack was halted and the clone broke off its attack. Naruto smirked...as his bokken began to glow blue with chakra and the shield dispelled.

"Cross Cutter." Naruto snapped and slashed his bokken down after crossing them to make an X shaped blade of chakra that hit the defenseless clone destroying it in a mild explosion.

Naruto didn't see Sakura's jaw hit the ground or Sasuke fume in rage as he turned to his remaining clone. Said clone launched a barrage of kunai at Naruto who leapt back and landed against the side of a tree and stuck there for a moment before leaping off it and go into a twisting rotation.

"Piercing Cannon Drill!" Naruto barked as he thrust his bokken forward as his body corkscrewed towards the clone.

The clone crossed his bokken to defend himself but with the speed and rotation that Naruto was going the bokken were turned to splinters before Naruto literately drilled through his clone destroying it. Stopping his spinning in mid air he forced himself to flip over and land on the ground skidding a few feet before coming to a stop. The bokken in his hands cracked and then shattered into bits of wood seconds later from the force of the move, his chakra had been the only thing holding the wooden blades together.

"Holy shit!" Sakura muttered in awe, it was the only thing she could think of saying at the moment.

Naruto wiped some sweat from his brow, given his near infinite stamina he wasn't even winded. He smiled at Sakura who once again blushed.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." He said kindly.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." She greeted back shyly. "Those were some really incredible moves you used, where did you learn them?"

"Honestly...I created them by watching other peoples Kenjutsu and Taijutsu styles." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck in modesty. "They were a bit hard to perfect but once I got the mechanics down right the rest flowed together."

Sakura blinked in awe. "You...created your own Kenjutsu style!" She asked in shock.

Naruto nodded. "No one would teach me so I had to learn things by myself. I also made my own style of Taijutsu called Oni-Ryu-Ken or Demon Dragon Fist. I haven't made a name for my Kenjutsu style yet though, but I'm leaning towards Mystic Dragon Style for the name. My only other specialties are Ninjutsu and Fuuinjutsu...and you know I'm pretty sucky with Genjutsu." Naruto stated.

Sakura frowned. "But from what I've seen you've got really good chakra control so why don't you do well with Genjutsu?"

Sasuke was pissed off at being ignored all of a sudden but interested enough in what the demon had to say to keep his trap shut.

"I can detect and dispel them easily enough but I never took the time to learn any Genjutsu especially since I can't do lower level ones due to my chakra being to powerful, it overloads them...like the clone jutsu. Besides, Genjutsu is better suited for support fighters like Med-nin's or specialists. I'm more of a front line fighter myself. So is the Emo-teme over there...you on the other hand are perfect as a support fighter. Once you gain enough chakra, stamina, speed and strength you will be as much a threat with Med-jutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu as I am with my specialties." Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura smiled shyly, Naruto may not realize it but he was very flattering...something she got little of and enjoyed immensely.

"Who do you think can help teach me Genjutsu though?" She asked curiously.

"Well I'm pretty sure Kakashi-sensei has some he can teach you and we could always ask Kurenai-san too since she is a Genjutsu mistress. I can help you on all the basics of Med-jutsu and some advanced forms as well and I will teach you a branch of my style of Taijutsu since it uses med-jutsu and anatomy mixed in with a combination of Jyuuken and Gouken styles." Naruto answered.

Sasuke sneered. "Where the hell did you learn Jyuuken dobe, that is a Hyuga only style."

Naruto smirked. "I've watched Hyuga's train a lot and learned to mimic their style but since I cannot see Tenketsu points like they do I learned Human anatomy and adjusted the style to hit pressure points and nerve clusters while using a mixture of gentle swift strikes and hard hits. You can learn any Taijutsu style by watching if your observant enough and don't cheat by using a certain doujutsu." Naruto nearly spat the last part.

While Sakura was once again highly impressed and thinking that Naruto was some kind of hidden prodigy...which truth be told he had been in the other time line. Sasuke was seething with rage, somehow the demon had figured out how to copy techniques without the use of a doujutsu like the Sharingan...it was an insult to his clan and his power. What was worse it seemed like he was going to train...actually offered...a worthless excuse for a Kunoichi. If anything the demon should be offering to train him! He was an elite! An Uchiha!

Sasuke decided to try to use this to his advantage...sadly his social skills sucked.

"Why do you bother training a weak girl like her when you could train me?" Sasuke asked angrily.

Sakura's face fell at the jab at her abilities...it wasn't her fault that she wasn't from a Shinobi clan. She did her best with what she had to work with...books and scrolls, which paled in comparison to hands on training. It saddened her that she was thought so little of by the boy she had a crush on.

Naruto bristled and shot a glare that could melt lead at the arrogant Uchiha, who actually had the smarts to get a bit scared.

"I offered to train her because she deserves it, her heart is in the right place and unlike us she comes from a civilian clan. Common sense dictates that, that gives her a harsh disadvantage due to the severe lack of hands on training others from Shinobi clans get as children. I'm a bit of an exception because the Hokage helped me a bit because of my condition and I was orphaned. So don't you dare look down your damn nose at her or I'll rip it off!" Naruto snarled.

It was right there at that distinct point in time that Sakura began to notice a change within herself and her mind. The past two days had taught her more than ever just what kind of person Sasuke Uchiha was, a stuck up, arrogant prick with no care or feelings for anyone but himself. All the times she had tried to get him to open up to her, all the attempts at dating him...all the wasted devotion...it made her feel sick. It was clear now that no matter what she did he would never see her as anything more than a weak little fan girl...and the sad part was she nearly took that path. Unfortunately what little confidence she was building was about to be shattered along with her heart.

"Tch...like you have a right to talk to me like that demon freak!" Sasuke snarled back. "I am one of the elite in this village. She on the other hand comes from a clan of peasants, has hardly any chakra, dismal skills and a bit of book smarts. The only thing she is good for is reading books or acting as cannon fodder..."

"CRUNCH, CRACK...THUD!"

That had done it, Sasuke had pushed Naruto to far and Naruto put him down in two rather harsh hits. Once in the solar plexus and followed up by a jaw shattering uppercut. The Uchiha had landed several feet away, sans several teeth, a swollen jaw and three cracked ribs. He had added a burst of chakra to his blows as well...a burst of green medical chakra mixed with a bit of his demonic red chakra. Now Sasuke was irreversibly sterile and the special chakra pockets behind his eyes reserved for the Sharingan were destroyed...the doujutsu was now lost to the boy and would never activate, nothing short of an eye transplant and demonic regeneration could even hope to come near to fixing what Naruto had just done.

Naruto turned to see Sakura looking down and shivering as her tears dripped onto the bridge. His anger faded and the scowl on his face was replaced with a look of concern. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze. She looked up as her tear filled emerald eyes met his piercing icy sapphire blue ones.

"Is...is that all...I-I'm worth...?" She sobbed. "I-I've tried...so hard...to prove...that I'm not...hic...worthless b-but no matter...what I do...or how hard I...try...no one...likes me..."

"You're wrong, Sakura-chan." Naruto said softly in a comforting tone. "I happen to like you a lot. When I look at you a see a gentle and pretty girl working as hard as she can to blossom into a beautiful young woman and a talented Kunoichi. Don't let that bastard destroy that because he is too blinded by his own hate and anger to see what is really in front of him."

Sakura was rendered speechless as her tears continued to flow. Naruto, the same boy she used to tease and look down upon, the same boy she had slowly began to realize held more to him than met the eye, was now trying to comfort her. Part of her knew she didn't deserve this...not after how she had treated him in the past but another part clung to his praise like a life line. Could he really see things in her that even she herself could not? Did he really think...that she was pretty...beautiful even?

"Why...?" She asked in a whisper.

Naruto sighed, had this happened the first time he would have screwed things up horribly...it was times like this that he was glad he had the maturity he gained in his previous timeline.

"Because no one deserves to be treated like you were being treated." He answered.

"B-but I was so...cruel to you...I...used to hit you and...and..." She began sobbing again.

"And your tears prove to me you are worthy of a second chance, that you feel shamed for your past behavior. That alone is good enough for me...all I ask is that you let go of the past...what's done is done, don't let it ruin your future." Naruto said pulling her into a comforting hug. "I'll protect you this time...and I will help you grow strong."

"I never thought you hated me, your actions said one thing...your eyes always said another. Your eyes always held shame and self hate for treating another person the same way you used to be treated and you hated what you became when you were like that...but you feared rejection by others and the rumors that were always spead about me." Naruto said as his instincts took over and he gently ran his hand through her hair in a comforting manner.

"Just remember that no matter what...I will always be your friend and I will help you achieve your dreams." He added.

A warm feeling flowed through Sakura as her tears slowly came to a halt. This feeling she had was unlike anything she had experienced before...she felt safe, wanted and...happy. Was this feeling the one she had been searching for with Sasuke? Did...was she falling in love with Naruto? She wasn't sure...she knew she was attracted to him but these new feelings confused her a bit...perhaps if she just...

Sakura looked up as he face started inching towards Naruto's. He looked a bit surprised but didn't back off or reject her...

"YO!" Kakashi greeted and stopped in his tracks. "...well...this is awkward." He muttered noticing that Sakura was about to kiss Naruto, Naruto was holding said girl in his arms...both now beetroot in embarrassment and Sasuke...was out cold several feet away.

Naruto and Sakura reluctantly sprang apart both silently cursing the bad timing of their sensei while fighting off their blushes...Naruto was able to regain his composure quickly. Sakura wanted to crawl under a rock...after she castrated Kakashi for his crappy timing...she was so close...her inner self was screaming in frustration.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Your late, sensei." He said in monotone.

"Er...yeah...about that..I crossed a black cat and had to find another path here and all..." Kakashi chuckled nervously when he saw Sakura shoot him a glare from behind Naruto that clearly showed her displeasure. "So...what happened duck-ass?" Kakashi asked using his new nickname.

Naruto chuckled a bit at the name. "Long story short...he insulted and was unnecessarily cruel towards Sakura-chan, he pissed me off and I shut him up."

Kakashi sighed. "Well...so much for the bell test, not that it really matters at this point." He muttered. "Okay...so here's the deal you two. I will act as sensei for all three of you but since the council agreed that I should be Sasuke's mentor I will pull him off to another training area for the other half of our training time since he is...my...ugh...apprentice. During that time Sakura, your sensei will be Naruto, he has offered to take care of your training in my place. Don't let his age fool you...he is just as able if not more so than myself."

All irritation left Sakura at that moment, part of her was excited that Naruto would actually be acting as her part time sensei but she was confused too. "Why is Naruto-kun a Genin if his levels are high...actually...what rank are you really?" She asked.

Kakashi decided to answer for him. "Naruto is a Genin because he doesn't want special treatment and he wants to climb the ranks like the rest of us are. He is technically ranked as a Elite Jounin."

Sakura was floored. "A...An Elite Jounin!" She squeaked.

Naruto chuckled. "Don't let the title fool you. I am powerful but I am far from invincible and I am still learning things. No matter how powerful you are there is always something out there stronger than you, the difference is your will to defeat such an opponent and the amount of experience you let yourself gain before hand." Naruto said sagely as he recalled his fight with Hachibi no Orochi...damn thing nearly killed him and he was ranked a nine tailed demon lord or as Golbi had once called him, Neo-Kyuubi.

Naruto walked over and put his muscle shirt and trench coat back on before sticking Griever and Beowulf to his back with chakra. He arched an eyebrow when he saw a disappointed look cross Sakura's features and an amused gleam in the eye of their cycloptic sensei.

"Does...Sakura-chan like me...? I mean sure we almost kissed...but...I thought that was an in the moment thing. Maybe...she does...I wouldn't mind...but she'll need to know the truth about how I have to rebuild my clan...at any rate...it can wait for a while...if she is still showing interest in a month or two I'll explain things to her." Naruto mused to himself.

In the spirit real Kami sat next to a young blonde haired man and an attractive red head who were looking into a viewing pool at another blonde that looked like a carbon copy of the man next to the red head.

The blonde was a handsome man who wore a white trench coat with blue flames on it that matched his eyes, the kanji for 4 and Fire Shadow were stitched into the back of his coat above his clan symbol a spiral. The red head was very attractive and dressed in ANBU uniform with a fox mask on her shoulder; she had soft purple eyes with diamond shaped pupils. Their names were Arashi Kazama aka Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki.

"Shit, Minato-kun, our son is as friggin dense as you used to be with me!" Kushina said rubbing her temples.

Minato's eyebrow twitched. "And he inherited your rather colorful vocabulary...and temper..."

"What was that sweetie?" She asked in a sweet tone of voice...a little too sweet.

Minato gulped. "Nothing dear..." He pouted.

Kushina patted his head like a well trained dog. "I thought so." Minato sweatdropped.

Shinigami hovered up behind the group and snickered...Minato was so whipped. As if sensing his thoughts Kami leveled a glare at him causing him to cringe and break out in a sweat.

"Date the goddess of life they said, she would be a frisky one they said...what a bunch of fucktards..." Shinigami grumbled in his mind, in reality he was like any other male...whipped by an attractive woman that used her looks and certain other things as a weapon.

Hopefully his avatar could help end that cycle...then he remembered the fact the boy would be taking multiple wives...so much for that idea, but he could hope...right?

"Well...things should be getting interesting in the coming months." Kami stated with a smirk as they watched Naruto start teaching Sakura the tree climbing exercise.

"Especially when Kyuubi gets back, knowing her she'll jump him the first chance she gets." Minato snickered.

"Indeed...her memories have all returned and now it is a matter of time before her powers solidify enough for a proper rebirth, I must say though...she is getting quite impatient." Shinigami stated. Her soul sphere was hovering about back at his personal realm while complaining about how long things were taking.

"Gotta give it to my son though, he's gotta have one huge set of balls to get the queen of demons to fall for him hard enough to fight oblivion for the chance to be with him again." Minato said with a chuckle.

"I think it's sweet." Kushina said with a smile.

"Wait until she gets her first kiss from him, he made my toes curl when I kissed him earlier...it's going to blow Kyuubi-chan's mind...hell I'm a goddess and it nearly blew mine!" Kami exclaimed with a giggle.

Minato and Shinigami leered at Kami and let out perverted giggles only to get soundly brain dusted by their significant others as they both screamed "PERVERT!" at them.

"Ero-sensei is going to have a field day when he meets back up with Naruto...it's going to be fun to watch." Minato though and stifled another perverted giggle.

Kami and Shinigami suddenly frowned as they gazed into the viewing pool. "It has begun..." They said in unison.

Since Sasuke was out cold from Naruto's attack and wouldn't wake up for a few hours Kakashi had an ANBU take the Uchiha to the hospital just to make sure he wasn't going to croak on them. Kakashi then did an estimate of Naruto's skill levels...and got his ass handed to him within ten minutes. Sakura on the other hand needed a large amount of training...and after getting his butt kicked by a thirteen year old...Kakashi felt he should train as well. Naruto agreed and started Sakura off by giving her the supplies he got for her as well as a pair of chakra weights set at fifteen pounds a piece. Sakura practically gushed over the fighter's gloves he had gotten for her and thanked him profusely.

Naruto just waved it off and started her with the tree climbing exercise while wearing her weights to maximize the effect. She was a little slow at first but she was getting the hang of things quite quickly. In turn Naruto was also helping Kakashi better understand the use of Chakra Shield and Chakra Barrier...later the Jounin wanted to work on Hiraishin.

Something was bothering Naruto though, his senses were edgy and had started acting erratically.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked after dispelling a near perfect chakra shield.

"Something feels off." He said as his eyes darted about, his ears twitched and he sniffed the air.

That was when he caught the distinct stench of arachnid, or to be more specific the smell of one of the various tailed demons out there that wished to gain power and rank by killing him...he didn't know this ones name but it was a five tailed Scorpion.

Naruto went stiff, it was close...inside Konoha and lurking somewhere in the woods...waiting for him. "Dammit...it's too soon for this..." Naruto muttered.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked as a sudden feeling of dread washed over him.

"In the future when I finished absorbing Kyuubi's power other demons ranging from tailed beasts to arch demons began hunting me down and challenging me in hopes of gaining my power and improving their rank. The damn things are sensing me now that I am here in the past and instead of them showing up after I've been exiled...they are showing up now...thankfully not many of them are stupid enough to attack while I'm in a village...this one though..." Naruto gritted his teeth.

Kakashi searched and like Naruto found a high level of demonic chakra in the woods...but now it was moving towards them. "Shit...this is going to be trouble."

"Way to state the obvious." Naruto retorted dryly. "It's a five tailed Scorpion...has no title yet and once I'm finished with it, it never will."

"You...your going to try and fight it alone aren't you?" Kakashi asked.

"Damn right I am, I did it once before...I'll do it again." Naruto paused for a moment...it was getting closer. "Sensei...get Sakura-chan out of here...now...I can't let her see my true form yet...shit...too late."

A familiar voice let out a terrified scream as a massive black scorpion with five stinging tails scuttled out of the forest. It snarled at the human as acidic slaver fell from its fanged maw, its massive pinsirs snapping and twitching as if ready to strike.

Sakura was pinned against the tree she had been training on, she had gone deathly pale and was terrified as eight beady eyes looked at her like she was the next blue plate special.

Kakashi and Naruto appeared a short distance away from her as Naruto released the suppression on his powers. "Kakashi-sensei...get Sakura-chan away from here, I've a demon to kill." Naruto said and began going through a few hand seals.

"Demon Arts - Level 1 Hanyou release." Naruto growled.

Kakashi did as told but neither made it very far as they stopped in awe as Naruto's chakra levels became unmeasurable and his features became more feral. To their surprise Naruto took off his trench coat and swords and tossed them towards them. Nine golden furred fox tails with crimson tips flailing behind him as he prepared himself. Naruto's claws had jutted out his fingers, his whisker marks widening and darkening as his fangs grew longer, his eyes now more vulpine in their looks.

"I am sorry you have to see this now...Sakura-chan." Naruto's demonic voice rang out.

"Demon Release - Final Form...Nine Tails Unleash!" The ground beneath Naruto cratered beneath his feet as chunks of earth were ripped up from the massive surge of power. Deep crimson chakra flowed over Naruto's body like flames. The skies above turned grey as lightning flashed and thunder cracked.

As Naruto reached his full power his body began to shift once again. The sounds of bones breaking and fixing themselves was audible as his height shot up to nearly eight foot tall and his muscle mass grew to match it. Golden blonde fur then began to cover his body with streaks of crimson added into it. Naruto's face elongated into that of a mixture of human with a fox-like muzzle, a set of saber-like fangs and razor sharp teeth lining his maw. His ears grew in length and had crimson tips, long and fox-like. His boots burned off of him as his feet were replaced by large pawed claw-like feet and his shirt finally shredded itself from the strain of his new form. His nine tails seemed to grow longer and sleeker as they flailed behind him.

Naruto hunched over and slammed his large clawed hands into the ground causing the earth to tremble slightly as he let out a massive inhuman roar. His glowing cobalt blue eyes narrowing in anger as he bared his teeth at the now slightly perturbed scorpion demon. This was his final and most powerful demon form...a Hybrid of human and demon fox...a Nine Tailed Werefox...the Neo-Kyuubi.

Beast-Naruto turned his head slightly to see Sakura and Kakashi gawking at him, he was surprised to see they held no fear in their gaze...just utter awe.

"Kakashi-sensei...Sakura-chan...run...get...safe!" Naruto growled out, it was difficult to talk in this form.

His distraction would cost him. The middle tail on the scorpion lashed out and impaled itself in his shoulder causing Naruto to roar in pain and Sakura to scream in terror as vile green venom dripped from the stinger poking out the back of his shoulder.

The Werefox let out another roar and ripped the tail in two and then tore out the offending piece of the appendage in his shoulder. A searing burning sensation shot through his body as the venom went through his blood stream. He was immune to all types of venom and poison but this particular one had a slightly acidic nature to it so while he could fight off the poisoning effects easily the acid would still cause some nasty damage before being flushed from him. It didn't help that this poison would screw with his chakra as well making healing more difficult as well as control.

The scorpion clicked angrily at the pathetic half breed in front of it, pain shot through it as its middle tail was rendered useless. Letting out an angry hiss it began striking at the Werefox with its other tails.

Naruto dodged each strike or swatted the tail away grunting in pain each time as the acid finished running its coarse and was purged from his system...though the internal damage was pretty bad...even with his accelerated healing it would take a few hours to heal this damage...cursed demonic venoms, it was draining his chakra to heal so much. Naruto was angry with himself for letting himself get distracted.

Kakashi desperate to help began going through hand seals...arachnids hated fire..."Fire Release - Fire Dragon Missile Jutsu!" He called out as he blew out a massive dragon made of red hot fire that slammed into the side of the scorpion demon.

The giant arachnid let out a screech of pain and anger before turning about and rearing back one of its massive pincers to crush the puny mortals.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan! NOOO!" Beast-Naruto roared in fright before using a large portion of his chakra to use a replacement jutsu to get them out of harms way.

The scorpion's hammer-like pincer claw was brought down with the force of a block buster bomb driving Beast-Naruto into the unforgiving earth like a nail through wood. The earth trembled from the force of the blow; the shockwave was felt for a five mile radius.

The scorpion lifted up its claw as large streams of crimson blood ran off of it. The demon arachnid reared back and let out a chilling inhuman laugh that resembled a loud screeching noise.

Kakashi stood there shaking, his visible eye wide in terror.

Sakura choked as tears sprang from her eyes. "Na-Naruto?" She muttered shaking her head no. "NARUTO! NOOOO!" She screamed...his chakra...she couldn't feel it.


	6. Demons, Tails and Plots?

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 6 : Demons, Tails and Plots?

Dead silence reigned over the training ground save for the horrible clicking and screeching noise that the demon scorpion was making in victory. Kakashi could hardly believe what he had just seen, his eyes had seen it but his mind didn't want to comprehend it. Sakura next to him had turned white as a sheet and then a bit green as tears streamed from her eyes. She continued to shake her head no in denial as her lips trembled and bile rose in her throat.

Always, known in, all my time

A little left of center now

Reflect as I realise

That all I need is to find the middle pillar

Path to sit like the sun by a

Star in the sky and just be

Sinners, casting stones at me

I...I stand, not crawling, not falling down

I...I bleed the demons that drag me down

I...I stand (For nothing)

Not crawling (The center)

Not falling down (Of calms within the eye)

I...I'll bleed (For no one)

The demons (But myself)

That pull me down (For me and no one else)

Just as Sakura fell to her knees several other groups arrived to see the horror. Sarutobi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai had all arrived with their teams and stood stock still in shock at the sight of the massive five tailed scorpion that was seemingly gloating to itself. Sarutobi saw the large spattering of blood on the beasts claw and blanched.

"Kakashi-san...whose blood...?" The Hokage asked.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata were now trying to comfort a rather hysterical Sakura who kept crying out for Naruto.

Kakashi began to tremble. "It's...it's Naruto's...he...performed a substitution jutsu and took the blow for myself and Sakura." He choked out.

"Oh kami..." Sarutobi gulped.

The three girls trying to help Sakura were now not doing much better than she was. Hinata had screamed and fainted, Ino looked ready to toss her breakfast and Tenten was shivering in fear. The Jounin were stiff and went ramrod straight when the massive arachnid turned its attention towards the group...happy to see it dinner had grown in size.

"We must stop that Un-Youthful monster Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee cried out.

Gai gritted his teeth. "I agree...but it will be most difficult." He said in his serious voice.

The scorpion eyed the humans until its eight beady eyes rested on four trembling young girls. It began to salivate, after all human female virgins were a delicacy amongst the flesh eating demons and he had four just ripe for the picking. The beast opened its maw wide as four tentacle-like appendages shot out and wrapped around the four Genin Kunoichi causing each of them to scream in terror and the other ninja to blanch.

Goodbye, sunshine, I've put it out again, sad

I'm over, personalities, conflicting

I don't need you, or anyone else, but me

I'll just be, living my own life

I feel I'm glowing center grow, infecting

I feel alive

Shovel dirt over lime

Plant it in myself to sit like a seed under

Covers of Earth and just be

Sinners, pointing fingers at me

I...I stand (For nothing)

Not crawling (By myself)

Not falling down

I...I bleed (For no one)

The demons (But myself)

That drag me down

I...I stand (For nothing)

Not crawling (The center)

Not falling down (Of calms within the eye)

I...I'll bleed (For no one)

The demons (But myself)

That pull me down (For me and no one else)

The Jounin quickly began trying to free the four girls, Gai and Lee using every ounce of their strength to keep the monster from retracting its tongues. Asuma had his trench knives out along with Kakashi wielding two kunai trying to cut their students loose...to no avail. The flesh was as hard as steel. Kurenai bent two Senbon and broke one kunai trying to stab the tongue holding Hinata.

Sarutobi was beginning to panic, without something to seal the demon into the fourths seal jutsu was useless...not to mention as long as it had the girls he couldn't risk using it. Without Naruto...they literately had no options...Jounin and Kage level jutsu would just piss the creature off more than it was.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata...who was forced awake, and Tenten suddenly all cried out for Naruto to help them. The fear in their voices was tearing at the other stunned Genin but they were too terrified to do anything, the killing intent coming off the demon scorpion had frozen them in place.

There was a sudden trembling in the ground as the girls continued to scream and cry out for help. The trembling grew as a sudden massive surge of chakra erupted from below ground followed by an enraged inhuman roar. The earth ripped apart as Naruto, still in Werefox form, tore out of the ground, bloody, beaten but still ready to rip into the demon.

Beast-Naruto saw the situation the girls were in, Sakura the only one realizing who he was began to cry out happily at the sight of him. He jerked around snarling as his feral glowing blue eyes narrowed at the insect...it had gotten a lucky shot the first time...no more Mr. Nice Hanyou. At this point Naruto was nearly in Berserker mode and relying on his primal instincts and fueled by the one thing that made him different than most...his Alpha Male nature.

Come play kill

Refuse my body, refuse my shadow

Stone cold will

Refuse to lead this, refuse to follow

Bitter pills

Refuse to feed this, refuse to swallow

I'm fueled Godless

Come play, come play

Kill

Just be, just be

Just be, just be

Just be, just be

"Release...Friends...NOW!" Naruto roared and slashed up with his blade-like claws.

The four tongues stood no chance against the power of an enraged demon lord and were severed sending out four gouts of rancid looking purple slime-like blood. The scorpion let out a screeching howl of pain as it staggered back from the recoil of losing hold of its prey.

The Werefox took full advantage of this and in less than a second he was on the giant arachnid, his arms around its left pincer appendage. With a savage tug and a loud cracking noise said appendage was ripped off the demons body before being used as a club to shatter the one on the right with another thunderous crack.

Another tail lashed out at the Werefox, its venomous stinger making to pierce the beast's heart. Beast-Naruto caught the offending appendage in his massive clawed hand and clenched down. Another sickening crack sounded off as the stinger and exo-skeleton of the tail shattered under the pressure of the Werefox's grip.

Beast-Naruto hacked up a large amount of blood; the internal damage he suffered wasn't healing as fast due to his heavy use of chakra to heal and had only been worsened by the last blow he took. He needed to end this quickly and he knew just the trick to do it

Leaping up into the air all nine tails spread out behind him and began spinning around in a spiraling manner. The Werefox opened its maw as a large orb of swirling red and blue energy appeared in each clawed hand as another roar sounded off his intent for a killing strike.

"Twin Demonic Bullet Rasengan!" Naruto roared and thrust his clawed hands forward causing both Rasengan to shoot from his palms.

I...I stand (For nothing)

Not crawling (By myself)

Not falling down

I...I bleed (For no one)

The demons (But myself)

That drag me down

I...I stand (For nothing)

Not crawling (The center)

Not falling down (Of calms within the eye)

I...I'll bleed (For no one)

The demons (But myself)

That drag me down (For me and no one else)

Both drilling balls of energy spiraled towards the demon scorpion at the speed of a pistol shot impacting into the demons face and drilling their way through its exo-skeleton. Two seconds later the two Rasengan blew up inside of the demon with enough force to incinerate it.

Before the explosion could reach the other Shinobi, Naruto, appeared in front of them and summoned another massive surge of chakra and created a glowing red barrier around the group letting the shockwave and explosion pass over them harmlessly.

Naruto dropped the barrier and staggered slightly as he turned to look at those gathered. "Friends...s-safe...no...ow..." The last part came out gurgled as blood poured from his mouth, his eyes rolled up and he passed out. His body returning to human form before he even hit the ground, steam pouring from his body as the damage he took from the fight became horribly apparent. The strange part was that his ears remained slightly pointed but otherwise human looking and one of his tails remained out.

Kakashi dropped down and began checking his vitals. "Damn...he's really weak...low pulse, chakra exhaustion and power burnout...if we don't get him help now he'll die."

Kakashi, Kurenai and Sarutobi were the only ones there that knew any kind of medical jutsu so they began working on him feverently. Sakura suddenly remembered the supplies Naruto had gotten her and gave Kakashi two blood, food and soldier pills. Hinata had some of her homemade healing cream with her and tearfully began putting it on some of his wounds. Tenten and Ino grabbed some extra bandages from their supply pouches and began wrapping the treated wounds.

The male Genin finally snapping to decided to help in any way they could. Neji walked over and activated his Byakugan and winced. "Naruto-san seems to have taken allot of damage from some kind of acid. He is healing but slowly. His chakra coils seem to have shattered but are also slowly repairing themselves." He said in his usual monotone.

Once treatments had been done to the best of their abilities Gai picked the now somewhat stabilized Naruto up. "I will get him to the Hospital as fast as I can Hokage-sama." He said and took off so fast only a cloud of dust remained in his wake.

Two hours later...

The entire Rookie Nine except Naruto and Sasuke, Team Gai, the Jounin sensei's and Sarutobi waited outside in the ER waiting area for any news on Naruto. Some rather startling news had been discovered about Sasuke when a complete physical and check up was run on him. They discovered that he had somehow become sterile due to a mishaps with his chakra and it was irreversible...more so was that his Sharingan would remain dormant as his special chakra pockets for the doujutsu had seemingly never developed.

The others had been shocked but there were a few there that thought it for the best, Sarutobi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and surprisingly Kakashi who had come to believe the Uchiha clan was cursed. To the Jounin's shock none of the females seemed distressed about this, in fact Sakura looked a little smug and so did Hinata. Tenten didn't know him and couldn't care less due to his rather harsh reputation in his treatment of other girls. Ino just looked indifferent, she had lost her interest in him yesterday when he acted like an ass to Naruto. Kiba had snickered along with Chouji. Shikamaru just snoozed and Shino remained stoic as usual, Lee and Neji didn't know the Uchiha so it didn't really matter to them.

Sarutobi and Kakashi then did their best to explain a few things such as Naruto's nine tailed form. It had taken them a little while to explain that as a Hanyou Naruto has two levels of his power that he can unlock if needed in battle and that even though he might look like a monster that he was still in complete control of the transformation. Sakura took it in stride having been the first aside from Kakashi to witness the change and knew that he did it to protect them. Ino thought it was neat...like something she had seen in one of her favorite horror films. Tenten thought he was cute...which caused several of the males to face fault and sweatdrop...Tenten always was one of the odd ones, go figure she would see the Neo-Kyuubi as some sort of big puppy. Hinata didn't voice it but she agreed with Tenten and thought that the form was cute, though she noted it would be cuter if he wasn't using it to tear apart a gigantic five tailed scorpion. The male Genin didn't really have anything to comment on considering Naruto's Werefox form, it had freaked them out a bit at first but his lack of aggression towards them killed any previous fear they might have had.

Finally a doctor came out by the name of Katsuki Yamada.

Sarutobi got up from his seat. "How is he Dr. Yamada?"

The doctor chuckled; he was one of the few who had always treated Naruto in the past when he was brought in after mob attacks.

"If there were more like that kid, I'd be out of a job. Once we got some extra chakra into his system his levels began returning to normal at their usual inhuman pace. The damage done to his insides was extensive but with a little help from us his healing factor had made him good as new again. I'm telling you though...any normal human would have died from the amount of chakra he produced...it was so much that it caused his coils to break and reform into larger ones. Instead of being twice the size of human chakra coils they are now three times the size and stronger than before." Katsuki reported.

"Any clue as to why he kept a tail and his ears pointed out when the rest of him returned to normal?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Actually yes...when his chakra coils reformed they needed a balancer or limiter to keep his chakra flow going properly. To be honest it appears as if that was the final step in his evolution as a Hanyou. According to his blood work he is now literately a Fox/Human Hybrid. Thankfully his personality wasn't effected by this, his only comment was to chuckle and toss out a few curses at Kami and Shinigami for their bad sense of humor. Any other changes that take place will be of his own doing so no need to worry about him sprouting more tails or fox ears unless he changes forms."

"All in all he is just fine now and his immunity to poisons and venoms has strengthened to the point he has also become immune to acid, his blood can actually turn acid into harmless substance now. He is still suffering from power burnout though and was asleep when we moved him to his private room, but knowing his recovery rate he should be fine in a day or so." Katsuki stated.

"Umm...wh-what is p-power burnout?" Hinata asked in her usual shy tones.

"It is the price the human part of a body pays for using extremely high levels of demonic chakra and powers for any period of time. The effect varies depending on the amount of power, chakra and/or damage taken during a fight. Truth be told...if Naruto were to ever sustain too much damage and expend to much chakra it could kill him but considering his regenerative abilities that risk is quite low. For the most part he would just need to rest a bit to regain his strength." Katsuki answered.

"May we see him?" Sarutobi asked.

The doctor smiled. "Right this way Hokage-sama...are all of you his friends?" He asked the others and they nodded. "Then you may go too, just let him get some sleep for now, he will wake soon enough." He then led the group to a large private room where Naruto could be seen sleeping peacefully in the bed.

The wounds he had sustained from the battle were now nothing more than scars on his body, some had even vanished all together. His face was set in a peaceful if not innocent look though his ears did twitch slightly with the sounds of their foot falls, they were still slightly pointed but no longer long and foxy. Tenten and the other females in the room giggled quietly as they saw his tail sway lazily over the side of his bed.

"That's one hell of a kid we got there eh pops?" Asuma asked his father.

"Aye...he is one of a kind." Sarutobi nodded.

Neji looked at Naruto and frowned. "I can understand everything you've told us so far Hokage-sama but I do not understand why a Five Tailed Demon Scorpion suddenly just showed up."

"It is because it sensed my power and wanted to claim my power or gain rank by killing me." Naruto said in a quiet voice, he sounded rather tired so much so that he couldn't even open his eyes. "Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan and Tenten-chan...are they safe?"

Three of the girls blushed at having the suffix added to their names, Sakura was used to it so she just smiled at his concern for their well being.

"Yeah we are...thanks to you Whiskers." Ino said with a giggle.

Naruto chuckled tiredly at the weird nickname. "Good...I was afraid that thing might have hurt one of you. I'm sorry you had to see me change like that...now that I think on it...I probably should have just fought the bastard in my first level form but I didn't want to risk it so I powered up to my nine tail form." It was a partial truth, most of his skills were highly destructive and he didn't want people to see some of them just yet.

"Should we expect anymore attacks like that one?" Sarutobi asked.

"No, Ji-chan, that one was one of the less intelligent tailed demons. Most aren't stupid enough to attack me when I'm in a village because of the chance of other ninja and the fear of being sealed. Besides most of the tailed demon lords act as guardians of their chosen elemental country and aren't really evil...it's the lesser tailed demons we have to be wary of...though I doubt after that any of them will be dumb enough to attack." Naruto stated with a yawn.

"Why's that?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"Because technically and by demon law I am the new Nine Tailed Demon Lord and acting Guardian of Fire Country. By killing that five tailed Scorpion I activated that status by demon laws even though I'm only a Hanyou. Some might still try but it will be rare if they do the title I carry and my power levels are more than enough to scare even some of the dumber ones off." Naruto answered.

While Naruto was explaining things Tenten had become quite enamored with his tail and took to playing with it. So by effect Naruto began to feel some rather odd and pleasant sensations. Despite his body feeling like someone dropped the Hokage tower on it every time she stroked the fur on his tail a certain way it sent a shock of pleasure up his spine...much to his silent horror...another piece of his anatomy was reacting as well.

The adults noticed and began snickering to themselves while Tenten remained blissfully unaware of what she was doing to Naruto. Hinata however did notice and blushed brightly which caught Ino and Sakura's attention...Ino got a nosebleed.

"Tenten..." Naruto let out in a strained/squeaky voice. "Can you stop playing with my tail."

"Aw...but it's so fun...it's all nice and...flu...oh!" She caught on and turned a nice shade of magenta.

Kiba was rolling on the floor at this point. "Things looking up, Naruto?" He asked.

"If I could move right now, Fido, I'd be kicking your ass for that." Naruto grumbled.

"Why can't you move and do you have any idea why you grew a tail?" Kakashi asked taking mercy on him, though he was laughing his ass off in his head.

Naruto was thankful for the conversation change. "I can't move a muscle, not even to open my eyes, because of the damage I took during my fight. It's a side effect of power burnout that basically has the body force rest, to be honest it's taking a great deal of concentration just to move my jaw to talk...it should wear off after a good nights sleep and I'll be back to normal, this only happens after either long battles and/or if I take a lot of physical damage. The tail...I was warned it could happen if I pushed my power levels to hard in my nine tailed form. The result was breaking and reforming my Chakra coils...but the doctor already explained that. The tail is also a symbol of my rank as a Demon Lord, all Tailed Demon Lords have a tail when they take human form, most of them just hide it under a simple Genjutsu or a cloak." Naruto answered. "Might have helped though if my body had been given enough time to properly adjust to my future self and power levels...ah well, what can ya do?" He added mentally.

Sarutobi chuckled. "It's just one thing after another with you isn't it?"

"You have no idea..." Naruto replied dryly.

Naruto woke the next morning feeling his power levels back to their optimum level. Shinigami had been correct when he said that it would take a few days for Naruto's body to properly adjust to his power. He shook his head, allot had happened the past two days...more than he would have liked but there was no going back now. At least he was in top form again.

He frowned a bit as he looked at his new tail, the price of using his nine tailed beast form without letting his body fully adjust to the new power levels that were put in it. Physical changes had been easy to adapt to but when you force a human body from the past to merge with a Hanyou body from the future it takes time for all that power to properly adapt into the system and stabilize. Thankfully from the feel of it he was now at his peak level and could now fully utilize all of his powers and abilities without problems.

Naruto got out of the hospital bed and stretched his stiff muscles, he idly noticed he was clad in only a pair of boxers. On a table next to the bed lay his utility belts, shredded pants, trench coat, Griever and Beowulf. He reached into his scroll pouch and pulled out his clothes storage scroll and seconds later he had another pair of boots, a black tank top and a pair of black ANBU style pants. Quickly donning the clothes he stuck his swords to his back and then went over to the window, opened it and jumped out.

Truth be told he hated hospitals. This was better though, he could move freely again so a leisurely run across Konoha's roof tops was just what he needed to refresh himself...along with a trip to the hot spring to take a good soak and wash up.

Several miles from the fast moving Naruto. Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata along with Anko and Kurenai decided to also take a trip to the hot springs to relax a bit, the stress from the encounter with the demon scorpion was still running through the four girls and they wanted to soak the stress out. Kurenai tagged along because she had just finished training Hinata and Sakura in Genjutsu at Kakashi's request. Anko invited herself since she wanted to find out what had the four Genin Kunoichi so talkative about Naruto.

Shortly after the group of Kunoichi arrived so did Naruto who went to the men's side oblivious to what was going on, on the other side of the divider.

"So...Naruto really beat the crap out of Sasuke for being mean to you!" Ino exclaimed in surprise and a little anger at the raven haired brooder.

Sakura nodded with a light blush. "Naruto-kun took him down in two hits and then did his best to make me feel better. I...almost kissed him." She giggled.

Ino pouted. "No fair...give the rest of us a chance forehead, it's not fair you got on the same team with the two hottest guys in our year."

"You can have Sasuke if you want him, the moment he said I was only useful for reading books and cannon fodder I realized just who he really was...he's a prick." Sakura said crossing her arms.

Ino frowned. "Yeah he is...never thought I'd say that."

Tenten chuckled. "The Uchiha sounds allot like Neji. I tried to get him to date me for almost two years but he has this damn obsession with fate or in his words we are not fated to be together."

Hinata remained silent, she knew her cousin could be mean and hated the main house of her clan but at the moment there was nothing she could do about it or him. She was also a little upset that Sakura and the two other girls were taking so much interest in her Naruto-kun. However that might be moot considering what her father had informed her of last night.

Ino noticed Hinata deep in thought and got curious. "Hey, Hinata, what's on your mind?"

Hinata looked up and gave a small smile to the other girls, at least around them she didn't stutter all the time.

"I was just thinking...about what father told me last night about Naruto-kun." She said.

Tenten blinked curiously. "What'd he say?"

"That, Naruto-kun, was the last of his clan and the holder of a new Kekkei Genkai, though we already knew that...what I found out last night though...was that he is now under the Clan Restoration Act." She informed them.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I've heard about that law!" She exclaimed. "Sasuke was also stuck under it...not that he ever took interest. Anyway...that law forces the last living male heir of a clan who has a Kekkei Genkai to practice Polygamy to restore the clan. This law goes one of three ways. The heir finds and chooses wives on his own, the heir gets forced into arranged marriages or the worst one is that he is imprisoned for acting against the council and genetic samples are taken and given to willing donors."

Hinata nodded. "Yes and according to father Naruto-kun has until he is sixteen to start gathering possible future wives or the council will start forcing arranged marriages on him...a couple might be placed anyways due to his clan status. If he doesn't have any wives by the time he's eighteen...they will follow through with the third option and I really doubt that the council can hold Naruto-kun prisoner for long."

Ino cringed at the thought. "No kidding...we'd have another Kyuubi attack and this time it would be the councils fault. I wonder how many wives he has to have...what are the minimum and maximum numbers..." She trailed off in thought.

"I remember learning a bit about this during my time at the academy...I believe the minimum number is six and as far as I know there is no maximum number." Tenten added and then grinned. "Well...there's four of us...we get two more girls and that makes six."

"But you don't even know him!" Sakura nearly shouted.

"Not yet but I plan on getting to know him better and since I don't really have to worry about competition cause of the laws on him I'm going for it." Tenten said cheekily. Sharing didn't sound too bad to her.

"So am I." Hinata said shyly.

"I almost screwed up with him once before because I misjudged him, I'm not letting this chance pass me up either." Sakura added.

Ino let out a fake sigh. "Well I can't let forehead here drive him nuts so I better join in too, besides I've heard about his insane stamina...think of the fun!"

The three other girls blushed at the lewd implications. "You are such a pervert Ino-pig." Sakura mumbled while fighting off a small nosebleed.

Kurenai continued to watch the four Genin Kunoichi gossip, giggle and scheme about ways to get their Naruto-kun. The Genjutsu Mistress was mildly surprised at how quickly the young Hanyou had gotten the girls attention, though she knew that Hinata had always been interested. She wasn't to surprised thought having talked to him a few times. He was a gentleman, kind and clearly chivalrous. He reminded Kurenai of a younger Asuma mixed with personality traits from the late Arashi Kazama. Bemused she was about to ask her best friend what she thought only to find the twenty year old Snake Mistress no longer sitting next to her but peeking through a hole in the divider.

"Anko! What are you doing over there!" Kurenai asked, she knew her friend was a pervert but she thought that Anko might try to set an example for the Genin.

Anko turned with a shit eating grin on her features. "Oh I was just checking out the scenery and what wonderful scenery it is...our little Foxy-kun decided to take a soak too!"

Cue the sound of music and a record coming to a rather abrupt screeching halt.

Four Genin Kunoichi stopped talking and silence reigned for all of five seconds before the girls looked at each other with a gleam in their eyes and nodded. Tenten produced four kunai...from somewhere...and handed the others one. Four young females took off like a shot and landed next to an amused Anko who had gone back to peeking and poked holes of their own into the divider.

Kurenai sweatdropped...so much for males being the more perverted side of the species...

Naruto had been relaxing and enjoying the feeling of the hot water relaxing his muscles when he was forced into a sneezing fit for a few moments. A sudden shudder went down his spine and caused his tail to bush out.

"If I didn't know better..." Naruto frowned. "...I'd say someone was planning things behind my back."

"Oh well...at least Ero-sennin isn't here." He let out a yawn and stretched himself.

Standing up for a moment he began stretching and flexing his muscles to ensure they were back in proper working order. He smiled when he noticed all previous pain and stiffness was gone. Having a tail now though made it impossible to use a towel to cover his modesty...not that he had anything to be modest about, he was quite large for his age but not disturbingly so...so he kept a towel close by to hold up when he left the bath. It never crossed his mind that he could use his tail to cover himself.

His sensitive hearing picked up some quiet muffled giggles...muffled girly perverted giggles. Naruto blinked twice and looked around he didn't see Jiraiya or Kakashi around, in fact he knew Jiraiya wasn't in the village at the moment. He started wading around in the pool of hot water in hopes of figuring out who was making the noise...if it was some pervert he was going to pummel the man.

"What the hell is going on...?" He sniffed a couple of times and the closer he got to the divider the stronger he could detect the mixed scent of vanilla and honey.

"Grr...if I find out whoever the pervert is around here I'm going to brain him." Naruto said stopping near the divider wall.

A muffled gasp was heard as one of the girls...Ino...got an up close eye full and let out an involuntary chakra spike and promptly fell backwards with a massive nosebleed.

Naruto heard several screams from the other side followed by a few more chakra surges. Growing concerned he dashed over to the locker pulled out a pair of long short and some bandages, which he hastily wrapped around his eyes just in case. Using his enhanced senses he hastily made his way over to the entrance of the female side of the hot springs, his blindfold securely in place.

"I heard screams is everyone alright over here!" Naruto called out, his back turned despite the blind fold.

It had only taken Ino a moment to recover and she along with the other women started at the sound of Naruto's voice. They looked to the entrance to see Naruto standing there clad in nothing but a pair of shorts, his tail's tip flicking about, and with bandages wrapped around his head in a makeshift blindfold...his back to them.

Now there was various ways they could react to this situation but given the fact that Naruto had blindfolded himself and had his back turned with concern in his voice the thoughts of screaming pervert and pummeling him flew out the window. But what to do? They didn't want to admit that they were the ones peeking.

Kurenai flushed slightly and decided to make a discrete retreat through the second entrance after hastily gathering her clothes. The whole thing had grown a little to awkward for her to handle. Anko however got a deliciously devious idea and grinned evilly towards the unsuspecting blonde Hanyou.

Naruto frowned in confusion at the sudden silence, his pointed elf-like ears twitching slightly to pick up sounds as his tail began swaying about as if searching the area around him.

"Umm...ladies...is everything okay?" Naruto asked again...a bit nervous this time because he didn't want to be labeled a pervert.

Anko flash stepped behind Naruto, grabbed his arm and tossed him into the center of the pool before shutting the door and locking it with a predatory grin. She quickly did the same with the other door...now...it was time to have a little fun.

Naruto spluttered a bit and managed to get his bearings as he dropped into a Taijutsu stance thinking he was being attacked. "Show yourself you perverted bastard...if any of the ladies here have been harmed...I'll kill you." He snarled.

This caught all of them, even Anko by surprise. They didn't know that Naruto could sense their presences but since he wasn't very familiar with Anko's signature and he could smell snake he was instantly on guard...they also didn't know that he was good at blind fighting either. Thankfully Sakura spoke up before Naruto could do something he would regret...Hinata had fainted again, her eyes swirling in comical spirals as steam poured from her ears and a trickle of blood from her nose.

"We're fine Naruto-kun." Sakura said in a soothing tone as she placed a hand on his arm. "There's no one here and we are just fine."

"B-but who threw me and why do I smell snake?" Naruto asked still on edge.

Anko frowned a bit. "That would be me." She said losing a lot of her playfulness.

Naruto's ear twitched in Anko's direction and he sniffed again and frowned. "I apologize Anko-san, I am not familiar with your chakra signature and when I sensed your cursed seal I assumed the worst. I should have known better, I guess I'm just a bit jumpy...I'm sorry." He bowed in the direction he smelled her in and frowned. "What the hell? Vanilla and Honey again...coming from five different sources...?"

Anko smiled at the honest tones in his words, besides how could she stay angry at someone so cute?

"I'll let you off this time Foxy-kun, but why did you blindfold yourself?" She asked coyly.

Beads of sweat formed on Naruto's brow and he swallowed hard. "Well...I'm not a pervert; I didn't want to see anyone in here." He stated.

Anko and Ino huffed, their cheeks puffing out slightly. "And what's wrong with us that you wouldn't want to see!" Both asked in unison.

Naruto cringed. "N-no-nothing!" He let out an uncharacteristic squeak and then cleared his throat. "I-it's just that...err...it's not polite and...umm...I didn't want to make anyone mad..." "Shit, Shit, SHIT! I'm gonna die...they are gonna castrate me and pummel me into the ground like Ero-sennin...crapcrapCRAP!" Naruto panicked.

Tenten on the other hand was looking at Naruto's fidgeting tail much like a cat does a new toy. Sakura looked like she wanted to follow Hinata's example but the perverted part of her mind...Inner Sakura...refused to let her. Hinata was slowly coming too...she didn't realize the fastener on her towel had came lose from her frequent fainting spells.

Anko did notice and let an evil grin cross her lips...Ino mimicked it. In one swift move by both. Anko jerked off the blindfold Naruto was wearing as Ino made sure Hinata's towel fell off. Naruto's eyes widened to impossible sizes since the first thing he saw was a very nude Hinata Hyuga...he stiffened...in more ways than one.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata asked in shock, she hadn't realized her towel had slipped off just yet and she unconsciously looked down to see a rather large tent in Naruto's shorts. "Oh!" She squeaked but managed to stay conscious.

With every ounce of will power Naruto possessed he stemmed off a rather forceful nosebleed before it could start, screwed his eyes shut and dropped his hands to cover himself.

"I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to...I'm not a pervert...please don't hurt me!" He said somewhat pathetically.

Anko frowned...this wasn't the reaction she expected and frankly...it ruined the mood and what fun it was supposed to bring. If she didn't know better she'd almost swear he was scared? Naruto began to shiver and her frown deepened...what on earth could have caused this kind of reaction, she knew he wasn't gay, then she remembered the memories he showed them two days ago in the Hokage's office and mentally kicked herself.

Tenten, Ino and Sakura were very confused. They had just seen him tear apart a five tailed demon the other day and now he was acting terrified of them. Hinata stifled a gasp as she finally noticed her lack of towel and shot Ino a glare through a deep crimson blush. Ino gave the smaller girl a nervous grin and handed back the towel and Hinata covered herself quickly. Sakura touched his shoulder to ask if he was alright and Naruto flinched away from her and gritted his teeth as if waiting for a blow to come.

Anko sighed. "Shit...I should have known better."

"Huh!" Came four surprised voices...Naruto was still silent.

"Naruto...you can open your eyes, none of us are mad at you, we aren't going to hurt you and Hinata-chan is covered again." Anko said in her not a crazy woman tone.

"But..." Naruto started.

"No buts!" Anko said firmly. "You didn't dishonor any of us and we don't think you're a pervert, if anything it's my fault for forcing the situation."

Realization dawned on the girls faces. Naruto's deep rooted sense of honor had him believe that he had dishonored them by seeing them. For all of Naruto's strengths he still had major insecurities when it came to women...he had been afraid that they would hate him now.

Hinata not wanting to see her crush punishing himself for something that really wasn't his fault screwed up her courage and used all of her will not to stutter.

"N-Naruto-kun...it was an accident...I'm not mad." She said, her tone still quiet and shy but with a hint of determination in it.

"Yeah...none of us are mad and I want to say I'm sorry to you and Hinata...I was the one who made sure her towel fell off." Ino said.

Naruto frowned in confusion...wasn't this the part he got castrated and pummeled to death? Forcing his eyes to slowly open he noticed Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino standing closer to him, blushing but not angry.

"I...don't understand." He said confusion thick in his tones.

Before any of them could speak Naruto shook off his previous fear and discomfort but turned stoic as he ruthlessly squashed his emotions while berating himself silently. "I am sorry, I had thought you were in trouble, I should have known better myself...now if you ladies will excuse me I have things to attend to." He lied his voice in monotone and in a swirl of water he vanished.

"Dammit..." Anko cursed.

"What just happened...?" Sakura asked a bit upset at how quickly Naruto could shut off his emotions.

"What I did when I pulled him in here was a mistake. It acted as a shock to his mind...I think he thinks we hate him or should hate him for what happened."

Hinata looked sad. "Is it because of his past?"

Anko winced. "You could say that. There are things about Naruto that I cannot explain to you four, in time he might tell you...but not until he feels the time is right. All I can say is that no matter how powerful someone is...they will still have a weakness. Some fear death for example...Naruto...his fear is hurting and/or losing those precious to him. It doesn't help that his deeper emotional range is very limited...he's afraid of love because anytime he has let himself feel it...it has been taken away from him." Anko said now feeling bad for him.

Ino looked at Anko for a moment, her eyes narrowing as she viewed the slightly older teen. "You like him don't you?" She asked.

Anko shrugged. "What's not to like, he's handsome, considerate and has a body to die for. I'm not in love with him like you girls are though...I don't know him well enough yet." She chuckled as the four girls blushed deeply but was happy to see that none of them denied it. "A word of advice for you girls...if you truly want a place in his heart...find what binds his heart and unlock it slowly...don't make the same mistake I just did, seduction tactics won't work on him until he has warmed up to you all a bit."

With that said Anko left the four Genin Kunoichi to think over what she just said. She herself wanted some time to think to herself about the blonde Hanyou, she usually wasn't so effected by a guy and wanted to figure out why when he was around she felt different...perhaps it was because they were kindred spirits...both having had to suffer prejudices in their lives for things they had no control over.

Several hours later...

Naruto sat alone in one of the old abandoned training grounds. His previous frustration had been taken out on several boulders and old training logs...which were now reduced to rubble and sawdust. He was angry and disappointed in himself. Angry for letting old fears resurface and disappointed for acting on them instead of controlling his emotions like he always did. It was times like this that he missed Kyuubi's presence, she had always helped him remain calm in the past.

The reactions the girls had, had confused him greatly, especially Hinata...he'd seen her nude for Kami's sake and she didn't even scream! Part of him felt like a damn pedophile due to his mental age but he had to remember that physically he was still only thirteen and in the end...age didn't really matter to a Hanyou. But damn...how did a thirteen year old girl get the body of a sixteen year old swimsuit model!

Pushing those thoughts aside Naruto sighed...sleep would not come easy tonight. Sighing he stood up and released the seal holding his Zanbato Requiem so he could train a bit with the massive blade.

In a puff of smoke and a flare of chakra Requiem appeared, forming out of his seal tattoo. From handle to tip it was nearly nine foot long. The blade was a rather wicked looking piece of work. It was jet black and seemed to swallow all light that touched it, eight inches thick and two feet wide. The blade was made so that it could cleave, slice, pierce and rip. Like most Zanbato it was supposed to have a blunt side to it but instead that side was covered with large ripping serrated spikes. The tip was an extended piercing tip much like a kunai blade but as it came back down it turned into a large and long double edged scythe-like hook. The rest of the blade was obviously made for cleaving as it resembled Zabuza's sword the rest of the way back to the handle. The entire blade was made of black adamant, a demonic metal that was completely indestructible, could absorb chakra and store it and worked with all known elemental affinities. It had no fancy hilt or handle, the handle was merely a thinned and rounded area of the blade wrapped with dragon hide for added grip. The butt of the handle however held something truly interesting, a one of a kind jewel known only as a Prism Diamond that was forever locked within the adamant holding it in place. It was about as thick as a golf ball but instead of a rounded off gem it had been cut so that it came out as a piercing sharp point. Its name came from the fact that shimmered with various different colors much like a prism crystal does, but unlike crystal...this was a diamond and unbreakable.

The massive blade hummed as Naruto grasped it as if it was greeting its master. Naruto smiled, Requiem was semi-sentient...no one but him could wield it or lift it for that matter and he could summon it to his hand if separated from it. It was the most powerful sword ever created by an unknown duo of demonic and divine artisans. No being before Naruto had ever been able to claim it as the legend of it had foretold that only the one who was Darkness beyond Blackest Pitch and Radiance beyond Greatest Brilliance, a perfection of two opposing forces could only wield Requiem.

What that meant was only a being with a pure soul who had both the powers of darkness and light in harmony within themselves could master the Requiem.

Naruto ran through various kata he had created for his own personal sword style. The massive blade cutting through the air with grace unheard of for such a sword its size. With each swing of Requiem Naruto's mind eased more and more as the fog of confusion cleared and clarity took its place calming the young Hanyou warrior.

Things may not have started off for Naruto like he had hoped they would but as it was said. Even the best laid plans of mice and men often go astray. It didn't matter anymore, Naruto had the power, strength and skills to match any surprise or danger that came his way...besides a few surprises was better than knowing everything that was going to happen...at least he wouldn't be bored in the foreseeable future.


	7. Setting into motion - Part 1

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 8 : Setting into motion - Part 2

Naruto let out a sigh as he walked towards Sarutobi's office within the Hokage tower. He had spent a day and a half thinking things over concerning the girls...not idle thinking either...very hard, long and drawn out thinking, he had even missed two meals over it, which was something he rarely did. As it was though he needed to talk to someone with a bit more life experience that he had, all things considered he was still quite new to this whole having girls like him thing even if he was from the future.

The two Chunin guards let him pass and Naruto walked in to see the old man and three of his clones. The clones working busily on some paperwork and him not reading his smut for a change...what a shock.

"Ah, Naruto! What brings you by here this fine morning?" He said in his usually cheerful attitude.

Naruto took a seat and accepted the offered cup of tea from another clone. "I need some advice and I'm sure you know why...but first I have a couple of questions."

Sarutobi nodded and for safety measures put up a privacy Genjutsu. "Very well my boy, what is on your mind?"

"First I have noticed that while some of the population no longer seems to hate me many of them still do. I do not really care but I assume it is the more pig headed council members that are to blame for this?" He asked.

"Yes, most of which are civilian council and/or Danzo's supporters, they seemed quite upset about his death." The old man answered. "Though I suspect that you are dodging your real question."

Naruto chuckled. "Perceptive as ever, Ji-san, I wanted to know if the council is putting pressure on getting me married or something of the like." He stated.

"Your supporters have been pushing for it a bit seeing as how you are...in body...going to be fourteen soon. According to the Clan Restoration Act laws if you don't have the minimum of chosen wives by the age of sixteen then the council will choose them for you via arranged marriages and you already know what will happen if you fight that. Part of the rush is due to your doujutsu, they want to ensure more will have the Omnigan." Sarutobi explained.

"Well...shit." Naruto cursed. "This is happening a little too fast for my tastes even if I did have at least two chosen and three possible. As for the Omnigan, Kyu made if for me so I'd have a better chance against other doujutsu since it can negate the effects of them. But I'm sure it will be passed on to any children I might have."

"Five...? Who is the fifth? I was only aware of the three Genin girls from your year and Tenten." The Hokage asked but put the other information away in his mind for future reference.

"Oh...I forgot to tell you. Shinigami informed me that Kyuubi's soul from this time frame is assimilating fragments of her soul from my old time line. As such I sort of created a alternate time line and she is being resurrected as a Hanyou at about half her original power. Apparently once her soul sphere started absorbing the fragments from the future she gained her future self's memories and wants to be with me again. I was told she would revive in about a month or so but I think it might be sooner since I can feel our previous soul bond active again." Naruto informed the old man, who to his own credit took it quite well...he only turned white as a sheet. It had been a good idea to leave out the fact he had also spoken to Kami...didn't want to give the old man a heart attack.

"She won't attack us again will she?" The elderly man asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No, though she might very well castrate Orochimaru and feed him his jewels when and if she see's him." Naruto thought for a moment. "I was already in love with her so she will be a part of my clan. Hinata I had and still fully intend on courting. The three possible ones are Sakura, Ino and Tenten...though Hiashi seems to want me to get betrothed to Hanabi as well for some reason."

"All fine choices my boy and I can see what Hiashi is thinking...though I will leave that to the two of you to talk about. I am sorry for getting nervous about Kyuubi; I sometimes forget that she too was a victim." Sarutobi apologized.

"Don't worry about it. But there is still this problem. At first I was going to just wait a few centuries for people to forget about me so I could start a clean slate after I prevented my future from happening. I didn't expect or plan for any of this with the girls to happen, and it was one hell of a surprise when it came to Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Then finding out that Kyu was coming back to life...it's been allot to take in. To be honest I don't really know what to do." Naruto said.

The old man thought for a moment. He knew the boy had been growing a good friendship with the girls, friendships that could easily evolve into a loving relationship with each of them. The girls already seemed set in their choices and while he would admit that it had been rather fast of their part it was not unheard of especially when considering the boys father, he and Kushina had fallen in love with each other in less than a week and had one of the most solid relationships he had ever seen...even if she had been a right spitfire. The girls would also prove to be good choices for him in the long run as well due to both clan dynamics and each of the girls having strong wills...even Hinata had proven her will to be strong when need be. Then an idea popped into the elderly mans head...one that would be highly beneficial for all considered.

"I have an idea Naruto. I want you to sit down and speak with each of the girls, have a serious conversation if you will. Talk about the situation and their reasons for wanting to be with you. If you approve of it then you can enter into a trial engagement with them. This gives you both the option to see if getting married would work out in the long run but still have the option of backing out and it would get the council to settle down. However to fool the council you will have to get the necessary rings for each of the girls or pendants as it might suit their needs as Kunoichi better. What you want to do is make the council think that you are fully engaged to the girls, not doing it on a trial basis...make sure they know as well. Seeing as how they are Kunoichi a pendant would be more practical for the situation. Talk to them first though and then get the pendants just in case." Sarutobi said.

"Hnn..." Naruto hummed in thought. "It's really not a bad idea, Jiji. And I might use it sometime soon if the council starts getting antsier. The only thing that truly has me confused is why all these girls have suddenly taken such a liking to me when in my previous time line the only one who might have even thought about it was Hinata...not to mention her father seems nicer in this time line as well..."

Naruto sighed. "The best explanation that I can come up with is that I not only came back in time but the changes I made have turned this time line into a alternate one." He added as an after thought.

"Or...being a Hanyou you give off a sort of aura that attracts females to you." Sarutobi offered.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I do have such an ability but it would work on all females within a proper age range, I'm only getting the attention of certain females and I have kept that part of my power heavily muted with a supression seal."

Sarutobi chuckled. "Still...I never thought I'd hear you complain about gaining a group of girls that like you."

Naruto flushes slightly despite himself. "I'm not really complaining, its just a little strange going from being hated by them at one time to having them all want to date me all of a sudden. So far I've just been acting by instinct alone...I'm not sure how I feel since I have nothing to really go by."

"Naruto..." Sarutobi said in a grandfatherly tone. "What do you like about the girls? What do you feel when your around them?"

Naruto frowned.

"Hinata is shy and demure, though as I saw the other day she can be quite fierce. Sakura once out of fan girl mode is really great to be around...a girl next door type. Ino is allot like Sakura but bossy and flirty added to it. Tenten is a bit of a tomboy, has good skills, is very kind and has a need to be touchy feely at times." Naruto paused for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

"I like each of them for their own unique personality traits and quirks. They accepted me, which still surprises me, and none of them care that I'm a Hanyou. I can't really describe the feeling I get around them...it varies with each one yet it is very similar to what I felt when Kyu-chan was still with me. It's a warm feeling...almost content or complete feeling. Does any of this make any sense to you?" Naruto asked looking slightly confused.

Sarutobi just smiled. "One last question...you would die for them correct?" Naruto nodded without hesitation. "Then...to keep them happy, would you live for them?" He asked.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but stopped as several things clicked into place in his mind. Sarutobi watched as various emotions played across Naruto's face until stunned realization formed. The old man smiled...he knew if given the right motivation and questions Naruto would begin to figure things out and his emotions would properly set...now for the finisher.

"Imagine your life with them...and then imagine it without them...how you would feel if you lost one if not all of them or never knew them at all." Sarutobi said.

Imagining his life with the girls all together with him was much easier than Naruto thought it would be and even caused a small smile to touch his lips. Then unbidden the rest of Sarutobi's words forced his mind to see his life without them...any of them. At first it was losing them which made him pale and then it was not knowing them at all which left an empty feeling in him. He vividly remembered the pain he felt after he lost Kyuubi in the future, when adding Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino as they were now into that mix it made him feel horribly ill, it was bad enough he'd seen them all die once already. He had to remind himself that they were still here and the future he came from could be prevented this time.

"I see you finally understand." Sarutobi said.

"But how? Isn't it impossible to have feelings like these so soon? Shouldn't we be a tad too young or at least they be to young?" Naruto asked not denying them.

"The heart is a fickle if not complex thing my boy. You have no choice in what it wants...no one does. For you this is a chance to regain what you lost...you must remember that you are from the future. You knew these young ladies for a lot longer time than they have known you. Somewhere buried in your heart you had feelings for each of them and now that you have gotten a second chance your heart is unlocking those feelings...hence your confusion. You don't live as long as I have without learning a few things about life and the to that effect the heart. As for age...it's very common for Ninja to have relationships early in life due to our dangerous lifestyle, most marry by sixteen." The elderly man stated.

Naruto calmed himself and thought it over. The old man was right, even with time travel Sarutobi was still older and still wiser than he was. Naruto had spent so much of his life hiding and bottling up his emotions, especially since the loss of Kyuubi, that he had forgotten how to properly feel them. His confusion was a result of that because his heart was telling him one thing and his mind another...and he hadn't truly listened to his heart in a long, long time.

"Heh...kinda ironic isn't it, Ji-san, for all the power I have obtained, all of the experiences and battles I've fought. I forgot how to listen to my own heart. I've spent so much time listening only to my mind and logic I forgot that not everything can be done that way...and the girls forced my emotions to come back out and it confused me because it lacked the logic my mind provided." Naruto mused.

"Then count it a blessing that you never completely locked out your emotions. By leaving your baser emotions alone it made it easier for your deeper emotions to break through. Now the question is...what do you plan on doing?" Sarutobi asked.

"I am not going to risk losing them again...not a snowballs chance in hell...been there, hated it. But I'm not about to jump into things blindly either...I think it's time I go speak to Hiashi and find out what he has planned and go from there. Since I'm still not to sure of things cause I lack experience I think I'll let the girls move things at their own pace but add my own opinion from time to time to keep things from going out of control." Naruto replied.

"That is a good idea my boy and I wish you luck." Sarutobi smiled.

Later that day...

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, ignoring the usual glares, as his mind washed over what he had learned earlier. He still wanted to take things slow but due to his complete lack of previous relationships save for Kyuubi he opted to just let the girls go at their own pace. He wasn't sure how that would go with Sakura, Ino and Tenten but he was pretty sure that before the day was out he'd be engaged to Hinata, which suited him fine. As it was he had an appointment to speak with Hiashi in about an hour as it was.

He viewed the area he was in with disdain...it was the slums and close to his old home. The more unsavory people of Konoha lived in this area, though some, like himself had no choice since it had been here or the streets. Naruto's progress halted when he felt a slight flare up of tainted chakra mixed with normal chakra. He frowned...he knew the feel of that chakra...it was from a cursed seal.

Turning down the dark ally he was sensing it from he saw Anko on her knees clutching at her shoulder and hissing in pain as a drunk stood over her. Now Naruto knew that she could easily handle the drunk but when the curse seal acts up it leaves a person weakened if they fought it...and she was fighting it.

"Heh...looksh like the...hic...Hebi-shlut ish havin trouble...hehheh..." The drunk slurred as he began inching towards her.

Naruto walked up behind the drunkard and tapped on his shoulder. The idiot stumbled his way around only to see a fist incoming and then blissful darkness...he landed about ten feet away at the other end of the ally out cold. Naruto then turned his attention to Anko and the seal which was writhing on her shoulder.

Anko looked up still wincing in pain as Naruto came into view, she was surprised to see a look of genuine concern on his features.

"I got rid of the drunk...how long has it been acting up, Anko-san?" He asked.

"For about two hours...more frequent than usual..." She said through gritted teeth.

"Let me see it...I am a seal master." Naruto said in a soothing tone.

Not usually trusting of others but wanting rid of the pain Anko removed her hand to better show the seal. Naruto looked it over as his Omnigan activated. Like the cursed seals he had seen in the future this one had made a separate core of tainted chakra but unlike the others this one didn't contain those odd enzymes that twisted peoples cell structure, it was incomplete meaning that Anko had likely been used to test it when she had been branded with it. This made it possible to remove since unlike the others this one hadn't forced a bond to her soul or had screwed with her genetics, though it was obvious that the Hebi-teme could still control it like one of the Hyuga Caged Bird Seals...probably where he got the idea from while combining it with a bastardized version of the mating mark that demons used, hence his biting of the victim.

"Hold still...I can remove the seal but it is going to burn." Naruto said going through hand seals at a rapid pace.

"B-but I thought that it couldn't be removed!" Anko said shocked.

"Yours is an incomplete version of the seal...likely the Hebi-teme used you to test it out on since this one hasn't bonded to your soul it can be removed." Naruto answered as his hands began glowing crimson.

"Do it..." Anko closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"I'm sorry for the pain your about to feel..." Naruto said softly. "Seal Arts - Dark Seal Disruption."

A seal with the kanji for destruction appeared on Naruto's hand and he placed it over the cursed seal and muttered release. This in turn caused the seal on his hand to shatter the one on her shoulder before fading off his palm. Now he had to get rid of the tainted chakra...this one was going to draw quite a bit of chakra, thankfully without the seal there the chakra couldn't regenerate. He began running through more seals as beads of sweat appeared on his brow, the red glow was replaced by soft white and gold.

"Light Release - Devine Purification Jutsu." Naruto intoned and began pumping Anko's body full of purifying energy.

This is where the pain started as the light chakra forced the tainted cursed chakra out of her body via the tenketsu points while destroying the core it had made near her shoulder. Anko's tenketsu opened wider than usual as sickly purple chakra expelled from her body and faded out. To her credit she didn't cry out in pain but she did let out a few whimpers, Naruto didn't blame her...this technique worked great but hurt like hell fire.

As soon as the last of the tainted chakra was out of Anko's system, Naruto prepared a few more hand seals as his hands turned to a soft green glow. "Mystical Palm Jutsu." He said and began using it to both heal her tenketsu and relieve her pain. The difference between his variant and Tsunade's was that hers was used to heal wounds; his could do that as well as relieve pain, though the side effect was that it left the recipient sleepy.

Anko felt a wave of warmth wash over her as a sudden need to sleep hit her. She could hardly believe that, Naruto, of all people got rid of the thing that had cursed her since she had it forced on her. Her elation though was drowned out by her need to sleep.

"Th-ank you...Naruto-kun..." Anko said sleepily before passing out.

Naruto caught her before she could slump to the ground and effortlessly picked her up bridal style. He smiled at her for a moment. "Glad I could help...now get some well deserved sleep." He said quietly and vanished in a flurry of burning leaves.

After dropping off Anko at the Hokage tower...which had been interesting. Kurenai practically crushed his spine when she hugged him and thanked him profusely for helping her best friend. Naruto just told her that he would do the same for anyone who had that curse inflicted upon them and if it pissed off a certain snake pedophile all the better. Asuma had laughed heartily at the comment.

Since it was nearly time for Naruto's meeting with Hiashi he decided to element-port rather than walk or run. He liked this variant of Shunshin he made mainly because it looked cool but it also scared the shit out of people who didn't expect it...hence the Hyuga guards nearly pissing themselves when he appeared in a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. It was good to be a prankster, no?

After regaining their composure...barely...the two guards let him in as usual. He was then let in to the main house meeting room by one of the maids that belonged to the branch family. Sitting there waiting for him was Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata was just finishing up making some tea as he entered into the room.

"Good afternoon, Hiashi-dono, Hinata-chan...Hanabi-chan." Naruto greeted and gave a polite bow which was returned.

"W-would you like some tea, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Thank you and yes, that would be nice." Naruto replied using the manners he had learned in his previous time line.

As Naruto took his seat, Hinata quickly fixed him a cup of tea and placed it in front of him before taking her own seat next to him. She flushed slightly as she kept shooting glances at him, Hanabi was too but she seemed more interested in glomping his tail.

"Have you come to a decision then, Naruto-san?" Hiashi asked getting to the point.

"Mostly...I would like to hear your reasons for wanting me to marry both of your daughters. I have a suspicion as to why but I would like a confirmation...then we can go from there." Naruto stated and took a sip of tea.

"Very well." Hiashi sighed. "I know your aware of the divide between the main and branch houses. For years I have tried to abolish this as it caused me to lose my twin brother and ailenate my nephew. But the clan elders refuse to listen to reason and unite the two branches of the Hyuga. They even have forced me to work my daughter harder than need be an act cold to strengthen her, all under the threats of the Seal or punishing my nephew."

"As you know, Hinata is the heir but the elders want me to banish her to the branch house because they do not believe she is strong enough to one day lead the clan. They want Hanabi to take her place. Now I'll be damned before I put either of my daughters in the branch house or have that damned seal placed on them, it's bad enough my nephew has it. I refuse to let either of my daughters become little more than slaves and kami only knows what some of those old perverts would do. At first I had planned to marry Hinata to another clan heir so that she could avoid such a fate...sadly there are few I would agree with considering."

"When the council was told of your unique circumstances and since I knew Hinata liked you I thought it would be for the best if we could work something out. The elders might not like the idea but with your status they cannot do anything other than complain either. As for Hanabi, they only want her to become heir and eventually clan leader because she is female and that gives them a bit more control of her and who she marries. Sadly it is the men that are prized above the women of this clan. I doubt that either of my daughters would make a good clan head simply because the elders will be completely against them and try to find ways to manipulate them." Hiashi explained.

Naruto frowned. "Council's and Elder's these days seem to think they hold all the power don't they? I know for a fact that the village council...well most of the civilians and elders...want to arrange my marriages. Once again with the damn control issues. Bunch of corrupt bastards..."

"Indeed...that is why I wanted you to wed both my daughters if for nothing else than to save them from the fate of being the elders puppets, slaves and/or trophies for the husbands of their choosing." Hiashi paused for a moment and noticed Naruto grinding his teeth...he smiled. "Also this would allow me, as clan head, to name my own successor...I would like my nephew, Neji to take over as head of the clan so I can remove the caged bird seal from him, I feel I owe him and my brother that much at least."

"Nice plan, Hiashi-dono, with that you would effectively keep your daughters safe and unite the main and branch houses and according to village law, since that precedes over clan laws, the elders can't do anything...though I am sure they will still try to place the seal on Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan...though I have a solution to that problem...I am a Seal Master after all." Naruto said.

Hiashi and his daughters looked interested at this, the caged bird seal had been the bane of the branch house for generations.

"It is a seal my father had been working on; I discovered it in his notes and finished it." Naruto started. "It is called the Blood Binding Seal. It is a seal that prevents bloodline limits from being stolen or used by force and when the wearer of the seal dies the seal ensures their Kekkei Genkai goes with them making things like eye theft impossible weather they are dead or alive. It acts like a caged bird seal would but doesn't have the nasty little add in's that the elders seem to favor. The seal cannot cause pain or make the wearer sub-servant...it just protects their blood line...nothing more, nothing less."

Hiashi was incredibly impressed. "Are you certain this seal would work and is it easily used?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm positive the seal will work, father actually had the entire workings for it down, just not put together. I finished it and added a twist to it so that the seal bonds to the recipient's soul and blood so that it cannot be removed. I am so sure of the seal I am willing to have it placed on myself to prove the point." He added the last part to ensure his faith. "The seal itself is easily placed; it needs to be placed on your back, between your shoulders though rather than your forehead. Once the seal is drawn on, just add your chakra to it to activate and the seal will do the rest since it is designed to bond instantly to the recipient once activated it will respond to their chakra rather than the chakra from an outside source."

"So...does this mean you will accept my offer then?" Hiashi asked hopefully.

Naruto went silent for a moment and noticed the both sisters turn to him and give him a hopeful gaze. Hinata he could understand...Hanabi confused him a bit.

"I will accept on the grounds that at any point in time if either Hinata-chan or Hanabi-chan want out of the engagement or betrothal bond that they be allowed to but remain under the care and protection of both the Hyuga and Uzumaki clans." Naruto said and then turned to Hanabi who was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Might I ask why you suddenly like me so much, Hanabi-chan, you don't know very much about me?" He asked.

She blushed. "Your eyes..." She muttered. "They hold much sadness but purity at the same time."

Naruto looked a bit stunned...quite perceptive for one so young.

Hinata decided to add her two ryo. "Hanabi-chan and I have been prepared for many years knowing that we both might end up marrying the same man. At first we had feared it to be Uchiha-san since that is what the elders wanted..." Hiashi let out a hiss at the name, Naruto agreed with him completely. "...I was terrified because I don't like him...I like you. But when father found out about your status...I...we hoped that you would consider it." She said shyly.

"I understand." Naruto said and chuckled lightly. "I had actually planned on asking for permission to date you anyways."

Hinata smiled and turned a nice shade of pink.

"We don't need to go into any large details right now. I can see that you both like me and I am honored. I do care for you Hinata-chan, very much so..." Thump... "...and I had thought you got past your fainting spells too." Naruto chuckled and turned to Hanabi.

"I don't know you as well as I do your sister but I am willing to get to know you better. I can't honestly say that I love you just yet but give it time...as such if you still want to be betrothed to me I will be honored to accept." Naruto said.

Hanabi let out a delighted squeal and glomped onto Naruto. "Does this mean I get to be your girlfriend, Naruto-kun!" She asked excitedly.

"If that is what you wish...though due to your age things will need to progress at a slower rate. I am willing to wait if you are though." He said kindly.

Hanabi just smiled and cuddled up to Naruto.

"Thank you, my boy, not only have you made my daughters very happy but you have helped this clan in many ways this day." Hiashi said with a slight bow.

"I would have helped even without the offers of marriage. My father did all in his power to protect this village, including making me a human sacrifice that in the long run ended up being a blessing. In turn I too will do what I can to protect this village and all within it. Even if I don't not become Hokage I will still work to become the most powerful Shinobi in this world and protect those precious to me. Being Hokage is a nice dream but without my precious people to share it with then it becomes an empty ambition." Naruto said honestly.

Hiashi was quite moved at the short speech. He was amazed with the boy. At first he had been neutral towards him and then watched as he was not only named the successor to the fourth but a Hanyou as well. Then he destroyed the stereotype of all things demonic were evil when he in his own demonic form fought fang and claw against a five tailed demon scorpion protecting not only his daughter and nephew but a great deal of others as well. To that effect Hiashi still couldn't understand why so many still held the boy in contempt or how he could just turn the other cheek. But one thing was obvious, Naruto, had all the makings of a Hokage greater than any before him and he, Hiashi, would help him reach that goal if at all possible.

Hiashi then noticed Hinata was starting to wake. "Hanabi, I believe your sister and betrothed have some things to discuss, would you like to come with me to the Hokage tower to set up the marriage arrangement and betrothal bond?" He asked.

Hanabi pouted a bit but understood. She lifted herself up and pecked Naruto on the cheek and giggled as he blushed slightly, she didn't even realize that she too was blushing. Hiashi let another smile grace his features...he was glad to see his daughters so happy...perhaps now he could drop the damn cold act he had to put up because of the elder Hyuga council. Taking his youngest daughters hand he walked out of the room to give the two teens some privacy.

Hinata looked at Naruto, all her shyness returning as she poked her fingers together for a few minutes before she forced her shyness down. Naruto smiled at this...he knew it took a lot for her to muster her courage.

"Are you feeling better now, Hinata-chan?" He asked.

She nodded shyly. "D-did you really mean it? Do you...really like me?" She asked timidly.

Naruto gently placed his finger and thumb under her chin and brought her face up so he could look at her in the eyes. Pale lavender met sapphire blue and though feral they held a certain tenderness.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, I never go back on my word and you know that. I know the circumstances we are in are a little strange but I do care deeply for you, I just want you to be happy." Naruto said softly.

Hinata was transfixed; she could hardly believe that one who could be so powerful, so strong and so terrifying could also be so gentle and attentive. She had always known that there was something special about Naruto...something that no other man could hope to match and now she was certain...he was one of a kind. As she looked into his eyes she found herself caring less and less about the fact that she had to share him. His eyes spoke to her...they said that he would protect her and any others who became a part of his family...that they would be loved equally.

"I...am happy." Hinata whispered in a slight daze. "I've always dreamed of this...I...I've loved you for a long time."

Naruto smiled, feeling truly happy. No one had told him that they loved him since Kyuubi had vanished in the previous time line. He had thought that he would be stuck spending the rest of his eternal existence alone but now he knew that was a groundless fear.

"I love you too...Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

He then leaned forward and placed a simple kiss on her lips, it was slightly innocent but the feeling within it was never lacking. Happy tears sprung into Hinata's eyes as she snaked her arms around the boy...no the man that she loved with all her being. She now realized that for once...this wasn't a dream and she didn't have to fear waking up to a cold harsh reality.

The kiss broke and Hinata cuddled up to Naruto, he pulled her onto his lap and rested his head on top of her own as he laced his fingers with hers. He had so longed to feel this and was miffed at himself for nearly thinking himself out of a golden opportunity. His past, mental age and previous fears no longer mattered...that was then, this was now. He had the power and the skill to protect them and now he had even more reason to do so. Kyuubi would always be his first love and he would be glad when she finally returned to him. Hinata was the first love of his new life and others would soon follow and for once...he wasn't so apprehensive...not when it felt this good...not when it felt so right.

Shinigami sighed as he sat in his throne as a glowing orb with an ethereal humanoid form hovered up next to him. The form was that of a young woman. Long flowing crimson locks, silky cream colored skin, Rich emerald green eyes with slit crimson pupils, whisker marks on her cheeks, a pair of black tipped crimson furred ears on her head and six black tipped furry crimson tails flowing behind her. She had a body that could only be described as human perfection, a generous bust, slim hips and curves in all the right places.

Before them was a large orb and the image within it was of Naruto holding the young Hyuga heiress Hinata. Each had content smiles on their faces.

"I wish, Naruto-kun, could have waited for me to come back but I am glad to see him happy again." Kyuubi said with a slight pout.

Shinigami chuckled. "I wouldn't worry Kyuubi; you still and always will have a place in that kids heart. He misses you very much you know."

"I know...I miss him too. He was the first and only man, human or otherwise that I ever loved. I don't mind sharing him...it's common amongst demons to take multiple mates, especially the Alpha's and Naruto-kun is definitely an Alpha. I just wish the restoration would hurry." Kyuubi said as she continued to watch longingly.

"It will be soon, Kami and I have sped up the process and your own desires to be reunited with him have moved things along much faster. So much so that the process should be finished within a few more days time rather than the month we had first thought." Shinigami stated.

"Good...I want...need to be back with him. He has a long hard road ahead of him and it will take me and those other girls that love him to help him through it. This time I can help him more...I will be able to really touch him instead of his astral self." She said as a whisper.

Shinigami sighed. "You are right about the trials he must face. If it were only just the Uchiha's, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki that were his problem...I fear that he will one day be released from his prison."

Kyuubi cringed and stiffened in fear. There was only one being that he could be referring to, a dark god that was the embodiment of evil. He went by many titles...Death Bringer, Lord of Anarchy; God of Chaos...his name was...

"Xanthus...but how? I thought he was sealed for all eternity in the abyss!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"He is...for now. Kami and I sealed him ourselves but the key and the lock have long since been lost in the mortal realm. Someday, some fool human might find a way to release him and then only Naruto will stand a chance of defeating him. Kami even gave him her blessing making his Reaper form as much a part of him as his Demon side. I am not sure just what gifts she gave him, all I know is that there are three of them. But all that power is only as strong as his will to protect those he loves. Pray that Xanthus is never released and he continues to remain sealed into the void...never to return." Shinigami answered.

Kyuubi just nodded, all she could do was hope that Xanthus would never be released. The only small comfort she had was that the chances of a human ever finding both lock and key and then figuring out how to use them were extremely rare and highly unlikely. As it was...she chose not to worry about a matter that may never come to light and just look forward to the day she would wake up next to the man she loved. Her own second chance was soon at hand and she embraced it happily.


	8. Setting into motion - Part 2

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 8 : Setting into motion - Part 2

Naruto let out a sigh as he walked towards Sarutobi's office within the Hokage tower. He had spent a day and a half thinking things over concerning the girls...not idle thinking either...very hard, long and drawn out thinking, he had even missed two meals over it, which was something he rarely did. As it was though he needed to talk to someone with a bit more life experience that he had, all things considered he was still quite new to this whole having girls like him thing even if he was from the future.

The two Chunin guards let him pass and Naruto walked in to see the old man and three of his clones. The clones working busily on some paperwork and him not reading his smut for a change...what a shock.

"Ah, Naruto! What brings you by here this fine morning?" He said in his usually cheerful attitude.

Naruto took a seat and accepted the offered cup of tea from another clone. "I need some advice and I'm sure you know why...but first I have a couple of questions."

Sarutobi nodded and for safety measures put up a privacy Genjutsu. "Very well my boy, what is on your mind?"

"First I have noticed that while some of the population no longer seems to hate me many of them still do. I do not really care but I assume it is the more pig headed council members that are to blame for this?" He asked.

"Yes, most of which are civilian council and/or Danzo's supporters, they seemed quite upset about his death." The old man answered. "Though I suspect that you are dodging your real question."

Naruto chuckled. "Perceptive as ever, Ji-san, I wanted to know if the council is putting pressure on getting me married or something of the like." He stated.

"Your supporters have been pushing for it a bit seeing as how you are...in body...going to be fourteen soon. According to the Clan Restoration Act laws if you don't have the minimum of chosen wives by the age of sixteen then the council will choose them for you via arranged marriages and you already know what will happen if you fight that. Part of the rush is due to your doujutsu, they want to ensure more will have the Omnigan." Sarutobi explained.

"Well...shit." Naruto cursed. "This is happening a little too fast for my tastes even if I did have at least two chosen and three possible. As for the Omnigan, Kyu made if for me so I'd have a better chance against other doujutsu since it can negate the effects of them. But I'm sure it will be passed on to any children I might have."

"Five...? Who is the fifth? I was only aware of the three Genin girls from your year and Tenten." The Hokage asked but put the other information away in his mind for future reference.

"Oh...I forgot to tell you. Shinigami informed me that Kyuubi's soul from this time frame is assimilating fragments of her soul from my old time line. As such I sort of created a alternate time line and she is being resurrected as a Hanyou at about half her original power. Apparently once her soul sphere started absorbing the fragments from the future she gained her future self's memories and wants to be with me again. I was told she would revive in about a month or so but I think it might be sooner since I can feel our previous soul bond active again." Naruto informed the old man, who to his own credit took it quite well...he only turned white as a sheet. It had been a good idea to leave out the fact he had also spoken to Kami...didn't want to give the old man a heart attack.

"She won't attack us again will she?" The elderly man asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No, though she might very well castrate Orochimaru and feed him his jewels when and if she see's him." Naruto thought for a moment. "I was already in love with her so she will be a part of my clan. Hinata I had and still fully intend on courting. The three possible ones are Sakura, Ino and Tenten...though Hiashi seems to want me to get betrothed to Hanabi as well for some reason."

"All fine choices my boy and I can see what Hiashi is thinking...though I will leave that to the two of you to talk about. I am sorry for getting nervous about Kyuubi; I sometimes forget that she too was a victim." Sarutobi apologized.

"Don't worry about it. But there is still this problem. At first I was going to just wait a few centuries for people to forget about me so I could start a clean slate after I prevented my future from happening. I didn't expect or plan for any of this with the girls to happen, and it was one hell of a surprise when it came to Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Then finding out that Kyu was coming back to life...it's been allot to take in. To be honest I don't really know what to do." Naruto said.

The old man thought for a moment. He knew the boy had been growing a good friendship with the girls, friendships that could easily evolve into a loving relationship with each of them. The girls already seemed set in their choices and while he would admit that it had been rather fast of their part it was not unheard of especially when considering the boys father, he and Kushina had fallen in love with each other in less than a week and had one of the most solid relationships he had ever seen...even if she had been a right spitfire. The girls would also prove to be good choices for him in the long run as well due to both clan dynamics and each of the girls having strong wills...even Hinata had proven her will to be strong when need be. Then an idea popped into the elderly mans head...one that would be highly beneficial for all considered.

"I have an idea Naruto. I want you to sit down and speak with each of the girls, have a serious conversation if you will. Talk about the situation and their reasons for wanting to be with you. If you approve of it then you can enter into a trial engagement with them. This gives you both the option to see if getting married would work out in the long run but still have the option of backing out and it would get the council to settle down. However to fool the council you will have to get the necessary rings for each of the girls or pendants as it might suit their needs as Kunoichi better. What you want to do is make the council think that you are fully engaged to the girls, not doing it on a trial basis...make sure they know as well. Seeing as how they are Kunoichi a pendant would be more practical for the situation. Talk to them first though and then get the pendants just in case." Sarutobi said.

"Hnn..." Naruto hummed in thought. "It's really not a bad idea, Jiji. And I might use it sometime soon if the council starts getting antsier. The only thing that truly has me confused is why all these girls have suddenly taken such a liking to me when in my previous time line the only one who might have even thought about it was Hinata...not to mention her father seems nicer in this time line as well..."

Naruto sighed. "The best explanation that I can come up with is that I not only came back in time but the changes I made have turned this time line into a alternate one." He added as an after thought.

"Or...being a Hanyou you give off a sort of aura that attracts females to you." Sarutobi offered.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I do have such an ability but it would work on all females within a proper age range, I'm only getting the attention of certain females and I have kept that part of my power heavily muted with a supression seal."

Sarutobi chuckled. "Still...I never thought I'd hear you complain about gaining a group of girls that like you."

Naruto flushes slightly despite himself. "I'm not really complaining, its just a little strange going from being hated by them at one time to having them all want to date me all of a sudden. So far I've just been acting by instinct alone...I'm not sure how I feel since I have nothing to really go by."

"Naruto..." Sarutobi said in a grandfatherly tone. "What do you like about the girls? What do you feel when your around them?"

Naruto frowned.

"Hinata is shy and demure, though as I saw the other day she can be quite fierce. Sakura once out of fan girl mode is really great to be around...a girl next door type. Ino is allot like Sakura but bossy and flirty added to it. Tenten is a bit of a tomboy, has good skills, is very kind and has a need to be touchy feely at times." Naruto paused for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

"I like each of them for their own unique personality traits and quirks. They accepted me, which still surprises me, and none of them care that I'm a Hanyou. I can't really describe the feeling I get around them...it varies with each one yet it is very similar to what I felt when Kyu-chan was still with me. It's a warm feeling...almost content or complete feeling. Does any of this make any sense to you?" Naruto asked looking slightly confused.

Sarutobi just smiled. "One last question...you would die for them correct?" Naruto nodded without hesitation. "Then...to keep them happy, would you live for them?" He asked.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but stopped as several things clicked into place in his mind. Sarutobi watched as various emotions played across Naruto's face until stunned realization formed. The old man smiled...he knew if given the right motivation and questions Naruto would begin to figure things out and his emotions would properly set...now for the finisher.

"Imagine your life with them...and then imagine it without them...how you would feel if you lost one if not all of them or never knew them at all." Sarutobi said.

Imagining his life with the girls all together with him was much easier than Naruto thought it would be and even caused a small smile to touch his lips. Then unbidden the rest of Sarutobi's words forced his mind to see his life without them...any of them. At first it was losing them which made him pale and then it was not knowing them at all which left an empty feeling in him. He vividly remembered the pain he felt after he lost Kyuubi in the future, when adding Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino as they were now into that mix it made him feel horribly ill, it was bad enough he'd seen them all die once already. He had to remind himself that they were still here and the future he came from could be prevented this time.

"I see you finally understand." Sarutobi said.

"But how? Isn't it impossible to have feelings like these so soon? Shouldn't we be a tad too young or at least they be to young?" Naruto asked not denying them.

"The heart is a fickle if not complex thing my boy. You have no choice in what it wants...no one does. For you this is a chance to regain what you lost...you must remember that you are from the future. You knew these young ladies for a lot longer time than they have known you. Somewhere buried in your heart you had feelings for each of them and now that you have gotten a second chance your heart is unlocking those feelings...hence your confusion. You don't live as long as I have without learning a few things about life and the to that effect the heart. As for age...it's very common for Ninja to have relationships early in life due to our dangerous lifestyle, most marry by sixteen." The elderly man stated.

Naruto calmed himself and thought it over. The old man was right, even with time travel Sarutobi was still older and still wiser than he was. Naruto had spent so much of his life hiding and bottling up his emotions, especially since the loss of Kyuubi, that he had forgotten how to properly feel them. His confusion was a result of that because his heart was telling him one thing and his mind another...and he hadn't truly listened to his heart in a long, long time.

"Heh...kinda ironic isn't it, Ji-san, for all the power I have obtained, all of the experiences and battles I've fought. I forgot how to listen to my own heart. I've spent so much time listening only to my mind and logic I forgot that not everything can be done that way...and the girls forced my emotions to come back out and it confused me because it lacked the logic my mind provided." Naruto mused.

"Then count it a blessing that you never completely locked out your emotions. By leaving your baser emotions alone it made it easier for your deeper emotions to break through. Now the question is...what do you plan on doing?" Sarutobi asked.

"I am not going to risk losing them again...not a snowballs chance in hell...been there, hated it. But I'm not about to jump into things blindly either...I think it's time I go speak to Hiashi and find out what he has planned and go from there. Since I'm still not to sure of things cause I lack experience I think I'll let the girls move things at their own pace but add my own opinion from time to time to keep things from going out of control." Naruto replied.

"That is a good idea my boy and I wish you luck." Sarutobi smiled.

Later that day...

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, ignoring the usual glares, as his mind washed over what he had learned earlier. He still wanted to take things slow but due to his complete lack of previous relationships save for Kyuubi he opted to just let the girls go at their own pace. He wasn't sure how that would go with Sakura, Ino and Tenten but he was pretty sure that before the day was out he'd be engaged to Hinata, which suited him fine. As it was he had an appointment to speak with Hiashi in about an hour as it was.

He viewed the area he was in with disdain...it was the slums and close to his old home. The more unsavory people of Konoha lived in this area, though some, like himself had no choice since it had been here or the streets. Naruto's progress halted when he felt a slight flare up of tainted chakra mixed with normal chakra. He frowned...he knew the feel of that chakra...it was from a cursed seal.

Turning down the dark ally he was sensing it from he saw Anko on her knees clutching at her shoulder and hissing in pain as a drunk stood over her. Now Naruto knew that she could easily handle the drunk but when the curse seal acts up it leaves a person weakened if they fought it...and she was fighting it.

"Heh...looksh like the...hic...Hebi-shlut ish havin trouble...hehheh..." The drunk slurred as he began inching towards her.

Naruto walked up behind the drunkard and tapped on his shoulder. The idiot stumbled his way around only to see a fist incoming and then blissful darkness...he landed about ten feet away at the other end of the ally out cold. Naruto then turned his attention to Anko and the seal which was writhing on her shoulder.

Anko looked up still wincing in pain as Naruto came into view, she was surprised to see a look of genuine concern on his features.

"I got rid of the drunk...how long has it been acting up, Anko-san?" He asked.

"For about two hours...more frequent than usual..." She said through gritted teeth.

"Let me see it...I am a seal master." Naruto said in a soothing tone.

Not usually trusting of others but wanting rid of the pain Anko removed her hand to better show the seal. Naruto looked it over as his Omnigan activated. Like the cursed seals he had seen in the future this one had made a separate core of tainted chakra but unlike the others this one didn't contain those odd enzymes that twisted peoples cell structure, it was incomplete meaning that Anko had likely been used to test it when she had been branded with it. This made it possible to remove since unlike the others this one hadn't forced a bond to her soul or had screwed with her genetics, though it was obvious that the Hebi-teme could still control it like one of the Hyuga Caged Bird Seals...probably where he got the idea from while combining it with a bastardized version of the mating mark that demons used, hence his biting of the victim.

"Hold still...I can remove the seal but it is going to burn." Naruto said going through hand seals at a rapid pace.

"B-but I thought that it couldn't be removed!" Anko said shocked.

"Yours is an incomplete version of the seal...likely the Hebi-teme used you to test it out on since this one hasn't bonded to your soul it can be removed." Naruto answered as his hands began glowing crimson.

"Do it..." Anko closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"I'm sorry for the pain your about to feel..." Naruto said softly. "Seal Arts - Dark Seal Disruption."

A seal with the kanji for destruction appeared on Naruto's hand and he placed it over the cursed seal and muttered release. This in turn caused the seal on his hand to shatter the one on her shoulder before fading off his palm. Now he had to get rid of the tainted chakra...this one was going to draw quite a bit of chakra, thankfully without the seal there the chakra couldn't regenerate. He began running through more seals as beads of sweat appeared on his brow, the red glow was replaced by soft white and gold.

"Light Release - Devine Purification Jutsu." Naruto intoned and began pumping Anko's body full of purifying energy.

This is where the pain started as the light chakra forced the tainted cursed chakra out of her body via the tenketsu points while destroying the core it had made near her shoulder. Anko's tenketsu opened wider than usual as sickly purple chakra expelled from her body and faded out. To her credit she didn't cry out in pain but she did let out a few whimpers, Naruto didn't blame her...this technique worked great but hurt like hell fire.

As soon as the last of the tainted chakra was out of Anko's system, Naruto prepared a few more hand seals as his hands turned to a soft green glow. "Mystical Palm Jutsu." He said and began using it to both heal her tenketsu and relieve her pain. The difference between his variant and Tsunade's was that hers was used to heal wounds; his could do that as well as relieve pain, though the side effect was that it left the recipient sleepy.

Anko felt a wave of warmth wash over her as a sudden need to sleep hit her. She could hardly believe that, Naruto, of all people got rid of the thing that had cursed her since she had it forced on her. Her elation though was drowned out by her need to sleep.

"Th-ank you...Naruto-kun..." Anko said sleepily before passing out.

Naruto caught her before she could slump to the ground and effortlessly picked her up bridal style. He smiled at her for a moment. "Glad I could help...now get some well deserved sleep." He said quietly and vanished in a flurry of burning leaves.

After dropping off Anko at the Hokage tower...which had been interesting. Kurenai practically crushed his spine when she hugged him and thanked him profusely for helping her best friend. Naruto just told her that he would do the same for anyone who had that curse inflicted upon them and if it pissed off a certain snake pedophile all the better. Asuma had laughed heartily at the comment.

Since it was nearly time for Naruto's meeting with Hiashi he decided to element-port rather than walk or run. He liked this variant of Shunshin he made mainly because it looked cool but it also scared the shit out of people who didn't expect it...hence the Hyuga guards nearly pissing themselves when he appeared in a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. It was good to be a prankster, no?

After regaining their composure...barely...the two guards let him in as usual. He was then let in to the main house meeting room by one of the maids that belonged to the branch family. Sitting there waiting for him was Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata was just finishing up making some tea as he entered into the room.

"Good afternoon, Hiashi-dono, Hinata-chan...Hanabi-chan." Naruto greeted and gave a polite bow which was returned.

"W-would you like some tea, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Thank you and yes, that would be nice." Naruto replied using the manners he had learned in his previous time line.

As Naruto took his seat, Hinata quickly fixed him a cup of tea and placed it in front of him before taking her own seat next to him. She flushed slightly as she kept shooting glances at him, Hanabi was too but she seemed more interested in glomping his tail.

"Have you come to a decision then, Naruto-san?" Hiashi asked getting to the point.

"Mostly...I would like to hear your reasons for wanting me to marry both of your daughters. I have a suspicion as to why but I would like a confirmation...then we can go from there." Naruto stated and took a sip of tea.

"Very well." Hiashi sighed. "I know your aware of the divide between the main and branch houses. For years I have tried to abolish this as it caused me to lose my twin brother and ailenate my nephew. But the clan elders refuse to listen to reason and unite the two branches of the Hyuga. They even have forced me to work my daughter harder than need be an act cold to strengthen her, all under the threats of the Seal or punishing my nephew."

"As you know, Hinata is the heir but the elders want me to banish her to the branch house because they do not believe she is strong enough to one day lead the clan. They want Hanabi to take her place. Now I'll be damned before I put either of my daughters in the branch house or have that damned seal placed on them, it's bad enough my nephew has it. I refuse to let either of my daughters become little more than slaves and kami only knows what some of those old perverts would do. At first I had planned to marry Hinata to another clan heir so that she could avoid such a fate...sadly there are few I would agree with considering."

"When the council was told of your unique circumstances and since I knew Hinata liked you I thought it would be for the best if we could work something out. The elders might not like the idea but with your status they cannot do anything other than complain either. As for Hanabi, they only want her to become heir and eventually clan leader because she is female and that gives them a bit more control of her and who she marries. Sadly it is the men that are prized above the women of this clan. I doubt that either of my daughters would make a good clan head simply because the elders will be completely against them and try to find ways to manipulate them." Hiashi explained.

Naruto frowned. "Council's and Elder's these days seem to think they hold all the power don't they? I know for a fact that the village council...well most of the civilians and elders...want to arrange my marriages. Once again with the damn control issues. Bunch of corrupt bastards..."

"Indeed...that is why I wanted you to wed both my daughters if for nothing else than to save them from the fate of being the elders puppets, slaves and/or trophies for the husbands of their choosing." Hiashi paused for a moment and noticed Naruto grinding his teeth...he smiled. "Also this would allow me, as clan head, to name my own successor...I would like my nephew, Neji to take over as head of the clan so I can remove the caged bird seal from him, I feel I owe him and my brother that much at least."

"Nice plan, Hiashi-dono, with that you would effectively keep your daughters safe and unite the main and branch houses and according to village law, since that precedes over clan laws, the elders can't do anything...though I am sure they will still try to place the seal on Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan...though I have a solution to that problem...I am a Seal Master after all." Naruto said.

Hiashi and his daughters looked interested at this, the caged bird seal had been the bane of the branch house for generations.

"It is a seal my father had been working on; I discovered it in his notes and finished it." Naruto started. "It is called the Blood Binding Seal. It is a seal that prevents bloodline limits from being stolen or used by force and when the wearer of the seal dies the seal ensures their Kekkei Genkai goes with them making things like eye theft impossible weather they are dead or alive. It acts like a caged bird seal would but doesn't have the nasty little add in's that the elders seem to favor. The seal cannot cause pain or make the wearer sub-servant...it just protects their blood line...nothing more, nothing less."

Hiashi was incredibly impressed. "Are you certain this seal would work and is it easily used?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm positive the seal will work, father actually had the entire workings for it down, just not put together. I finished it and added a twist to it so that the seal bonds to the recipient's soul and blood so that it cannot be removed. I am so sure of the seal I am willing to have it placed on myself to prove the point." He added the last part to ensure his faith. "The seal itself is easily placed; it needs to be placed on your back, between your shoulders though rather than your forehead. Once the seal is drawn on, just add your chakra to it to activate and the seal will do the rest since it is designed to bond instantly to the recipient once activated it will respond to their chakra rather than the chakra from an outside source."

"So...does this mean you will accept my offer then?" Hiashi asked hopefully.

Naruto went silent for a moment and noticed the both sisters turn to him and give him a hopeful gaze. Hinata he could understand...Hanabi confused him a bit.

"I will accept on the grounds that at any point in time if either Hinata-chan or Hanabi-chan want out of the engagement or betrothal bond that they be allowed to but remain under the care and protection of both the Hyuga and Uzumaki clans." Naruto said and then turned to Hanabi who was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Might I ask why you suddenly like me so much, Hanabi-chan, you don't know very much about me?" He asked.

She blushed. "Your eyes..." She muttered. "They hold much sadness but purity at the same time."

Naruto looked a bit stunned...quite perceptive for one so young.

Hinata decided to add her two ryo. "Hanabi-chan and I have been prepared for many years knowing that we both might end up marrying the same man. At first we had feared it to be Uchiha-san since that is what the elders wanted..." Hiashi let out a hiss at the name, Naruto agreed with him completely. "...I was terrified because I don't like him...I like you. But when father found out about your status...I...we hoped that you would consider it." She said shyly.

"I understand." Naruto said and chuckled lightly. "I had actually planned on asking for permission to date you anyways."

Hinata smiled and turned a nice shade of pink.

"We don't need to go into any large details right now. I can see that you both like me and I am honored. I do care for you Hinata-chan, very much so..." Thump... "...and I had thought you got past your fainting spells too." Naruto chuckled and turned to Hanabi.

"I don't know you as well as I do your sister but I am willing to get to know you better. I can't honestly say that I love you just yet but give it time...as such if you still want to be betrothed to me I will be honored to accept." Naruto said.

Hanabi let out a delighted squeal and glomped onto Naruto. "Does this mean I get to be your girlfriend, Naruto-kun!" She asked excitedly.

"If that is what you wish...though due to your age things will need to progress at a slower rate. I am willing to wait if you are though." He said kindly.

Hanabi just smiled and cuddled up to Naruto.

"Thank you, my boy, not only have you made my daughters very happy but you have helped this clan in many ways this day." Hiashi said with a slight bow.

"I would have helped even without the offers of marriage. My father did all in his power to protect this village, including making me a human sacrifice that in the long run ended up being a blessing. In turn I too will do what I can to protect this village and all within it. Even if I don't not become Hokage I will still work to become the most powerful Shinobi in this world and protect those precious to me. Being Hokage is a nice dream but without my precious people to share it with then it becomes an empty ambition." Naruto said honestly.

Hiashi was quite moved at the short speech. He was amazed with the boy. At first he had been neutral towards him and then watched as he was not only named the successor to the fourth but a Hanyou as well. Then he destroyed the stereotype of all things demonic were evil when he in his own demonic form fought fang and claw against a five tailed demon scorpion protecting not only his daughter and nephew but a great deal of others as well. To that effect Hiashi still couldn't understand why so many still held the boy in contempt or how he could just turn the other cheek. But one thing was obvious, Naruto, had all the makings of a Hokage greater than any before him and he, Hiashi, would help him reach that goal if at all possible.

Hiashi then noticed Hinata was starting to wake. "Hanabi, I believe your sister and betrothed have some things to discuss, would you like to come with me to the Hokage tower to set up the marriage arrangement and betrothal bond?" He asked.

Hanabi pouted a bit but understood. She lifted herself up and pecked Naruto on the cheek and giggled as he blushed slightly, she didn't even realize that she too was blushing. Hiashi let another smile grace his features...he was glad to see his daughters so happy...perhaps now he could drop the damn cold act he had to put up because of the elder Hyuga council. Taking his youngest daughters hand he walked out of the room to give the two teens some privacy.

Hinata looked at Naruto, all her shyness returning as she poked her fingers together for a few minutes before she forced her shyness down. Naruto smiled at this...he knew it took a lot for her to muster her courage.

"Are you feeling better now, Hinata-chan?" He asked.

She nodded shyly. "D-did you really mean it? Do you...really like me?" She asked timidly.

Naruto gently placed his finger and thumb under her chin and brought her face up so he could look at her in the eyes. Pale lavender met sapphire blue and though feral they held a certain tenderness.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, I never go back on my word and you know that. I know the circumstances we are in are a little strange but I do care deeply for you, I just want you to be happy." Naruto said softly.

Hinata was transfixed; she could hardly believe that one who could be so powerful, so strong and so terrifying could also be so gentle and attentive. She had always known that there was something special about Naruto...something that no other man could hope to match and now she was certain...he was one of a kind. As she looked into his eyes she found herself caring less and less about the fact that she had to share him. His eyes spoke to her...they said that he would protect her and any others who became a part of his family...that they would be loved equally.

"I...am happy." Hinata whispered in a slight daze. "I've always dreamed of this...I...I've loved you for a long time."

Naruto smiled, feeling truly happy. No one had told him that they loved him since Kyuubi had vanished in the previous time line. He had thought that he would be stuck spending the rest of his eternal existence alone but now he knew that was a groundless fear.

"I love you too...Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

He then leaned forward and placed a simple kiss on her lips, it was slightly innocent but the feeling within it was never lacking. Happy tears sprung into Hinata's eyes as she snaked her arms around the boy...no the man that she loved with all her being. She now realized that for once...this wasn't a dream and she didn't have to fear waking up to a cold harsh reality.

The kiss broke and Hinata cuddled up to Naruto, he pulled her onto his lap and rested his head on top of her own as he laced his fingers with hers. He had so longed to feel this and was miffed at himself for nearly thinking himself out of a golden opportunity. His past, mental age and previous fears no longer mattered...that was then, this was now. He had the power and the skill to protect them and now he had even more reason to do so. Kyuubi would always be his first love and he would be glad when she finally returned to him. Hinata was the first love of his new life and others would soon follow and for once...he wasn't so apprehensive...not when it felt this good...not when it felt so right.

Shinigami sighed as he sat in his throne as a glowing orb with an ethereal humanoid form hovered up next to him. The form was that of a young woman. Long flowing crimson locks, silky cream colored skin, Rich emerald green eyes with slit crimson pupils, whisker marks on her cheeks, a pair of black tipped crimson furred ears on her head and six black tipped furry crimson tails flowing behind her. She had a body that could only be described as human perfection, a generous bust, slim hips and curves in all the right places.

Before them was a large orb and the image within it was of Naruto holding the young Hyuga heiress Hinata. Each had content smiles on their faces.

"I wish, Naruto-kun, could have waited for me to come back but I am glad to see him happy again." Kyuubi said with a slight pout.

Shinigami chuckled. "I wouldn't worry Kyuubi; you still and always will have a place in that kids heart. He misses you very much you know."

"I know...I miss him too. He was the first and only man, human or otherwise that I ever loved. I don't mind sharing him...it's common amongst demons to take multiple mates, especially the Alpha's and Naruto-kun is definitely an Alpha. I just wish the restoration would hurry." Kyuubi said as she continued to watch longingly.

"It will be soon, Kami and I have sped up the process and your own desires to be reunited with him have moved things along much faster. So much so that the process should be finished within a few more days time rather than the month we had first thought." Shinigami stated.

"Good...I want...need to be back with him. He has a long hard road ahead of him and it will take me and those other girls that love him to help him through it. This time I can help him more...I will be able to really touch him instead of his astral self." She said as a whisper.

Shinigami sighed. "You are right about the trials he must face. If it were only just the Uchiha's, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki that were his problem...I fear that he will one day be released from his prison."

Kyuubi cringed and stiffened in fear. There was only one being that he could be referring to, a dark god that was the embodiment of evil. He went by many titles...Death Bringer, Lord of Anarchy; God of Chaos...his name was...

"Xanthus...but how? I thought he was sealed for all eternity in the abyss!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"He is...for now. Kami and I sealed him ourselves but the key and the lock have long since been lost in the mortal realm. Someday, some fool human might find a way to release him and then only Naruto will stand a chance of defeating him. Kami even gave him her blessing making his Reaper form as much a part of him as his Demon side. I am not sure just what gifts she gave him, all I know is that there are three of them. But all that power is only as strong as his will to protect those he loves. Pray that Xanthus is never released and he continues to remain sealed into the void...never to return." Shinigami answered.

Kyuubi just nodded, all she could do was hope that Xanthus would never be released. The only small comfort she had was that the chances of a human ever finding both lock and key and then figuring out how to use them were extremely rare and highly unlikely. As it was...she chose not to worry about a matter that may never come to light and just look forward to the day she would wake up next to the man she loved. Her own second chance was soon at hand and she embraced it happily.


	9. Setting into Motion - Part 3

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 9 : Setting into Motion - Part 3

By the next morning the marriage arrangement and betrothal bond between the two Hyuga heiresses and the Kazama clan heir was quite well known. Of course the more ignorant souls of Konoha were calling out for Naruto's blood since he had somehow bewitched the Hyuga clan. The elders of the Hyuga clan were none to pleased by this new development but they were also scared...after all who wanted to try to fight a guy that killed a five tailed demon scorpion?

The more sensible people in the village were quite happy with this. Though some of his fan base had been upset that he was taken...thankfully it wasn't very common knowledge of just how many wives he could have. There were three certain girls though that had interesting reactions. They were happy, depressed and worried all at the same time. Ino, Sakura and Tenten were happy that Hinata got her chance, depressed that it wasn't them and worried that it might never be them either.

Naruto however had gone, in private, to a special jeweler that Sarutobi had told him of the previous night when he went to sign his part of the marriage arrangement and betrothal bond. The shop carried some of the finest jewelry in all of the elemental countries and the owned was a kindly old man who had been making master works for more than six decades named Hiro Yamada.

Sarutobi's story had been true. Naruto, with a letter from the Hokage, went to the shop early in the morning intent on getting poper symbols for Hinata and Hanabi...hers would be given to her in the future. However the man had such an interesting collection that Naruto bought rings for the other girls in case things went well with them...if not he could always figure out something later. He even bought a piece for himself that was a dragon wrapped around a ying-yang symbol in form of a medallion. He also got gold chains for each of the girls so their rings could be placed on them. He knew he might be jumping the gun with three of the rings but his instincts told him to buy them.

For Hinata he got a platinum ring carved to look like vines and on the top a purple amethyst was fixed in the shape of a lotus bloom. Hanabi got a similar one only the bloom was an orchid and made of sapphire. For Ino he found a ring with various types of gold made to look like roses in the shape of a ring and in the center was a blue topaz that looked like her eyes. For Sakura he found a ring with her namesake tree carved into each side in gold and on the top was a setting for three pink tourmaline stones going from small to large in the shape of cherry blossom petals. Tenten was a bit harder to find one for but he did find one that fit her. It was a simple platinum band with three gold kanji etched into it for Beauty, Courage and Wisdom. After acquiring the specified items and paying the proper amount of Ryo Naruto promised the elderly jeweler that he would bring any future business he had to him.

Later that morning saw Hinata proudly walking to meet her team with her ring on a gold chain around her neck, her face still flushed from thanking him for nearly ten minutes. She had giggled when he left mumbling about cold showers and girls more mature for their age than they should be.

Ino sat in her families shop completely board out of her mind and slightly fussing in her mind about the new situation with Naruto. To this day she could still remember him as a little kid running around in orange shorts and a white tee-shirt chasing bullies away from her and Sakura. She idly wondered if he remembered those times. She and Sakura had never forgotten him.

They had been six years old when they first met. Naruto had protected Sakura from a Genin bully...and got the crap beaten out of him in the process. They had tried to make fun of Ino too and Naruto had defended her as well. After that they became friends and played a couple of times until a group of villagers chased him off throwing stones at him and calling him a demon...Sakura's mom had been included at that time...something the woman still regretted to this day.

After that Naruto seemed to change, he dropped his usual kind and brave self and turned into an annoying idiot. He always played pranks, took nothing seriously and let his grades slip at the academy. Sakura had been forbidden to ever speak to him unless forced to citing that he was a bad kid who would hurt her and Ino. As the years passed the two girls went on with their lives, never forgetting the Naruto they met but hating the one he turned into...Ino had been the most disappointed...she had a crush on him when they first met.

Now that they knew the truth behind Naruto and his secrets they knew he did what he did to protect them. Naruto had learned early on in his rather dismal life that having friends was something he would never gain; as such he spent an entire childhood alone, no friends, no family and a lot of hate, anger and resentment. It made Ino sick that she had nearly followed down that path...had Naruto not dropped the act that one day and showed everyone just what kind of person he was...she shuddered to think where she might have ended up...still a damn fan girl most likely.

Spending time and getting to know him over the past couple of weeks had been bliss for the young Yamanaka. It didn't take long for her old crush to reignite and grow from there. They always talked a lot when he came by to train or help around the shop. Like her he had quite the green thumb and a appreciation of plants. He did go beyond that though as he had a lot of knowledge concerning medicinal herbs, poisonous plants and eatable plant life as well...he was practically a walking, talking herbology guide. Idly...she wondered if he would stop by today.

As if summoned by her thoughts, said Hanyou walked into the shop dressed in his casuals, blue jeans, black sneakers, his belt with the utility pouches on them and a black tank top. His tail and thick braid of hair swaying behind him and in his hand a bag holding a thermos and some food.

"Naruto-kun! What brings you by here!" Ino asked excitedly.

"Everyone else was busy today so I thought I'd drop by for lunch." Naruto said holding up the bag. "Nothing fancy though...just some rice balls, dango, egg rolls and a few pot stickers with some green tea."

Ino let out a playful pout. "Aw...I was hoping you were going to give me a gift like you did Hinata."

Naruto chuckled. "News sure gets around fast in this village. So...you're not mad?"

"Not really...just a little disappointed, I wanted to date you too." Ino answered.

Naruto sighed. "Ino-chan, you know my circumstances, just because I'm engaged to Hinata-chan and betrothed to Hanabi-chan doesn't mean we can't date." Naruto said placing the bag on the counter only to get tackled by Ino a second later.

"Do you mean it?" She asked hopefully. "I...know I used to be mean to you and all but I was..." She was silence by Naruto putting his finger on her lips.

"It's in the past and I don't hold a grudge unless there is a damn good reason for it and being teased because of immaturity is not one of those reasons. If you want to date officially then I would be honored and in time if you still want to be with me...I would be happy to accept you as part of my clan and future." Naruto said.

Ino's aqua blue eyes looked into Naruto's icy sapphire blue and saw that he spoke only the truth and that he had feelings for her...perhaps not as strong as what he felt for Hinata or maybe Sakura but definitely for more than a friend. She found herself quite transfixed as she looked into his eyes, amazed at how expressive they could be when he let them show it.

As if on instinct alone she tilted her head up, her face nearing his almost if drawn to it. Naruto took notice, a small smile on his lips and closed the distance to give her what she seemed to want so badly. As soon as their lips touched Ino felt a thrilling shock surge through her body. Opening her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss caught Naruto slightly off guard but he reciprocated anyways idly noticing that she tasted of apples and cinnamon.

Ino let out a moan, she had expected Naruto to taste of Ramen but got mint and tea instead...that and he was making her toes curl rather nicely. This wasn't her first kiss, she had kissed Shikamaru once and to her embarrassment, Sakura, as a dare...kissing Naruto however was a whole different level of an experience and she honestly doubted anyone else could compare.

The kiss broke for the need of fresh air. Ino was flushed pink in the cheeks with a glazed, half lidded look in her eyes. Naruto almost laughed...Hinata looked the same way the previous day, maybe he wasn't so bad at this romance thing after all.

"And to think, I just came here for lunch." Naruto chuckled.

"Oh if I could I'd give you more then lunch...bad Ino...not the time to have perverted thoughts...at least not yet anyways...hehehehe." Ino giggled in her mind.

"So...does this mean I can be your girlfriend Whiskers?" Ino asked playfully.

"I would think that the answer was kinda obvious, Ino-chan." Naruto said with a half smile.

"Nice to see you two getting along so well, so when's the date set?" A feminine voice asked from behind them with a snicker.

Ino flushed beetroot. "MOM!" She cried out at being caught. Ino reluctantly pulled herself away from Naruto.

The woman was Amame Yamanaka. She looked like a slightly older version of Ino with the same color eyes but with sandy blonde hair in contrast to the platinum blonde hair that her husband and daughter sported. She also had the same personality as Ino but with a more maternal side to it...and a Sakura-like temper if pissed off, thankfully Naruto had never seen it.

"...Busted..." Naruto thought slightly amused. "Good afternoon, Amame-san, how are you today?" Naruto asked politely.

The older woman smiled at the two. "I'm doing just fine, Naruto-kun, congratulations on your engagement to the Hyuga heiress...would my daughter perhaps be the next one for your harem?" She teased.

Naruto's face twisted in a slight scowl. "I dislike that word...I'm not building a harem...I'm making a family. Harems usually consist of a group of women that serve a master, I loath that. I refuse to play favorites and all the women I will be with will eventually be married to me and will be treated with the respect they are due."

Amame smiled, so did Inoichi, who was sitting on the top of the stairs. They had thought highly of the boy before but now he had their full approval. Ino had another glazed look covering her face, which was amusing considering Sauske never had this much of an effect on her.

"That's nice to know, we can't be too careful with our little girl now." Amame said.

Naruto nodded in understanding, if he had a daughter he'd probably kill any male that came within ten feet of her unless he approved of them. Ino snapped out of her mental bliss as something she had been wanting to ask Naruto suddenly crossed her mind.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, I heard from Sakura that you've been teaching her elemental jutsu and manipulations. Do you think you could teach me some?" Ino asked using her patented big eyed pout jutsu.

Naruto chuckled. "That won't work on me, Ino-chan, but I did plan on seeing what your element was anyways..." He pulled out a card from his belt pouch. "...pump a little of your chakra into this card and we'll find out."

Half of the card burst into flames while the other half crinkled up.

"Huh...well damn...first Sakura-chan is a Water-Earth type with the possibility of learning Wood elements in the future, Hinata-chan was a Water-Wind type...meaning she might be able to learn Ice element jutsu and now Ino-chan is both Fire and Lightning...I might be able to teach her a few fire/lightning fusion jutsu when she gets strong enough. The strange thing is...the girls seem more powerful this time around...hmm...oh well, I'll just help them best as I can." Naruto thought as he studied the card.

"Well, Ino-chan, you have fire and lightning affinities. I know quite a few jutsu for each and I have made a few fusion jutsu I can teach you once you get your reserves and strength up higher." Naruto said.

Inoichi walked down the stairs with a confused look on his features. "Fusion Jutsu?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Hello, Inoichi-san, and yes, Fusion Jutsu." He started. "I discovered that if you have more than one element and if you can meet the right conditions you can make sub-element jutsu which is basically a fusion of two of the five main elements. Wood Element jutsu is a combination of Water and Earth elements with a high level of manipulation and control abilities. The First Hokage was gifted with this as part of his blood line but it can be re-created...Sakura-chan should be able to do Wood jutsu once she gains a mastery over her elements."

"How many fusions are there?" Amame asked.

Naruto looked thoughtful. "Hmm...Ice for Water/Wind users, Magma for Fire/Earth users, Wood or as I prefer Plant for Water/Earth users and Shadow for Light/Dark users. There is also a rare Tri-Element fusion called Metal consisting of Fire/Water/Earth users but it is very rare for anyone to have more than two elements. I'm an exception to that rule because being a Hanyou gave me an affinity to all the elements, the price being that I'm only part human." He paused for a moment. "Then there are fusions of elements that boost over all power like lightning/fire or fire/wind. To be honest creating new jutsu isn't too hard if you know what you're doing and have good element manipulation and chakra control, all it takes is a bit of experimentation and a good imagination."

"Damn...and I thought our clans mind jutsu were something special." Inoichi mumbled.

"Don't knock your own techniques, they are very good. The only mind jutsu I know is the memory copy jutsu. However the Yamanaka clan was once known for its Psionics and that gift still resides within anyone of Yamanaka blood. All you need to do is try deep meditation and find the thread of chakra that links your core to your mind and try to find out what it is that has blocked the flow of mental or Psi energy."

"Psi...energy?" Ino asked confused.

"The body consists of three separate types of energies. Chi for body, Ki for soul and Psi for mind. Chi and Ki when combined form a more potent and versatile energy called Chakra, for most this happens automatically as they grow, hence chakra cores and coils. But since the discovery of Chakra and its versatile uses people have forgotten how to tap into pure Chi, Ki and Psi energies. But if one were to connect their Chakra to their Psi they would gain a much stronger and useful Chakra making a harmony of Mind, Body and Soul. I also learned to do that and gained a few modest Psi skills such as Teleportation, Telekinesis and Telepathy, though I still have to obey all the practical limits. I can't teleport to places I haven't been or anywhere beyond a ten mile radius, and even that can be a strain sometimes. I can't use telekinesis to lift anything above two times my own body weight and I can't use telepathy with another person unless they willingly allow me to create a telepathic link with them. All of this is made easier though by adding chakra. My Yooso-Shunshin techniques are actually a modified Teleport and Shunshin Jutsu with element chakra and Psi energy added into it." Naruto lectured.

"The Yamanaka clan still uses a bit of Psi energy in their clan jutsu since standard Chakra wouldn't cut it and the Yamanaka clan has a history of Psionics. Your jutsu's however specialize in invading the mind, controlling it, gathering information from it or causing anything from intense confusion to waking nightmares." Naruto finished.

"How do you know all of this?" Inoichi asked.

Naruto decided a half-truth was better than a full blown lie. "When I absorbed Kyuubi's powers and abilities I gained most of its knowledge as well as a few memories. It was actually kind of painful...think of having several millennia of information suddenly crammed into your mind all at once and then your mind automatically taking the task of sorting the information. If the human mind didn't work so fast there was no telling just how long I would have had that migraine, thankfully I only had one for about a week straight. Though not being able to move really sucked too since my body was also making its adjustments at that time. What I got didn't come without a painful price...just remember that." Naruto stated.

Inoichi cringed at the thought of that kind of headache, it would be likening to a slow torture to insanity. Meaning that Naruto not only had a diamond hard will but an intensely high tolerance to pain. Amame looked a little confused, she wasn't a Kunoichi so she didn't know much about how Chakra and all those other things worked but she had enough sense to know that Naruto had paid with allot of pain to get the power he now had...an amazing feat considering how poorly he had been treated most of his life. Ino was just awed, not only was her boyfriend hot, strong and could kick major ass but he was incredibly intelligent...she couldn't discount his other nice features either, after all, kindness, gentleness and attentiveness went a long way with a girl too.

"I'll write of some scrolls on meditation and send them over with a Shadow clone so you can work on strengthening your family jutsu. If you don't mind though I'll train Ino-chan in that myself, who knows...she might even come up with a few new jutsu of her own." Naruto offered and was promptly glomped by said teen girl.

"So much for our simple little lunch huh?" Naruto chuckled.

Ino pouted. "It's still early; we can still have some lunch."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment; his tail actually came up and rubbed the side of his head in a scratching motions causing Ino and her mother to giggle at how cute the young Hanyou could be without realizing it.

"Hmm...we could go to the park and make it a picnic if you want." Naruto offered.

Amame smiled. "That is a good idea, I will watch things here at the shop, Ino, go enjoy yourself with your new boyfriend."

Ino blushed a bit but smiled and hugged her parents before dragging Naruto out of the door with the bag of goodies in tow.

Their picnic date ended up being a wonderful experience for Ino and she would look forward to future dates with her new boyfriend.

Six loud clangs rang through the air as six kunai fell at Naruto's feet in two pieces. Letting out a breath he settled back onto his favorite stance. One of his katana resting on his right shoulder while the other was poised in front of him ready to block or attack at a moments notice.

His opponent let a smirk cross her lips; no one gave her this kind of challenge in Kenjutsu but him. It was invigoration, it was fun...it was a freaking turn on. Pulling out six Shuriken and channeling some chakra into them she began preparing for one of the new Jutsu he had taught her.

"Shadow Clone Shuriken Jutsu!" She called out as six bladed stars became sixty.

Naruto made Griever's fire element burst to life and performed one of his simpler special attacks. "Flame Cutter!"

Several white hot and burning blades of energy shot out as Naruto slashed his sword at the incoming threats. Most of them were incinerated as he dodged the rest. His opponent drew two swords of her own a pair of scimitars and dashed at him.

Naruto pumped a bit of chakra into Beowulf causing the blade to separate and fall limp before he lashed it out like a whip. The young woman parried and blocked the attack and struck with her free blade.

The training ground was filled with the sounds of blades clashing as the two combatants continued to exchange blows in an amazing, beautiful but deadly dance of fluid movements and percise strikes.

Naruto smiled, his opponent was good, very good for her age, but he was better due to have years more experience from his previous time line. With a deft twist of his wrist from his left hand and a quick tug from his right his opponent was disarmed, Griever, now back to normal, pointed at her throat signaling the winner.

Tenten huffed as she looked at the slightly smug look on her newly appointed boyfriend's features and pouted a bit. She hated losing a spar but she also knew that Naruto was much better at swordsmanship than she was, she preferred distance attacks. She was no slouch with melee weapons either but trying to out fight Naruto with swords was damn near impossible.

Naruto re-sheathed his swords and smiled at Tenten. She, like Ino, expressed her desire to date him and he had no intentions of denying her. Though her idea of a sparring match to celebrate had been a little on the odd side but Tenten was a bit of a tomboy.

"Your getting better, Tenten-chan, if you keep increasing your skills at this rate you'll catch up to my level in no time." Naruto said proudly.

Tenten blushed a bit at the praise. "Thank you, Naruto-kun, but I doubt I could ever reach your level anytime soon."

"Perhaps, but you are very good in your own right and I've been training with swords for a long time." Naruto replied.

Tenten tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"You're only one year younger than me and I've been training most of my life, I'm not saying that it's impossible for someone to gain your kind of skill in such a time frame...just highly improbable. But that still wouldn't explain your level of mastery." She said.

Naruto frowned slightly. "Tenten-chan...in time I will tell you, all of you, just how I became so powerful and skilled. A few already know but that was because they needed to...otherwise it would have brought up to many questions."

"Don't...don't you trust me enough to tell me?" Tenten asked sounding a bit hurt.

"No...that's not it at all. The other girls don't know either. I...just don't think you'd believe me if I told you...it's not something I like to talk about to be honest." Naruto said with a sigh.

"I-I understand..." Tenten said feeling a bit down.

"Damn...now she looks depressed...should I tell her...or show her? Would she hate me?" Naruto wondered.

"Please don't be upset...when the time comes I will tell all of you. I do trust you and I care about you deeply but I'm just not ready to tell each of you that part about me yet...though it is my final secret. Can you wait until then?" Naruto asked.

Tenten gave him a small smile and hugged him; he readily returned the embrace as she nuzzled his neck.

"I can wait, Naruto-kun, I'm sorry if I pulled up bad memories." She said softly.

"Don't worry about it. I will likely have to explain soon enough anyways so just be patient a little longer okay?" He asked.

Her response was to kiss him; much like Ino had done earlier. His eyes widened slightly before he returned the kiss. He wasn't quite sure just what he was doing to make so many wonderful girls love him but who was he to argue? After breaking the kiss the two sat down a cuddled for a moment, Tenten sporting a light pink flush across her cheeks. Naruto also began blushing a bit as Tenten began stroking his tail...it felt good...perhaps a little too good.

Glancing down he noticed a growing bulge in his pants...crap. Thankfully, Tenten remained blissfully unaware of his condition and Naruto was able to will it back down to a normal level of comfort.

"Things have changed so much...sometimes I wonder if it is all real or if I am merely having some sort of dream. I never would have dreamed that any of these girls liked me and yet now that I've gotten to know them better I...get an oddly complete feeling. When Kyu-chan resurrects...then I will truly be complete. I've never really felt anything like this before...It's nice but scary at the same time. But now more than ever...I must prevent the future from happening...I can't lose what I've gained here. I have my precious people back and I am finally able to experience love more freely. For these girls...I will do all in my power to protect them, my Kami have mercy on anyone who tries to hurt them...because I will not and even Shinigami-sama will not hide them from my wraith." Naruto thought and vowed silently as he unconsciously hugged Tenten a little firmer.

Tenten looked at the boy who had captured her heart and smiled at his gentle yet protective gesture.

"I can't believe how strong he is...yet he is so gentle. And his eyes...I could lose myself in them. I had always thought it was Neji that I loved but, Naruto-kun, is really the one. I've only known him for a short while, yet it feels like a lifetime. He even treats me like a lady...unlike the other guys I've known or have in my life. The really strange thing is...I don't mind sharing him with the others...he has such a big heart I doubt that just one of us would be enough to fill it anyways." Tenten thought blissfully as she rested against Naruto. She had always been one of the guys but Naruto made her feel like a woman.

Naruto stood by himself on top of his favorite perch on the Hokage monument. It was late at night now and he had come up not to enjoy the view but to test out his Reaper powers and form. Something he had been meaning to do for a few days now. He idly wondered if turning into his Reaper form would hurt as much as turning into his Werefox form did. Not that a little pain bothered him, but changing your whole physical form was far from a little pain...thankfully he had an insane tolerance for pain.

This only thing that bothered him was that to turn into a Reaper he had to deal with a whole different level of Chakra. Human Chakra was a combination of Chi and Ki, Body and Spirit, and as such considered a Divine Energy much like what Kami uses...just not is such a pure form. Kyuubi's Chakra was Demon Chakra, though he had purified it of the evil taint it once had it was still volatile to humans if not used properly and far too powerful for humans to handle in large amounts. Reaper Chakra however was a whole different type...it was considered Devil Chakra because Shinigami was technically a Devil or what could be considered a rank above Demon. Devil Chakra was more chaotic than Demon Chakra was due to the fact that it focused solely on three elements Darkness, Light and their fusion element Shadow. As a Reaper he also gained control of powers unique to Shinigami and some Devils, those being Life and Death energies, though limited and things like Hell Fire, which was an element all it own since there were various types of it identified mainly by colors. Demon Chakra and Human Chakra were focused on the five main elements and sometimes the sub elements, they were easier to handle, depending on the creature or power levels though some rules didn't apply. Kyuubi had been one of them because her power was so immense that she could have technically been ranked a Devil and not a Demon. But she was one of the Biju, a Tailed Demon Beast, where as Devils are almost always humanoid in their base forms, where as Demons usually had to assume a human form.

"Well...here goes nothing..." Naruto muttered and held out his right arm. "Reap through all, Soul Edge!"

A burst of black fire hinted with silver and gold ripped out of the seal on his arm and formed a small ball of energy in the palm of Naruto's hand. He gripped it and the flames lengthened and flared out until Soul Edge appeared from them in all its glory. The weapon pulsed a greeting to its master, Naruto smiled at it. He then let it go and the weapon hovered in place waiting for Naruto to re-claim it.

Naruto then began gathering the Devil Chakra within him, his body surrounded by an aura of purple and black flames with surges of gold and silver arcing across his body. As the energy hit its crescendo he realized how glad he was that he placed an anti-chakra seal barrier so no one could sense this. The energy was so potent that it was causing the stone beneath his feet to melt.

"Soul Release - Avatar of Shinigami...Demonic Reaper Ascend!" Naruto barked out through gritted teeth.

Naruto's body and muscle mass began to grow but only slightly compared to his Werefox form topping off at about 6' 9". His skin darkened to a charcoal grey color and was littered with gold and silver tribal and celtic runes. His tail lengthened and burst into black and purple fire. Blood spurted from a sudden slit on his forehead as a golden colored eye opened with a silver pupil, it was a devil eye called the Jagan, giving him the ability to see into souls, judge them and torture them if he so wishes it. It held a number of nasty little things that it could do...such as its Doom Gaze. A pair of horns sprouted out from the sides of his head and curved back as his hair turned a metallic silver color. Four bursts of black and purple flames shot out from his back incinerating the blood spattering and was followed by a flurry of black feathers with silver highlights and gold feathers with crimson highlights. A pair of black feathered wings hooped out from his upper back while the golden feathered wings stretched out from his mid to lover back. Finally he opened his eyes. Black had replaced the whites of his eyes, his retina now deep purple and his slit pupils pulsing crimson. The whisker marks became solid gold slash marks, his fangs grew making him appear like a vampire and the claws on his hands turned silver but still as razor sharp as ever.

His attire had changed as well. He wore no shirt to give his wings free reign to move. A long set of chains was criss-crossed across his torso, looped around his neck and as a belt around his waist. His jeans had been replaced with studded black leather pants and spiked boots, spikes set in on the boots toes and a larger one on the back, the rest was otherwise studded to match his pants. On his arms was a pair of spiked gauntlets that led to fingerless black gloves with spiked knuckles. A black chain was wrapped around his neck in the form of a choker or collar...he didn't know which, though he did know that he could manipulate the chains on his body to act as he pleased as the ends of the chains were armed with barbed spikes. As it was he decided that this form was a delightful mix of bad-ass and fearsome...a form that would make any being, human or demon, shake in fear.

"Hnn...perhaps I should test my wings." Naruto said, his voice holding a demonic timber to it once again.

Holding out his hand, Soul Edge hovered to its masters waiting grasp and gave out a few seemingly happy pulses at its master's new form. Naruto let a predatory grin cross his features...which would have made Shukaku shit himself if he saw it.

Leaping up into the air he began to flap his massive wings, he was surprised that he could do it on such an instinctual level but credited it to Shinigami for adding such instincts to his mindset when in this form. As such he found staying aloft to be not only easy but not tiring either. And thanks to his near limitless chakra levels he felt no strain and very little depletion in this form. Though he was sure the strain would be worse if he was in battle...everything had their practical limits...even him.

Deciding that now was a good time, Naruto took flight at a high rate of speed towards a destination fifty miles south of Konoha. Thirty minutes later he landed in front of a large mountain cave, a cave that had a single lost treasure within it...the Fox Summoning Contract.

Naruto walked into the cave and about a mile back he came to a large stone chest. The cave itself was fairly barren since Kyuubi only used this place to hide the summoning scroll and to even a observant eye the stone chest looked to be just a bolder. Naruto placed his hand on the stone and pumped some of his demonic chakra into it. Red glowing demonic runes flickered for a moment before the chest opened to reveal a large red and gold trimmed scroll resting within it. After removing the scroll the stone chest crumbled into rubble, its purpose having been served.

Naruto quickly left the cave and took flight once again with the scroll safely tucked under his left arm. He flew straight for his compound and once he landed he released his Reaper form so he didn't attract any attention. Feeling a bit sleepy from having such a long day he quickly opened the scroll once he was in his bedroom, signed it with his blood and then closed it...he would summon a fox later to inform them and bring them up to speed of his status.

Stripping to his boxers he crawled into his bed and fell asleep within moments...it had been a long day.

Several hours later a glowing orb of light appeared hovering next to Naruto's sleeping form. The orb began growing and glowing red and gold as it began forming into a female form. The form was laid down next to him as the glow faded. The woman that appeared had blazing crimson locks that flowed like silk to her hips and six bushy and furry crimson furred tails with black tips. She had fox-like ears the same color as her hair and small black tips. Six whisker marks covered her cheeks. Her shining emerald green eyes shown with delight and happiness as she wrapped her arms and tails around Naruto, a few tears leaking from her eyes and not caring that she was nude as the day she was born.

Naruto shifted in his sleep and cuddled up to her, a small smile on his face. She smiled back and gave him a peck on his forehead.

"Naruto-kun...I'm back...and this time I won't leave you...I promise...I love you." She whispered and closed her eyes to join him in sleep; resurrection was after all very tiring.


	10. Wave Mission - Dangerous Tides

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 10 : Wave Mission - Dangerous Tides

As the early morning light filtered into Naruto's room from the sun rise he began to stir. For the first time in many, many years he had slept great. He felt warm, safe and very comfortable...it felt almost as if a piece of him had returned. Not wanting to wake up just yet his sleepy mind let him leave his eyes shut so he could just bask in the content comfort he was feeling at the moment.

Kyuubi had also woke and was now partaking in something she would enjoy doing for centuries to come. Watching the man she loved in a peaceful state of sleep. A soft smile crossed her lips, her eyes watered...she was finally with him; somehow, someway she had been given another chance. Perhaps it was due to the favor Naruto held with both Kami and Shinigami...or perhaps it was just him...he had a power that not even the mightiest of demons could match. He had a power to not only change people but change things around him.

She loved looking at his face; it was so handsome and feral. It was no wonder to her that those other girls had fallen in love with him once they got to see him as he truly is. Sure she had her misgivings about a couple of them...Sakura and Ino...at first but watching from Shinigami's realm she could see it in their eyes...the same love she held for him shined in their eyes as well. It was more than just the fact that he was an Alpha Male...much more than that.

Naruto deciding that he should get up opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times to adjust his vision. His icy blue eyes met a pair of eyes he had longed for many years to see again. The gears in his sleep filled mind suddenly sprang into full action as he recalled Shinigami and Kami telling him.

"It...it's her! She's back...her eyes are still just as beautiful as I remember them." Naruto thought as he gazed into her eyes.

A happy smile crossed his lips as tears welled in his eyes...it had been so many years since he had shed a real tear, he had almost forgotten how. Shakily he raised his hand to her face and gently cupped her cheek; she smiled at him and nuzzled into his hand.

"K-Kyu-chan...I...I missed you so much." Naruto said his voice nearly not believing what he eyes and touch were telling him.

"And I, you, Naruto-kun...I feared I'd never see you again...but when you came back in time it made the my soul fragments from the future combine with my soul from the past...they purified me and with the help of Shinigami and Kami granted me new life as a Hanyou...I'm back now...and I don't have to be stuck behind a seal. We...can finally be together...we can finally touch..." She trailed off as Naruto leaned up and kissed her deeply.

Naruto absently noted that she was nude but at the moment couldn't bring himself to really care, he'd seen her nude before when she was in the seal...besides he'd have to get used to such things sooner or later anyways. Speaking of which...he was going to have to come clean.

"Kyuu-chan...I have something I need to tell you...you know I love you, I do with all my heart but I..." Kyuubi stopped him with another kiss and pulled back a moment later and smiled.

"Naruto-kun, I already know and I approve of them and anyone else who might come in the future so long as they love you." She said softly.

"But...I...how?" He asked feeling very confused and a bit grateful at the moment.

"Shinigami-sama, allowed me to watch from his realm. A couple of the girls came as a surprise but I could tell that they love you very much even in the small amount of time they've gotten to know you. Besides it is quite common for demon lords to take more than one mate. But I do have one request." She said.

"What do you wish?" Naruto asked.

"I want to be your first mate, I know your body is young but your mind is not. I have waited for millennia to feel the touch of a man I could love...please do not make me wait anymore." She almost pleaded...she needed to know this was real.

Naruto could sense her need and if he was honest with himself...he needed her too. He knew what it meant to take her as a mate...they would give themselves to each other and bite the others neck creating a seal mark that signified their mating and soul bonds. It took every single ounce of his will to fight off the nosebleed that threatened to come.

"I will grant your wish." Naruto said softly, rolled on top of her and began kissing her passionately.

For the next hour and a half various cries and moans of passion filled the manor as the two consummated their love...it took two lifetimes to get there but they were finally united...mind, body and soul.

As Naruto got dressed, Kyuubi...a bit sore from their activities, searched through some of the older clothes that had been left behind by his parents. She found a deep cobalt blue battle kimono, a emerald green obi, some fishnet shirts and leggings and some undergarments that were just about the right size for her. Naruto told her to help herself so she put the clothes on. She left the kimono open a bit to show off some cleavage and display her mark, A Celtic trinity rune with a small nine tailed fox in the center with its tails spiraling behind it in the Uzumaki clan crest. Naruto's was the same and anyone he marked in the future would gain the same mark on their neck. The greatest benefit of the mark was their new telepathic link that opened between them due to their souls bonding completely...this link had none of the normal bounds and could be used to speak to each other no matter the physical distance. It also ensured that so long as Naruto was alive any of his bond mates would gain a fraction of his power and his ageless lifespan and youth.

"I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do." Naruto chuckled a bit.

"I'll help you; I'm also coming with you from now on, on your missions." Kyuubi said.

"How are we going to pull that off, Kyu-chan?" He asked.

"Simple, since I began as a demon I can still take the form of a fox. The reason why you can't is because you started off human." Kyuubi explained and in a small flash of fox fire she turned into a small, kit sized chibi Kyuubi with one tail. Her fur was the same color as her hair and she had the usual black tips on her ears and tail. "See! I can even get bigger to aid you in battle like the Inuzuka's use dogs!" She said happily in a undeniably cute voice that sounded much like a five year old version of her adult voice.

Naruto chuckled. "Even I have to admit you're a little too cute for your own good, Kyu-chan."

The little fox let out a giggle and hopped up on Naruto's shoulder, perching there and wrapping her tail around him before licking his cheek. Naruto gave a small smile as he placed Beowulf and Griever onto his belt and adjusted his trench coat. Giving Kyuubi a quick scratch behind the ears he prepared to flame port out of the room when a monkey appeared in a poof of smoke, handed him a scroll and vanished again.

"Hmm...I wonder what, Ji-san, sent me?" He mused and unsealed the scroll.

Naruto

The man you asked me about a while back has finally arrived and is requesting a C-Rank. As such it looks like it is finally time for you to take your mission to Wave Country. As per your request no one else will take this mission and I will leave the safety of Tazuna-san up to you. There is however an additional mission I would like you to take while on this mission.

Sealed at the bottom of this scroll is the Bingo Book you requested as well as your first A-Rank mission. It has come to my attention that the former Konoha Ninja, Aoi Rokusho is in Wave...possibly working for Gato. Your mission is to terminate him and reclaim the Raijin sword. As a bonus you may keep the Raijin to do with as you please.

On to the final bit of news. In preparation for the Chunin exams in a few months and the still likely attack by Orochimaru, I have managed to convince my old student Tsunade to return for the exams, Jiraiya will likely come as well as he is due in Konoha around that time. I will see you and your team later after you have done the D-Rank Kakashi-san picked up for you just moments ago.

Akira Sarutobi

Third Hokage, Konoha

"I was wondering when we would be going to wave." Naruto muttered and unsealed his new Bingo Book and his A-Rank mission scroll giving him all the need to know information on Aoi Rokusho. "The Raijin...hmm...I don't really need it but I bet either Ino-chan or Tenten-chan could get good use of it."

"Ino would probably be better, if I remember correctly she had an affinity to lightning and fire right?" Kyuubi asked remembering some of what she watched in Shinigami's realm.

"Yeah...though I best seal it after getting it. I wouldn't put it past Sasuke-teme to try stealing it since he has the same affinities." Naruto said as he placed the scrolls and bingo book in one of his belt pouches for spare items and scrolls. "Let's get moving, Kyu-chan." Naruto said and both he and Kyuubi vanished in the usual flash of fire.

Sakura sat alone on the bridge to training ground seven. Sasuke...the brooding prick, was off brooding to himself as usual next to a tree, occasionally casting a scathing glare at her...not that she even cared anymore. Though part of her really wanted to test her new skill on him, she had made a variation of chakra weapon that Naruto had taught her. Shuriken and Kunai were pretty easy to make but she wanted a more ranged weapon...hence she worked for a week on making a Chakra Arrow. Her father had once been an Archer, one of the best in Konoha, and he had left behind a special bow when he died. The bow was made of specially treated wood and string that conducted and channeled chakra; it even had two chakra crystals on each end to act as cores. Her father used them to channel chakra into his arrows to make them more effective. She discovered that, that was fairly simple...but then she experimented and discovered she could manifest arrows made of pure chakra, water or stone with relative ease and little drain on her stores. Once she got a better hold on her abilities and became a better shot she could help the team much better with both her blossoming Taijutsu skills and now her ranged skills.

This was great and all but she couldn't help feeling a little depressed with the past few day's events. So far all of her friends, even Ino, had managed to bump their way into Naruto's heart...hell Hinata and her sister were guaranteed weddings in the future! She had thought for sure with all the time she spends with him, training or otherwise, that she would have been one of the first. Granted she hadn't seen him in two days due to having to do things at home with her mother or run errands.

It still hurt though, and in a way she knew she deserved it, she had been the worst of them all when it came to how he was treated. But she had really been trying to prove to him that she wasn't that person anymore. She was pulled from her thoughts as Naruto appeared in a flash of fire and perched on his shoulder was probably the cutest little fox kit she had ever seen. She gave him a slightly forced smile and then continued to look at the waters under the bridge.

Naruto frowned as a concerned look crossed his features...he knew that look all to well having used it many times in his life.

"Naruto-kun...I think she feels left out and is hurting, I can sense her emotions...she loves you but she doesn't think you love her back."

"With all the things that have happened in the past couple of days I haven't been able to talk to her, Kyu-chan, why don't you go stretch your legs for a minute while I fix this."

Kyuubi gave him a quick nuzzle on the cheek and hopped off, padded up to Sakura and looked at her for a moment and rubbed up against her leg in hopes of cheering the girl up. Despite popular belief, Kyuubi was a strong Empath and hated seeing others in pain; it was part of the reason that her previous sealing had been all the more tragic.

Sakura smiled a bit and let out a coo at the cute little critter in front of her and gave the little kit a scratch behind the ear earning her a satisfied purr. She let out a giggle as the little fox gave a yip and began chasing a grasshopper. Naruto smiled as well, no matter what he had learned one thing about Kyuubi, once the evil had been forced into her was cleansed from her system she was quite playful and affectionate. The only time he ever saw her get angry was when someone tried to hurt him or someone he cared for.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted with a kind smile and sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun, I like your little friend, she's cute." Sakura said watching Kyuubi frolic about.

"Aye...that she is, her name is Kyu." He said softly.

Sakura looked at him, her eyes widened slightly. "Kyu...as in Kyuubi?" She gulped a bit.

"Sakura-chan...you forget, I explained already that she was forced into attacking. She was the first being to ever show me any form of love and for that, Shinigami-sama, granted her another chance at life as a Hanyou. She is in fox form so she can help me on missions and so she doesn't scare anyone. Do you really believe that a evil demon would just come up to you like she did and try to comfort you because she could feel that you were sad?" He explained gently.

"I...I...no." Sakura calmed and looked at the fox and let another smile cross her lips as she rolled about in the grass. "You have a way don't you, Naruto-kun, to bring out the best in others...even when no one thinks they deserve it don't you?"

"I only do what I must to protect those precious to me, you are no exception, all I want is for my precious people is to be happy." Naruto said placing his hand on her cheek.

Sakura practically melted on the spot. Her mind lost almost all coherent thought as he leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on her lips as delightful electric shocks ran up and down her spine. Kyuubi watched smugly from the other side of the bridge, if there was one thing their Naruto-kun excelled in other than battle it was being a lover, his kisses could even make her tails bush out and no one had ever done that before.

Naruto pulled away and reached into his pouch and pulled out a small box and pouch and presented Sakura with the ring and chain he had gotten for her. He had planned on asking her next after Hinata anyways since he spent the most time with her and knew she could get insecure at times...perhaps this would help.

Sakura gasped as she saw the beautiful ring. "Does...does this mean what I think it does?" She asked softly.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, I would like to marry you sometime in the future. I know we are still young, and in time you might find someone else...I will respect that if it happens, but for now I wish to know, would you marry me when we are old enough?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's mind raced. "Find someone else! Is he nuts! I doubt I could ever find another man that could even come close to how I feel about you, Naruto-kun, no one else would have done for me what you have done so far."

"And let's not forget this is practically a get into his pants soon sign, kami, I bet he's an animal in the sack!"

"Hush you! Th-that can come in time...don't ruin the moment you pervert."

"Spoil sport..."

"The answer is yes...I would love to marry you when we are older." Sakura said as happy tears welled up in her eyes. It might not have been the most original or romantic proposals but the feeling was there all the same and she loved him for it.

Kyuubi padded back up to them and cuddled up on Sakura's lap as Naruto placed the ring on its chain around Sakura's neck and kissed her once more. Sakura was in such a happy daze that she didn't even notice, Kakashi, appear in a swirl of burning leaves. The cyclopean man noticed the ring, the fox kit and how close Naruto was to Sakura, he gave one of his usual lazy smiles...it was about time. He had wondered how long it would take for those two to get together.

Sasuke just brooded off into his own little corner next to the tree on the training grounds and glared at the now happy couple. He could honestly care less about the pink haired tart, but seeing her happy with the demon-spawn made his blood boil. Naruto was the cause of all his problems...he and his brother. Somehow, someway...he would put down both the demon and his brother...then perhaps turn the demons whores into his own personal slaves...or kill them before he kills the demon...which ever suited him first.

"Alright you three, we got to go catch, Tora, again and then report to the Hokage's office for our next mission. Let's get this over with." Kakashi said.

Naruto let out a snort. "Maybe we should use Hiraishin to catch the little bugger this time."

Kakashi chuckled. "Tempting...very tempting." Kakashi then leaned down and whispered so only Naruto could hear. "We can just send Sasuke after him; the cat seems to have a thing for him."

Naruto smirked. "Well...it's probably the closest thing, Sasuke-teme, is ever going to get to catching a little pussy so I guess that works."

It took every single fiber of Kakashi's will power not to drop to the ground and bust out laughing. Granted the Uchiha's sexuality was frequently in question but that was a one of Naruto's better burns.

Sakura just followed behind her Sensei and new Fiancé with Kyuubi happily perched on top of her head. Both watching with bemused looks on their faces as the lord of the brood brought up the rear still stuck in Perma-Brood.

Two hours later found a highly amused Naruto and Kakashi with a slightly giggling Sakura, a sleeping Kyuubi on her shoulders and a very scratched up, extremely irate Sasuke Uchiha. Unlike the last time in his previous time line, Naruto had let Emo-teme handle the furry little buzz-saw. This in turn caused several rather funny things to happen, the first being that Emo-prick's face was now in desperate need of a gallon of bactine. The best part had come when Sasuke had tried to kick the cat only for said cat to latch onto his jewels with its claws...Kakashi had actually fallen out of the tree he was in due to laughing so hard. Oddly enough the painful stimulation had caused Sasuke's little...and we do mean little...friend to react...Tora bit into it like a cocktail weenie. Hence the reason why his voice was now several octaves higher than usual.

Team Seven stood in front of the Hokage's desk after handing the rather smug looking Tora back to its overly affectionate owner, much to the cats disdain. Sarutobi was for his part amused, he and Iruka had watched the whole event via his crystal viewing orb. Best show they'd had in ages.

Sasuke was glaring at the cat's obvious discomfort with a slightly insane gleam in his black eyes. Had anyone actually heard what was going on in his head he would have been sent to the mental ward and right for the padded room with a straight jacket.

Naruto decided to get the ball rolling. "Hokage-Ji-san, I believe we have enough D-Rank missions accomplished to have a C-Rank mission now, do you have one we could take. I know for a fact that my team is ready." He asked in a polite tone.

Iruka frowned. "Naruto...don't you think you should train some more? C-Rank missions can often get dangerous and elevate to higher ranked missions."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Iruka-sensei, I killed a five tailed demon a few weeks back and before that took out all of the ROOT ANBU forces by myself, I doubt that a C-Rank is going to prove much problem, but it would be a good experience for Sakura-chan and Emo-teme. A ninja's skills and abilities are like a sword, when not used properly they grow dull and blunt. The only true way to find out if their training has been worth anything is to put them into a position where their skills and abilities can be properly tested and used. We aren't little kids anymore, Sensei, we stopped being kids the moment we accepted our Leaf headbands and the rank of Genin."

Kakashi was impressed but not surprised with Naruto's small speech, he was after all right. Sakura was very impressed and nodded her head in agreement. Sasuke just scowled. Iruka really couldn't question, Naruto's, logic especially knowing his secret so he just nodded and sat back down. Sarutobi smiled and pulled out a C-Rank mission scroll and handed it to Kakashi.

"That is a guard duty mission to protect the bridge builder, Tazuna-san, from Wave Country while he finishes building his bridge. It will be your jobs to escort him back to Wave and protect him from bandits and brigands until the bridge has been completed...is that acceptable?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes it is, Hokage-sama." Kakashi answered. He didn't remember much about this mission from the memories he saw when Naruto showed them, only that it ended up being more dangerous than a simple C-Rank...oh well, with himself and Naruto around not much could put them in danger.

"Very well, you may come in now, Tazuna-san." The old Hokage said in polite tones.

The door on the other side of the office opened to reveal a drunken man with a bottle of cheap sake in one hand and dressed in slightly ratty clothes. The man eyed the group in front of him and shook his head.

"And here we go..." Naruto thought dryly.

"I come here and pay for bodyguards and you give me three kids and their Cyclops instructor? They all look weak as hell, especially the one with the hair cut that looks like a ducks ass." Tazuna slurred.

Sakura glared, Kakashi shrugged and Sasuke looked ready to pounce but Naruto beat him to it. In one swift motion Naruto appeared behind the man, put a kunai to his throat and snatched up his sake before taking a swig...he noted that it was a rather cheap brand with a bad taste to it.

"Tazuna-san, you best not misjudge a ninja no matter their look or age. Our sensei is quite feared in other countries and is very strong, Sakura-chan is the smartest in our age group with chakra control that rivals even a Jounin with a fair amount of skills that easily place her at around mid-Chunin level, I myself am a Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuuinjutsu master...though your assessment of the Emo-teme was pretty close he dose have a few skills." Naruto said in monotone as he handed the sake back to the scared man and removed his kunai. "By the way...next time you get sake, buy Rice Country Select...it's reasonably priced and doesn't taste like dog piss and cleaning solution."

Sakura had blushed at her fiancé's praise; Sasuke just snarled and was promptly bopped upside the head by Kakashi who told him to behave. Truth be told though he was very amused with the whole thing.

"Naruto is right, Tazuna-san, we are far more than capable to protect you so you have nothing to worry about. He may be a Genin but he is more powerful than I am, don't let his age fool you." Kakashi said in his usual lazy manner.

Tazuna just nodded. "Err...right then...when shall we leave?"

"In a couple of hours, it will give my team time to do what they need to and gather what they need before we leave. We will meet at the west gate in two hours." Kakashi said and vanished in a swirl of burning leaves.

Sasuke stalked out of the office while Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and the two vanished in a swirl of fire.

Tazuna let out a whistle. "That's quite a group of kids you got there, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi smiled. "Indeed they are...Indeed they are."

After making the necessary farewells to the other ladies and gathering the equipment needed, Naruto and Kyuubi, met the others at the gate and set off towards Wave Country. Before they had left however he had gathered the other girls and introduced Kyuubi to them. To his eternal shock they had all taken to her quite well, none of them caring that she was once the feared demon that had attacked the village...perhaps his explaining the truth behind the attack several weeks ago had helped. They even accepted her as part of his new family group. Naruto hadn't expected the ladies to be so accepting but he wasn't about to argue and Kyuubi seemed to really like the other girls, especially Hanabi, Hinata and Sakura.

After several hours of travel Naruto felt the presence of three chakra signatures prick at his senses and saw the familiar puddle of water in the road. What bothered him was the fact that there was three rather than two...meaning things would be different this time around.

Kakashi had also noticed it and checked to see if the others did. Sasuke was so into his brooding that he remained unaware but could still react swiftly enough if need be. Sakura and Kyu had inched closer to Tazuna, their eyes darting about. Kakashi smirked slightly; he should have known that Naruto would teach Sakura how to detect chakra signatures. Naruto, like him, had dropped back a little in preparation for the attack. He had made Kakashi aware of his secondary A-Rank and the Jounin trusted his godson's abilities.

After they passed the puddle two familiar figures seemed to rise out of it, it was the demon brothers...just like the last time. The other figure was waiting in the tree line to provide back up...Naruto caught a glimpse of a familiar umbrella...it was his other target, Aoi Rokusho.

"Two little piggies!" The demon brothers snarled in unison as they shot their poisoned chained gauntlets at Naruto and Kakashi.

Kakashi was seemingly caught and shredded within seconds causing Sakura to let out a strangled scream, but her instincts kicked in and she took a stance in front of Tazuna and erected a chakra barrier while mentally thanking Naruto for teaching it to her.

Sasuke whipped around to attack, a slightly smug look crossing his features as he saw the bladed chain get ready to wrap around Naruto and end his life. The smugness was wiped from his face when Naruto drew his blades and sliced through the chains like they were paper.

Not to be outdone, Sasuke threw several kunai and shuriken at the other chain causing it to be stuck to a near by tree.

"Wha...what the hell!" The dual horned brother asked.

Sakura let out a cheer when her fiancé cut through the chains and smirked smugly to herself, no one would get the best of her Naruto-kun.

Naruto shot forward, twirling his swords behind him and sheathing them in one fluid motion, he didn't need his blades to handle these simpletons. Naruto's foot then skidded harshly across the ground as he raised his other leg causing him to go into a frighteningly fast spin kick.

"Demon Dragon Hurricane." Naruto intoned as his foot hit the other man in the side of the head a couple of times before he used the momentum of the move to twist and bring his other foot across the mans face in a sideways heel smash before landing on both feet and crossing his arms. "Pathetic...Emo-teme, handle the other moron with Kakashi-sensei...I'll handle the last one...isn't that right...Rokusho-san?"

Sakura nearly lost concentration on her barrier when another missing ninja with an umbrella and a crackling golden sword jumped out of the tree line next to them. She gasped at the sword; it was the legendary Raijin, the sword that had been stolen from Konoha that had belonged to the Second Hokage and Senju Clan.

Kakashi appeared as well and knocked the other demon brother out. "Be careful, Naruto, that sword is dangerous." He warned.

Naruto remained impassive as he re-drew Griever and Beowulf, Aoi started in shock when Griever also began to crackle with electricity as well as flickers of flames. "Sensei...help, Sakura-chan, reinforce her barrier...this could get messy real quick.

Kakashi didn't argue and quickly did as asked. He knew that glint in Naruto's eyes...he was a predator...and Rokusho was his prey. Even Sasuke had enough common sense to get the hell out of dodge.

Aoi smirked and tossed his umbrella up into the air and did a few hand seals. "Ninja arts - 1,000 Raining Needles!" He then grinned evilly and glanced at Sakura. "Once I'm finished with you...I'll make pinky over there scream my name...it will be fun."

"Well...he's screwed...I wonder how many pieces Naruto will leave him in?" Kakashi wondered with a sweatdrop.

Sakura glowered at the man, putting out a fairly decent amount of killing intent once again reminding Kakashi why it wasn't a good idea to piss off a Kunoichi...no matter their skill level. Kyuubi had also added in several growls of her own but inwardly smirked...this asshole had just dug his own grave; Naruto was going to make him suffer…if the glint in his eyes was any indication.

The umbrella opened and began shooting out hundreds of Senbon needles that had been soaked in various poisons. The smirk on the traitors face died as Griever began giving off a large amount of fire and electricity, Naruto's eyes almost seemed to glow blue with power as he prepared his strike.

"Fusion Sword Arts - Blazing Bolt Cutter!" Naruto snapped and slashed his blade causing a large wave of fire and lightning to erupt from it in a crescent arc that tore into the Senbon needles and melted them mid flight before it sliced through and destroyed the umbrella.

Snarling, Aoi swung the Raijin at Naruto and unleashed a large bolt of lightning and dashed at Naruto. Naruto dodged the attack but had to guard against a strike from the Raijin. This caused Naruto to grunt in pain as several thousand volts of electricity ripped through his body.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Aoi taunted.

Naruto smirked causing Aoi to get a bit nervous.

"Tell me, Rokusho-san...what was ancient earths capitol of Thailand?" Naruto asked in a conversational tone.

"Huh...?" Aoi asked. "What the hell is Thailand...?"

"Bangkok!" Naruto's foot shot up and delivered a bone crunching blow to the missing ninja's family jewels.

Aoi's eyes crossed as he let out a gurgled squeak of pain, foam could be seen gathering in his mouth as his face turned blue. Kakashi winced and subconsciously grabbed his own little buddy protectively. "Oh...that's gotta hurt..." He almost felt sorry for the man...almost. Sakura looked oddly amused with the whole situation...a fact that scared the shit out of Kakashi...only a woman could be amused with that level of pain from a guy. Hell...even the Emo-teme looked highly uncomfortable at this point...talk about below the belt.

Aoi at this point was in so much pain he had attempted to cry out in pain but instead it sounded more like he was attempting to hit the high note in some sort of opera. The man could have sworn to kami that his nuts bounced off his stomach before dropping again.

The blow had caught Aoi so off guard that he lost focus on the fight as he tried to keep from throwing up. The Raijin fell from his hands and clattered to the ground. The last thing he saw was the blade of Naruto's sword coming across in a deadly arc...then darkness...he knew no more as his head rolled from his body with a spurt of blood.

"Fire Release - Grand Fireball Jutsu." Naruto said emotionlessly and torched the body of Aoi Rokusho. "Seek and Terminate mission...success." He said as he picked up the Raijin and sealed it and the head of Aoi into a scroll as proof.

"And to think...Aoi-teme, gave us such a problem the last time. Pretty sad considering his Kenjutsu is moderate level at best and he relied to much on the power of the Raijin...damn I sure was a fool back then. Oh well...though, part of me is curious as to why he's here when we didn't meet him until after the Chunin exams and Tsunade became Hokage in the previous time line. Must be another of those paradox things." Naruto mused.

"That...was brutal, even for you, Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto shrugged. "The bastard threatened, Sakura-chan, he's lucky that's all I did to him." Sakura just rewarded him with a kiss. She was still a little perturbed that Naruto could kill without showing emotion or that he could do it so efficiently. Though she secretly wished he had left a little for her to pound into the ground...oh well, there was always the next pervert.

Tazuna shuddered. "Note to self...do NOT piss off the blonde kid or make remarks about his girlfriend."

Kyuubi perched on Naruto's shoulder; she could feel through their link that he still felt disgusted at taking a human life. Granted he had gotten so that he would not hesitate to kill to keep one of his precious people from getting hurt he still held that part of his humanity that made him feel bad for extinguishing a life...even if it was an evil one. Still, he knew his duties and what was expected of him...the ends justified the means.

"Sorry you had to see that, Sakura-chan." Naruto said softly.

She gave him a weak smile. "Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun, we have to get used to it one way or another."

While this was going on Kakashi was busy getting some info out of the Demon Brothers...he got very little. When he confronted Tazuna, the bridge builder spilled his guts about Gato and the horrible situations within Wave Country. He even tried to play on their sympathies...not that it worked but they had still planned on finishing the mission anyways.

The boat ride the rest of the way to wave was mostly uneventful...except for Sasuke suffering from a case of sea sickness. The bridge was as large and magnificent as Naruto remembered it being. Even through the thick mists it's silhouette could be seen in the distance.

Once they landed on shore and gave their thanks to the boat man, Naruto, became slightly agitated. The only ones to really notice though were Kakashi and Kyuubi. Sakura did notice that something was bothering Naruto but figured it was just his instincts, even she was on edge since the previous attack from the demon brothers.

They hadn't gotten to far inland when Naruto caught several different scents...metal, clover oil, medicinal herbs and...lilac? He wasn't sure just where the hell the final scent came from but he sure as hell knew where the others did. Naruto then heard the faint sound of a twig snap.

"Might as well get this ball rolling...Kyu, keep an eye on Sakura."

"Alright...be careful, Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't answer and flung a kunai into the bushes. Seconds later a frightened white snow hare hopped out. Sakura was about to ask Naruto why he was so jumpy when she saw him and Kakashi both stiffen slightly.

"DUCK!" "HIT THE DIRT!" Kakashi and Naruto both shouted.

No sooner did the group minus Naruto, who was out of range, hit the ground than a huge cleaver-like Zanbato come whirling over their heads and embed itself into the tree behind them. A large man with half his face covered with medical bandages and his forehead protector tilted slightly landed on the sword. The rest of him was covered in grey ANBU pants and bandages, no shirt...Sakura thought the man looked like a brute.

"Ah...Sharingan Kakashi, now I see why the demon brothers failed." The man said in a deep growling voice. "I remember reading about you in my old Bingo Book. Sharingan Kakashi, master of over a thousand jutsu and genius student of the legendary Fourth Hokage of Konoha."

Kakashi ushered Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura behind him. "Zabuza Momichi...the Demon of the Mist. How the mighty have fallen...working for a scum bag like Gato, for shame."

Zabuza shrugged. "Hey a job is a job and I need to earn money one way or another...no offense but I'm going to have to kill the old man now...I'll let you and your brats live if you step aside." Zabuza then unleashed some of his killing intent.

Sasuke stiffened in fear; Sakura swallowed hard and was having problems breathing. Kakashi let a single bead of sweat trickle down his face...Naruto yawned. Zabuza glared at the blonde...either he was too stupid to be afraid or he was better then he looked.

Grabbing his sword, Zabuza, landed on the ground and rested the massive blade on his shoulder. He increased his killing intent to its maximum level. He noticed that the pink haired girl began to shiver slightly and inch towards the still unaffected blonde. The kid with the hair do that looked like a ducks rear was also trembling and sweating...his hand inching for a kunai until Kakashi stopped him.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, why don't you let me handle the brow-less wonder over there, I am the Kenjutsu specialist here after all." Naruto said calmly.

A vein bulged on Zabuza's forehead; this kid had a lot of balls to taunt him like this.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto. "You sure...he's a master of silent killing?" He asked only a little worried, he knew Naruto's skills with a blade were good...but Zabuza was very skilled and his sword was massive.

Naruto let a smirk cross his lips as he held out his left hand. A large surge of chakra flowed down his arm causing the dragon seal tattoo to uncoil around his arm and start to take form of something very large. Grabbing the tattoo seals so-called tail the dragon shimmered and burst into flames of blue and red. Once the chakra disappeared...the massive Zanbato, Requiem, rested in Naruto's firm grasp. Giving the massive blade a couple of expert twirls as Naruto settled into a stance caused everyone's eyes to widen...that blade had to weigh no less than three hundred pounds, utterly wicked looking and was almost as big as he was and he was swinging it around like a damn katana!

Naruto cracked his neck. "This is my special Zanbato...Requiem; let us see how your Kubikiri Houcho stands up to it." His muscles tightened a bit as he made himself ready for battle.

Zabuza gulped a bit as he felt waves of power come off the blonde boy, the most frightening thing was the boys feral eyes...they had shifted from a normal calm to a ice cold piercing nature that spoke of both power and skill far beyond his perceived years, they were the eyes of a swordsman, one who had seen many battles and slain his foes with his blade. And his sword...it was both magnificent and terrifying, a truly wicked blade. Still, the swordsman in him refused to back down.

"So...looks like the brat has some skills, let's see how you handle one of the former seven swordsmen of the mist." Zabuza said calmly and went into a stance while doing one handed seals. "Hidden Mist Jutsu." He said calmly as mist rolled into the area obstructing everyone's view.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Kyuubi and Tazuna had gotten out of the mist in order to keep themselves in one piece. Each of them, save Kyuubi, was shocked or in Sasuke's case envious, at Naruto's other sword and his skill wielding it. It was a shame they couldn't see more. Sakura though was afraid for her fiancée...she just got him, if she lost him now she didn't know what she'd do.

Kyuubi sensing her new friend's distress hopped up on Sakura's shoulder and nuzzled the pink haired Kunoichi's cheek in a comforting manner. She knew that their Naruto was more than skilled enough to handle this...but even she was still worried...for even a dwarf could topple a giant.

"D-do you think he'll be alright, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked still a bit nervous despite Kyuubi's attempts to comfort.

"I'm sure he will, Sakura, just trust his skills and believe in him." Kakashi said. Though, truth be told, he wished he was helping Naruto at the moment.

Sasuke just remained silent as he glared into the mists covering the area. "How...how did that little demon-freak get so damn powerful! It should be me...I should be the one with that power! I need that power...I deserve that power...I must obtain that power somehow...then and only then will I be able to kill him."

THHUUUNNGGG! CLLAANNGG! SLAM! CRASH! CLANG,CLANG,CLANG!

"It has begun...let us hope that Naruto is as sure of his skills that he seemed to be." Kakashi said quietly.

"Please...Naruto-kun...be careful and come back to me...to us, you have a lot of girls that love you...we can't lose you now...I can't lose you now...be safe...love." Sakura thought, her hands clenched tightly in front of her as she tried to see any glimpse through the mists, her eyes full of worry.

Kyuubi had no voiced thoughts at the moment but was still just as worried about her mate as her soon to be sister was. She had faith in Naruto...she always had, but she hated it every time he risked himself, she hated to see him get hurt in any way. But for now...she would just have to wait and hope that her mate uses his best judgment.


	11. Wave Mission - Dark Waters

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 11 : Wave Mission - Dark Waters

Naruto and Zabuza skidded back from the force of their blows, their feet digging into the soft forest floor as they prepared their massive swords to strike back at a moments notice. The two had been trading sword strikes for nearly fifteen minutes now but neither had landed a solid hit.

Naruto had to admit, Zabuza, was a fairly good swordsman. He hadn't had a challenge like this since he faced off against Kisame in his previous time line. Then again…he wasn't going all out either.

Zabuza was also impressed; this kid had skills on par with his own! It was no wonder that, that pretty boy, Aoi Rokusho, was now visiting hell with his head in a hand basket. Truth be told, this kid bothered him...even scared him a bit. It wasn't the tail, the slit pupils or the other feral features. No...that would be to simple. This kid...he carried himself like a full grown warrior, much older than his physical age perceived him to be. His eyes also held a piercing nature that even seemed to cut through him, no easy task, not even that fish-face Kisame could intimidate the feared Demon of the Bloody Mists.

And let's not forget that sword, the Requiem, the sight of it alone was enough to send chills down his spine. It was a weapon created to be more than a weapon...more than a simple tool for combat. It almost seemed to resonate with the kids own power as if the two were one in the same. It looked demonic, yet somehow divine at the same time.

At any rate this was getting him nowhere, he had to kill that old man, get his money and get the hell out of Wave Country before the Hunter-nin caught up to him. Going through a few one handed seals, Zabuza vanished from sight as more mist rolled into the are.

Naruto's eyes darted about, his Omnigan would allow him to see but he didn't want to be too dependant on a Doujutsu. That was the reason the Uchiha and Hyuga clans grew weaker over the centuries...they had become dependant on their gift, squandering it instead of saving it as a trump card and actually training their other skills. Besides, his other senses more than made up for it.

"Eight points of death..." Zabuza's voice said from all directions only to have Naruto interrupt him.

"Heart, Lungs, Clavicle, Jugular, Kidneys, Spine, Brain and Liver." Naruto deadpanned causing Zabuza to cringe slightly...most people freaked out at this point.

"Do you really think it is that easy to scare me?" Naruto asked resting his massive blade on his shoulders. "If you want to intimidate someone, try the Emo-teme I was with...his mind is screwed up enough to be easily intimidated."

Zabuza crept silently up behind him preparing to strike.

"From behind? And here I thought you had more honor than that, tsk, tsk, Zabuza-chan, what would your partner hiding out in the tree line think of such under handed methods?" Naruto taunted, his back still turned but his guard still up.

"Damn brat...just what the hell are you! No one has detected me before!" Zabuza growled in frustration.

"Demon Arts - Level 1 Hanyou Release." Naruto said as he went through a few odd hand seals.

Zabuza got his answer and he wished he hadn't gotten it at that point. Naruto let his Hanyou form out, his eight other tails joining the one that was already out as he grew more feral. His chakra spiked as he stopped suppressing it and he unleashed a bit of human killing intent laced with some demonic blood lust, causing the wind to be knocked out of Zabuza and Haku who was now shivering in fear.

"Me? I am the former Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Kyuubi turned into the Hanyou successor of Kyuubi. I am a Hanyou and the new nine tailed fox lord as well as the son of Arashi Kazama, Konoha's fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash. My name is Naruto Kazama-Uzumaki...Neo-Kyuubi, at your service." Naruto said lazily as he turned to look at Zabuza with an impassive mask on his face.

Had he informed Zabuza about being the Avatar of Shinigami or showed him his Reaper form, the man would probably have keeled over at that moment.

Zabuza could only stare in complete and utter shock and a bit of horror. Standing before him was not only the son of a feared legendary ninja who had a flee on sight notice in the Bingo Books but also a Half-Demon successor to the most powerful Biju in existence! The power the boy was giving off was staggering, yet he could tell that it was not his full power. All he could do at the moment was to stare into Naruto's now baleful glowing, blood red eyes.

"A...A demon, a real demon..." Zabuza muttered before swallowing hard.

"Half-Demon, Zabuza-san, now..." Naruto trailed off as something caught his senses...another demonic presence or rather several.

"Naruto-kun! I can sense a group of lesser demons coming towards you!" Kyuubi sent telepathically.

"I know...from the smell I'd have to say they are Shadow Beasts, Nightbreed species."

"Be careful, those things can move from shadow to shadow and they have a thirst for blood and a taste for flesh."

"I know...you protect the others...I'll handle these bastards."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he continued to glance around, apparently Zabuza also sensed the malicious beasts because he was also looking about and had grown more nervous than before. Naruto frowned mentally...what the hell was going on? None of this happened the last time...it was almost as if the previous time line no longer existed and was now flowing in a vastly alternate way. At this point, Naruto knew that he could no longer just expect things to follow along as they once did. He could be somewhat prepared for some things to happen but he now needed to keep his senses on full alert, he would not fail this time no matter how different things may have become.

"Well?" Naruto ground out through gritted teeth.

Before Zabuza could wonder what the hell was going on a group of about fifteen humanoid creatures melted out of the shadows of the trees. They looked mostly male in structure but had no distinguishing anatomy. Their bodies were solid black, like they were made of the shadows themselves, with long spindly clawed fingers, sharp spines on their heads and shoulders, crimson colored rows of sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. The slaver that dripped from their maws hissed on the ground...acid.

"Hand over the humans, half breed...we desire their flesh." One of the beasts spoke in a gravely hissing voice.

"Shit..." Naruto scowled. "Who the hell are you after?"

"That one and his little partner...though the three beyond the mists smell delicious as well." The beast sniffed and grinned evilly. "I smell two female virgins near...such a delight, so pure...so delicious."

"Two? What the, Kyu-chan isn't a...aw hell! Haku really was a friggin girl! Oh well...at least I know I wasn't having a gay moment in the past. Thank Kami…" Naruto mused silently. "Sorry to disappoint, but I won't let you harm the humans...now...who the fuck sent you!" Naruto growled out the last part.

"The Sin Lord of Greed, Gornak." The demon hissed and flexed its claws.

"A devil-class demon lord huh?" Naruto said falling into a stance. "Oi! Zabuza-san, you up for a little contest?"

"Wha-what the hell are you talking about brat!" Zabuza asked a bit unnerved but interested.

Naruto smirked. "Our little friends here are low class demons; humans can kill them by channeling chakra into a weapon and cleaving them in two or beheading them. Bastards are fast though, so be warned...now...shall we see who can kill the most?"

Never one to turn down a challenge and feeling his confidence returning, Zabuza smirked and dropped into a stance as well. A glint of excitement in his eyes...this would be a test of his skills. It was clear that the kid was above his skill level…but not these new beasties.

"I like your style brat, lets sweeten the deal...who ever wins becomes the others subordinate." He grinned.

"I accept...I could use someone like you as a sparing partner." Naruto unleashed his killing intent towards the demons...who had enough sense to get a bit wary. "Now...let's begin!"

Both shot off catching the demons off guard. The supposed leader of them barely dodged Naruto's massive blade, but before it could gloat or counter, Naruto gave a sharp tug and the scythe-like part of the blade ripped through the beast's torso spilling a large amount of horrible smelling sickly green blood.

"I hope you fuckers like the heat, cause where I'm gonna send you it's going to be HOT!" Zabuza roared with a slightly insane glint in his eyes as he channeled chakra into his Zanbato and cleaved the nearest demon cleanly in two with a spray of green.

"Nice." Naruto smirked. "Let's kick things up!"

Pulling back he began swinging Requiem around until he began spinning like a top. "Demonic Spin Out!" Naruto barked as he literately became a whirling, living buzz saw of death and destruction.

Zabuza nearly gawked as Naruto ripped through two more demons and four trees before stopping his spinning attack. "DAMN! You've got to teach me that!" He said impressed before batting one of the demons into the others, using the blunt side of his sword like a club. "My turn for a little fun!"

Mist began swirling around Kubikiri as it turned blood red in color. "Crimson Mist Cutter!" Kubikiri was slashed downwards and multiple crescent shaped blades of red mist shot out at the demons turning three of them into foul smelling lumps of green and black.

"What the hell is going on in there!" Sasuke asked, pissed that he couldn't see through the mists.

The sounds of battle had grown louder and they had seen several trees either fall or get uprooted in the battle. Kakashi was getting nervous and antsy; he would rather be fighting than watching from the sidelines. Sakura and Kyuubi were worried about Naruto. Tazuna just stood there confused as hell and a bit scared...what a time to run out of sake.

A stench had filled the air, carried by the wind; it reeked of rotting flesh and death. They could also feel wisps of demonic blood lust and killing intent. It was an unsettling feeling over all.

A sudden explosion ripped through the mist and out flew Zabuza and Naruto in his Hanyou form. Both of them righting themselves in the air and skidding on the ground using their swords as a means of stopping.

Naruto let out an annoyed snarl. "So that's the way they want it eh?"

"I say we rip that little bastards apart!" Zabuza growled as he cracked his neck.

"Double team the pricks huh? Let's go!" Naruto said.

Both shot back into the mists like bullets leaving behind three shocked and gawking humans and a somewhat amuse Kyuubi. One of those damn Shadow Beasts must have used a Shadow Bomb attack on them and pissed them off. It was the equivalent of a explosive tag ninja use but made of demonic energy.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "What the hell was that all about!" Kakashi asked completely confused.

"I...think, Naruto-kun, and that Zabuza person are fighting something." Sakura said, her hands grasping the ring on the chain around her neck.

A few more explosions sounded off.

"Sounds like they are pretty pissed off." Kakashi stated offhandedly if not a bit nervous. He was adept at fighting humans...not demons.

"You think? Nice observation Sherlock." Kyuubi thought dryly.

Another tree got uprooted and landed in the water along with a large splatter of green. Landing just a few feet from them was the mangled remains of one of the Shadow Beasts heads. All of them cringed at the sight, it stunk and it looked to have been crushed in by a fist.

Naruto and Zabuza looked at the last demon; it was now standing over them at about nine feet tall with massive deformed looking black bat wings hooped out behind it. Damn thing was a Greater Shadow devil. In ninja terms it could be classed as an A-Class threat with S-Class power levels...mainly because it was stupid, nothing more than a mindless beast with more power than it knew what to do with and a appetite for flesh and blood. It had formed out of the last Shadow Beast and the body parts of the other ones to give it a boost in power.

The problem was...the damn thing couldn't be harmed as easily as its lesser subordinates could be. Physical attacks were worthless against it and Zabuza was running low on Chakra. Haku was now trying to aid Zabuza but the best she could do was use her ice mirrors to deflect attacks while she treated a large wound across Zabuza's chest. She had rushed out when Zabuza got belted across the way by the demon and summoned one of her mirrors to act as a shield.

"Are you two alright over there!" Naruto asked as he dodged another blast of black energy.

"Yeah...just kill that damn thing!" Zabuza said and groaned in pain as more blood leaked out of his fresh wound.

"Zabuza-sama, please do not strain yourself...I am having trouble closing the wound." Haku said while trying to apply her limited medical knowledge.

"Dammit...got to end this quick." Naruto growled before getting belted into and through two trees. Three long slash marks running from his left shoulder to his right hip. They were healing, but slowly since demonic inflicted wounds heal slower than normal ones.

Naruto stood and spat out some blood. "So that's how it is; now I'm just pissed off." Naruto snarled in a deeper demonic tone. The young Hanyou's anger coming out in a frosty demonic tone laced with bloodlust.

Zabuza and Haku cringed slightly at the tone and were glad it wasn't aimed at them. Though they idly did wonder if Naruto even noticed the two tree branches protruding from his back.

Naruto's chakra spiked, the previously mentioned branches seared and turned to ash as he gathered his power. Naruto held out his hand and Requiem came to its master's mental command, it hummed in anticipation as crimson chakra surrounded it.

Naruto glared at the demon in front of him, it spat out several black darts of energy, only to have them swatted away by the pissed off Hanyou. A raging fire could be seen burning in Naruto's glowing red eyes as golden energy and fire swirled around his sword.

Naruto hunched down and then leapt up into the air, his blade poised behind him to strike and leaving a trail of fire and gold crackling energy behind him.

"Light-Fire Fusion - Mystic Arts - Razing Phoenix Shockwave!" Naruto sounded the attack.

His body was surrounded by a massive gold and red flaming bird as he literately dive bombed the demon beast below. Naruto's blade impaled into the beasts torso as he and the energy impacted with it. The demon let out a howl of pain and anger as the energies ripped through its flesh and the force of the blow causing it to topple over and hit the ground with explosive force.

The impact of both Naruto and the demon caused the forest floor to crater beneath them as a pillar of red and gold shot up into the sky. The shockwave caused the ground to tremble and anything not heavy enough to be blown away. Zabuza and Haku only managed by using chakra to stick to the ground and by use of ice mirrors to take the brunt of the excess energy.

Both were stunned speechless, neither had ever witnessed that kind of power being unleashed before. One thing was for sure though, if Naruto was what they had to go through to kill the old man...Gato could shove his job offer where the sun didn't shine.

Kakashi and the others rushed into the area since the mist had been blown away due to the force of the attack. They saw both Zabuza and a female Hunter ninja staring in awe and shock at a large smoldering crater filled with smoke. Just as they were about to ask where Naruto was, said Hanyou walked out of the crater, his upper clothes had been completely scorched off his body, his pants were ripped and his boots looked partially melted. Steam was visibly rolling off of his muscles, his dragon shaped tattoo back in place meaning Requiem was back in storage. They could also see the slowly healing wounds across his torso.

A black figure shot out of the smoke, another Shadow beast. Naruto sensed it and let out an annoyed snarl, twisted around, grabbed its arm and savagely slammed it back down on the ground in front of him, raised his glowing crimson fist and brought it down sharply. The demons head splattered on the ground from the force of the blow, its body jerked a few times before stopping dead.

Tazuna cringed at the sight...and to think he had been stupid enough to insult a kid that could kill demons, definitely not one of his better moments, that was for sure. Sakura looked a bit ill, but held no sorrow for seeing such a vile beast slain, rather it was the savage manner it was done in that made her a bit queasy. Kyuubi was busy trying to soothe Naruto's stressed mind through their link.

Naruto then released his first level form and dropped down on one knee; those fusion arts of his took a tremendous amount of chakra and elemental energy to perform...especially the mystical sword arts. That move alone requires no less that a quarter of his total power to do. Thankfully he could regenerate his chakra faster than humans, still, it would take about an hour or so before his levels were back to max. Steam was still pouring off his body.

"What the hell were those things!" Demanded Sasuke, pissed at the amount of power he saw displayed.

"Lesser demons called Shadow Beasts, your Emo-ness, they were after Zabuza and his partner...why, I don't know yet, but I intend to find out." Naruto answered shooting the Uchiha a glare that could melt lead. In a moment of intelligence, Sasuke backed off...miracles do happen apparently.

"That was one hell of a fight, kid, you win the wager." Zabuza said with a slight tone of respect in his voice.

"Good, I didn't want to kill you if I didn't have to." Naruto said taking a seat on the ground next to Sakura who was now working on his wounds.

"What wager, Naruto-kun?" She asked while cleaning some of the blood away and otherwise fussing over him.

"We made a bet; who ever could kill the most demons would gain the other as a subordinate. Zabuza killed six of them and I nailed eight before that last one showed its true colors, it was a greater shadow beast...nasty little bastard too." Naruto said wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Little!" Kakashi exclaimed, nearly losing all of his usual nonchalant composure. "We saw that thing towering over the mists; it had to be nearly ten feet tall!"

Naruto shrugged and then hissed as he was reminded of his wounds. "About nine feet tall...but yeah, small in comparison to some other demons. To be honest those are best classified under Nightbreeds...a whole class of nasty critters that exist to devour flesh, drink blood, destroy villages and rape women."

The females all cringed at that last one, Sakura and Haku blanching at the thought of some vile monster ripping away their innocence before torturing and killing them. Humans were bad enough but having a demon do it would be nothing less than a absolute nightmare.

Haku regained her composure and walked over and bowed. "My name is Haku...perhaps I can help with your wounds, Naruto-sama." She said politely.

Sakura glared a bit at the pretty girl, she had removed her mask while walking over to them, but let her start applying herbal cream anyway. Naruto however arched an eyebrow.

"Sama...?" He asked a bit confused.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama and I are now in your debt for saving out lives and he has agreed to become your subordinate. So I call you sama out of respect." She said softly, while secretly admiring his muscles.

"Well don't, I hate formalities...just use san or something if you have to use a suffix." Naruto said and looked at Zabuza. "And if you'd like, Zabuza-san, I would like to offer you the job of a guardsman of my clan. It will include weekly pay as well as room and board in my clan compound for you and Haku-chan here, as well as my personal protection from Hunter-nin." He offered.

Haku flushed slightly at the affectionate suffix, Sakura huffed a bit but knew Naruto had a habit of using that suffix on nearly all women. Besides...she was engaged to him now, so she had nothing to worry about even if Haku managed to worm her way in. Kyuubi was amused to say the least...she could tell that Haku was attracted to Naruto, meaning once she got to know him...she'd likely be like the others and fall for him. Naruto was of course oblivious to this, which also amused Kakashi and Zabuza, who had also noticed his partners sudden attraction to the blonde Hanyou. Duck-ass just scowled.

"Maybe...we should get out of this forest and back to my home." Tazuna said a bit nervously. He wanted to be anywhere but here and he wanted some sake dammit...after what he just saw...he could use a couple of gallons of the stuff.

"Good idea, old man, though I doubt there will be any more attacks for a while." Naruto said getting back up, his wounds mostly healed by now. "Though I am going to need some sleep soon, that last attack took a lot of chakra." He mumbled.

"Naruto-kun...you shouldn't channel so much chakra into those fusions jutsu's you use. Its good thing your a nine tails or you'd be dead or in a coma from using all that chakra. Please be more careful, I just got you back and if I lose you...me and the girls will storm hell and heaven, find you, revive you and beat the shit out of you...is that clear?" Kyuubi's voice asked in one of those so sweet it's murderous tones.

Naruto let out an involuntary shudder, which caused Sakura to cuddle up to him thinking he was cold; there was no way he wanted to piss Kyu off...or the others. There were few things that truly scared Naruto...rampaging women mad at him were one of those few things, he'd rather face all the tailed demons at once...except for Kyu that is...well, the Nibi was a bit of a nymphomaniac...err...no...he didn't want to deal with that one either. Shudder

"I'll be more careful, Kyu-chan, I promise." He replied hoping to sedate her.

Kyu just perched on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek and let out a affectionate purr. Naruto let out a sigh of relief...dodged that bullet.

As the group began to walk, Zabuza approached Naruto.

"Hey kid...I accept the job offer, but only if you teach me some of those attacks of yours...like that spinning one." He said.

Naruto chuckled. "Sure thing, it's a pretty easy attack to get down though you have to train yourself to not get dizzy afterwards. Once we get back to Konoha, I'll talk to the Hokage and get you both placed as Leaf Ninja."

"Sounds like you have a lot of pull for a Genin." Zabuza pointed out.

"He does." Kakashi confirmed. "He's the son of the fourth after all and our current Hokage is thinks of him like a grandson so he's got some pull. It also helps to be a Clan Leader...amongst other things. He also saved the village from a five tailed Scorpion demon a while back so he's got some pretty good standing now." The Cycloptic Shinobi shrugged.

Now, Kakashi was a bit edgy around Zabuza and he sure didn't trust him. Though he did remember viewing some things about him during Naruto's memory viewing in Sarutobi's office a while back. That memory had shown that Zabuza wasn't a completely lost cause and still had some humanity in him. Naruto seemed to trust him...or rather knew that Zabuza wasn't stupid enough to try anything against him. In truth all it really boiled down to was a job, no personal feelings were involved and it was only the circumstances of said job that had made them enemies in the first place. So with that in mind, Kakashi decided to give Zabuza a chance...though he would keep an eye on him.

"Yeah...only took me and a bunch of others nearly getting killed by a damn over blown arachnid for those moron villagers to finally see I am not some evil demon incarnate." Naruto grumbled a bit. "Now they're all just scared of me."

"It'll get better soon; they just have to look past your tail and powers...that's all." Sakura said and smiled in hopes of making him feel a bit better. She didn't like the situation any more than he did...and to think, had he not saved her and Ino that day...she wouldn't have been any better. She nearly shuddered at the thought, she probably would have remained a weak little fan girl, blissfully ignorant to how the world really works.

"I know, Sakura-chan, I know. I am patient." Naruto said.

Several hours later the group had gotten to Tazuna's home and were happily greeted by his daughter, Tsunami. Naruto still wondered how the hell someone as nice and pretty as her could be named (Divine Storm) since she wasn't temperamental in the least. Not like he was one to talk really...his name held two meanings as well. Naruto was most commonly known as a fish paste cake often served in ramen. But it also meant Maelstrom, if the kanji was written correctly...hence his name had been given to him in the kanji for maelstrom. His father's name, Arashi, meant Tempest. Though only a very select few knew a truth. Arashi Kazama's true name, before changing it to protect his family, had been Minato Namikaze. To keep himself, his mother, Kushina Uzumaki and any possible children in the future safe he had legally changed his name and clan surname. In the end though, Arashi Kazama became just as feared as Minato Namikaze so he probably should have just stuck to his original name.

All the thoughts on names and such made him tired. The battle had worn him out due to the strain fusion sword arts put on his body. So he curled up on the couch, his head resting in Sakura's lap while she played with his hair and Kyu balled up on his stomach.

Even Kakashi had to admit, it was a cute scene. Tsunami and Haku had giggled at the sight, Tazuna grinned and drank his sake, Zabuza gave a perverted chuckle...which got him bopped by Haku. The only one who seemed to not be relaxing a bit was the Lord of Brooding. Said, Uchiha was off in a corner, brooding and contemplating the possible chances of getting away with slitting Naruto's throat in the middle of the night...yeah...nice place that boys mind is huh?

A small boy, Inari...as Naruto remembered him, walked over to his mother and pointed at the group of ninja. "Momma...those people are gonna die." He said.

"But they are here to help us, they protected your grandfather and..." Tsunami was cut off.

"No! No one can stand up to Gato! They will die just like the rest did, just like he did!" Inari wailed and ran off upstairs.

"Charming kid you got there." Naruto said dryly. "Is it just me or is he being even more of a brat this time around?"

"I-I'm so sorry...it's just...he's had a hard time of it all." Tsunami answered sadly.

Naruto just waved it off, showing that there were no hard feelings.

She and Tazuna then explained the tale of how Inari's adopted father had been seen as a hero of Wave until he was publicly executed for going against Gato. Naruto however was having a telepathic talk with Kyuubi over recent developments.

"I really don't want to say anything to Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei or the others but this mission has become a S-Rank easily with those demons involved. The fact that we have a Devil-Class Demon Lord lurking somewhere out there...a Sin Lord to boot...makes me very uneasy."

"I agree...I wonder how the hell the bastard got free of the Nether realm though? Shinigami-sama wouldn't have let him out."

"No, but Shinigami is not the Gate Keeper of Realms either. That is Rashomon and his pet Cerberus. Rashomon is all about keeping a balance between good and evil...with me being here he probably saw that the balance was tipped and has been allowing demons from other realms to pop out. The problem with all this is, you and Kakashi-sensei are the only ones that know of my status as Shinigami's Avatar...and I have no doubt that in order to fight this Gornak, I will have to use my Reaper form and powers. Devil-Class demons like that don't go down easily, even the other Biju would have problems."

"That's true...those Devil-Class demons from the Nether realm have always been a bit more powerful that should be allowed and they use dark emotions as a base for their powers rather than beasts and elements like the Biju do. Several centuries ago, that psycho, Shukaku got into it with a Sin Lord...the one for Insanity. Shukaku got his tail beat and lost what little sanity he had in the process. It actually took me, Nibi and Golbi to take the bastard down and send him back to the Nether Realm."

"It took you and the two and five tails to get rid of one Devil-Class demon! You alone should have been more than enough to take it out."

"Well...this Sin Lord was the master of Insanity...and he had a special ability that allowed him to literately eat chakra and Yokai. The bastard kept toying with our minds using powerful and deranged illusions while eating our power and forcing us into our humanoid forms. Thankfully Gobi is a master of illusions and was able to break free of them. Nibi trapped the prick with hell fire and called an army of undead to help. I summoned Rashomon's gate while the others were busy fending the Sin Lord off and together the three of us forced him back into the Nether Realm."

"And I'm expected to handle something like that by myself...next time I agree to certain deals with Shinigami-teme, I'm reading the fine print..."

"Naruto-kun, you are more powerful now than I was before my sealing and you hold the power of Shinigami. You are by no means weak, you have an unbreakable will and you are very smart. I may only be at half power now but I can still help and so can the other girls...but against things like a Sin Lord...we will have to let you handle those, only you in your Reaper form stands a chance against those bastards."

"I know...I'm just afraid one of you ladies will get hurt, I don't want to lose any of you because of some damn evil critter trying to make my life more difficult than need be. But I will protect you all, I know all of you can take care of yourselves, but in the event that you can't...I will. I promise."

Kyuubi purred and cuddled up into Naruto's chest. Sakura let out a quiet giggle at how a millennia old demoness could act so much like a little girl at times...it was cute.

Naruto was still lost to his thoughts, this time alone due to shutting off his telepathic connection to Kyu. Demons in the whole were a nasty bunch to deal with. Some weren't so bad, like Summons and some of the Biju and a few Dire Beasts. Others like the humanoid Devil-Class, Nightbreeds and Monster race demons were just down right trouble...nice ones in that last group were as rare as a needle in a hay stack. The Devil types were the Biju of the humanoid demons and extremely powerful. They thrived off of human suffering, hate, rage and a host of other foul emotions...even Lust. Naruto didn't even want to try to think of what one of those demons might be like...

Nether Realm demons had always been the worst of the worst. Naruto would rather deal with the Biju and/or other demons from Tarturus.

Tarturus was the central kingdom of Hell, which was composed of nine other realms and the hidden tenth one which was the Nether Realm. The Realms were...Beast/Biju, Summon/Dire Beast, Judgment, Punishment, Devil, Soul, Suffering, Monster and The Pits. The Biju and Summons realms were amongst some of the nicer places to go, vast expanses of lands and waters filled with all manner of beasts, each holding their own clans and ways of life. The Soul realm was a waiting place near the Bardo for souls to await their final judgment to either remain in hell or be granted passage to the Heavenly realms. Judgment realm is as its name says...it is the place where souls are judged. Devil realm is more like a realm for the higher class Devil Clans to live in. Monster realm is a vile place where most Nightbreeds come from, a place of festering darkness and evil. Suffering is a realm where souls suffering from curses or burdens placed on them go to remain for the rest of eternity, their judgment already having been passed and their punishment being served. The Punishment and The Pit realms were the places tainted souls go to receive their eternal punishments or tortures for their crimes in life. Punishment realm worked, based upon the worst nightmares of the one being punished or in some cases, having their own crimes turned against them. The Pit realm...was a massive expanse of barren waste land filled with large rips in the ground and hills filled with needle like shards. The pits each are filled with different things to better torture the souls being punished...everything from liquid fires made of blood to rabid beasts waiting to rip apart their next meal to lakes of acid or flesh devouring ooze.

If Naruto and his mates were to ever venture into Hell, they would be placed in the Biju realm as Naruto is the Lord of the Fox Clan or they could reside in Tarturus since that is where Shinigami resides and Naruto is his Avatar. In the end, once Naruto's duties on Earth or the Mortal Realm are finished, he and his mates will have to seek a life amongst other beings with ageless life spans as well. But he needn't worry about such things for quite a while and for at least a couple of generations.

Later that night, Naruto, had left his bed. Kyuubi had opted to sleep with Sakura so she wouldn't be stuck alone and would have some protection if some kind of Nightbreed decided to attack. Naruto would have rather just stayed with them both but to keep things on more proper levels he agreed to the current arrangements.

Following his instincts and the rather uneasy feeling that had been building in his gut since arriving in Wave he decided to explore. After sending out a group of Shadow Clones he too went off to check things out. He found that this time around, Wave was in worse condition. Before it had just been poverty stricken...this time you could almost smell and taste the death and evil lingering in the air.

From what Naruto could tell so far, he would have to guess that Gato was more or less just a human pawn and front for Gornak. Fitting if you think about it, Gato is a greedy and vile human and Gornak is the Sin Lord of Greed. The demon had probably been attracted to the surplus of negative emotions emitted from the area in general and had found Gato. Knowing how such demons operated, Gornak would use Gato to cause as much suffering as possible while feeding off the negative energies and then go on a killing spree before moving on and taking all the spoils with him.

Not that Naruto was going to give the bastard a chance though. If the previous time line was any scale to go by, then they had about a week for Gato to gain enough forces to mobilize against Wave. Gornak will likely bide its time and wait since the opportunity to sample mass amounts of blood shed will be too tempting for it to pass up. So...a week to train and prepare.

But first things first. The people of Wave were weak and some dying from starvation and sickness. They couldn't fish or hunt for food because Gato had either taken or destroyed their means of doing so. Naruto let a feral grin cross his lips as he perched on the side of the half finished bridge...the fishing would be good this night.

His clones, five in total, gathered back around him as he ran through several hand seals and fed more chakra into his clones and adjusted their function.

"Okay, guys...hop in the drink and swim down as deep as you can go before detonating yourselves."

"Right!" The clones said in unison and dived into the waters below. About ten minutes later five explosions went off under the water causing several large spouts of water to rise up and crash back down. This was followed by large masses of fish, octopus and squid to float up to the surface.

Naruto hopped down and stood on the water and used his manipulation abilities to gather all the freshly killed sea creatures in one area. He smirked, the explosions had gathered enough to easily feed everyone for a few weeks if rationed properly, perhaps longer if rationed properly since Wave wasn't a very large place.

Motioning with his hands he then segmented the mass of fresh food and charged some of his ice element into the segments making large blocks of ice filled with the fresh catches. There was a hundred blocks in all, each filled with many fish and other eatable marine life.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto intoned and twenty clones poofed to into existence.

He then spotted a large abandoned building near the docks; it was an old ice house used form when the fishing boats used to bring in their daily catches. It was large enough that it should easily be able to hold all the fish he had caught.

"Alright troops, lets get these ice blocks over to that ice house over there. Be careful not to drop any of them though, we don't want to risk damaging any of the food inside." Naruto ordered.

The clones gave a salute and began lugging the large ice blocks over the water and up to the large building. Naruto grabbed one himself and started helping out. After about an hour and a half of lugging massive fish filled blocks of ice the job was done and the ice house was filled with enough food to help the people of Wave.

Smiling at his success, Naruto, quickly jotted down a note and stuck it to the sign just outside of the building. It was a simple note.

Dear owner

The stores of your ice house have been filled with freshly caught fish, octopus and squid to be doled out to the citizens of Wave. It is our hopes that this will help end your food shortage and hunger situations until your bridge is completed. Please see to it that this gift is used for the benefit of all of Wave, the bridge builder, Tazuna-san and his family can help give out the food contained within and ensure none is wasted.

Naruto knew that Tazuna's family actually owned this building, when building was slow, Tazuna had been a fisherman and this was his storage house. So he knew that the old man would find the note since he passed by the building every day before going to work on the bridge. But he didn't want anymore attention being put on himself than need be so he figured an simple unsigned note would do the trick to keep him out of the spot light.

With his job done, he ran back off towards Tazuna's house to get some more sleep before day break.

Two figures watched from a distance and made their way to the building after the blonde Hanyou was out of sight and ear shot. The larger of the two chuckled when he read over the note. They had watched Naruto the whole time, curious as to what he was up to.

"That's some kid you got there, Kakashi." Zabuza said.

"That he is." Kakashi said proudly.

"He's definitely one of a kind...most people would take credit for doing such a deed, from the note he left, he has no intentions of even letting on that he did all of this." Zabuza mused.

Kakashi shrugged. "That's just how Naruto is, he's got a good heart but like any good ninja he hates being the center of attention. He probably doesn't realize it...but this gesture, which to him was a simple one, has probably answered the prayers of many people."

Zabuza looked thoughtful for a moment and sighed.

"It would have been nice to have him around when I was a Kiri Shinobi, with someone like Naruto around the damn Mizukage could have been overthrown and a better one put in his place." Zabuza said.

"The Third Mizukage right? The one you and the other swordsman led the coupe against?" Kakashi questioned.

"Aye...he was a corrupt bastard if there ever was one. He fostered the fear of other clans Kekkei Genkai that led to many needless deaths; he ruled the people with an iron fist and forced all his Shinobi to kill their emotions. I was one of his little pet projects as a child...you heard about those results. He had me trained as a ruthless killer and in foolish hopes of pleasing him I went on a rampage during that Genin exam...that was when I got the title Demon of the Bloody Mists."

"As I grew though he lost interest in me and his other little projects and gained a taste for money and business. He used us to ensure he got his way and used us to enforce tight laws and heavy taxes on the civilians of Kiri. It was at that time...seeing all the suffering that we were forced to cause...the innocents we were forced to kill that I saw just how wrong the path I had been on was. It wasn't until I had been forced to execute a child...a little child...that I finally had enough. I am many things but murdering innocent children because their parents would not or could not pay taxes for their business is an unforgivable sin. One I still live with to this day and one that I have tried to repent with through Haku." Zabuza let out a bitter laugh.

"I often tell her that she is my tool, my weapon and my means to get my ambitions done...but that's just a damn lie. If I were to ever have a daughter...I would want it to be her. The only reason I have tried to keep emotionally detached is because of the life we are forced to live...it was my hope that should I ever be killed...that she would move on and have a life of her own...but for some reason I don't think she would." He said.

Kakashi sighed...there was no falsehood in the mans words or tones, apparently just being around Naruto for the very short time he had been was enough to start changing him. He should have known though, it was a gift that Naruto possessed, it was a shame that such a gift proved to be ineffective against a certain Uchiha.

"From what you and Haku told us earlier I can see why." Kakashi stated in his usual monotone. "You took her in, fed her, taught her and kept her safe. You became her family; you saved her from her personal hell of loneliness and despair. Naruto could relate, especially to Haku...he's had a life I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. But no matter what has been thrown at him, he keeps on moving forward and doing his best to help those around him. Despite being a Hanyou...he is more human than some could ever claim being."

Zabuza nodded in agreement. It secretly fascinated him that one as powerful as Naruto could also be so kind. He was no fool; he had seen it in the boys eyes...the maturity, the pain and suffering he had endured in his life time. No matter how much better things got, such memories could never be forgotten...just suppressed. If Zabuza had to hazard a guess then he would think that a good portion of Naruto's drive and his personality stemmed from his desired to ensure no one he came in contact with would have to suffer as he had.

It was truly an admirable trait and he was pretty sure that was part of the boys drive. Most, like himself, had given up and become what others had wanted them to be. Though he had fought that some when Haku came into his life, he knew he could have done better.

How ironic was it that he should take a mission from a man he would rather cleave in two, only to meet a young Hanyou that would grant him the chance he had been wanting for a better life away from hunters and petty business men. A life where he and Haku could find a measure of peace. Only a fool would pass such a chance up and Zabuza Momichi was no fool. That...and Naruto could definitely help him sharpen his Kenjutsu skills to another level.

"Let's head back to Tazuna-san's house and get some sleep, we've got an early morning ahead of us." Kakashi said.

"Right." Zabuza answered and followed him.


	12. Wave Mission - Calm before the Storm

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 12 : Wave Mission - Calm before the Storm

As it turned out the next morning came with much joy for the poor citizens of Wave. Tazuna had nearly fainted when he saw the massive stores of fresh sea food in his old ice house. He had wanted to know who could be such a kind person to do such a thing for the people of his community and got his answer when he came across a tuft of golden blonde fur stuck in the door frame. He knew of only one person with fur like that...a certain tailed Hanyou. But from the letter he could tell that the boy didn't want any sort of attention for his good deed and while Tazuna really wanted to show him thanks he decided it was best to follow his wishes. So with that a happy Tsunami and a shy Haku made themselves busy doling out fresh sea food to the people of Wave.

Naruto watched in the distance from his perch in the tree tops. Kyu and Sakura jumped up next to him and Kyu went into her human form. Naruto soon found himself being hugged by the two girls.

"That was a very nice thing you did for those people, Naruto-kun." Sakura said softly.

Arching his eyebrow, Naruto asked. "Oh? And how do you know it was me?"

Kyu giggled. "I told her. Also Kakashi and Zabuza watched you do it last night so it's likely that Haku-chan knows as well."

"Ah...I see." Naruto answered. "As long as no one makes a big deal out of it, I'm good."

"So what's the plan for today?" Sakura asked.

"I thought I might give you a bit more training in your elements, I'm going to see if you can learn fusion jutsu, with water and earth you should be able to fuse them and get the plant element, that and I wanted to see your the Chakra Bow you were telling me about." Naruto said.

"I think you'll like it, archery runs in my family and I tweaked the advanced chakra manipulation you taught me to create arrows for my bow." Sakura said both excited and proud.

Kyu nodded with an impressed look. "That sounds pretty good, Sakura-chan, and while you keep our man here busy, I can go hunting for some rabbits for tonight's dinner."

Naruto chuckled. "Your favorite food is always going to be rabbit isn't it?"

"Well it's better than ramen." Kyu stated.

"That depends, wild rabbit is, but domesticated rabbit tastes more like rich chicken. Besides, you know I'm not addicted to ramen anymore, though I still like it a lot, there are other better foods out there." Naruto agreed.

"Anything with strawberries." Sakura giggled. Strawberries were her most guilty pleasure and that included any kind of food with them in it.

"I actually like raspberries and blackberries a bit more myself but I agree that strawberries are quite good." Kyu chuckled.

"I'm not much for sweets myself, though I do like most any kind of fresh fruit...just how did we get on the topic of food anyways? Are you two hungry?" Naruto asked.

"No...it's just fun to talk about our favorite foods sometimes." Kyu answered.

Naruto just nodded and then sighed, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked over the area. Both girls could sense their mates change in mood and looked at him worriedly. What Naruto didn't know, was that Sakura and Kyuubi had a long talk whilst he was out the previous night and now she knew everything. Kyuubi had used a similar memory viewing jutsu to the one Naruto used except this showed not only Kyu's memories but ones she had managed to get from Naruto. Needless to say, Sakura had been horrified at how her other self had treated him and had fawned mindlessly all over Sasuke, even after he became a traitor. The only slight comfort that she got was the fact that her alternate self seemed to gain some feelings for Naruto in later years...though when he got banished from Konoha that had made little difference. The biggest shock came from the deal he made with Shinigami...to think, not only was her boyfriend possibly one of the most powerful beings walking the earth, but he came from an alternate time line and was the avatar of Shinigami!

Kyuubi had been surprised that Sakura had taken it all in stride and amazed at the young woman's desire to right what her alternate self did wrong. Kyu was happy though, Sakura would make an excellent mate for her Naruto-kun and this Sakura was much different that her alternate time lines self was. In fact, Kyu would have to say that she was a much better person in this time line than she had been in the previous one.

"Hnn...where is Kakashi and Emo-teme?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Kakashi-sensei is having Sasuke work on the tree climbing exercise right now and he said something about practicing his Hiraishin later when Sasuke was done." Sakura answered.

Naruto gave a slight nod. "Hiraishin is a pretty hard jutsu to learn, it's basically a heavily modified Shunshin jutsu mixed with Fuuinjutsu and Summoning. He won't have an easy time mastering it...it took me forever to. At any rate, let's go and start your training, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Okay, where should we go?" She asked as Kyuubi returned to fox form and scurried off to hunt.

"I scouted a clearing in the woods a short distance from here. It will be perfect for training." Naruto said remembering the clearing he had trained in the last time.

Sakura nodded and both began jumping from tree to tree as Naruto led the way towards the clearing. Both chuckling slightly as they passed Kakashi and Sasuke, who was having a hard time with the tree climbing exercise.

Two days later...

Naruto sighed slightly as he sat perched on a tree branch near the bridge. Several of Tazuna's workers had quit out of fear so Naruto made about fifty Shadow Clones to replace his lost workers as Zabuza and Haku acted as guards. Two days had passed since Sakura started her expanded elemental training. Naruto had to shake his head at the memory.

Sakura as it turned out was a natural Echomancer...she had an unnatural affinity for Plant Element Chakra, much like Haku's affinity with Ice. In fact, Naruto was almost certain that with a bit more training, Sakura's Plant affinity would eventually surpass the Kekkei Genkai abilities that the First Hokage had. She was growing at a truly amazing pace, her chakra levels were now triple that of Sasuke's were when they became a team, her control was as good as ever, her water and earth manipulation was easily low Jounin level and the special Taijutsu he had been teaching her...she took to it like a duck to water. Even her medical studies were coming along nicely putting her easily at mid to high Chunin level.

Then there was her Chakra Bow...that had shocked him. Not only was she damn near a crack shot but she could make arrows of pure chakra, earth chakra, water chakra and now plant chakra...hell she even found a way to combine explosive tags to standard arrows if she is running low on chakra or needs to conserve it. Her studies on anatomy gave her great insight as to what targets she would need to aim for and her inhuman chakra control enables her to make arrows with little to no chakra waste.

He was very proud of her and had told her as such. Much to his surprise and delight, she seemed to thrive on such compliments since it earned him a sudden and rather heated make out session with her. He had to snicker lightly to himself, Emo-teme, had no idea what so ever as to what he had missed out on, oh well, the teme's loss, his gain.

Kakashi had also come along quite well with his Hiraishin, especially after Naruto gave him a few pointers durring their private training. Kakashi could now perform the jutsu but with only one kunai at a time. It would take a bit of training for him to be able to use more than one. Naruto remembered it had taken him four years and loads of Shadow Clones to get the jutsu mastered to where he could use more than one of the special kunai.

Naruto had also trained a bit with Zabuza and Haku. He was currently teaching Zabuza how to perform one of his signature moves, the Demonic Spin Out. The former Kiri-nin was coming along slowly since one had to gain an immunity to the sudden dizziness that followed after using the technique. Still, Zabuza would master it eventually.

He had also helped Haku with her Kekkei Genkai. He taught her two of his own Ice jutsu...the Crystal Prison Jutsu and Piercing Ice Missile Jutsu. She had a good number of Water jutsu thanks to Zabuza but she had no Wind jutsu since Zabuza knew none, and since part of her affinity was wind, Naruto decided to help.

As such he taught her Great Breakthrough, Kaze no Yaiba, Drilling Air Bullet and Compressed Air Missile. She learned Great Breakthrough and Kaze no Yaiba right off, but the other two were giving her a bit of trouble. They were higher ranked jutsu; Compressed Air Missile was easily a low S-Rank jutsu itself. So he taught her how to better manipulate her wind affinity since she was used to using just Ice and Water.

Zabuza also took a bit of affinity training and learned to better harness his water jutsu and lower his chakra expenditure. Naruto taught Zabuza, Seeking Shark Missile and Aqua Lance...a jutsu Naruto created to enhance Kenjutsu. Naruto had much more powerful jutsu, but he would keep most of those to himself since they required insane amounts of chakra, control and ability to pull off, much like his Mystic Arts...which he had both armed and unarmed jutsu for.

On an interesting note...Haku had also seemed to have taken a liking to him. She was always blushing around him and giving off the same Honey/Vanilla smell that the other girls gave off. This slightly confused Naruto, mainly because he didn't know her to well, hell in the other time line he thought she was a he! The whole I am a boy bit apparently was a ploy to help keep Haku safe from some of the more unsavory things that happened to Kunoichi. And to Naruto's surprise...once she got rid of the bindings on her breasts...she was damn near the same size as Hinata was.

Naruto sighed...one thing was for sure, life was never boring.

Looking up at the sky Naruto could see that it was getting late. Tazuna, Zabuza and Haku had already left and his clones were dispelling themselves. His stomach growled a bit...it was dinner time. He idly wondered just how long he had been lost in his own thoughts and silently cursed himself for not being more aware of his surroundings. Jumping off his perch he put on a burst of speed and ran towards Tazuna's home.

Naruto arrived shortly after Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke did. He had taken them out for training since it was Naruto's turn to help with guard duty. Sakura glomped him and pecked him on the cheek in greeting as Kyuubi perched on his shoulder and cuddled up to him. He let out a slight chuckle and pecked Sakura on the forehead and gave Kyuubi a quick affectionate scratch behind the ears causing her to purr happily.

Sasuke gave a disgusted snort before scoffing at the two teens and the fox. Such frivolous shows of affection disgusted him greatly. He was still pissed off that Sakura not only mastered the tree walking exercise, something he was still working on, and she had mastered water walking and kunai balancing. Kakashi had started her on waterfall climbing and had taught her two jutsu to add to her arsenal, Water Fang Bullet and Earth Dragon Missile...she learned them quickly and would have them mastered soon. Something that irked Sasuke to no end...how could a pink haired demon-whore from a no-name clan be better than him...it was preposterous! Unfortunately there was nothing he could do at the moment so he settled for his usual brooding.

Tsunami and Haku were busily bustling about in the kitchen preparing food for everyone as Kakashi and Zabuza were reading a familiar orange book...both letting out small perverted giggles. Tazuna was guzzling down sake as usual as Naruto and Sakura sat down at the table with Kyuubi perched on the young Hanyou's shoulders.

Inari had also come down to get dinner and as usual he was sulking and brooding. Naruto wanted to gag at how the kid was acting just like Emo-teme. Though he knew what would likely be coming from the boy soon he did his best to ignore it and go on as if he had no idea. What he got...was worse than the previous time.

Inari glared hatefully at the cheerful ninjas sitting across the table from him, he couldn't stand it that they were so damn happy while he was so terribly miserable. Finally having enough, especailly from the pink haired tart and the blonde moron across from him he slammed his small fists down on the table.

"Why do you even bother? Gato is just going to kill you all, don't you realize that you can't ever win against him!" Inari shouted.

The entire table went silent and Naruto sighed...just like last time...well, time to nip this in the bud.

"Kindly keep such opinions to yourself, Inari-san, you know nothing about the true situation and until you do, do not try to undermine my teams confidence." Naruto said in slight monotone. "We are nothing like you, so please do not judge us as such." He added.

Inari turned red with anger as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm glad I'm nothing like you! You, Blonde-baka, you have no idea how horrible my life has been! But you probably come from some rich family and are spoiled...you probably have no idea how hard life can be!" Inari would have continued if Naruto's fist hadn't impacted with the table with enough force to make every dish and glass jump several inches.

Naruto let out a low growl, the brat had really grated on his nerves...more so than he did the last time. Kakashi, Sakura and Kyuubi cringed at what Inari had said...that brat had no clue. Haku winced as well while Zabuza watched on silently. Tazuna and Tsunami looked ashamed of the child.

Naruto's eyes flashed baleful crimson and glared into Inari's. Even Sasuke had enough brains to keep his trap shut and back off at this point.

"Silence you little brat!" Naruto's voice once again held a demonic timber to it. "I know nothing of suffering do I? I would suggest that you find out all the facts about other people before judging them too hastily."

"I probably know more about suffering than most people in this damn room." Naruto snarled and ripped off his trench coat and shirt.

Haku and Sakura flushed...so did Tsunami for that matter. But that stopped when they noticed just how many scars littered Naruto's muscular form, even Sakura hadn't had a chance to really get a good look the last time she'd seen him without a shirt. Some were small, easily gained from training, some were big, reminders of past fights...but there were others that were disfiguring, especially on his back...it was littered with what appeared to be lash and slash marks from some kind of whip and/or blade. Faint scars from Chidori attacks from his previous life in the future were also present. Anyone could tell just by looking at his torso...he had gone through hell.

"Do you see these wonderful marks? These are reminders. You see, since the day I was born I was hated, loathed and despised by my village. All because my father, in a last ditch effort to save our home, sacrificed me and himself to seal a demon within me that had been forced to attack our village by a mad man. I lost both of my parents that night...the night of my birth, that very same night I had two attempted assassinations on me. Had it not been for our Hokage I would have been dead."

"I grew up fearing and hating my own birthday because the mobs of villagers would always be so much worse that day...I always spent it in the hospital after getting beaten to within an inch of my life, why? Because I was a living, walking and talking reminder to those people and what they lost that day. The demon, freed from the force that controlled it, did its best to help me and heal me but it could never get rid of all the scars."

"Do you know that I have had more assassination attempts on my life than even our Hokage has in his life time? I believe the last number came up at around 423. Such a wonderful, spoiled life I live, no? Well then, how about this? Because of the burden forced upon me...even if it had been innocent, I was thrown out of the orphanage at age five. I lived on the streets for nearly a year, always dodging mobs of angry villagers. I had to eat from the trash bins to get any kind of food, stores of all kinds refused me service and what they would sell me was either poisoned or rotted."

"Our Hokage did his best to help, giving me a small apartment and some money whenever he could. My apartment had been broken into and ravaged more times than I care to count so I had no items of personal value. In fact I usually scrounged the trash to get what I had since all the shops in my village either threw me out or charged me triple price for their worst wares."

"Then to top it all off I became a Hanyou, giving the ignorant fools all the more reason to hate and loath my existence."

Naruto's friends had a look of shame in their eyes, except for Sasuke who didn't care. Zabuza was just shaking his head and Haku looked ready to cry, knowing such horror herself. Sakura was sobbing softly next to Naruto with a tearful Kyuubi trying her best to calm both her mate and her new friend. Naruto sighed again and let his power levels go back to normal as well as his voice.

Tazuna was a bit freaked but knew it best that he kept his mouth shut and he hoped his grandson would learn a proper lesson. Tsunami was of like mind but had a frown on her face…she had never seen a Hanyou before, it was strange. Inari for his part was scared shitless.

"Inari...you need to understand that no matter how bad you might have it, there is always someone out there who has it worse off. There are people out there that have suffered just as much, if not more so than I have. But no matter how bad things get, how horrible life becomes, you have to keep hope that one day it will be better." Naruto's voice became softer and kindly yet held a strong undertone of maturity.

"I for one never gave up, no matter how bad things got I learned that sitting around and crying wasn't going to do me any good. I learned that in order to move on, I needed to rise above the hate and anger rather than stoop to that level of ignorance and foolishness. And in time I began to find my precious people...people that not only gave me the strength I needed to carry on no matter what, but they also gave me true power...the power to rise up against any and all odds no matter what in order to protect them." Giving Kyuubi an affectionate scratch and Sakura's shoulder a light squeeze he looked at the boy with a small smile.

"You still have people who consider you precious to them and I am sure you feel the same about them, your mother and grandfather. You might not realize it, but you are hurting them...when you are sad, so are your precious people. You should consider yourself lucky...you still have your family. I would give almost anything to spend just one fleeting moment with my parents. But I have realized that such things are impossible...but that doesn't mean I cannot find or make a new family to love and cherish...a new family to give me strength to let go of the pains of my past and heal the scars on my heart."

"Cherish who you have, Inari, and find more precious people to protect. When you find them...and let them in, you will discover an awesome power that will give you the strength you need to stand up against anything...even bastards like Gato. Your step-father was a true hero...he died fighting for what he believed in, honor that...don't make his sacrifice go to waste. Just because he is no longer with you in the physical sense...doesn't mean that he doesn't live on in your heart. Hero's do still exist...they come in all manner of forms and personalities."

Naruto walked up to Inari and wiped some of the boy's tears away and to the boy's surprise, gave him a brotherly hug.

"Find yourself a new hero but never forget the ones previous. Live for your step-father...he would want that, he would want you to be happy. Find your precious people and fight for them and your beliefs with all your being and then you too will become a hero. There aren't always happy endings in this world of ours...but we must do our best to see that some come to pass. Think about what I've said and remember...I will always be there for you if no one else will be so will your mother and grandfather. We believe in you kiddo...so believe in yourself." Naruto said softly and ruffled Inari's hair. He then stood, turned on his heal and walked out of the now silent house.

Tsunami, Haku, Sakura and Kyuubi were weeping silent tears, Tazuna had his head bowed, Sasuke was brooding as usual, Inari was staring blankly at the place Naruto had just been as Kakashi and Zabuza looked a bit downcast.

"Was...was what he said...was it all true?" Inari asked quietly.

Kakashi nodded and sighed sadly. "It is...sadly it was a very sugarcoated version too. That young mans life could only easily be described as hell on earth. Only recently has his life begun to get any better. In many ways, he is his parents son...his unbreakable will and spirit never cease to amaze and his outlook and ability to forgive are a miracle all in their own. He has never once showed hatred towards those who have abused him, all he desires is to protect them and the people he deems precious to him. And he does so fiercely...his power is nearly unmatched by anything except, perhaps the size of his own heart." Kakashi said looking at the door Naruto left out of.

"You should listen to his words, Inari...he is only thinking of your own well being and happiness." The copy ninja added.

"It is a shame...the fate of the Jinchuuriki." Zabuza said shaking his head sadly. "The power of human sacrifice indeed. To think he would willingly sacrifice so much, even for people that hate him...he is a far better man than I."

"But that is just how he is..." Sakura said softly. "Naruto-kun has always sacrificed his own happiness for that of others. He is always trying to help those in need...never asking for anything in return. It's...why I love him. I nearly missed my chance to be with him because of my own stupidity but now...I will be there for him...so that he doesn't have to always sacrifice his happiness for others." Kyuubi nodded her head feeling the same.

Sasuke scoffed and went off to bed while grumbling about attention seeking demons. It took all the restraint Kakashi, Kyuubi, Sakura, Haku and Zabuza held not to get up and throttle the arrogant little prick. Even Tsunami and surprisingly Inari shot him disgusted glares.

After a moment, Haku, got up and gathered up Naruto's mesh shirt and trench coat.

"I...think I will take Naruto-sama's coat and shirt to him...the nights here can be a bit chilly." She said softly and walked out after him hastily.

Sakura wanted to follow, but for some reason she felt that it would be best if she stayed put. She had heard from Kyuubi just how hard Haku's life had been before meeting Zabuza. Perhaps both of them would be good for each other. Sakura did like Haku, she was a very kind and gentle young woman and in the past couple of days, the pink haired Kunoichi had found that the more she was around Haku; the less she minded if Naruto grew to have feelings for her as well. If there was one thing she knew about her fiancé, it was that he had a big enough heart to love them all equally...what was another girl or two anyways when you have someone like Naruto.

Many thoughts flowed through Haku's mind as she searched out the young man that intrigued her so much. He was unlike any man she had ever met before, he was frighteningly powerful, yet he was humble. He seemed to have years of experience, despite his age and held an aura of confidence, maturity and power cloaked around him.

To find out that he too knew the same suffering that she did made her heart go out to him. She could hardly fathom how he could be so kind and forgiving when by all rights he should be destroying everything in sight. But ever since the moment she first met him, she could tell that there was something special about him...something that not only warmed her heart but attracted her to him. It was almost as if she knew him in a way...perhaps their similar pasts would better explain it.

The Ice Mistress couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to get to know him better...hell she wouldn't even mind dating him. A truly shocking thing since she rarely let herself get close or think about any other man than her father figure Zabuza. She had also heard Kakashi and Zabuza talking about him being the last of his clan...meaning that he practiced polygamy. At first that made her a bit wary of him, thinking him to be the usual male pervert. But over the past couple of days and through their training sessions she learned he was anything but a pervert...in fact he actually despised perverts.

It was strange in a way. She had seen that he could be truly frightening, his power and the fact he's half demon were not lost on her, not that she actually cared...she thought his tail was actually cute. But when not in the midst's of battle he was actually quite kind and very gentle...almost as if he was a different person. Much better than his teammate, the Uchiha, that boy must have been born with an mean stick rammed up his ass.

It didn't take her long to find Naruto. He was standing on one of the many unused docks on the peir. His arms crossed, tail and hair blowing slightly in the breeze as he gazed out over the moonlit waters. The silvery moonlight washing over his bare upper body seemed to give him an unearthly glow due to his unnatural tanned skin tone, his scars looking all the more darker in the pale lighting.

Haku felt her breathe hitch as she took in the scene before her. Sure she thought he was handsome, no woman in their right mind wouldn't, but to see him like this...it was just something she couldn't put into words...it was breathtaking.

Sensing the presence behind him, Naruto turned to see a slightly flushed Haku looking at him through slightly glazed half lidded eyes. He offered her a small smile, the painful past memories his speech had drudged up long since put back in their place.

"Haku-chan, why are you out at this time of night, you could catch cold." He said concerned for her health.

Haku's blush turned a darker shade of pink but she just gave him her usual cute smile.

"I brought you out your shirt and coat since it is you who should worry about getting sick." She replied.

Naruto gave a short chuckle. "I'm a Hanyou and I have a very advanced and accelerated healing factor and immune system...I don't get sick, in fact I never have once in my life. But thanks for your concern, it is appreciated."

Haku fidgeted a bit and Naruto motioned for her to join him on the pier. He thanked her again as he took his shirt and coat, placing them back on before turning back out towards the ocean view. Haku also looked out with him, standing next to him in a comfortable silence.

It was actually a beautiful night, the moonlight shown on the waters surface like a sliver dancing across and endless mass of dark blue silk fluttering in the breeze. It was so clear that you could see each of the stars twinkling happily in the night sky almost as if the troubles in the world were just a little less at the moment. In was indeed a beautiful sight to behold.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't Haku-chan?" Naruto asked in a soft tone still gazing out over the waters.

"Aye...it is." She answered in a like tone.

"It's amazing how something as simple as nature can bring peace to ones soul...it is a shame that many people do not realize it. For all the ugliness I have seen in my life...all I need to do is remember scenes like this and my precious people. Those two things alone remind me just what I fight for, why I fight and why I protect. Nature, be it night or day, always has a beauty about it so long as it is left unspoiled by man. It always serves as a reminder that there are indeed things still pure in this world." Naruto mused.

Haku flushed again...what was it about this young Hanyou that enraptured her so? Could it be his handsome looks or was it his personality that made her heart flutter and stomach turn so delightfully. She glanced at his facial features for a moment idly wondering if his lips felt as soft and warm as they looked. She shivered slightly due to both a sudden chilly breeze and her own thoughts.

Naruto, being a gentleman, saw that his friend was cold so he put an arm around her and pulled her close to him knowing that his jacket was to thin to actually offer any warmth. Haku gasped slightly at the contact and flushed deeply as she cuddled into Naruto's side. Despite the chilly weather he was very warm and his touch gentle and comforting.

"Should we head back, you seem to be getting cold?" Naruto asked.

"No...that's fine...I'd like to stay out here for a little bit." Haku answered not willing to let go of the sudden object of her affections.

"As you wish." Naruto said and returned to looking out over the waters.

Naruto just smiled at the young Ice Maiden cuddled up next to him, not ever realizing just what kind of impact he was having on her. In a lot of ways she kind of reminded him of a mixture of Hinata and Sakura. She was shy at times but knew how to be accretive when need be and she was exceptionally gifted. Naruto idly wondered if Haku could teach Hinata, Ice Jutsu when they got back to Konoha, since Hinata had affinities for wind and water. Not that he wouldn't teach her some himself.

Haku found that she felt quite content in the strong arms of her new friend and hoped, given some time, that they could grow to be more than just friends.

"C'mon, Haku-chan, lets go back to Tazuna's...we have more training to do tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Okay." Haku answered softly and followed him back, though she never let go of his arm the entire time.

"You're getting very good with your element manipulations, Sakura-chan, if I didn't know better I'd almost think you had a Plant Element Kekkei Genkai." Naruto praised.

Sakura was slightly panting next to him and in front of her was a rose bush in full bloom that she had made from a single seed and fusing her earth and water element chakra. It was still a bit of a strain for her but it was getting much easier. As she found out, Fusion Jutsu not only required a lot of chakra control but a fair amount of chakra as well.

To her credit though, she had learned Wood Clone and Wood Encampment Wall jutsu's fairly easy but both were low level jutsu to begin with. Once she got more competent and had less chakra drain, Naruto told her he would teach her Thorn Prison, Ensnaring Vine, Grass Senbon and Leaf Shuriken jutsu's.

Sakura had even started on her own project, a new one. She had collected a large number of Cherry Blossom petals and was infusing them with her chakra. Not only would the chakra keep the pretty pink, red and white petals alive, but when focused properly it made them razor sharp. At the moment she could only control a small amount of them at any given time...but if Naruto was right...Sakura was about to create a special new ability similar to what Gaara did with his sand. In a way...it was kind of scary.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Sakura said happily. "These fusion jutsu are pretty hard though."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, they can be. But once your chakra levels reach Jounin level, and given your control abilities, you will have much less problems with them. But for now you have a fair jutsu arsenal, much better than most other Genin, you have your Chakra Bow and soon you'll have your blossom petals as well. All of which can be classified as Haruno Clan jutsu, you've got a lot to be proud about."

Sakura blushed prettily, Naruto may not realize it but he is in fact the reason she works so hard and he is what inspires her. He is always making suggestions on things she can do and given her above average intelligence she has been able to create a few jutsu on her own...almost unheard of among Genin or anyone else their age.

Kyuubi walked into the clearing, in her Hanyou form once again and gave Naruto a quick kiss as greeting before setting down a small basket of food Tsunami had prepared for them. To say the others had been surprised last night when she took her humanoid form would be an understatement. Though for the record...Zabuza, Tazuna and Kakashi got slight nose bleeds at the sight of her.

She and Sakura gave a quick explanation while Haku was out looking for Naruto. Kakashi had just sighed and muttered about how he might as well not be surprised anymore. Besides, having viewed Naruto's memories that day the teams were assigned in the Hokage's office had mellowed him out greatly towards the former nine tailed demoness. The fact that she was Naruto's first mate had made Kakashi and Zabuza go into a small fit of perverted giggles and why not, tails and fox ears aside...she was one hot little number.

Kyuubi sat down next to Sakura and smiled, her tails swaying happily behind her. Sakura had to giggle a bit at how cute Kyuubi could be at times.

"So, how's your training going, Sakura-chan?" Kyuubi asked.

"Pretty good, Kyu-chan, I learned Wood Encampment Wall and Wood Clone jutsu today and my fusion manipulation is getting better." She answered feeling pride in her accomplishments.

"That's great! I just saw, Haku-chan, a few minutes ago. She was helping Kakashi-san, train the Emo kid...he was getting his ass kicked." She chuckled.

"No surprise there really, Haku-chan is very fast, especially if she uses her special Bloodline jutsu, Demonic Ice Mirrors." Naruto said as he pulled out some sandwiches and tea.

"Hmm...that's probably what Kakashi-sensei, is doing, he's trying to get Sasuke to improve his speed." Sakura added offhandedly as she accepted a sandwich.

"So how long do you think we have before, Gato-teme, decides to strike out at us?" Kyuubi asked. "Zabuza is with Tazuna and he's getting a bit tense, said something about the fat man making a move soon." She added.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'd say we have at the most two days left until he tries something. That demon, Gornak, will likely wait until all hell breaks loose before he comes in to take over the fight."

Kyuubi nodded. "Most likely, Gornak may be a greedy bastard, but he was a smart and powerful one too. You don't get the title of Sin Lord by just being overly sinful. The prick will probably show up with a small army of lesser demons as well."

"I'm not too worried about those. Wraith's, Shadow Beasts, Lurker's, Vampire's and Werewolves are all pretty much small fry compared to those Devil-Class bastards. Thankfully the Sin Lords loath to work with each other so I doubt we will have to worry about any others showing up." Naruto stated.

"What about other tailed demons; you said they would be likely to attack you if you ever left the village?" Sakura asked.

"That's true, but if any of them are stupid enough to attack it would be more likely to happen while we are away from civilization. Biju rarely have qualms about attacking a village unless another more powerful Biju is there and the lesser Biju like that five tailed scorpion are usually either too stupid or primitive minded to formulate a proper plan of action or they despise going anywhere near places with too many humans due to their more animalistic thought patterns. Even some of the Biju Lords are like that, Sanbi for instance; he's a giant three tailed snapper turtle and quite powerful but his mind is more along the lines of his non-demonic counter parts. Sure he's aggressive by nature but if you leave him alone he'll leave you alone...unless he's hungry, but otherwise he's nothing more than a over blown snapper turtle with three tails and no ability to use his powers other than on an instinctual level due to his primal thought process." Naruto explained.

"Geeze...when it comes to demons and stuff like that you are smarter than any book I've seen in Konoha Library." Sakura mused.

"Well...it kinda comes with the territory, I am the Nine Tailed Lord after all, not to mention I gained most of Kyu's knowledge at one point." Naruto said a bit dryly.

Sakura frowned a bit in thought for a moment. "Say...when we..." She blushed a bit. "...mate with you, do we get any kind of special powers or anything like that...do we become Hanyou too?" She asked curiously.

"Yes and no." Kyuubi answered. "Once, Naruto-kun, mates with someone...you for example, will gain a telepathic link to him, you will gain more power up to about a quarter of Naruto-kun's total limit, his healing factor and accelerated immunity and his life span will also be passed on due to your soul bonding to his. There is a slight chance that you will gain some other powers, like your elemental affinities becoming Kekkei Genkai. But you won't become a Hanyou...at least not in the manner Naruto-kun is. At the most you will become a quarter demoness and while a few minor features might change slightly you won't get things like tails or the like. At the most you might get slit pupils and/or whisker marks besides the Mating Mark...I'm pretty sure you'll get enhanced senses as well."

Sakura just nods. "I didn't really care either way, even if I were to gain tails or something like that, so slit pupils and whisker marks are fine with me if it happens." She didn't need to ask how the whole mating/bonding thing was done, Kyuubi had told her. While Sakura was very tempted, she felt it best to wait for a while before she go that intimate with Naruto...not that a little making out or petting wouldn't make up for it.

"By the way, how was Inari, I haven't seen him since the little episode last night?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi smiled. "He is much better now, Naruto-kun. You gave him much to think about and I believe he has discovered that while his life has been hard, it has not been as bad as some others. He actually had a small smile on his face this morning."

"That's good." Naruto sighed. "I didn't want to be too rough on the kid or freak anyone out...but it needed to be said. Though I do think I might had confused Haku-chan last night...she was a bit clingy when we were on the pier."

"She's probably got a crush on you." Sakura said as she took a sip of tea.

Naruto choked on his sandwich, causing Kyuubi to giggle and pat his back.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Well...that is unexpected..."

Sakura pouted a bit. "You like her don't you?"

"Well she is my friend, yes, but I don't have that sort of feelings for her..." He was cut off by Kyuubi.

"Yet..." She giggled.

"Well...that might come in time but for right now I am happy with you ladies. But if something does eventually grow between us I will give her the same chance that I am giving all of you. Just remember...if more girls do come to join my family...I won't love any of you any less, I promise...and you both know I never go back on my word." Naruto pledged.

Sakura sighed. "I don't really mind, Haku-chan, is a nice girl...just don't move to quickly, some of us would like our fair share of time with you okay?"

Naruto chuckled, leaned over and gave the pink haired Kunoichi a kiss to relieve her of any doubts. Once Sakura was in a suffecient state of mind numbing bliss he repeated the gesture with Kyuubi who was more than happy to reciprocate.

He then got up and sat between the two girls, smiling a bit as they cuddled up to him. Never once in his past time line did he think that he would ever gain this level of happiness. It was almost too good to be true; even so, he would protect this happiness with all his might.

"I am finally gaining what I've always wanted. I never imagined feeling love could be this good when I can actually hold the ones I love. I doubt I'll ever stop being amazed at the wonderful feeling the girls give me...I finally have a family, an unorthodox one, but a family none the less. For them...I will fight till the end...I would die for them, I...would live for them...always." Naruto thought as he pulled the girls a bit closer to him.

While he no longer knew exactly what would happen in the future, it didn't matter anymore, not as long as his loved ones were kept safe. He was still worried about facing the Sin Lord...but Kami help the demonic bastard should he lay a single claw any his girls or his friends and family...for then they would not face only the wrath of the Neo-Kyuubi...but the Avatar of Shinigami. Soon demons all over would learn to fear the Reaper and that the last thing they would ever want to do is piss him off, because, may the gods have mercy on their souls, for he will not.


	13. Wave Mission - Maelstrom

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 13 : Wave Mission - Maelstrom

A short pudgy man sat seemingly alone in a dark ornate throne room. He was Gato, the head of the Gato Shipping Company and local crime boss. His chunky face was seemingly twisted in deep thought for a moment before he glanced into the shadows.

"My lord...is it nearly time?" He asked with a smirk.

The shadows shifted slightly but no being could be seen...just a large abstract glob of pitch black.

"Yes, my minion, I believe it is best to attack a day early to throw them off guard since they seem to think we will be attack tomorrow. That foolish blonde half-breed seems to think he has all the answers but the brat will soon learn to never underestimate me, the Sin Lord of Greed, Gornak. While he is out training...I will send some of my minions to kill him while the main force attacks the bridge his human friends and the little vixen demon are guarding. It will be a glorious blood bath...first your men will go into the attack and if need be I will join the attack with my forces. My only request is that the two human females be brought to me alive...virgin flesh and blood is so delightfully...delicious." Gornak's vile rumbling voice said from the darkness.

"I understand, Gornak-sama, but how do you intend to fight the Hanyou? He is dangerous...look at what he did to the last group of demon soldiers we sent out." Gato reminded.

Gornak let out a chilling laugh. "Normal humans can take out pathetic creatures like Shadow Beasts. No...I have some special little pets for the Hanyou...some of the best monsters I could produce; they will rip him, tear him and feast upon his flesh. I shall have them devour all but his head...that will be a gift to the two human females he seems so fond of...before I have my fun with them. Isn't that right my...pretties?"

Several inhuman snarls and growls came from the shadows, as if they were agreeing with the demon lord.

"Excellent...Wave will soon be all mine and those worthless peasants will be your payment for the help. Though I do have one request...leave the bridge builder's daughter alive...she will make an excellent slave and I do so enjoy breaking in new ones." Gato said with a sick grin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! A human after my own black heart, yes, I will give you that woman to play with...I shall enjoy listening to her screams as you break her spirit. Now my little pets...you have a job to do...find the Hanyou and rip the flesh from his bones!" Gornak ordered.

Several loud roars of approval sounded off as four large creatures shot out of the shadows and sped out of the hideout towards their prey.

Gato picked up a small shortwave and held it up to his mouth.

"Tell the boys to get ready; we attack within the hour, today...WAVE FALLS!" Gato bellowed.

"Yes, Gato-sama!" Came the reply.

Eerie and evil laughter filled the dark room as the vile plan was set into motion. Surly today would mark a great change.

Zabuza, Kakashi, Haku, Sakura, Kyuubi and Sasuke were helping Tazuna at the bridge. Naruto thought it best if the group rested properly for one day before the attack. Both the older Shinobi thought it was a sound idea as well; they would be no use in battle if they trained themselves into exhaustion before hand. The only exception was Naruto due to his demonic stamina; he just didn't tire out or at least not nearly as easy as a human did.

Naruto for his part wanted to go out and do some last minute planning on his own and relax a bit so he left about twenty Shadow Clones at Tazuna's house, each in Henge, to guard over the place. One was even henged to look like a small fox that was following Inari around as a personal guard.

Naruto entered into a familiar clearing and sighed. It was getting close to the day that Gato was likely to attack, he was sure it would happen within the next day or two at most. But he was also getting antsy and he could sense something off. The forest was so quiet and peaceful...too quiet. The hair on his tail kept bristling out too...a sure sign that something was off. Had it not been for his previous years of experience he would be a bit freaked out by now but time had taught him patience and given him a unnatural calm in most situations.

Naruto stopped walking; he could sense a foul presence...several to be precise. Sniffing the air he could pick up the scent of blood and brimstone...demons. Several sudden chakra spikes could be felt in the distance as Kyuubi's voice entered his mind telling him they were under attack by Gato's army.

"Dammit...I was careless. I should have known the bastard would try to attack early." Naruto grumbled. "Demon Arts - Level 1 Hanyou Release."

Naruto's chakra levels once again shot beyond human levels as all nine of his tails appeared behind him. As this happened six strange creatures stalked into the clearing. Monsters was the only way to properly describe these beasts. Two of them were mid-level demons called Displacer Beasts. They looked like black panthers, a bit larger, with six legs and two long tentacles on their backs. They had a nasty habit of becoming visible and invisible at random moments. Two were Drider's, high level Devil minions with the lower body of a spider and the upper body of a humanoid devil, they were exceptionally good fighters and very deadly. One was an Umberhulk, a high level monster he could have done without. It looked like a giant bipedal cross between a stag beetle, a praying mantis and a cockroach. It's exo-skeleton was extremely thick but it's brain power was that of a primitive beast...a nasty one at that with brute strength to match his own. The last creature was another high level devil minion known as a Lich Flayer. Humanoid creatures with squid-like heads and tentacles surrounding mouths full of sharp teeth. This particular one was a Lich, meaning it was undead so it also reeked of rotting flesh and would have a taste for fresh flesh...especially brains.

"Grr...I don't have time for this." Naruto snarled. "Guess I better end this quick." He went through several hand seals. "Demon Release - Final Form...Nine Tails Unleash!"

Once again Naruto's body shifted into that of a Fox/Human Hybrid...a Werefox. The ground beneath him ripping up from the tremendous amount of power he was letting off as his bones broke and reformed and his body adjusted to his new size and strength. His coat and shirt ripped off from his upper body and fell shredded to the ground half burnt as his massive clawed hands set aside his blades. With one final surge of power he let out an inhuman roar that nearly shook the heavens before hunching back down, feral crimson glowing eyes narrowed and ready for the attack.

For those on the bridge, the situation wasn't much better. Gato had shown up with a literate army of thugs and brutes in front of him and a smaller army of monsters and demons behind him. Gornak was nowhere in sight but they all knew the vile devil was there, just waiting to lash out.

For his safety, Tazuna was sent away with a Shadow Clone to his house where Naruto's Shadow Clones could help protect him better and keep him out of the cross fire of such a large scale battle. The older man had no problems getting the hell out of dodge.

All of the ninja on the bridge were in stances and ready to attack as a piercing roar sounded off in the distance, a roar that three of them knew all to well. Kyuubi smirked...Naruto was pissed and had let out that oh so wonderful Werefox form of his, who or whatever was sent after him was in for a whole new dimension of pain.

"Sounds like Naruto-kun is starting without us, can't let him have all the fun now can we?" Kyuubi asked flexing her now long razor sharp claws.

Kakashi raised his forehead protector revealing his Sharingan. "Nope." He said in his usual dull tone.

Sakura pulled out her bow as Haku pulled out several Senbon. "Shall we do a bit of sniping, Haku-san?" Sakura asked.

"Yes...I believe that would be the best approach with this many foes." She replied.

Zabuza just let out a bloodthirsty chuckle and drew Kubikiri Houcho and settled into his stance as the Uchiha drew two kunai.

"Oi, Kakashi, who ever gets the most buys the drinks, what do ya say?" Zabuza asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Gato bristled at how nonchalant the ninja were being. "KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL! RAZE THE VILLAGE TO THE GROUND! PLUNDER, PURGE, RAPE, KILL...DESTROY!" He shouted with rage and an insane glint in his eyes as his troops shouted their approval and charged.

CRRRAAASSSHHHH!

Beast-Naruto spat out a tentacle from one of the Displacer Beasts, its mangled body impaled through a tree. His tails shot out and wrapped around the Lich Flayer. It was the next most dangerous creature there other then the Umberhulk whom he had sent skidding back from a hard punch. The hairs on his tail stiffened to the point they were like thousands of sharp needle blades. With a feral grin the tails twisted and unraveled quickly, each hair ripping and cutting into the rotting flesh of the Lich Flayer.

Naruto whirled around and caught the undead by the head with his claw and then savagely crushed its skull sending out a large splatter of blood and fluids. He hurled the remains at the other Displacer Beast as it lunged at him. Naruto then pounced on the smaller six legged beast and grabbed it by its neck and hind legs. He let out another roar before literately ripping the poor creature in two, its guts spilling at his clawed feet. If one were to look they could still see the heart making its last beats as the stomach and intestines squirmed and pulsed a bit.

The Drider's backed off a bit as a sudden notion of fear washed over them. However they were not to escape their fate. The large Werefox charged at them on all fours and lunged at the nearest one, his glowing crimson eyes showing no signs of any sort of humanity any longer, only primal rage.

The Drider let out a howl of pain as the Werefox's jaws clamped down on his left shoulder like a vice, its razor sharp teeth sinking into its flesh and crushing its bones. With a savage jerk of the neck, the Drider was forever relived of his left arm as it now hung limp from the Werefox's jaw. Crimson blood flowed like water from the gaping wound as the nine tailed beast spat out the arm, licking its chops of the blood, its tails flailing behind him in a almost joyful manner.

The wounded Drider staggered back but not before a furry clawed hand made its way around his neck, clamping down tightly and cutting off all air flow. The spider-like demon felt like its head was going to pop like a zit and then darkness. The Werefox had ripped the head and spine out of the Drider killing it instantly.

Seeing his partner killed in such a ruthless manner the other Drider decided to flee. It was clear to it that this...thing had earned his title as the new nine tailed lord. Unfortunately for it, it ran right into the irritated Umberhulk, whose answer was to literately bite off the Drider's head and devour it. After enjoying it's light snack the Umberhulk tossed aside the Drider corpse and decided to go after its main coarse of fox.

Said Werefox just gave the Umberhulk a look that said...the bigger the bug, the louder the crack and the larger the splat. Had the Umberhulk had any actual common sense...it would have ran in the other direction. Sadly such creatures were mindless primal killing machines and real stupid to boot.

The giant bug let out a roar and charged its next meal. Beast-Naruto grinned, baring all of his razor sharp teeth.

"Pathetic creature..." The Werefox rumbled out.

The beast attempted to clamp its mandibles around Naruto's large fox-like head only to have them caught by two large furry clawed hands. Part of Naruto really wished he had an economy sized can of raid...this was one big damn bug!

However...

CRRRAAACCKKK! CRRRUUUNNNCCCHHH!

One Umberhulk minus a pair of mandibles equals one ugly critter in a lot of pain and even more trouble. Naruto delivered a shattering blow to its carapace causing it to crack in several spots and the beast to hack up a stream of smelly purple blood.

The Werefox wasted no time and began raining blows down upon the large bipedal insect with the force of a hydraulic jackhammer. The Umberhulk was out classed and over powered in this situation but it was too stupid to even think of fleeing, like any other insect it continued to try and get its meal despite getting the bees wax kicked out of it.

Naruto slammed the beast down on the ground hard enough to make the ground shake from the hit. He jumped on the prone monsters back, cracking its shell again and raised his massive clawed fist over its head.

"They check in, but they don't check out!" Beast-Naruto roared.

SPLLLAAATTTT!

"Damn...I'm not cleaning that up." Naruto snarled scrunching up his nose at the foul smell of the Umberhulk's head fluids and brains...which were splattered out in all directions.

"Now...time for the real fun to begin." He growled as his red eyes flashed.

With that Naruto got down on all fours, grabbed his swords and took off in a dead run towards the bridge ripping up the forest floor beneath his claws.

"Ice Release - 1,000 Ice Needles!" Haku barked as a rain of Ice needles showered down upon the advancing group of hired thugs.

Kyuubi, Kakashi and Zabuza were busy in heated Taijutsu or Kenjutsu fights with some of the better thugs. Sasuke had nearly exhausted his chakra so he was going straight Taijutsu as well, armed with his two kunai. Sakura was giving off continual fire from her Chakra Bow.

Zabuza cleaved another thug in two, panting from the effort as bodies lay all around them.

"Dammit...there's no end to these bastards!" He growled.

Kakashi just leapt back and began doing hand seals. "How about I give us some elbow room. Fire Release - Fire Dragon Missile Jutsu!"

Several large dragon shaped fire balls tore through the humans but were deflected by the on coming demon troops.

Gato was standing smugly on the other side of the bridge as the large blue skinned form of Gornak appeared next to him. Both laughing as Gornak ordered his Drider archers to let lose a barrage while the Salamander's offered support fire.

Sakura attempted to raise a barrier but she didn't have enough chakra to cover the all well so several stray arrows or fireballs hit them, thankfully not in any vital spots.

Kyuubi cursed. If she tried to use her fox form she might step on one of her friends, if she used any of her large attacks she could blow the whole bridge to Tarturus.

"Now! Press the attack and slaughter them!" Gato screamed.

That would have been a good plan, except for one little catch in the shape of a large, very pissed off, humanoid fox landing between the ninja and the attackers. The Werefox let out a piercing roar that scared the shit out of the attacking humans and made most of the demons wary. Gato actually wet himself at the sight of Naruto while Gornak looked amused.

Kyuubi smirked and crossed her arms. "You guys just lost, there's no way you can beat two Hanyou and five trained ninja."

Naruto reverted to his Hanyou form and attached his swords back to his belt.

"Sorry it took me so long guys, I had a bit of an infestation to take care of first." Naruto said, his eyes narrowing at Gornak. He knew he couldn't screw around with these guys...he wouldn't put his friends in danger like that.

"Well...looks like I have to reveal my final trump card a bit early...guys...stand back." Naruto said sternly.

The ninja all looked at each other but knew from his tone of voice he wasn't messing around, nodding they all put a bit of distance between them and him as Naruto began going through a few hand seals. He held out his right hand as black flames began leaking out of the tattoo on his arm.

"Reap through all...Soul Edge!" In a flare of demonic fire the scythe appeared in his hand causing his friends to gasp a bit...just how many weapons did he have?

"Soul Release - Avatar of Shinigami...Demonic Reaper Ascend!" Naruto snapped.

Once again Naruto's body and muscle mass began to grow but only slightly compared to his Werefox form topping off at about 6' 9". His skin darkened to a charcoal grey color and was littered with gold and silver tribal and celtic runes. His tail lengthened and burst into black and purple fire. Blood spurted from a sudden slit on his forehead as a golden colored eye opened with a silver pupil, it was a devil eye called the Jagan, giving him the ability to see into souls, judge them and torture them if he so wishes it. It held a number of nasty little things that it could do...such as its Doom Gaze. A pair of horns sprouted out from the sides of his head and curved back as his hair turned a metallic silver color. Four bursts of black and purple flames shot out from his back incinerating the blood spattering and was followed by a flurry of black feathers with silver highlights and gold feathers with crimson highlights. A pair of black feathered wings hooped out from his upper back while the golden feathered wings stretched out from his mid to lover back. Finally he opened his eyes. Black had replaced the whites of his eyes, his retina now deep purple and his slit pupils pulsing crimson.

His Reaper garb appeared on him along with the chains. His wings spread out wide before folding behind him as he rested Soul Edge on his shoulder. The pressure from his power alone was enough to choke even the demons in the attacking force.

Kakashi and Zabuza shivered slightly, he looked like the legendary angel of death...it never crossed their minds that, that was exactly what he was right now. Haku and Sakura were stunned but not afraid. Kyuubi just had a smug look on her face. Sasuke...passed out from the pressure.

"This is the power bestowed upon me by Shinigami-sama himself. It is my job to send tainted souls to him to meet their final judgment...demon or otherwise. I am his Avatar." Naruto's demonic voice echoed through the area.

"Shit...I'm not getting paid enough for this!" One of the thugs gulped.

Naruto glared at the man, his Jagan narrowing. "Know this...your souls are tainted with the blood and suffering of the innocent...none of you will leave this bridge alive." The Jagan widened as a beam of energy shot out of it and entered the mans head. He began screaming and foaming at the mouth until his skull swelled and popped like a flesh balloon.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh...pretty parlor trick Half-breed, but it'll take more than a pathetic trick like that to harm a Sin Lord." Gornak said amused and motioned for his troops to advance.

The various demons and monsters surrounded Naruto; he made a hand motion to tell his friends to stay put. Considering this turn of events...none of them were willing to risk getting caught in the cross fire between a Sin Lord and a Demonic Reaper...the word suicide wouldn't even describe it.

Reaper-Naruto twirled his scythe like a staff and then settled into a stance, the chains on his chest snaking and twisting down his arms on his mental command. His three eyes looking around at the foes surrounding him, his face set like stone in hard determination but otherwise showing no emotion.

"You...do NOT know who you are fucking with." Naruto warned.

All remained still and silent until one of the human thugs swallowed hard. Naruto's form blurred and faded from sight, a second later six of the Drider infantry fell over split in two...dead before they even knew what happened.

Naruto reappeared above them, massive wings spread out as torrents of chakra and other energy swirled and spiraled around him. A ghostly figure shimmered in behind Naruto...the form of the Death God; Shinigami himself had come to watch his Avatar in person. Shinigami raised a clawed hand and snapped his fingers. A wall of black fire surrounded the bridge on all sides, even on the waters below...there would be no escape now.

Shinigami then pointed the Gato with a evil grin on his features. Naruto smirked with a nod.

"Gato...for your crimes against the innocent...guilty. Your sentence...first you must watch as all your troops fall, your sick plans shatter and then...my Master has business with you...apparently greedy souls like yours taste quite good this time of year." Naruto held out a hand as water and wind began swirling around it. "Ice Prison."

This and sharp shards of ice erupted from the ground around Gato and caged in the whimpering fat-man. He would have tried begging for mercy but he was far too frightened to make anything more than a pathetic whimper.

Gornak chuckled. "Such a pathetic little mortal...now come Reaper...let me see you're so called power."

Gornak snapped his fingers and all the fallen humans began rotting and decaying at an accelerated rate as they stood back up. The Zombie's were then forced to merge into a large pile of festering flesh and bone until one large being was created. It was roughly thirty feet tall and resembled a giant skeleton with an inhuman skull. A large club of bone was in one hand and the other arm was a massive blade formed of bone.

"This is but one of my wonderful powers...I take the flesh and bone of the fallen and use them to create my lovely little pets...I think I'll call this one Bone Beast." Gornak said.

"You call that little..." Naruto muttered dryly. "Kyu...got a new chew toy for ya, rip bone head apart for me would you? I'll put a barrier on our friends."

Kyuubi grinned. "Now things are gonna get real fun!"

Naruto channeled his power and raised a crimson crystal-like construct around his friends made of pure demonic chakra. It was a barrier strong enough that only he or another nine tailed beast could shatter it. At the same time Kyuubi unleashed her power and took the form of a very large six tailed crimson furred fox. Because she was Naruto's mate and she still had tails she was technically a Biju...meaning her power, while not what it used to be, was still no slouch and more than the current Rokubi.

Kyuubi and Bone Beast clashed as she flung him to a safer area near the black fire barrier Shinigami had put up. She didn't need their fight to destroy the bridge.

Naruto looked down at the remaining monsters and human thugs. There were too many for him to just pick off one at a time considering the limited space of the bridge. Also a high powered jutsu would get rid of them...but it would destroy the bridge in the process. He also had to fight Gornak, this form was powerful...probably more than his nine tailed form but his body hadn't adjusted to using it for long periods of time yet so it did drain him a bit.

All power comes at a price, the price for his Reaper power was severe power drain...even with near limitless chakra. If it were to pull to much and he ran out of chakra...it would start eating his soul energy...and as soon as that was gone...he'd fade into nothingness, his soul gone and his body turned to dust. Thankfully he shouldn't have to worry about that unless he was fighting some kind of all powerful dark god or something.

He glanced over to Kyuubi. Her battle was going well, a monster like that was really nothing more than a giant undead puppet and she was easily tearing it apart.

Exhaling a deep breath Naruto began his preparations. The clouds above him turned dark grey as thunder began to rumble. Lightning flashed as the winds began to pick up and rain began to fall in a steady down pour. Holding out his scythe it ignited with black flames. He began twirling it at such a rate of speed that it turned into a large fiery black disc.

"Reaper Arts - Hell Fire Chakrum!" Naruto barked and flung the ignited Soul Edge at the group of monsters.

He then went through a series of odd hand seals, running on pure instinct alone, as his tail flared and the feathers on his wings stiffened into razor blades. Some of the chains on his body sunk into his flesh and fused with his body. His power levels spiked again as black chains made of a strange organic metal-like bone with barbed spikes on the ends tore out of his arms and began attacking the opposing forces while Soul Edge sliced through the others.

"Reaper Arts - Chains of the Fated!" Naruto snapped and slowly descended to the ground as his chains continued to attack, impale and slice his enemies to death.

Soul Edge returned to him but instead of going to his hand it hovered a few feet from him to give him all the room he and his chains needed. Shinigami smirked from his spot watching...this boy...his potential was limitless. To have this level of control of his Reaper form and powers on only the second time...such a feat should be impossible. He was even able to use Kami's gifts of the second wings and chains...he wondered, could that have been all that she had given his avatar when she planted that kiss on him when they met in the Bardo?

"Kakashi-sensei...did you know he was this powerful in Reaper Form?" Sakura asked a bit scared and awed at the same time.

"No...until now I have never seen this form...hey, how did you know about it?" He countered.

"Kyu-chan told me." She answered.

"But how can he channel that much power through his body...wouldn't it kill him?" Zabuza asked wincing as one of Naruto's chains splattered a thugs head like a melon.

"Who knows...he's the Nine Tailed Lord and the Avatar of Shinigami. I'm guessing the normal limitations don't apply to someone like him. He's never been what one could call normal though and that's what makes him who he is. He has the power of a god but he doesn't flaunt it in favor of living as much a normal life as he can." Kakashi said.

"It's more than that, Sensei; he wants to protect those he cares for...no matter the cost. He failed the first time because of circumstances beyond his control...but now nothing can stop him from doing what he needs to do and anything that tries will face what we are seeing now." Sakura said softly.

Haku remained silent and was joined by the others as they watched Naruto literately turn into a one man army. Blood, body parts and bodies littered the area as he continued to rip through all the enemies. No humans were left, all of Gato's men had fallen and only a few monsters were left. Even Kyuubi had finished with the Bone Beast...it lay in broken shards on the other side of the bridge.

Both Sakura and Haku looked over all the carnage...was this Naruto's true nature or was the kind and gentle person they knew his true self? It was hard to say...perhaps he was both. But looking at him now, the cold look in his eyes, the malicious sneer on his lips, the way his teeth are gritted in rage...it was scary. He could kill in such a brutal manner and not even so much a flinch...when he killed the monsters and demons though...it was almost like he enjoyed it.

"Is is always going to be like this? I hope not...I'm not sure I could handle so much death and destruction. I really love him...but he scares me when he's like this." Sakura thought as the final demon minion fell to Naruto's blood drenched hands.

Shriek the lips

Across a ragged tongue,

Convulsing together.

Sing violently,

Move the jaw

Cry out loud.

Bound up the Dead

Triumphantly

Naruto walked over to the ice cage holding the terrified Gato as Shinigami hovered down behind him. Naruto glared at the cowardly criminal.

"For all the pain you have caused the innocent...I hope you enjoy your eternity...Gato." Naruto growled and swung his scythe sharply.

Soul Edge tore through the ice and Gato's body like a hot knife through butter, his soul caught on the edge of the blade as his body fell to the ground in two pieces. Shinigami grinned and grabbed the screaming man as a black portal opened behind him. As they vanished, Gato's screams were still echoing through the area.

Naruto turned to see Gornak clapping his clawed hands with an evil grin. "Well done, half-breed, it appears you a bit stronger than I had first thought...but haven't you nearly reached your limit...hmm? You're sweating and your power levels are starting to weaken...such a pity."

The ragged they come and

The ragged they kill!

You pray so hard on bloody knees.

The ragged they come and

The ragged they kill!

Down in the cool air I can see.

"Dammit...using both my Nine Tailed form and Reaper form within a few hours time has drained a lot of my chakra. If this keeps up...I'll burn through my own soul...I have to kill this bastard quickly. I can't let him harm anyone else." Naruto thought.

It was true; his power expenditure had drained half of his reserves. The longer he stayed in Reaper form the more of his chakra and eventually life force and soul energy would be consumed. If he ran out of chakra before that...well he really didn't want to think about it, granted his forms had a fail safe, when his power levels dropped to low he would revert to human form. But he could cancel that out if he needed to. He almost had to laugh...everyone thought Kyuubi's chakra was infinite and in turn his was as well...that was bull shit. Nine tails worth of chakra was indeed massive; enough to equal all three Sannin and all the Kage's combined and surpass them, but it wasn't limitless. No, the secret was super fast chakra regeneration, mid to high jutsu cost could regenerate within a minute or so, but his specialized and really high powered jutsu took so much that it halted the regeneration process for a little bit from the strain on his system. Assuming his Nine Tailed form and Reaper form required a steady and modest drain on his chakra, also halting his chakra regeneration. Meaning any jutsu he used in either form wasn't replenished and his chakra was still being drained slowly...the price for being half human one might say. It wouldn't always be like that though, once he gained his immortality he would gain an incredible boost in power, likely negating the prices he pays now.

"Well...it looks like it's just you and me, Gornak, shall we fight or are you so afraid that you resort to petty mind games?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted

Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast

Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted

Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast

Stir the limbs across the wrist,

Full possession of memory.

Bury me as a dog,

Icy hands surrounding me.

Gornak let out another vile chuckle. "Well then...it is time for me to play...now I shall show you true POWER!"

Gornak's body was engulfed by a torrent of tainted purple energy as it began growing in size. Two massive demonic wings stretched out from the energy. His body grew to about ten feet tall as his skin turned a brighter shade of red with green veins pulsing under his skin. Two massive horns grew out as his face took on the appearance of a mixed wolf and alligator. This was Gornak's true form, his glowing lurid purple eyes glared down at the Reaper before him.

The amount of power and killing intent mixed with bloodlust in the area was enough to suffocate even the most experienced Shinobi. Naruto was smart enough to be very wary of this foe but there was no way he was going to back down...not now...not ever. Even if he had to burn his own soul to ash he would stop this bastard dead in his tracks.

"Having this much power...it's a burden isn't it half-breed?" Gornak asked with a sneer.

Naruto's face hardened further as his eyes narrowed and he began summoning all the power he had left.

"The only burden around here is having to listen to you spout shit all day. Just because I'm a little lower on Chakra doesn't mean that I'm a push over...don't underestimate me." Naruto growled.

The ragged they come and

The ragged they kill!

You pray so hard on bloody knees.

The ragged they come and

The ragged they kill!

Down in the cool air I can see.

Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted

Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast

Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted

Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast

"Heh, heh, heh...think what you like half-breed but unlike me...your power has a limit." Gornak taunted and leered over at Kyuubi, who was growling at him, he let his twisted grin widen as his tail lashed out and snared her around the neck. "You seem attached to this one, brat...too bad she is not a virgin...then the taste would be so much better."

No sooner did the words leave Gornak's mouth did he find a very, very irate Demon Reaper cleaving his tail in two. But that isn't what shook him and everyone else there up...it was what Naruto had become. The usual Red and Blue chakra that surrounded him had vanished to be replaced with black and purple flames. Chains of black hell fire were twisting and writhing all around him, his wings spread out and the feathers ruffled in a dangerous manner. Soul Edge had somehow gotten longer and bigger, the blade now consumed in black and purple fire just like its master.

Kyuubi's eyes went wide in fear...this killing intent...this bloodlust; she knew it all too well. In Naruto's past life, when she had still been within the seal he had hit this level once before...it made him a monster, a true devil. She remembered the aftermath; Iwa had been turned to rubble and every person within the hidden village...civilian or not had been slaughtered without mercy. To think he would pushed to this state as a Reaper...

Kyuubi leapt away from Naruto and towards the others, adding another barrier to the one Naruto placed and hoped it would be enough if Naruto unleashed any large scale attacks.

Naruto let out a cold mirthless chuckle that even sent a shiver down Gornak's spine. If the Sin Lord didn't know better, this half-breed brat was becoming more of a demon by the second...a very pissed off one to boot.

"My little friend...it calls..." Naruto muttered darkly. "...for your blood...your fear...your death."

Shriek the lips

Across a ragged tongue,

Convulsing together.

Sing violently,

Move the jaw

Cry out loud.

Bound up the Dead

Triumphantly

The ragged they come and

The ragged they kill!

You pray so hard on bloody knees.

The ragged they come and

The ragged they kill!

Down in the cool air I can see.

Gornak cringed, scenes of his own death by ripping and brutal dismemberment as the Demonic Reaper laughed viciously played before his own eyes.

Four flaming chains tore out from behind Naruto with blinding speeds as they impaled Gornak's wrists and ankles and then wrapped tightly around them scorching his flesh with hell fire. Another chain appeared and wrapped around his neck as the Sin Lord was forcibly lifted off the ground and forced into a spread eagle position mid-air by the chains, just a few feet in front of Naruto.

A fang filled grin crossed Naruto's face as he pulled back his fist and plowed it into the Sin Lord's gut with enough force that the flesh on his back bulged out from the impact. The Jagan eye was glaring balefully at Gornak, using its power, Naruto searched through the Demon's mind and found all of his victims and then used the Jagan to turn their suffering back onto the one who caused it. Gornak could only scream and howl in horror and pain as Naruto continued his torturous assault on both body and mind at once.

"For your crimes...you are found guilty. I will deliver to you, your punishment...look into my eyes...feel the suffering you have caused others as your body is torn to the four winds." Naruto said darkly.

All three of Reaper-Naruto's eyes turned bloody crimson as flames seemed to swirl within them. Gornak let loose a inhuman howl of terror as all of his own horrible power was turned back on himself, all the pain and suffering he had caused over the centuries he was now forced to endure one hundred fold. His arms and legs were savagely ripped from his body by the Naruto's flaming chains; the only one remaining was the one around his neck.

"End game..." Naruto growled and used his chain to fling Gornak's screaming form up into the air as the fires around him grew more intense. Red and Blue Chakra once again joined in and mixed with the Black and Purple fire as Naruto went through a series of unknown hand seals.

As soon as he Naruto finished the seals he took a stance with his wings back and hands to the side. The energies roaring around his body channeled into his hands as a swirling orb of mixed energy formed in the space between his hands.

The ground shook, thunder cracked and lightning flashed as the waters beneath the bridge churned violently.

Naruto shoved his hands forward.

"Omega Art - Dead Soul Destruction Wave!"

A massive beam of black, red, purple and blue energy shot from Naruto's hands piercing the air like a bullet through flesh. Ripples in the air were visible as the roaring sound of dying oxygen molecules filled the air with the deep roaring of the energy tearing through it.

The beam impacted with Gornak, his screams were silenced as his demonic body was vaporized within seconds of impact. The beam continued to travel into the sky, boring a massive hole in the dark clouds that had gathered, until it vanished; only a slight twinkling light in the sky remained as a reminder of the powerful attack.

The barrier surrounding Naruto's friends vanished. None of them could believe what they had just seen...an attack like that, holding that amount of raw power had the potential to obliterate anything within a thousand mile radius of the impact point if it were to hit ground!

They watched still in stunned silence as Naruto reverted back to his usual form, Soul Edge returning to its place in his seal tattoo. He looked at them and saw that they were all okay; they noticed a relieved look cross his features before he fell over face first onto the bridge.

Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted

Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast

Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted

Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast

Shinigami and Kami sighed as they watched Naruto's friends rush over to him and check him over via a viewing pool.

"That boy...he has more potential than I had thought. To think he can use one of my ultimate attacks and survive the backlash of using it...truly amazing." Shinigami said with a hint of pride.

"Indeed...and his power will only grow with each battle...each brush with death he has. The time will come one day when he unlocks the last gift I gave him that time we met in the Bardo. But he will have to learn to gain control of berserker state he seems to go into, only by having total control over his emotions will he attain his full power and potential. He nearly lost control of his rage today when Kyuubi was threatened; I shudder to think what would have happened had she been harmed." Kami stated.

Shinigami nodded. "Give it time...he is getting better at controlling his emotions. When the time comes, I am sure he will do us all proud."


	14. Wave Mission - After the Storm

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 14 : Wave Mission - After the Storm

Three days later...

Many people had been shaken up by the events of the battle on the bridge. The Ninja couldn't really blame them, it wasn't everyday that one encounters a being with the powers of both a demon and a god of death. After the initial shock was gone many of the people realized that while Naruto was indeed something to be feared, he wasn't evil...none of them could fault his actions in the long run and he had fought hard to protect not only his comrades but the whole of Wave as well.

Zabuza, Kakashi and a rather sulky Sasuke took care of the mass of dead bodies on the bridge so Tazuna could finish it. The bridge itself had nearly been finished when Gato and Gornak launched their attack so aside of some clean up and some finishing work the bridge was completed successfully within two days of the attack.

Tsunami and Inari were beyond impressed and grateful for what the ninja had done for them. Inari now viewed Naruto as the greatest hero to ever live. He also thought Naruto's powers were the coolest thing he'd ever seen, Kyu had chuckled at the boys obvious hero worship.

Naruto was still in a state of stasis sleep. Sometime during his battle he had unlocked a few powers...mainly the chains and runic seals in the shape of wings had appeared on his back. As such his body needed to properly adjust to new powers and abilities. Also because of the prolonged length Naruto spent in his Reaper form his body adjusted more properly to that as well meaning his Chakra reserves had grown and condensed more than they had been and his rate of Chakra restoration had nearly doubled in speed.

Much to Kakashi's and Zabuza's amusement it wasn't uncommon to see Kyu, Sakura or Haku fussing over the sleeping Hanyou. In fact all three of the girls slept with him at night...or rather in the same room. Kyu would curl up with him in her chibi fox form while Sakura and Haku had futon's near his bed citing that they needed to be near by in case he needed anything...even though he had healed completely from the few wounds he had gotten in the fight.

The only person who wasn't happy about the mission success was the ever brooding Sasuke Uchiha who feverently believed that Naruto had stolen power that should have rightfully been his as well as the glory of a battle he alone should have won. His petty little mind never even considered the fact that Gornak would have eaten him for a light appetizer had he even tried to take on the Sin Lord.

Naruto woke early on the morning of the fourth day. Blearily he looked around the empty room he was in; he did arch an eyebrow at the sight of the two folded futons next to the bed.

Yawning he got out of bed and stretched, several of his bones gave a satisfying crack as they popped back in place, he hissed with relief.

"Huh...Kyu-chan or Sakura-chan must have gotten some fresh clothes for me." Naruto mused as he picked up the new clothes setting next to Griever and Beowulf on the chair at the foot of his bed.

The clothes were obviously civilian made. A simple pair of travelers boots, pants and a sleeveless tunic vest and a simple black cloak. Luckily all of his tools were kept in scrolls in his utility belts or holsters on his legs, which were also sitting there awaiting him to put them on.

He quickly got dressed in his new clothes, he figured his old ones were likely screwed up beyond repair during the fight with Gornak, not that it really mattered; he had plenty of good work clothes waiting for him back at home. Securing his blades on his belt with well practiced ease he went over to the door and walked out of the room and turned down the hall towards the bathing room, he was sure he'd need a good cleaning.

As he approached the door he checked to see if the occupied sign was out, it wasn't so he figured he was good to go. Placing the sign out and getting undressed he quickly bathed himself and took a short soak in the tub before re-dressing and walking to the near by window in the hall. Not really feeling like talking to anyone at the moment he opened the window and jumped out, then made his way towards the woods to stretch his legs and work out the kinks for too much sleep.

"Naruto-sama is gone!" Haku said a bit distressed as she ran back down into the first floor.

The others, minus Sasuke...who was out on patrol, looked shocked and some a bit worried.

"Wha...but I thought he was still sleeping?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Kyuubi sighed. "No, he woke up a little while ago. His mind isn't in the best of places right now...he even locked me out from his end of the telepathic link. He gets like this after large battles where he's forced to take a bunch of lives." She frowned and decided to explain further.

"You see the human part of Naruto isn't really fond of killing...he does it because he has to in order to protect others or do his job but he dislikes taking lives if it can be avoided. On the other hand his demon or rather his primal side gets a thrill out of it...and enjoys it immensely. The problem with demons, even if they aren't evil or half blooded like I am now myself, is that we enjoy the taste of blood...perhaps a bit too much. We enjoy fighting and we especially enjoy destroying things or beings that make us angry or go against our natures. For Naruto-kun and myself, Gato...Gornak and their little army were all polar opposites of what we are and their natures clashed with our own making them all targets and prey. I nearly went into a berserker frenzy when Gornak brought out those nightbreeds and other demons myself...had Naruto-kun on the other hand did for a short time with Gornak...you saw the results."

"He is ashamed because he enjoyed doing what he did to that Sin Lord; he enjoys killing evil demons and sometimes people. It allows him to vent certain frustrations and rages he has obtained over the years. You could say it was one of his few flaws...he isn't upset he killed those brigands and monsters but he is ashamed that you saw that side of him. Sakura-chan and Haku-chan know what I am talking about...as do you Kakashi-san...despite how well he hides it; he does still have his insecurities." Kyuubi explained.

Kakashi sighed. "I can relate...even after all my years as a Shinobi I still don't like to kill when I don't have to. I still remember my first kill...I couldn't eat for almost a week without puking. I won't pretend to know what having to deal with demonic bloodlust is like but I am sure it isn't something any of us would like to deal with."

"That is something I can relate to myself." Zabuza stated grimly. "I was raised as a weapon and often succumbed to bloodlust when I was younger. I didn't really get much control over those darker urges until I grew older and realized just how wrong some things were. Part of me still enjoys killing or the thrill of a good hunt but I don't let it rule my life anymore. Naruto-san's a good kid with a level head and strong heart...he'll be fine. This isn't his first time killing...he told me about what he did to the ROOT ANBU, he didn't like it but considered it a necessary evil."

In truth all of the ninja present knew of Naruto's unique circumstances. Kyuubi and Sakura had explained it to Haku shortly after the gruesome battle on the bridge...mainly because they had to explain how he became the Avatar for Shinigami. Zabuza had been told earlier than that by Naruto and Kakashi had confirmed the story. Normally the former Mist-nin would have thought it a load of crap but then again it did explain a lot of things, particularly why Naruto held an air of maturity about him and why his eyes seemed older than he was physically. That and it was common knowledge that the Memory Viewing Jutsu couldn't be faked nor did it lie. Needless to say the Demon of the Mists was very grateful that Naruto saw it fit to save his skin rather than let him die like he had in the previous time line.

The only people who didn't really understand what was going on was Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari...though they didn't really care either. To them Naruto was the hero of Wave, Tazuna was even going to name his bridge after him to honor all that he did for his people in their time of need.

"Naruto's a strong one...he'll be back once he gets his head cleared." Kakashi said and returned to his book.

Sasuke Uchiha found himself walking through the seedier part of Wave, his cold black eyes scanning the area for any possible threats as his perpetual scowl remained fixed on his features.

"Why...why does the dobe have so much power...I should have that power! I am the one who needs it, I am the one who has suffered and lost! I need power...I must have power to get my vengeance...to kill him...them."

"But how can I kill Naruto now...he's to damn powerful and he's working for Shinigami...if only I could rip that power from him and make it my own...then nothing, no one could stand against me."

He turned down a dark alley way as his own brooding thoughts went to darker and darker areas of his slowly twisting mind.

"You crave power...do you child?" A eerily silky voice asked from the shadows of the dark alley.

Sasuke stopped, drew a kunai and went into a stance. "Show yourself." She snapped.

"In time...Sasuke-kun...in time." The voice said silkily. "Now answer me...do you seek and crave power?"

A sudden surge of killing intent filled the area, it was so vile and twisted that it made Sasuke's skin crawl...the power behind this killing intent...it was amazing...and intoxicating. He was having trouble breathing as the pressure continued to rise...it felt much like Naruto's...but different at the same time...perhaps it was evil that he felt.

"This, Sasuke-kun...is but a sample of the power I can give you. Tell me...do you seek such power?" The voice asked again.

"Y-yes...I need this power...I need to kill them...the ones who have wronged me...I crave VENGEANCE!" Sasuke screamed.

"Kukukukuku..." Came the chilling laugh. "Excellent...if you agree to my terms...I will grant you this power you seek and help you seek your revenge."

"Wh-what are the terms...?" Sasuke asked struggling to regain his composure.

"I can't tell you all of it yet...the walls can hear and see when you least expect them. Just let it be known that I seek the nine tailed brat myself...he is paramount for my plans...the demon will make excellent material for my experiments. My minion in Konoha will contact you again shortly after you return...I must take my leave now, Sasuke-kun; remember...I can give you the power you need to reach your ambitions...until then." The voice chuckled darkly and seemed to vanish into the darkness as a scroll rolled out to the Uchiha's feet.

Sasuke picked up the scroll and opened it...a dark smirk crossed his features. The scroll was filled with quite a few useful and powerful jutsu he could use...the one called hidden snake hand looked interesting.

"With this...I am one step closer to my revenge. Once I've killed Itachi...his eyes will be mine and I'll reclaim what was stolen from me by that damn demon. Naruto...just wait...in time I will become more powerful that you...then I will make you beg for death at my feet after I have destroyed your happiness...it's just a matter of time." Sasuke chuckled to himself darkly and placed his new scroll in his pouch as he walked out of the alley.

CRRRAAASSSHHHH!

BANG! CRRRUUUNNNCCHH!

CRRRAAACCKKK!

BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Naruto relaxed his stance as two trees fell over in splinters and the large boulder he had been training on shattered into small pieces. He let out a sigh and cracked his knuckles.

"Hmm...seems I'm back to full power again, heh, training is kinda therapeutic." He smirked and then frowned. "Still...I need to stop depending on my demon and reaper powers so much...I'm letting my skills slip."

He sat down and pulled out a bamboo canteen and took a long drink of the water it contained as he began thinking and planning to himself.

"It won't be long now until the Chunin exams and I'm damn sure the Hebi-teme will show up. I'm also sure the prick knows about me and the Emo-teme by now, though I don't know how or if it will change his plans. The Sharingan isn't completely lost either...there's a good chance that if the teme gets a cursed seal it will repair what I did...then the only option left is to kill him."

"I'm also betting that the Hebi-teme is going to try something against me as well...the bastards no better than his name sake and that eight headed, eight tailed prick is more trouble than its worth."

"Hmm...I've also got to do something about Gaara. I'd rather have him as an ally this time; it'll give us a better chance of protecting Ji-san from the snake. Guess I'll have to talk to Shukaku...heh...if push comes to shove I'll make that miserable Tanuki do what I need it to do."

"I can't extract the insane, sand logged, fur ball or that crazy priest without killing Gaara...maybe the priest but Shukaku has been there too long and bound by the seal. The crazed priest is just a secondary soul and can easily be reaped. I guess the only thing I can truly do is turn Gaara into a Hanyou by destroying Shukaku and giving Gaara his power...a simple task and I'll be glad to be rid of that damn tanuki sooner than later."

"I'll also have to seek out Yugito one of these days too. Nibi will be willing to help since she cares for her containers well being. That will leave me with a few better options that what I got with Shukaku." He silently mused.

"Ryo for your thoughts, dear?" Kyuubi asked as she landed next to him.

"Hnn? Oh, hey Kyu-chan." Naruto greeted. "I was just planning a few things ahead. It's getting close to the Chunin exams and you know what that means."

Kyuubi nodded and sighed. "Hebi-teme will try to pull something and then the Akatsuki will pop up not long after...then there's Gaara that we need to attend to as well."

"I pretty much know how I'm going to handle Gaara; I still want him as my friend after all. Shukaku is going to be destroyed and Gaara...will hopefully agree to take his place. If things go like last time then I'm pretty sure Konohamaru will set the whole thing up." Naruto said.

"As for Orochimaru...he's going to be more difficult to deal with, especially since Kabuto hasn't been seen much in Konoha. I'm pretty sure he will try to attack with Suna again like he did last time and I think Emo-teme will still be a target...but I'm pretty sure I will be too. Too bad for him my body is immune to those mutated enzymes he injects when he places a cursed seal, my blood will purge them and being a seal master I can break the seal even if he does figure out a way to make one stick." Naruto added.

Kyuubi frowned. "Let's hope he doesn't get you, the last time it happened you went on a rampage because the enzymes had horribly tainted demonic chakra laced into them. You leveled three quarters of Oto by yourself and almost slaughtered civilians in the process."

"Yeah...not one of my better moments, huh?" Naruto mused dryly. "Still...I only had six tails when that happened and you were still sealed in me. Now I have nine tails and Reaper powers, that alone is enough the negate the effects of a cursed seal...though its likely to still have a couple of problems if the teme manages to get me with one. I will need rest to recharge my energies after purging it and there is a slight chance of going berserker...but I should have partial control if that does happen."

"Am I still going to act as a guard for the old man while you're taking the test?" Kyuubi asked. "I would still rather be in there with you, you know."

"I know, Kyu-chan...but Ji-san will need someone to guard him since Ero-sennin will likely be peeping and Baa-chan will probably be getting drunk or gambling. Besides if memory serves correctly most of the ninja are going to be very busy during that time and I'll need some one on the out side I can trust with no actual commitments to keep an eye on things. I'd like to keep Hyate-san from getting murdered this time too...but that won't happen until the second part of the exam is done."

"I know, I know...at least I'll be able to use telepathy to speak with you when I need to." She grumbled. "I can't wait until Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are gone...then we can get on with our lives and not have to worry so damn much."

"It'll happen...for all of us. The only ones I'm really worried about is Madara and Pien...with their Ultimate Magenkyo Sharingan and Rinnegan...and Pien's six damn bodies. My Omnigan will be able to give me an edge over their doujutsu...though I might have to forego using my Reaper form against them since I can't access my Omnigan in that form and I don't know if the Jagan will be of much use against them. At least this time around I'll know what to expect of those bastards in battle though...so it won't be so bad." Naruto smirked.

Kyuubi arched an eyebrow. "Oh...and I do hope you don't think you'll be facing those monsters alone, dear."

Naruto knew that tone...it was sickingly sweet and pure evil and he had no desire to sleep on the couch for the next couple of months.

"You know I won't do that...that's why I am training the girls and I know you can hold your own." Naruto frowned. "The only part that is bothering me is that...well...in order for me to be absolutely sure they are properly protected...they will need some of my power...you know what that means. I...don't want to push something like that though. I want things to come naturally."

Kyuubi chuckled. "I doubt you'll have to worry much, the girls are legal adults now and if the pheromones they produce being around you is any clue I think I'll have a few sisters soon enough...including Haku-chan." She said smugly.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Isn't it a bit early for that...she hardly knows me?"

Kyuubi shook her head and smiled. "Don't be so clueless, Naruto-kun...when a girl finds what she wants, she doesn't screw around in obtaining it. Haku-chan likes you...a lot. She already knows about your secret...I talked to her with Sakura. I am sure it won't be long before she starts giving out hints to what she wants, we like her so if you would like her to become a member of your clan then by all means add her, I'm sure Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan would agree as well."

"Maybe...but Ino-chan and Tenten-chan might not be so willing...they can get kinda possessive...and Tenten-chan's got all those painful pointy objects..." Naruto cringed at the thought. "I'd like to keep all pieces of my anatomy in tact...I'm a bit attached ya know."

Kyuubi snickered. "Oh I'm sure she wouldn't think of harming that part of your anatomy yet...she hasn't gotten her use out of it yet."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "It always comes back to that doesn't it...and you ladies have the nerve to think men are too perverted." He grumbled.

Kyuubi just grinned impishly at him...making him sweatdrop again.

"Speaking of which...it's been a while now and there is a hot spring near here..." She trailed off as she cuddled up against him and breathed in his ear. "I've got an itch that needs scratching, love...you haven't been doing your duties enough."

Naruto swallowed hard but kept his composure...but damn if she wasn't a little minx at times. Silently he allowed her to lead him off. "Well...there are worse fates than this." He mused silently amused.

While Naruto was performing his...duties...with Kyuubi, Sakura and Haku were taking a much needed soak in the furo. Though this was mostly to get away from their perverted sensei's...who would have figured that Zabuza of all people was a fan of the Icha, Icha series. Inari and Tazuna had left to go make the final checks on the bridge and Tsunami went to gather a few things from the new market that had opened up the previous day. None of them knew where Sasuke was...not that they really cared since all he did was sulk and brood about Naruto's obvious superior power...yeah...what an ass.

"Sakura-san?" Haku suddenly asked a bit shyly.

Sakura glanced at her and blink in confusion. "Yeah?"

"Do...do you really think Naruto-sama would accept me...as a part of his family...like you and Kyu-san?" She asked with a bit of a blush.

Sakura chuckled. "If there's one thing I've learned about Naruto is that he's got a big heart. You already know about his circumstances and I told you how badly I used to treat him...before I realized what a fool I had been. Just give him some time to get to know you a bit more. I know he likes you as a friend and if you start showing interest in him it'll happen."

"Doesn't it bother you though? Having to share him?" Haku asked. "It's not so hard for me because it's a very common thing in Mist for men to have multiple wives...but I heard most other countries don't often practice it."

Sakura sighed. "I'll admit...I wouldn't mind having him all to myself, but for some reason I just can't imagine having a relationship with him without the others. One thing I do know is that he needs us...the things he went through in the previous time line...they were horrible. In a way I suppose this is my way of atoning for the way my alternate self acted towards him."

"He's spent so much of his life alone and he so mature. Sometimes I have trouble remembering he's a thirty-five year old man in the body of a thirteen year old boy...even if he's built like a sixteen year old. I guess the reason I don't have a problem is because he treats us equally yet special at the same time. He gives us respect and kindness...he helps us to better ourselves and protects us when we can't protect ourselves."

"He does have a few negatives...like his violent tendencies, which you saw during that last fight. He broods sometimes, but no where near as bad as Uchiha does. He can be very scary, outright terrifying when he's angry. But no matter what...no matter how mad he gets, it's never for the wrong reason and he never takes it out on anyone who doesn't deserve it. He literately went through hell in his first life and by rights should absolutely hate some people...myself included, yet he's willing to forgive. To me that speaks much of his character...and his honor. I count myself very lucky that he wants me to be a part of his family...that he gives me a part of his heart and I vowed I would do everything in my own power to always be worthy of that. So I guess my answer is no...I don't mind sharing him because sharing him is better than not having him at all." Sakura explained while fingering the engagement ring on the chain around her neck.

"He is unique isn't he?" Haku mused. "He's different from any man I've ever met...he even takes the whole "Evil Demon Stereotype" and trashes it completely. I don't think that anyone else in the world could pull that off and still be like Naruto-sama...he's definitely one of a kind."

Sakura nods with a giggle. "Yeah, he is...according to Kyu-chan he's a real hot number in the sack too, that's always a plus."

"Sakura-san! That's so improper!" Haku said and then smirked. "So...he's really that good huh?"

"Mm-hmm." Sakura hummed. "According to Kyu he made her toes curl. She said he can be soft and gentle or beastly and passionate. Ino actually got a look at his equipment once at the hot spring when she peeped on him and Kyuubi confirmed it...the terms standard issue do not apply. The only thing I can vouch for yet though is that he is one hell of a kisser, sure melts my socks off."

"The only thing I know he's good at is massage, he helped me work out the cramps in my legs and back after training sessions." Haku pouted.

"Ah yes...he's good at that too...very good." Sakura replied with a slightly glazed look.

"So when do you think we'll be heading back to Konoha?" Haku asked.

Sakura stretched a bit and leaned back, giving Haku a good view of her budding assets.

"Not sure...in the next day or so I'd think. The bridge is built and Tazuna is safe...no one has to worry about Gato anymore so we will probably leave tomorrow morning." She answered.

"I wonder what Naruto-sama's home is like...he said Zabuza-sama and I would be living there with him." Haku wondered out loud.

Sakura grinned. "You'll love it. It's the Kazama estate...it's basically a large compound with a huge mansion. It's got an awesome Onsen in it, a private hot spring out back, a huge library and a nice office/study. Its kitchen is really big too and it had a tea room, family room with a large fire place, recreation room, a work out room...front and rear deck patios enclosed by mesh screens overlooking the gardens. It's surrounded by lots of trees and in the back forty he has a nice private training ground. He's got a few other things too...private wine cellar...fully stocked with loads of aged wines and sake, a small private medical ward and a lab where he works on jutsu, seals and herbal medications. He's also got a family armory with lots of weapons in it and loads of bedrooms...all of us have our own rooms there too, to use if we need them or want to spend the night."

"Sounds like a really nice place...your parents let you spend the night over at his house knowing you intend to marry someday?" Haku asked a bit shocked.

Sakura chuckled. "Well, mom did give me the talk and showed me the birth control jutsu just in case but Naruto-kun is always a perfect gentleman. He never does any more than any of us are ready for...that and he cooks for us and his cooking is really good. He thinks he picked it up from his mother who also had a natural talent for cooking. Wait until you try his homemade sushi made from fatty tuna...it's to die for and his triple chocolate cakes...kami those are really good!" Sakura gushed.

"Hmm...I wonder how good he makes Sukiyaki or Sashimi...those are two of my favorites." Haku mused.

"I've tasted his Sukiyaki before, it's really good and he always gets prime beef for it and fresh vegetables. You'd have to ask Hinata-chan or Hanabi-chan about his Sashimi though since I haven't had it yet." Sakura stated.

"Now I'm getting hungry." Haku chuckled.

"So am I...dinner should be started soon. We should probably get out and see what's going on." Sakura said.

The two girls got out, dried off and went down stairs and found Tsunami cooking, while Kakashi and Zabuza were busy reading the little perverted orange book. Sasuke was back and ignoring the others as usual. Naruto had also returned with a rather pleased looking Kyuubi who was back in fox form curled up next to him while he did the usual matinence on his swords and tools. Tazuna and Inari were playing Go...and Tazuna was losing.

Naruto greeted the two with a smile and went back to repairing the kunai and senbon that Kakashi had asked him to. His blades hardly needed any matinence due to their special properties but tools like shuriken, kunai and senbon often needed to be checked to see if they were salvageable or not.

The two girls were glad to see Naruto back to his usual self and walked into the kitchen to offer Tsunami some help with dinner...a rich looking stew and fresh bread from the looks of it. She agreed to the help and set the two girls to work on some rice and a salad to go with the dinner. All in all it looked to be a peaceful night in Wave.

The next morning...

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Tsunami asked the group of ninja.

They had all gathered at the front of the bridge along with many members of the town to see their saviors off. Naruto was in a different set of clothes this time, just his usual black pants and a copy of his favorite trench coat but without the usual shirt underneath...it was pretty hot out so no one really blamed him...even Zabuza and Kakashi were dressed lighter. One really noticeable thing was the lack of Mist Forehead protectors on either Zabuza or Haku. Though it did distract Sakura and Haku a bit since they kept glancing at Naruto's bare torso since his coat wasn't closed. Kyuubi snickered to herself from her perch on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm afraid so, Tsunami-san...we have duties to do back in Konoha." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei is right and we have a report to make to our Hokage too. I've also got to get Zabuza-san and Haku-chan registered as citizens of Konoha." Naruto said. "We'll come back again one of these days to check on Wave though and I left my address for you so you can always write."

Inari walked up to Naruto, you could tell that the boy was doing his best to hold back his tears.

"I'm going to miss you, big brother." He said sadly.

Naruto smiled and knelt down and pulled the boy into a brotherly hug. "I'll miss you to kiddo. Keep up your training and take good care of your mother. If you ever need my help...you know how to reach me." He said.

Inari nodded with a smile as he tried to stop his tears from falling as he pulled out of the hug from his hero.

Naruto gave a light chuckle. "Ya know...its okay to cry sometimes. You can't always keep your emotions bottled up or you'll end up like a certain Emo we all know."

Inari made a slight face while Sasuke grumbled something that tender ears shouldn't hear.

"I'll try...umm...do you still cry sometimes?" Inari asked.

"Not often...but there have been a few times. It's nothing to be ashamed of...if anything it shows your still human and aren't trying to kill your emotions...something most ninja are guilty of." Naruto answered and stood back up.

He didn't notice the admiring looks he was getting from those around him, especially the girls. Kakashi could almost see Arashi's image over lay with Naruto as he talked to the young boy. The women present just knew that he would make an excellent father one day.

"Alright kiddo, we've got to go now. Keep up your training and practicing that Taijutsu I taught you...I left a few scrolls for you to study once your mother thinks you're old enough. Just remember...don't use your skills to hurt others, use them to protect those precious to you and you will never fail." He then turned to Tazuna and Tsunami.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Tsunami-san and your cooking was great. Tazuna-san...best of luck to you and the rest of Wave. Don't worry about covering for the A-Rank; I will make up the difference for you. Keep that money and help your people get back on their feet. I wish you all well." He turned and looked at his friends. "Alright then...let's head out."

The others nodded and began following Naruto down the bridge as the people of Wave watched until they were out of sight.

"That kid..." Tazuna mused with a chuckle. "...he's going to make one hell of a leader someday."

"Have you decided on a name for the bridge yet father?" Tsunami asked.

"Aye...I think it will suit it well...The Great Naruto Bridge...named after the Hero of Wave. May it always stand against the trials of time as that young man stands against those who wish to harm others." Tazuna said.

"An excellent idea, Tazuna-san!" The village masonry said. "I will start work at once on a grand memorial statue to place in honor of them."

"I thank you, Shiro-san." Tazuna said.

"This is your best idea yet Grandpa...thank you." Inari said hugging the older man.

Tazuna looked down and smiled as he patted his grandsons head. He then looked back out over his masterpiece as it stood towering over the waters. He knew deep down that had it not been for Naruto and his friends that his vision of this grand bridge would have been lost along with many innocent lives. True the young man had come because it was his job to do so but during his stay he had given the people of Wave back something they had once lost...he had given them hope...and he had given his grandchild a purpose once again. To Tazuna...that was worth more than all the gold or riches in the world.

"Thank you, Naruto-dono...thank you for giving us all hope and a reason to go on. I pray that you find the peace you seek and that your own dreams come true...you truly deserve it." Tazuna thought as he gazed off into the distance.


	15. Return to Konoha

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 15: Return to Konoha

The trip back to Konoha had been for the most part uneventful for the group. Sasuke had been suspiciously quiet and broody...but the later was common so the others let it go, though Naruto did keep a discreet eye on the Uchiha. Kakashi and Zabuza spent most of their time with their noses buried in identical orange books of porn...Naruto had nearly face planted on the ground when Haku told him of her sensei's collection kept in his storage scrolls, apparently Kakashi wasn't the only perverted Shinobi to read them frequently. Kyuubi didn't really mind the books, in her opinion they brought up some interesting ideas. Sakura and Haku spent most of their time talking to each other about all sorts of different topics...that is when they weren't glued to Naruto's side.

Naruto on the other hand had discovered a few interesting things. One of which was that he no longer needed to use the demonic seals and jutsu to assume his nine tailed Hanyou form or even his Werefox form...which oddly enough now pulled less chakra than it did before. His chakra levels had also grown...nearly doubling in size. Naruto found this most interesting since he already had insane amounts of chakra, both human and demon...but now he truly was bordering on limitless considering his control. He could also use his chains now in any form since they fused with his body...this would likely become very useful in the future.

Even though he was now able to use his alternate forms, except his Reaper Form, without hand seals, he realized that he was becoming far to dependant on his alternate forms powers. Granted it was true that accessing his other forms only brought out his full potential he still desired to test himself with limitations, that isn't to say he'd be stupid enough to tackle someone like Orochimaru without at least taking on his nine tailed Hanyou form. His wings...while a bit strange without his Reaper form in effect, was a welcome addition to his arsenal. At any rate he had vast Taijutsu and Kenjutsu skills that haven't even been tapped yet, skills he would use during the Chunin exams to better keep his more powerful abilities under wraps...for now.

With the Chunin exams looming closer though he was beginning to get a little on edge, it was at about this time that everything began going to shit in his previous time line. He was glad that he took a little extra time on their trip back to Konoha to properly check himself over...the fewer surprises the better.

He sighed as they passed through the gates. He was going to be quite busy for the next couple of days; he needed to see Hinata and Hanabi...then Tenten and then Ino. He planned on giving the Raijin to Ino since it would better augment her elemental affinity. However he knew Tenten would freak if he didn't do something for her considering she's the Kenjutsu mistress. Special weapons like the Raijin or his blades didn't just grow on trees either...but...he could make one for her. A few specialized seals, a bit of blood and some elemental chakra and two special jewels for chakra cores and he'd have the perfect weapon made for her. All in all he was going to be busy.

"Alright, Sakura, Sasuke...you two can head on home. I'll see to it that your mission pay is sent to you as soon as Naruto and I give Hokage-sama the mission report." Kakashi said.

"Hnn…Whatever..." Sasuke monotoned and stalked off towards the old Uchiha district.

"See you later, Naruto-kun." Sakura said and pecked her fiancé on the cheek before heading off towards home to tell her mom of her mission.

"Well, let's go get this over with. I'd like to get Zabuza-san and Haku-chan back to the house before it gets too late." Naruto stated.

Akira Sarutobi was only mildly surprised when Naruto walked in with Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku in tow. The elderly Hokage knew he had planned on saving them if at all possible. Naruto then showed him the Raijin before clipping it to his belt next to Griever and then placed the ANBU storage scroll in front of Sarutobi...who sweatdropped at the kanji seal which simply said the goods. Though Zabuza and Kakashi thought Naruto's sense of humor was quite funny considering the scroll held the head of Aoi Rokusho. The very few council members in the room didn't share the humor.

"Hmm...this is a most difficult situation. Taking in Haku-san is not a problem since she is technically not a ninja or with any other village. But with Zabuza-san the situation is a bit more difficult since he is a missing ninja. However in light of the help he gave you in Wave and since Naruto has taken him on as a guardsman for his clan I believe I can smooth things over with the council." Sarutobi said. "Also an excellent job on your assassination mission concerning Rokusho, the price for his bounty will be added to your mission fee."

"Thanks, if the council gives you anymore crap about Zabuza-san just tell them that he is an honorary member of my clan and if they don't like it they can take it up with me personally. Zabuza-san and Haku-chan have my complete trust and I will take personal responsibility for them. Also...if any of those old perverts on the council try to turn Haku-chan into a breeding factory because of her Kekkei Genkai they will have to find new accommodations at the village loony bin once my Jagan is finished ripping their minds to shreds. I consider her a member of my clan and a person very precious to me...like the other girls. If she is harmed...hell will not hide them from my wraith." Naruto finished in a sinister demonic tone that sent chills down the spines of the council members present.

Sarutobi hid a private smirk; he knew Naruto was playing things up to scare the piss out of the elders that were still against him and the bloodline fanatics that were amongst them. Being a Kazama aka Namikaze and the nine tailed lord...well lets just say that no one really wanted to try their luck against him. He did after all utterly destroy Danzo and his ROOT organization in one day and he hadn't even been at full strength when he did it nor was he seriously harmed in the process. Any normal human would have been dead within seconds trying to take on that many trained Shinobi.

Haku blushed prettily at Naruto's protectiveness and unconsciously snaked her arm around his and cuddled up to him a bit, completely forgetting where she was and who they were in front of. The Hokage, Zabuza and Kakashi just smiled at the show of affection. Naruto was a bit surprised by the sudden action and glanced at her, Haku just smiled up at him through a light pink blush. He gave her his second trademark, a lop sided smile that was nearly as much a lady killer as his foxy grin usually was.

"Heh...guess she really does have a thing for me. I'd be a damn fool to pass her up to, she's a wonderful young woman...beautiful inside and out. Guess I have a new clan member...or will have when I'm physically old enough to marry." Naruto thought bemused.

Haku felt Naruto give her arm a gentle squeeze and his smile told her what she had been yearning for. He was accepting her...what he had said wasn't just to protect her...he cared for her and truly considered a member of his clan.

"I will see to it that, Haku-san is left alone by the more...radical...members of the council, I promise you that, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi then got a slightly demented grin on his features...which made the other Shinobi a tad nervous. "Might I ask if you are considering a marriage with her as well?"

Haku flushed brightly, Naruto did as well but to a much lighter extent. Kakashi let out a slightly perverted giggle and Zabuza had to choke back a gruff haw at the sudden panicked look on the young Hanyou's face...not often you got to see someone pull that kind of reaction out of Naruto...these days anyway.

"W-well...eh-hem...if that is what she wishes...I...would like to marry her in a few years." Naruto admitted and then shot Sarutobi a rather dry look. "Of coarse I would have liked to date her and let her get to know me better before springing that little tid-bit of information on her...thanks for nuttin old man." He said dryly.

Sarutobi snickered mentally at the young Hanyou's discomfort.

Haku's face had a rather blissful look with big dreamy eyes as she cuddled up closer to Naruto, his proclamation had been a dream come true for her...a man who was stronger than her that would protect her when she couldn't protect herself. A man who had not only been through one life time of utter hell, but saw it fitting to save her and her father figure the second time around and even offer them a safe haven and home where they would be welcome, warm, safe, fed and happy...no more running or dodging Hunter-nin.

The few council members in the room looked like they bit into something that was a nasty mix of sour and bitter as they noticed that the "Demon Brat" obviously had the attentions and affections of the girl with the Ice bloodline. They silently seethed...she would have made oh so wonderful breeding stock...especially for the Uchiha heir...then again...he was sterile now...so that was out. They cursed silently. If it wasn't for Naruto's Omnigan, his genetic elemental affinities and his unique physiology they would have had him executed at best...exiled at worst, sadly he killed the only one who could have taken him out. They could only hope Danzo-sama's soul was resting peacefully...

In Hell...

Danzo whimpered as tears streamed from his eyes. He was strapped to an evil device, nude...unfortunately, in a bent over position with his head forced up, his eyes forced open as he was forced to watch episode after episode of two ancient earth kid shows called Barney and Teletubies...frankly both shows made him think a lobotomy without pain killers followed by a quadruple root canal would be a slight twinge of relief...he didn't even want to get started on the Yaoi Anime...a shudder went down his spine.

The accursed purple dinosaur thing was singing again...honestly...it was no wonder the damn things were extinct, they killed themselves to get away from the annoying one. Danzo sobbed again, would his torment never end!

Karma has a way of biting certain deserving souls in the ass at just the right moment...

A large crimson skinned humanoid with cloven hoved feet, gigantic muscles, huge wings and a set of wicked horns on his head came strolling up with a sadistic smile on his face as he lazily tossed a pineapple in his clawed hand.

"Ooohhh Danzo-chan!" Lucifer sing songed sadistically. "It's six on the dot...do you know what time it is?"

Danzo blanched. "No...NO! Please not that! Not the Pineapple! Have mercy! MERCY I BEG OF YOU!" He cried out.

Lucifer put on a mock understanding face and patted the hysterical man on the head like one would a kicked puppy. "I understand my poor fellow..." He trailed off as a truly evil grin crossed his features. "...so I'll be quick about it!" He laughed as he reared back his hand with the pineapple ready.

!

Outside three men chained to a boiling lava pool winced in slight sympathy.

"I think ve are the luckier ones." Adolph Hitler grimaced.

George Bush jr. nodded sagely. "That's true...better to boil in lava then be forced to watch those abominations and get a pineapple up the ass every hour. I swear that boy screams any higher though, we'll all go deaf."

"Hnn..." Attila the Hun grunted as he proceeded to pick his nose. Apparently he'd found something good stuck up there or something...

The other two sweatdropped...Hell was an interesting if not strange place...all things considered, you could even grow used to the heat and pain if you spent a long enough time there. A skeletal dragon flew over head and let out a slight phherrt sound and dropped a flaming nugget on Attila's head. The Chinese Barbarian sighed...burning dragon poo stunk something horrible. Grumbling the Chinese barbarian flicked the smoldering turd off his head and glared at the two bastards snickering at his misfortune.

Back in Konoha...

"Damn demon brat..." Muttered one of the councilmen quietly to the person next to him. "...leave it to that thing to rob us of a perfectly good breeder with a Kekkei Genkai, I swear if Uchiha-sama hadn't become impotent we could have used the little slut to..."THUD" The councilman's mutterings to his fellow council member were cut short as three things happened in rapid succession.

The first had been a loud ripping nose, followed by the sound of a large chain and finally the spiked end of the chain embedding into the wall next to the pudgy mans face.

Looking at the source of this caused the council members in the room to suck in a fearful breath. The hated Demon-brat was standing with his hand out stretched, the chain coming OUT of a slit in the palm of his hand, his blue eyes glowing an electric blue color and a pair of golden feathered wings with crimson highlights stretched out slightly behind him, barely restrained killing intent was bubbling off him and his face was set in an angered sneer.

"You would be wise to watch your words around me, little worm." Naruto snarled demonically. "I couldn't give two shits and a fuck what the hell you pathetic, pompous little self serving bastards think of me but the moment you insult Haku-chan you stepped over the line. You'd also do well to remember just who and what I am, mortal. I have no problems...eliminating you and yours should I find out any of you are plotting against me, Konoha or my precious people...this is your one and only warning. Zabuza-san...Haku-chan...let's go, the smell of shit in this place is unusually high today. Ji-san...I'll talk to you later." Naruto stated and walked out as he retracted the chain back into his body without so much as flinching as his wings reverted back into their tattoos.

Amused, Zabuza followed Naruto with Haku hot on Naruto's heels and slightly flushed from him jumping to her defense. Zabuza waved a farewell to Kakashi and the secretly amused Hokage as he shut the door. The only other noise heard in the silent room was the sound of the rotund councilman voiding his bowels and a slight perverted giggle from Kakashi who was still reading his favorite book.

Sarutobi scrunched his face at the sudden pugent stench that filled the room. "Naruto-kun seems to be correct, the smell of shit in here is most unpleasant today...council members you are dismissed." He said shooing them off like unwanted pests.

It didn't take Naruto long to get Zabuza and Haku back to his clan compound. Both were seemingly awed by the size of the home, though it wasn't nearly as large as the Hyuga compound. Zabuza took one of the guest rooms for his own. It was a modest room but large enough to be comfortable and have a small space to lounge in. It was even furnished for him, a sweet deal to him considering some of the places he'd been forced into in the past.

Haku found a room in the same area as the other girls' rooms. It was in the rear portion of the first floor and connected to both Naruto's private onsen as well as the hot spring outside, which had plenty of hedges protecting the area against peepers. This area was reserved to clan members and/or immediate family or spouses. All of the rooms were decently sized with restroom at the end of the hall. Each room was furnished with a comfortable four posted king sized bed, several shelves for books and scrolls, a desk to work at, a small couch, two chairs and a tea table near the window which over looked the gardens. The rooms even had doors that opened to the garden, which was filled with various flowers, herbs and even spices. From there you could take a small path leading off to the hot spring if you wanted to soak in an open air bath. Needless to say, Haku loved her new home.

Naruto went to his room and stored the Raijin away into a scroll and then placed it in his special hiding place, a blood storage seal hidden behind a picture of his parents. Only one with his blood could open it and the seal had a special trigger to it, the blood had to be fresh, any older than a minute and the chakra node would reject the person trying to unseal what was hidden in it. Once he got Tenten's weapon done, he'd be able to give Ino the Raijin. For Tenten he figured something unique would work well and she was pretty slick with a Halberd. He had all the items needed to upgrade a simple Halberd into a Lava Halberd, though it was going to take him a while to make more Core Crystals since it would need two, one for earth, the other for fire. Making them was simple...just time consuming. All it required was a pure crystal...which could be bought in most jewelry shops...and then one had to pump in a small amount of element based chakra every day for six months time after a few seals had been placed to form a core within the crystal and a replenishing seal which would make the crystals replenish their chakra from both the user and any spare chakra in the area. Thankfully he could set it so the drain on Tenten would be minimal. A few more seal runes and kanji after that would grant the user control of the weapon and its special abilities. Unlike the Raijin though, this weapon was going to be attuned to Tenten via her own blood so only she could use it. Thinking on it, he decided that a couple of special absorbsion seals would be good for it too...allow it to eat and assimilate any fire, earth or magma jutsu sent at it, that would keep a decent charge in it and she could always send said jutsu back at its source. He idly wondered if he could apply the same seals to the Raijin to upgrade it as well...perhaps he'd check into that...make the weapon more personalized.

After Haku and Zabuza got settled in and Kyuubi decided to go take a nap, Naruto decided on going to his first stop...The Hyuga compound. That is, once he got into more civilian attire. Simple black pants with orange fire on the bottoms, black hiking boots and a black tank top. His gloves, gauntlets, combat boots, trench coat and other things were left in his room. Only his belt with his two swords and utility pouches went with him...not that he really needed them.

Since, Sarutobi had put Naruto on the spot earlier and made him confess he wouldn't mind marrying Haku in the future and since she seemed so happy with the idea, Naruto stopped by the jewelry shop once again. Somehow the man once again had something just perfect for the occasion. A platinum ring with a snowflake carved out of some kind of prism like gem or crystal. He purchased it using some of his mission money, placed it in a protective pouch and put it in his valuables pouch on his belt.

It didn't take him to long to arrive at the Hyuga compound. After greeting the guards he went in and began heading towards the gardens knowing that was where Hinata enjoyed spending her time, Hanabi would be there as well most likely.

As he walked into the garden he found both Hinata and Hanabi training. To his surprise Hanabi had also gotten herself a pair of Tonfa and Hinata was helping her train with them. Hinata also had a new outfit on. Tight black pants with her usual ninja sandals. A lavender tank top on under a new dark purple Gi top with a special black cloth belt that could holster her Tonfa. On the back of the gi top was the Hyuga flame symbol with a dragon in the Uzumaki spiral, Naruto approved of the design. Hanabi was wearing a similar outfit but in blues and shorts instead of long ANBU style pants.

From what he could see, Hinata had gotten quite good with the Tonfa; perhaps she had a natural affinity for them. He also noticed that both girls could easily mix their Jyuuken style into it making it a specialized Kenjutsu style. Naruto had taught Hinata his variation of the Jyuuken that he mixes with his Taijutsu styles, he had found learning more than one helped since you could keep your opponent guessing. So she was now well versed in nerve clusters, pressure points and the chakra scalpel, that added to her Byakugan's ability to see chakra coils and Tenketsu points made her just as dangerous as Naruto could be...just not quite as fast...yet.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-san, how was your mission?" Hiashi asked pleasantly as he walked up to watch his daughters spar.

Naruto gave his future father-in-law a bow. "Good to see you well, Hiashi-dono. As for the mission, both were successful and the Raijin has been reclaimed and is now in my care. Aoi Rokusho has been terminated and Wave was liberated from its oppressors. Though the unexpected interference of demons did complicate matters a bit, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

Hiashi arched an eyebrow. "My, sounds like a very eventful C-Rank mission you had there, that added to the A-Rank you already had as well must have kept you fairly busy."

"That's putting it mildly." Naruto chuckled. "Just check with Ji-san later, he'll let you read the report I made since I have you on my trusted people list and my advisors list. By the way, how did you elder council take the information and the new seal I presented?"

Hiashi frowned. "Not well I'm afraid. They are angry because my daughters are now out of their grasp and they fear you, they still believe you are what you once jailed and refused to believe the explanation that Kyuubi was forced into the attack. They tried to deny the new seal you made as well since it would destroy their control over the Branch Families. They were also quite angry when I named Neji my successor as clan head and told him the truth of what happened all those years ago with my brother. His caged bird seal was removed by me and your new bloodline protection seal was placed...he is much happier these days."

"The elders of the clan however are very upset with the situation and are pushing me to break off the engagement and betrothal or try to come to some other agreement. Being the head of the clan, they can't openly defy me though and due to my actions I now have a great backing from the branch families, especially once I declared my intentions to merge the main and branch together. I fear that both you and I will have assassination attempts in the near future by the more...stubborn of the main families." Hiashi explained.

Naruto looked the man in the eyes, a dead serious look on his features. "Hiashi-dono...Hokage-Ji-san told you my secret...correct?"

Hiashi gave a slight nod. "Indeed he did, I am aware of the whole story but it changes nothing."

"Thank you." Naruto gave him a slight smile. "But you can use this to your advantage. Hinata and Hanabi will one day become my wives, that makes them my family and by extension that makes you, Neji and other trustworthy Hyuga my family as well. I protect my family...anyone who tries to hurt my family will face my wrath; I never want to see Hinata-chan or Hanabi-chan in tears because of foolish and outdated politics. So...you tell those stubborn, power hungry old bastards that if anyone so much as touches my fiancée's, you, Neji or anyone else you see fit to protect...they will have me to deal with and should I find enough guilt or evil within their souls...I will send them to meet Shinigami-sama for their judgment or I will give them a taste of my Jagan."

Hiashi mentally cringed at that thought, he was very well aware of what the Jagan was capable of...it made the Magenkyo Sharingan look like a cheap imitation in comparison. Only the Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade and a few trusted Ninja and clan leaders were proxy to Naruto's personal data since most of them were asked by both Naruto and Sarutobi to act as advisors. It was Naruto's plan that when and if he should become Hokage himself, that he would take those trusted allied clans and a few other trusted people and build a new village council for the sole purpose of the betterment of both the Ninja and Civilian sides of the village. This council would be established on much cleaner politics and policies and any corrupt members will be removed quickly. As such, these trusted people knew of Naruto's role as not only the Neo-Kyuubi but as Shinigami's Avatar and all the power that goes with it. They also knew of Naruto's past life and mental age. This meant that Naruto was the unofficial second in command of Konoha, though it was never really voiced, most silently agreed to it since the boy or rather man, had much more experience than even some of them could claim. That and only an utter fool would go against or try to piss off a man that could literately burn your soul to ash with just a mere glare. Granted his Reaper powers weren't public or even clan knowledge, beyond those he trusts, but if a little fear tactics keeps his precious people safe then to hell with it. He can afford to let out a few secrets to keep ignorant assholes in line.

"Very well, I hope this prevents future problems and I thank you for your support...you are very much like your parents...may they rest well. I believe they would be very proud of how you've grown." Hiashi said with a small smile.

Naruto just gave him a small half smile. "I like to think they'd be proud of me. Perhaps I will find out someday. Until then...I have precious people here to watch over and protect...to fight for." Naruto stated as the two sisters stopped sparring and noticed them.

"Naruto-kun!" Both yelped happily and ran over to him.

Hinata plowed into his chest hugging him while Hanabi hung off his waist and began playing with his tail. Naruto let out a light chuckle and gave both girls a warm hug. He smiled to himself...it was moments like this that made coming back in time worth it...this...he wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

Hiashi smiled at the scene and noticed his nephew standing a short distance away. Neji gave a slight smile and a nod towards Hiashi and the two left Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi alone to catch up with each other. Neji was fully aware that is was Naruto who had changed his fate, a feat he had once thought impossible, yet here he was now, heir to the clan and without the caged bird seal, but rather Naruto's more humane version. For that, Naruto would always have a dedicated and loyal ally in Neji Hyuga.

After they left, Naruto bent down and gave Hinata a kiss and Hanabi and gentle peck on the forehead. Both flushed a bit but smiled none the less at the welcome affection.

"How are my two Hime's doing today?" He asked as they broke apart a bit and sat down on one of the garden benches, a sister cuddling up to either side of him.

"We are doing well, Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly. "How was your mission?"

"It was fine...we ran into a few snags here and there but nothing we couldn't handle. I even brought back two former Kiri ninja. Zabuza of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and his adopted daughter and student Haku. Zabuza is working for me and Ji-san now and Haku-chan...well..." Naruto trailed off.

"She got a crush on you, huh?" Hanabi giggled. "Just so long as you don't forget us we don't mind."

Naruto sighed. "Thanks and I would never forget or ignore either of you. You are both very precious to me. I think you'll both like Haku-chan...she is much like you Hinata-chan, but has some of Hanabi-chan's fire in her. She's also got a Kekkei Genkai that gives her inhuman control over the Ice Element. Kind of like your Wind and Water Affinities but a bit stronger. She said she'd help you train up your Ice affinity too. She's living in my compound now, with Zabuza-san, you two should come over sometime to meet her."

"She sounds very nice Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a small smile hoping she and this new girl could become good friends. "How does Sakura-san and Kyu-san like her?"

Naruto chuckled. "Let's just say I think that both of them help her along with her crush. Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Not really...but I don't get out of the compound much anyways, unless I'm going to your place." Hanabi pouted.

"I had a few simple C-Rank missions with my team and Kurenai-sensei is helping me get better with my Tonfa, though she said I was a natural with them. We were also told that the Chunin exams will be taking place here in Konoha this time and Kurenai-sensei wants us to take part in it, I think they are in about two weeks. Apparently Neji-nii-san and his team will be too along with Ino-san's team." Hinata paused for a moment and then giggled. "Kiba-kun got caught peeping at the hot springs by Kurenai-sensei and Anko-san when we were all soaking. Anko-san chased him all around the village until she caught him, stripped him and hung him by his feet in the park with a large dog biscuit stuffed in his mouth."

Naruto slumped over slightly, shaking in barely restrained laughter at his friend's misfortune. That was even better than Ino's idea of senbon needles to the ass being good motivational tools for Shikamaru.

"Heh, bet Kiba doesn't do anything perverted for a while." Naruto chuckled. "I think we'll be in the exams too, Kakashi-sensei will enter us so we can test our skills. It should be an interesting challenge." He said with a mental smirk. A certain snake bastard wouldn't know what hit him if all went according to plan, though Naruto hoped they don't end up destroying half the countryside like they did last time...for a human...err...sub-human, Orochimaru was very powerful.

"Hinata and the other ladies are stronger this time than they were in my original time line, so things should go much smoother for them. Having Haku and Zabuza here will help matters too...along with Ero-sennin and Baa-chan we should be pretty set. Still...the Hebi-teme is bound to know a few things. The last time I fought him it took almost six tails worth of power to put the slippery pedophile down for good, I'll have to be careful this time around. I wonder if he'll still be targeting the teme or will it be me this time...perhaps both. At any rate I'll have to be cautious, I'm not sure I'll be able to kill the snake in the forest since he has a habit of using those damn mud clones of his. I'll either have to wait until the invasion or sometime after...depending on how things go. Heh, I wonder if I should have pretended to be my younger self and let things happen as they normally would have sometimes...but this is so much more...entertaining." Naruto thought as a flash of bloodlust filled his eyes. "I'm going to enjoy killing that bastard...I will show you, Orochimaru...what true fear and terror is before I destroy you and send your soul to Shinigami-sama."

"...uto-kun? What are you thinking of...you seem lost in thought." Hanabi asked curiously.

The slight glint of bloodlust faded from his eyes and he smiled down at his betrothed, kindness once again residing in his feral icy blue orbs.

"Just about the challenges ahead, Hanabi-chan. Now then, since we seem to have a free afternoon, would you ladies like to have some lunch? I could fix your favorite sashimi again with some cinnamon buns." He offered. "It'll give you two the chance to meet, Haku-chan as well."

"That sounds wonderful, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled while her sister nodded. Both girls ate his cooking any chance they got.

The lunch and visit went off without a hitch. Naruto was pretty surprised at how quickly Hinata and Hanabi warmed up to Haku, all three showed signs of becoming very good friends. After the Hyuga sisters left, Naruto offered Haku the ring he got her and the proposal...needless to say she was ecstatic. At fist she had let out a few happy tears and then tried to pry out his poor tonsils via her tongue...until Zabuza walked in and let out a Kakashi-like perverted giggle, only to have a Senbon launched at his manhood for the interruption. Naruto had laughed, he'd never seen Zabuza sweat bullets like that before or take off in such a fast run.

After that he took Raijin and went to his Study/Lab to begin work. Upon closer inspection he discovered that he could indeed add seals to the blade to make it more personalized to Ino. He would need to use a combination of ancient celtic runes and modern kanji calligraphy to accomplish this but that and a bit of chakra would ensure it worked out. He also fetched a Halberd from his armory; the weapon more resembled a Sword-Spear type of weapon. It had a long Ironwood handle, wrapped in black leather for grip and the blade resembled an ancient Arabic sword known as a Scimitar, at the base where the blade met the handle was a large Axe-like blade on one side and a long spike on the other. After fusing the two different element chakra crystal cores on either side of the blade and then placing a runic bridge seal, a fusion seal, an indestructible seal, a recognition seal and a chakra absorption seal with external and internal absorbsion nodes the weapon was nearly completed. He just needed to let the seals and chakra finish combining and fusing together before giving it to Tenten and having her add some blood to the blade, which would then ensure only she could use it as the blood recognition seal only worked with the first blood to touch it, after that it locked in place.

Seal work on the Raijin went much faster since most of the work was already done for him. Still, working on both weapons had drained about a quarter of his chakra reserves and putting seals on anything was tedious. Thankfully it didn't take to long for the weapons seals to finalize and begin working. Naruto dubbed the new Halberd, Ifrit. Named after a legendary Guardian Beast that was lord over Magma and was said to sleep deep within a Volcano within the Lava flows of Ancient Earth.

Each Element and Sub-Element had its own Guardian Beast. Once, millennia ago, there was even a special summon contract for the Guardian Beasts. But their powers were abused so they withdrew the contract, hid it somewhere in the mortal realm and departed for their domain in the Realm of Summons. Their king was a massive Dragon called Bahamut that was the guardian of the Void Element, it was said that one attack from Bahamut could slay even a Biju in a single blow, leaving behind nothing but a rippling void of space. It was also believed that Naruto's Zanbato, Requiem, was forged from one of Bahamut's spines, a gift given to the unnamed demon and angel artisans that forged and crafted the blade. But that was merely legend and no one knew if it was true, not even Naruto, Kyu or Shinigami.

After everything was finished, Naruto grabbed a storage scroll and placed both Ifrit and Raijin in the scroll. It was late now, so he would go and give the two ladies his gifts the next day. He had much to prepare for; he planned on stepping up his ladies training for the Chunin exams as well as a few special preparations he had to make.

Sasuke Uchiha gasped in pain as he got up from the ground, his hand covering the gift his new Master had given him. Said Master stood in the shadows, his yellow eyes glinting in the darkness.

Sasuke could feel the new power flowing through him...repairing the damages done to him by his Oni-dobe teammate. The Uchiha smirked darkly as he channeled his new, purple chakra into his eyes. His eyes turned crimson, each with three comma shaped tomoe in them...it was the Sharingan.

"Kukukukuku...my seal has awakened the powers sleeping within your blood, Sasuke-kun. For this gift...you will agree to follow me?" The man asked silkily.

"Yes, with this power...I can finally destroy them...the dobe and...him. I will follow you, Orochimaru-sama and gain the power you promised. For this power...I sell my soul to you, so long as I get my vengeance, nothing else matters." Sasuke said with a dark grin.

"Excellent, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru purred sinisterly. "And vengeance you shall have...but remember our deal. You can humiliate the Hanyou and keep its whores for your own pleasures...but it is mine. It has powers I wish to extract from it and make ours, but first it must be broken and made to submit to us. So until it is time...you will do as you would normally. Just remember to keep your seal well hidden. I will leave this Jutsu scroll here for you to study, once you are finished, speak to our mutual friend for more. I will be leaving for a while...train hard until then, Sasuke-kun and hide your secrets well." The Snake Sannin said and melted into the floor.

Sasuke grabbed the scroll and chuckled darkly, his pupils slitting for a second as his retina turned purple.

"Soon, dobe...very soon you and everyone else who had ever crossed my might will fall at my feet. I will enjoy watching you suffer as I slowly destroy your happiness and grind it in your face. Soon there will be no need for this pathetic village...they will all bow to me or fall to my power!" Sasuke ranted as a sickly aura of lurid black and purple chakra covered him.

The Uchiha walked off into the darkness of his compound to study the jutsu scroll his new master left for him, unaware that said man was still watching him from the shadows.

"Kukukukuku...that is right, my little puppet...my vessel, dance from the strings I hold and deliver to me the prizes I desire. The power you and the Fox-Brat will bring me will make me the most powerful being on the planet! My ambitions will finally come true! I will master all this worlds Jutsu and then...I will gain the Jutsu of other realms with the combined powers of the Mimic's Sharingan and the Kitsune's Omnigan and Reaper's Jagan! It is only a matter of time...kukukuku..." Orochimaru let an insane and bloodthirsty grin cross his inhuman features as he melted into the shadows. Why settle for the power of mere humans, when the powers of Demons and Devils was so much more...delicious.


	16. Chunin Exams - Preparations

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 16 - Chunin Exams - Preparations

Naruto yawned as he woke up, the previous night there had been a thunderstorm, for some reason he always slept a bit deeper when there was one. He didn't really know why, but he found storms to be very relaxing. Blearily he looked at his surroundings, on his stomach, curled in a little ball of fur was his first mate, Kyu. Now this confused him. While it wasn't unusual for Kyu to sleep with him, since they mated she did so every night, but it was odd to see her do so in her fox form. The other bit of confusion assaulting his sleep addled mind was the fact he felt a warm body pressed up against him.

Lazily he glanced over and came face to face with the cute sight of a slumbering Haku who was curled around his arm and using his shoulder for a pillow. Now in the past his instincts would have been to freak out, but he had grown more used to situations like this since it wasn't uncommon for one of the other ladies in his life to come over really early in the morning and cuddle up next to him...Tenten did it frequently. This wouldn't be to much of a problem except twice she had done it sans clothes and had a habit of play with his morning wood in her sleep...at least he thought she was asleep...still, those early morning nose bleeds sucked.

As he began to wake up his memories came back to him. Haku had a bit of a fear of thunder storms. He remembered when she came into his room last night shivering slightly and pleadingly asked him if she could stay with him. Apparently such storms brought up bad memories and nightmares from her childhood. Naruto didn't have the heart to turn her away nor would he have any of the others so he let her sleep next to him. He had to chuckle slightly, she turned out to be as much a cuddle bug as Tenten, Kyu, Hinata and Hanabi were, though Sakura and Ino also seemed enjoy the pastime as well. Leaning back into his pillows he decided to just lay there and enjoy the moment.

It had been a week since they had returned to Konoha. Zabuza and Haku didn't take long to fit in quite well with the rest of the Village Ninja. Zabuza had a couple of good friends in Kakashi and Asuma and the three often drank together and swapped old mission stories, he was still a cynical bastard and more than a little sadistic in training. Haku got along famously with all the other girls, especially Sakura, Hinata and Hanabi. Ino helped her get some clothes, with a healthy contribution from Naruto's personal account, so she now had a full wardrobe and had been utterly shocked as to how rich Naruto truly was. Tenten had found a rival in Haku for marksmanship and both seemed to enjoy it.

Tenten had been overwhelmed with the Halberd, Ifrit. First she stared at Naruto teary eyed and then proceeded to try and extract his tonsils with her tongue. Ino's reaction to getting the Raijin was very similar and both girls were seen the next day proudly wearing their engagement rings on chains around their necks. Naruto had planned on waiting a bit longer but decided to hell with it...especially when some of the other young ninja were trying to get the girls attention, which made Naruto feel a bit possessive...much to the secret thrill of the girls.

To help Tenten and Ino with their weapons he had given then a couple of Jutsu scrolls he had made up and sent Shadow Clones to them every day to help them train for the Chunin Exams.

As soon as he was able to make some more element chakra cores he'd have to think about making Haku a weapon. The problem with that was that she didn't seem to really use much aside from Senbon and she was perfect for ranged fighting...so what kind of weapon should he make...aside from giving it an Ice element? His first thought was some kind of Nunchucku but that didn't seem her style and the things were hard as hell to master. The best idea he could come up with was a bolo-whip with three small morning stars on the tip that could channel wind, water and/or ice if need be. One thing he was certain of, if he did create the weapon he'd name it Shiva.

Preparations for the Chunin Exams had been going smoothly. Though several things had been bothering Naruto. The first was the fact Emo-teme had gotten much more secretive and reclusive over the past week. That sent alarm bells off in Naruto's head, he wasn't stupid and he was pretty sure the little bastard was planning something. For now though he'd let the little prick think he was fooling everyone and when he thinks it's safe to make his move...Naruto would make his. Depending on what the Uchiha pulled though would foretell his health status afterwards...if he tried something against one of his fiancée's...he wouldn't make it out of the forest alive, Naruto was tired of dealing with the arrogant prick.

To help Sarutobi better defend himself, on the off chance Orochimaru either didn't show in the forest or got away from Naruto, he gave the old man a Hiraishin kunai to summon him if needed, some special seal tags to give his kunai some added punch and a special set of three double ended kunai with seals on them for disruption and destruction on them. They would destroy anything summoned by the Impure World Resurrection Jutsu, Naruto had created them in his previous time line as a counter to the jutsu. Unfortunately it got tested when the Snake summoned his mother, father and Sarutobi to fight him in Oto...it was one of the main reasons Oto was wiped off the map the last time. Since then Naruto had kept a small set of them on him at all time with his Hiraishin kunai, just in case of emergencies.

Haku stirred next to him letting out a sleepy moan.

"Good morning, Haku-chan, did you sleep well last night?" Naruto asked with a small smile.

She cuddled up to him a bit more, a small blush on her cheeks. "Y-yes, Naruto-kun...thank you for letting me sleep here." She answered a bit shyly.

Naruto gave her a light chuckle and a quick peck on the lips before getting up from bed. Kyu not wanting to be left out returned to human form and got her morning kiss before Naruto went to the shower to get ready for the day leaving two happy females behind.

Dressed once again in his full Shinobi gear of a black trench coat, boots, mesh tank top and black cargo pants, Naruto began his trek toward the Hokage Tower. He still had some time before he needed to be there so he was taking his time walking while running over plans and what not in his mind. As he was doing this he passed a familiar Dango Stand, in which a familiar purple hair Special Jounin poked her head out and grinned when she spotted him.

"FOXY-KUN!" Came a loud excited squeal.

Naruto looked up confused. "Wha...OOMPH!" And was promptly bowled over by a hyperactive snake mistress.

Most of the people about were silently amused with the whole situation. Kakashi, Kurenai, Zabuza and Asuma watched the whole thing from the Dango stand highly amused. It was no secret that one Anko Mitarashi had gained a huge crush on her savior...the man that freed her from Orochimaru's cursed seal. Nor was it a secret that Ino and Tenten had told her to go for it and that they approved of her...which would mean the other girls would too.

Naruto found himself looking into the mischievously sparkling brown eyes of Anko Mitarashi as she pinned him to the ground after nailing him with a flying tackle...which he was sure she learned from Tenten, who did the same thing. He was glad to note that she seemed to be in much higher spirits now that the blasted cursed seal the Hebi-teme forced upon her was gone. He did flush slightly when he noticed their position and even noticed that Anko seemed to be blushing a bit also.

"Hi...Anko-chan, how are you doing?" Naruto asked lamely.

"You're so cute when you get flustered." Anko purred. "I never got to properly thank you for what you did for me." She said softly in his ear.

"Huh...? You mean removing the cursed seal? That was no bi...mmph!" Naruto was cut off as Anko planted an Icha, Icha Paradise class lip lock on him.

"Anko-chan likes me too!" Naruto thought a bit surprised. "Oh well...I suppose there are worse things and she is nice once you get past her quirks. Kyu-chan is going to have a field day with this one..."

Naruto had long since resigned himself to the fact that weather he liked it or not, he attracted females, especially those that were in need of someone like him. He remembered Anko from a few missions in his previous time line, once you got past her mask she was really a nice if not lonely young woman who needed someone in her life to help ease her pain. Naruto honestly had no problems with that and he did enjoy their bantering and flirting matches, he also knew she would be good for his other ladies.

Anko moaned a bit and practically melted on the spot when Naruto returned her kiss. She had honestly thought it was going to freak him out but had to do it just once...if for nothing more than to let him know how much she appreciated what he did for her.

"Anko-chan." Naruto whispered in her ear. "I wasn't aware that you felt this way...but if you truly want to try a relationship with me, I am willing to try so long as my other ladies agree to it. Even if they don't, I will be your friend and help ease your pain."

It was softly spoken and no one other than Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi and Zabuza heard it. Anko looked at the young man as he gingerly lifted them up to a standing position, her usual playful mask falling to show her genuine feelings. Kurenai had a few tears in her eyes, Naruto would be good for her friend...he would care for her. He was after all the only man she knew who could have multiple women in his life and still be a complete gentleman.

"Do...you really mean that?" Anko asked softly.

Naruto gave her his customary foxy grin. "I wouldn't of said it if I didn't."

"Two of your ladies...Ino-chan and Tenten-chan...they told me...to go for it, that they approved of me. It was the first time someone other than Kurenai-chan or Hokage-sama has ever approved of me...so I...hoped that..." She trailed off not used to have these sorts of emotions going through her.

"I understand. Why don't you go talk to the others, I believe they are at my home having lunch. I have an appointment with the Hokage right now but I'll be back later, I'll see you all then and we can talk things over." He said.

Anko nodded and gave him another kiss, a bit more innocent and shy than the first. She smiled at him and dashed off towards his compound.

"That was a real nice thing you did for her kiddo." Asuma said walking up with Kurenai.

Naruto shrugged. "Everyone deserves a chance at happiness...if I am what she wants, who am I to deny her that chance? Besides, we have similar pasts...we can understand each other and help the others pain and that's all that really matters in the end."

Kurenai bowed. "Thank you, Naruto-san; she truly does have feelings for you. Thank you for giving her this chance."

Naruto just smiled. "Think nothing of it, Kurenai-sensei. I promise you that I will watch over and protect her. I need to go now, I have an appointment to keep." Naruto said and vanished once again in a swirl of fire.

Asuma shook his head. "I sometimes wonder just what this village did to deserve him, by all rights he could have razed this place to the ground and no one could stop him...most deserve it for the way he was treated. Yet he comes back from that hell he called a future to give us all a second chance, he truly is an amazing young man."

"That he is." Kurenai agreed. "And I for one am glad he came back and chose to forgive rather than seek revenge. This village is much better off now that he is here and the girls he's with...Hinata especially, they are all so happy. I have no doubt in my mind that, that bleak future we saw in the memory jutsu will cease to exist thanks to Naruto."

Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office via his usual fire Shunshin. Sarutobi was reading his favorite book while his clones went about signing and stamping documents. Naruto shook his head, bemused that almost all of the males he knew were perverts. Seriously, the books wouldn't be so bad if they weren't over flowing with mindless smut. That said, the plot lines between the smut weren't so bad.

"Seriously...are all the adults around here perverts and weirdo's? Oh well, at least nothing freaky like Gai reading Icha, Icha Paradise has happened...I shudder to think of Uber Bushy-brows reaction." Naruto thought with a slight shudder.

On the other side of Konoha, Gai Maito, the Beautiful Green Beast...at least in his own mind...of Konoha let out a loud sneeze.

"Bless you, Gai-sensei!" Lee said excitedly.

"Why thank you Lee! My flames of youth must be so strong today that someone is speaking of me!" Gai said happily.

"Of course! Your flames of youth always shine brightly Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

And cue the man hug and mentally scaring Genjutsu. Unfortunately for Neji he hadn't been paying attention to the situation so he looked right at them...with his Byakugan activated...and ended up spasming on the ground with foam coming out of his mouth.

Tenten groaned to herself and wished her Naruto was here...at least it wouldn't be so bad if he was. There were days she liked her team and thought of them as brothers, then there were days like today where she trying to think of a place to hide the bodies...

Naruto and Sarutobi sweatdropped at the sound of a distant frustrated scream followed by the bellow of "YOOOUUTTHHH!" Which was of coarse followed up by two flaming green projectiles impacting into the side of the Hokage monument.

"You know, Jiji...I think Tenten-chan just beat your record..." Naruto observed dryly.

Sarutobi sighed in exasperation. "Well, Gai and Lee do have that effect on people. Though from the looks of it she used that weapon you made for her...a bit overkill perhaps." The old man sweatdropped again as both Gai and Lee peeled themselves out of the mountain and started yelling about burning flames of youth, neither seemed to be harmed in the slightest.

"I think it's time the doctors upped their doses...the meds aren't working anymore." Naruto said still in a dry tone before taking a sip of tea.

The old man wanted to weep...why him? Why did his village have to be so damn weird? He just wanted one normal person...was that too much to ask?

Naruto caught on to the old mans thoughts. "You know, gramps...you can wish in one hand and shit in the other and see which one gets filled first."

Sarutobi hung his head, tears comically streaming down his face. "You really know how to crush an old mans hopes."

"This coming from an ancient pervert that was sensei to a Super Pervert, a chronic drunkard and gambler with age denial problems and a screw-loosed pedophile with an unhealthy obsession for young men and bloodlines." Naruto grumbled to himself. "Speaking of which..."

"Have you gotten any word from Tsunade and Jiraiya yet?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi regained his composure. "Yes, they will be here sometime within the month between the preliminaries and finals. Apparently Jiraiya had already planned on being in town during that time but Tsunade was less then pleased."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Tell that old bat if she doesn't show up then being displeased with the situation will be the last of her troubles. She's a friggin adult, she needs to act like one and stop running from her damn problems."

Sarutobi cringed...no way in hell was he telling her that...she'd break every bone in his body, temperamental that she was. Still he couldn't fault Naruto's logic, both his students had a tendency to not act their ages while the others one...well...he was just screwed in the head.

"I'll...erm...be sure to pass along your message." Sarutobi said.

"Forget it." Naruto sighed. "I'm trying to keep you alive not kill you sooner. At least things are going as well as expected."

Sarutobi nodded and watched as Naruto felt out with his senses. Naruto didn't detect any hidden devices or ninja near, but to be safe he went through several odd hand seals and a silent jutsu placing a barrier of total privacy.

"Now to make a more official report." Naruto muttered. "I have some concerns with the Uchiha, he's been acting far more secretive and reclusive than before and he has been avoiding me to the best of his abilities. I haven't actually tried to tail him yet but I know something is off, you can't fool a fox. I'm just warning you...if it comes to it, I will eliminate him in the forest of death."

Sarutobi sighed. "Are you certain there is no other way...perhaps he's just intimidated by you?"

"Ji-san...one of the things I always liked about you was your willingness to forgive and see the good in everyone; I have tried to model myself after that aspect. But I will not allow any dangers to this village to live; I won't repeat your mistake with Orochimaru...no offence. If the Uchiha so much as breaths in a way that makes him seem more suspicious than usual, he'd dead, I cannot show mercy to those who cannot be redeemed." Naruto said.

"I wish you weren't so adamant about it...but seeing as what you previously went through I cannot fault you either and I do to this day regret not killing Orochimaru when I had the chance. So my boy, what is your plan?" The elderly Hokage asked.

"Same as before, I will deal with threats in the forest. The ladies have all been warned what to watch out for and Kyu-chan will be acting as your personal guard. I haven't told them that I think I'll be the target this time, I'd rather not worry them over something I can handle myself. To be honest it's anyone's game at this point, especially if the Hebi-teme doesn't show but I'm pretty sure he will."

"A bit simplistic but given the amount of risk it would present to make a large scale or more obvious plan I can agree. This way Orochimaru will have a false sense of security and come after you on your own terms." Sarutobi mused.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I want the pedophile to try his luck so I can terminate him."

Naruto glanced out the window and looked at the sun, he estimated it was about noon and he had something else to do.

"I'd hate to cut this short, Ji-san, but I got some business to take care of." Naruto said getting up.

Sarutobi arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Your ladies got you on a tight leash already?" He grinned causing Naruto to face fault painfully into the floor.

Naruto got back up. "No! Ero-jiji, damn...you, Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza are all the same. If you must know I need to go speak to or rather look in on one of my subordinates."

"A subordinate...who? I wasn't aware you had people working for you." Sarutobi asked.

Naruto just gave him a feral grin as his eyes flashed crimson for a moment. "Ichibi no Shukaku." Was his only answer before vanishing.

The elderly man shuddered a bit. "Sometimes I forget that he's essentially the new Kyuubi. Oh well...where was I?" He wondered as he picked back up his wonderful orange book of smutty goodness.

Unlike the previous timeline, Naruto didn't have anyone with him as he silently watched Kankuro and Temari from his perch on a near by building, his trench coat fluttering slightly in the wind. His senses noted that Gaara was close and also watching them but unaware of his own presence. Sure enough, like clockwork, Konohamaru and his two friends Moegi and Udon came running into the alley while playing happily and just like last time the kid ran into Kankuro.

"Oi, you little shit, that hurt!" Kankuro growled.

Temari sighed irritated at her brothers' lack of tact. "Stop it, Kankuro, we don't need any trouble."

"Be quiet, Temari, the only one in trouble around here is the brat." Kankuro sneered as he hoisted Konohamaru up by his scarf. Moegi and Udon cowered in fear behind him.

"Let go of me or you'll be sorry! My Nii-chan will beat the shit out of you!" Konohamaru said referring to Naruto, whom had befriended the boy like he did the first time.

"I'd like to see him try it, shrimp." Kankuro growled and prepared to bop the kid a good one.

Or he would have, had the cold metal blade of a sword not suddenly become pressed to his neck.

"Would you now?" Naruto said from behind him. "I'd suggest you let the Hokage's grandson go unless you want to fuck up our treaty." He leaked out a bit of killing intent, just enough to let Kankuro know he was screwed if he tried something. "Besides...I think your friend over there is displeased." He added.

Kankuro dropped Konohamaru out of fear as his sister seemed more interesting in studying the new guy behind him...if her slight blush was any indication. That was until he mentioned Gaara and they felt their little brothers killing intent. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon wisely scurried off before all hell broke lose.

"That's more like it...no need for undue...unpleasantness." Naruto purred sinisterly as he sheathed Beowulf and stepped out in front of them.

Gaara appeared on the tree branch next to them, hanging upside down, he looked as sleep deprived as Naruto remembered and the barely held sanity was still gleaming in his bloodthirsty eyes.

"Kankuro, you disgrace our village." Gaara monotoned.

"B-but that kid he..."

"Silence...or I'll kill you." Gaara snapped leaking out his killing intent.

Temari idly noticed the blonde stranger wasn't affected in the slightest...in fact he looked unimpressed. While she had to admit he was one hell of a looker, surly he wouldn't be so foolish as to go against Gaara...he'd die.

Gaara vanished in a swirl of sand and reappeared next to them, he studied Naruto for a moment wondering why his mother was showing fear of this young man...he could feel the fear from his prisoner and that alone made him wary.

"Sabaku no Gaara, at your service...might I know your name?" He asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure I'm sure." Naruto greeted back.

"Indeed...I look forward to facing you in the exams." Gaara said leaking more killing intent.

"As do I." Naruto said brushing off the killing intent.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Who are you really, Uzumaki...why does mother fear you?"

The wind caught Naruto's coat again causing his tail to become visible. Naruto flashed a feral predatory grin showing his fangs and let his eyes flash crimson for a moment before turning and walking away, he stopped after a few steps and turned his head back slightly.

"I will see you all at the exams...but be warned, you needlessly kill any Konoha-nin...and I'll destroy you." Naruto snarled the last part blasting his own killing intent and demonic bloodlust before vanishing in a swirl of fire.

Gaara shuddered...that bloodlust...it made his own feel like a trickle in comparison. His mother had gone dead silent but he could feel the fear and delusional insanity coming from Shukaku. Kankuro was about ready to throw up; just what the hell was that guy! Temari couldn't decide weather to be scared or turned on...and like any other female whose seen it...wanted to touch that tail...not that's she'd admit it out loud.

Naruto then went to Ichiraku's for a quick lunch. He hadn't wanted to use those scare tactics but he knew the only way Gaara would change was for it to happen like last time, Shukaku had too much control of him right now and to fight in the middle of the village would have been stupid at best. Still, he'd have to do something about him before the finals.

Thanking Ayame and Teuchi for the Ramen he paid for his meal and began wandering the village, ignoring the lessened amounts of hated stares being thrown at him. It was better now than it used to be but you'd think the morons would get the point...ah well. He let himself be semi-lost to his inner musings.

Then there was the situation with the teme, he'd have to tread carefully until the second exam, then he'd be able to eliminate the prick with no witnesses along with the pedophile. Still...many things had changed this time around so there was no guarantee that the exams will follow the previous timeline, that didn't really matter much to him though, a challenge is good, it was no fun knowing everything that was going to happen and when it would happen.

Deciding to see if Zabuza was around he walked into the Jounin/ANBU training grounds. He didn't see or sense the brow-less Zanbato wielder but he did catch a rather sickly sounding cough. He frowned in thought.

"Where have I heard that before...oh yeah...Gekkyo-san the proctor for the preliminary tournament. Perhaps I can keep him alive this time, Yugao-san was deeply upset with his death last time and nearly died in the invasion because of it. Besides, I can't turn my back on a fellow Kenjutsu Master." He thought.

As he neared the coughing he saw not just Hyate but Yugao aka Neko ANBU sitting next to him patting him on the back as he coughed. Naruto frowned as Hyate hacked up a clot of blood.

"Excuse me, Neko-san, might I be of some help?" Naruto asked walking up.

"Huh...? The Hanyou kid? I wonder if he could help Hyate-kun..." Neko wondered, she never had any problems with Naruto as a child. In fact she had been one of the few who watched over him with Kakashi and Yamato.

"Yes, please. He is having another bad fit...he has a sickness that came from a poison he was exposed to during the last Ninja War." Neko said as Hyate weakly looked up.

"Iwa I presume?" Naruto asked with a frown.

Hyate nodded and hacked again.

"Omnigan..." Naruto intoned. However this time he noticed something odd about his Doujutsu.

He could still feel all of its usual visual functions but now he was seeing things at 360 degrees and he could see Neko and Hyate's Tenketsu points aside from their chakra coils...which was odd since his eyes weren't supposed to have the Byakugan's abilities to see Tenketsu or 360 degrees. Somehow they had evolved slightly but remained mostly the same, though he silently vowed that if they gained the Sharingan's copy ability he'd gouge the bastards out himself.

Hyate and Neko watched in awe as the veins on the sides of Naruto's eyes bulged out like the Byakugan's would but his eyes, retina and whites fused into a solid mass of black before cycling through several colors and stopping on a deep purple/lavender mixture. Both had heard of this Doujutsu, Naruto was the first carrier of it and it was said to rival both Sharingan and Byakugan in just sight abilities alone. The fact that it could shatter any Genjutsu, even Magenkyo Sharingan based ones was surprising since the legendary Tsukiyomi was said to be unbeatable.

Naruto used his new functions and X-Ray vision to search through Hyate's body. His body seemed fine until he looked into Hyate's lungs. Naruto let out a slight curse...he knew of this disease. Iwa made it for chemical warfare. It entered the body via either a poisoned weapon or breathed in as a gas. It was essentially a type of lung cancer mutation that slowly and painfully ate away at the victims' lungs if breathed in or their vital organs if introduced via the bloodstream. The disease actually ate chakra so any attempts with medical jutsu would only cause it to spread; it also ate on the victims chakra making them grow frail and weak. However...the disease had one glaring weakness...Yokai, demonic chakra if used in a healing jutsu would force the disease to do something interesting...it would reverse its effects and regenerate the victim. Naruto had discovered this when the Tsuchikage in the previous timeline had stabbed him with a poisoned blade in hopes of weakening him enough to steal his Omnigan. Instead his Yokai caused the disease to mutate and boost his already accelerated healing factor. For a normal human like Hyate it would likely give him a new Kekkei Genkai that would make him immune to disease, sickness, poison and venom and add a slightly accelerated healing ability, nowhere near his own but for Hyate it would help greatly in his recovery.

"Well, Iwa created a nasty little cancer-like virus didn't they. It's completely immune to chakra treatments and medical jutsu and I doubt an herbal remedy can be found..." Hyate and Neko looked disappointed. "...however...this particular little nasty has one interesting weakness."

"Wh-what is it?" Neko asked hopefully.

Naruto grinned. "The idiots that created it didn't take Yokai or Demonic Chakra into account. I can convert my Yokai into a demonic medical chakra which is part of the reason I heal so fast myself, aside from demonic healing factors. I can't get rid of the virus...but I can mutate it into something beneficial. When my Yokai gets absorbed into it, it will force the disease to mutate and reverse its original purpose. Instead of harming you it will begin to heal you and reverse the damages done on a cellular level...in essence it will become a new bloodline that will give you immunity to disease, sickness, poison and venoms with a slightly accelerated healing, not near my level but beyond what a normal human would have. So, Hyate-san, would you like to be rid of your problem and gain your own Kekkei Genkai?"

"Wh-what's...hack...the price?" Hyate asked nervously.

Naruto just smiled. "How about a good spar once you get back in top form? Sound good enough to you?"

Hyate just nodded, too shocked to say a word. The so-called demon brat was granting him a second chance at life with full health and a modest bloodline limit of his own. Silently the man swore that the next person that called him a demon brat, he'd introduce them to his Dance of the Crescent Moon. Yugao was just as speechless but not to surprise given what he had done for Anko a while back, no one had been able to remove that damnable curse seal yet he did it and asked for nothing in return.

Naruto began going through a length of hand seals. "Just sit back and relax. This will burn a little, more like feeling a hot towel on your chest and it will take about a week for your condition to fully reverse...but the cough and weak feeling you have will be gone as soon as I'm done." Naruto said as a soft ruby glow surrounded his hands.

Naruto placed a hand on Hyate's forehead and then on the center of his chest. Yugao watched as her fiancé was bathed in a ruby red glow that radiated a comforting warmth.

"So...so warm..." Hyate gasped in shock.

Naruto remained silent as he watched the disease with his Omnigan. As predicted it began to mutate and alter. What he didn't count on though was that it would fuse into Hyate so quickly or for the damage to already start healing but he figured his Yokai was speeding things up a bit since it had regenerative abilities that surpassed Tsunade's Mystical Palm jutsu. A few moments later, Hyate's lungs were restored to full health with no sign of ever being damage and the former disease was now infused to Hyate's body...within a week he'd be in top form.

Hyate was speechless...he could feel the damage being reversed, his weakness seemed to melt away as his Chakra levels returned to what they were before the sickness began draining them. For the first time in many years he felt strong again...he felt good...healthy.

Naruto pulled his hands back and the ruby glow faded as his Omnigan deactivated.

"That should do it...omph!" Naruto huffed out as Yugao tackled him.

"Thank you! Thank you Naruto-dono! You have save two of my most precious people...I...I can never thank you enough!" Yugao cried happily.

Hyate just shook his head with a light chuckle reveling in how good he felt.

"It was no problem, Hyate-san is a fellow Shinobi and we look out for our own. And Anko-chan should never have had to suffer from that damnable seal the pedophile put on her." Naruto chuckled. "Besides...it goes against my Nindo to ignore a person in need."

Yugao lifted her mask and pecked Naruto on the cheek making him flush slightly and Hyate chuckle at how easily embarrassed the young Hanyou was. He then noticed Naruto's swords.

"Naruto-dono..." He began.

"Please, just call me Naruto, no need for formalities but if you insist, san is fine." Naruto said as Yugao walked back over to Hyate and cuddled up next to him.

"Right, Naruto-san, I see that you are a swordsman." Hyate motioned to his swords.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I specialize in dual Katana, Zanbato and Scythe fighting styles. My style is called Mystical Dragon style...it uses a combination of Kendo, Sword Dances and Samurai sword styles...call it a Clan style. It works pretty well in tandem with my Oni-Ryu-Ken Taijutsu style. I have heard you, yourself are a Master of the Dance of the Crescent Moon Kenjutsu style."

Hyate nods. "Yes, my style uses clone illusions to confuse a foe by attacking from all directions, I have incorporated Shadow Clones to take it a step further, it is quite useful."

Naruto chuckled. "Got to love the versatility of the Shadow Clone. Still, I wouldn't mind learning a few of your sword dances...in return might I ask you Element affinity?"

"Fire with a modest secondary of water." Hyate stated confused.

"Hnn...interesting, I'm not sure he could do it without a high level in both affinities but combining fire and water would make fusion jutsu for steam...I'll have to try that out. Still...I can offer him a few special attacks in exchange for learning a bit of Crescent Moon." Naruto mused.

"I have a few Kenjutsu attacks I can teach you in exchange of lessons in Crescent Moon style...after the upcoming exams of course." Naruto offered.

That got Hyate's interest. "Special Attacks...?" He asked.

"Yeah, your Nodachi can channel chakra right?"

"Yes."

"Well I developed Kenjutsu attacks that use element affinity chakra for ranged and close combat attacks." Naruto drew Griever and channeled Fire chakra into it as he turned towards a training dummy. "Blaze Cutter!" He barked and struck.

Both Jounin and ANBU gawked as the training dummy was not only severed in two but burnt to ash within seconds from a crescent blade of fire. Naruto turned and sheathed his blade.

"I also have a water based attack called Aqua Lance. I can teach you how to channel your elements into your sword and keep them there with little to no chakra drain as well to enhance your weapons combat capabilities...I'm sure you can imagine what a Flame Cutter combine with a Shadow Clone Crescent Moon strike." Naruto stated.

"Dance of the Blazing Moon..." Hyate muttered as his mind went through the possibilities...such an attack added to his arsenal would make him one of the best Kenjutsu Masters in Fire Country! "I would be honored to teach you about the Crescent Moon style in thanks for helping me."

"Nice name...it definitely fits. I'll give you a hint if you want to try to experiment a bit." Naruto said and both ninja gave him their total and complete attention.

"Almost all Jounin level ninja have mastered or become adept in their chakra element and its manipulations. It's one of the requirements to become a Jounin to at least be adept in their affinity. So when I learn my element I experimented using an advanced form of Chakra control with my swords. Originally I created a move I called Cross Slash by channeling chakra into my blades, molding it to mimic the blades and pushing it out as I struck making a X shaped blade of chakra. To add an element, just add another layer of Chakra with your affinity in it to cover your blade with fire, lightning...ect. Then to use a ranged version just push the second molded layer out from your blade as you are striking...simple as that. Oh...it works with Kunai and Shuriken too if you want to add a bit more bite to their attacks without wasting a large amount of chakra on a jutsu." Naruto explained.

"I'll catch up to you after the exams to learn a bit of your Crescent Moon style, good luck with your experiments until then." He added and walked off leaving a stunned duo.

"Shit! Why didn't I think of something like that!" Yugao nearly yelled.

Similar things were done when explosive tags were attached to Kunai. You channeled a bit of your chakra into the kunai and tag, threw it and then focused it with a Tiger seal and the command word, Boom, to make it explode. This was essentially advancement on a basic Academy ability.

Naruto arrived back at his compound; he glanced at the sign as he entered. He'd have to change it from Kazama-Uzumaki to Namikaze-Uzumaki in the future. He was pretty satisfied with the day's events, especially with Hyate. He'd not only been able to aid a comrade in need but would eventually be able to add another Kenjutsu style to his list and incorporate it with his own. If all went well he'd also be able to take bits from the Kenjutsu style and work on a new special Taijutsu/Ninjutsu attacks combining Hiraishin, Element Based Rasengan and Shadow Clones.

As he walked into his home his ears were met with the cry of. "Naru-kun!"

"Huh...omph!" Was all he got out before being pounced on and tackled.

CRASH, BANG, BOOM...MEROW!

"Again...? And where the hell did the cat come from?" Naruto thought slightly dazed as he looked up to see Tenten straddling him with a rather shit eating grin on her face.

Glancing to the side he noticed the rest of his ladies, including Anko, watching on rather amused.

"Told you he'd fall for it." Kyu chuckled.

Anko grumbled but handed over ten Ryo and smirked, watching Tenten was how she got the idea to tackle him...it was fun.

"Hello ladies...Tenten-chan...you're going to break my spine one of these days you know." He said as she helped him up with a giggle as his bones popped back into place. "I take it you ladies came for dinner?"

They nodded. "Damn right, Haku-chan said you were making grilled beef with fried noodles and veggies with steamed pork buns and homemade Strawberry and chocolate mouchi tonight." Ino exclaimed.

Which meant most of the girls came for the mouchi, particularly Sakura who was trying not to drool since he put fresh cut strawberries and a thick fudge sauce in the center of his homemade ones. He had promised Haku and Kyu that he would make them since Haku wanted to try them.

He chuckled. "It's a good thing I keep food well stocked around here."

Zabuza poked his head out from his room. "Yo, where's the beef?"

Anko snickered. "Well, Foxy-kun, if you ever get tired of being a ninja you could always open a restaurant."

"I noticed." Naruto answered dryly. "Well, might as well get cookin...Shadow Clone Jutsu." Five clones appeared. "Alright boys, lets get to work."

"Right boss!" Four of the answered while the fifth was flirting with Anko, obviously the clones had minds of there own, though it was amusing to see Naruto's inner pervert...even if it still wasn't the level that Kakashi or Jiraiya was. That said, Anko seemed to be enjoying herself until Naruto dragged his irate clone away by its tail while cursing under his breath about troublesome perverted clones.

In the end the clone was dispelled when it snuck back out of the kitchen and back over to Anko trying to sneak up behind her to cop a feel. It got its feel and it took Anko several second to realize her breasts were being groped by the perverted clone and not Naruto. Slightly disappointed yet amused she swatted the clone upside the head, much to the other girls' amusement and his cursed as it vanished. Two seconds later the sound of Naruto doing a face plant in the kitchen was heard along with a string of colorful curses that caused even Kyu to flush slightly.

All in all it was just your typical night in the home of one Naruto Uzumaki.


	17. Chunin Exams - The Path to Change

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 17- Chunin Exams - The Path to Change

"Seal Arts - Gravity x200." Naruto said as he placed a seal field around him that produced two hundred times normal gravity, it was a localized Fuuinjutsu that his father had worked on before his death to offer a full body workout rather than just arms and legs. Though even with his power, moving in such a pressurized environment was difficult to say the least. For him it acted like a limiter for his inhuman physical strength and demonic speed.

Naruto had spent his first week and part of the second making damn well sure his ladies were more than prepared to enter the Chunin exams. Sakura had finished her little pet project of thousands of Cherry Blossom petals infused with her chakra. Naruto found he could barely drill through a barrier of them with a Rasengan unless he added Yokai to it. Each petal was like a mini razor sharp blade and damn near indestructible, she kept them in a small sewn in pouch on the back of her red jacket vest, Naruto himself had modified them so that the pouch acted like a storage scroll, meaning her pouch was a small sub-space pocket. All she needed to do was add a bit of her chakra to it by simply flaring it and the pouch would open and she would have thousands of pink, white and red petal shaped blades at her command. What really creeped Naruto out though...was it kind of made her into a female Gaara in the sense that the petals would act on their own and keep her protected when out, she could make a Petal Clone and the really shocking thing was her version of Gaara's Sand Coffin and Dessert Funeral. Hers was called Petal Pillar and Blossom Blizzard...girly names but the effects spoke for themselves...where Gaara's Dessert Funeral crushed, Sakura's Blossom Blizzard literately turned her opponent into ground meat. The only problem was it was draining on her chakra and took all of her inhuman control to use.

Hinata had created a new Jyuuken attack, Eight Trigrams - Gatling Thrust. It used a combination of her Tonfa and chakra blades emitted from them in varying levels. She could either use it to shut off all Tenketsu with low powered chakra spikes, rip internal organs/pressure points/nerve clusters with a medium powered chakra blade or the worst was the high powered one with ice called Eight Trigrams - Icy Gatling Burst, this not only caused major damage but slowly froze the opponent and if she chose to, at the end of the combo she could shatter her enemy into so many little pieces of frozen flesh. Idly...Naruto wondered if Kyu-chan's and his own sadistic side hadn't been wearing off on his ladies.

Ino and Tenten had gotten more proficient with their weapons. Tenten could use a fair number of Fire, Earth and Magma based jutsu with Ifrit including two of his own creations, Pyro Pillar and Magma Spiker. Ino had gotten a good handle on Kenjutsu as he had left her with some of the basic kata for his style and she'd even created her own attack called Blitz Burn...which used burning Senbon to impale the target and then add a bit of electroshock therapy via a Lightning bolt from Raijin into the burning metal needles.

Even Haku had learned a couple of jutsu from him, two more of his own creations Frost Dragon Barrage and his ultimate Ice Jutsu...Absolute Zero. It took up three quarters of her chakra but the move rarely missed and always was an instant kill. Still for her it was a desperation move or trump card...still she carried soldier pills to help. She also carried some special smoke pellets or rather mist pellets. Another of Naruto's creations, it was a pellet containing Hidden Mist Jutsu within it but with a bit more water added in, with it Haku could easily perform her 1,000 Ice Needle and Demonic Ice Mirror anywhere from the moisture contained within the mist. Even Zabuza carried some of them to save his chakra.

Naruto wasn't sure weather to be proud of his ladies or scared of them. In the previous timeline none of them, not even Hinata had shown such latent skill and ability. Kyu had told him that it was he that gave them the drive to improve and fight so that they would be worthy. Naruto was a bit touched at that because even if they didn't want to be ninja, he'd still love them and felt they were more than worthy...then again once he had grown up the last time, he had also gained a great sense of modesty which most considered a good thing, though he hadn't realized that until Kyu had told him.

At the moment however, Naruto was preparing to train himself. He'd slacked off on his own training. This usually wasn't too much of a problem since his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu was so ingrained into him they were like second natures to him, then again he did train both at least once a day for four hours to keep his skill sharp. Still he wanted to have a good spar to ensure his Ninjutsu was still up to snuff...meaning he'd have to use low powered versions.

"Oi, you sure about this kid?" Zabuza asked next to Kakashi.

Naruto nodded as he bounced from foot to foot and loosened himself up.

"Yeah, I want you two to come at me like your trying to kill me." He said.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous with all that weight on though?" Kakashi asked a bit worried.

Naruto gave them a devilish smirk. "Oh yeah...that's what makes it so fun."

Zabuza laughed. "I'm really starting to like you, a brat after my own heart." He wouldn't kill him but a chance to rough him up a bit and some payback for beating the crap out of him when they met was just too good to pass up.

What neither Jounin knew was that even with two hundred times gravity on him he could still muster Jounin level speeds. The main reason for this was so he could go all out and not risk killing his sensei and friend...with the gravity seals acting as limiters though it would put them about dead even in strength and speed.

"Alright, less talk, more action...lets rock!" Naruto said settling into a stance. "I have a couple new tricks I want to try out."

Naruto's grin made them shudder...they knew the young Hanyou had been working on his ranged attacks lately, mainly his Bullet Rasengan...

"Fire Release - Phoenix Fire Flower Jutsu!" Kakashi barked and shot a barrage of tennis ball sized fire balls at Naruto.

"Earth Release - Earth Encampment Wall Jutsu." Naruto counted and raised a wall of rock to block the strikes.

Zabuza took this opportunity to get behind him and start his attack...one of Naruto's own signature moves.

"Demonic Spin-out!" Zabuza called out as he became a bladed human top of death.

Zabuza hit his target only for said target to turn into a puff of smoke...and caused him to run right into the wall of rock stopping his spinning painfully. It stunned the man but only for a few seconds before he ripped his blade out of the rock and began his attack again.

Naruto dodged to the side as Zabuza struck and lashed out with his foot in a reverse round house kick, Zabuza blocked and Naruto was forced to dodge a Water Fang Bullet from Kakashi. Naruto returned the favor with a barrage of Drilling Air Bullets, one almost hitting Kakashi causing the man to curse a bit.

"Kakashi-sensei, go ahead and use your Sharingan, I don't really care if you copy a few of my jutsu, it's not like I wouldn't teach em to you if you'd asked." Naruto said and blocked Kubikiri Houcho with one of his Tri-Pronged Kunai.

In truth Naruto knew the Sharingan would put Kakashi on a more challenging level for him. While he wasn't very fond of the troublesome doujutsu, Kakashi was the only one he would willingly let copy his jutsu with it...it helped that Kakashi had taught him both Chidori and Raikiri in payment for the Hiraishin and Bullet Rasengan that he had taught him, all in all a fair trade in Naruto's opinion, though he doubted he'd use them...but he could experiment with them.

Kakashi lifted his head band revealing his Sharingan, the three tomoe swirling around his pupil. Thanks to his training with both Naruto and the advanced Chakra control exercises he'd been doing the doujutsu didn't pull nearly as much of his chakra as it used to. Though Kakashi never openly said it, he was deeply honored that his sensei's son trusted him enough to use his personal and now labeled clan jutsu's with his Sharingan out. Then again, Kakashi was considered a member of Naruto's clan in all but blood, hence the real reason for teaching Naruto Chidori and Raikiri...might as well keep it all in the family right?

"Crimson Mist Cutter!" Zabuza barked as he sent a red blade of chakra infused mist at Naruto.

Naruto dropped down and lashed out with a foot sweep catching Zabuza off balance. Kakashi went through a load of hand seals. "Lightning Release - Volt Dragon Missile!"

A stray bolt of lightning managed to catch the side of Naruto's leg causing him to grunt in a bit of pain but not lose the string of seals he was going through himself. "Dark Release - Black Fang Shot."

Naruto thrust his hands out and several bolts of black and purple energy shot from his hands. Kakashi cursed and dodged as the tree next to him was hit, it turned jet black and then turned to dust.

"Well...shit, must have put more chakra in that one than I thought." Naruto mumbled causing the two Jounin to sweatdrop...a sparring match with Naruto was damn dangerous.

The simple fact of the matter was that while none of them were trying to kill each other, maybe tossing Ninjutsu around like they had been might be a tad much...especially with some of the ones Naruto could do. Hell the last time he and Kakashi decided to trade Ninjutsu back and forth for training Naruto ended up doing a nasty combo of his own personal jutsu. He had flooded the training ground and then made large bolts of lightning crash down electrifying the whole damn area. The two had spent several hours on top of a large rock waiting for the electrical charge to die off...at least Kakashi got some good reading in though.

Perhaps now would be a good time to quit...before someone got seriously hurt...

"It's getting late, why don't we quit for the day...besides I can't use any of my real big jutsu or actual strategies since neither of you are actual enemies and I don't want another Training ground 22 incident." Naruto said with a slight chuckle as he released his gravity seals.

"No shit...the place was burnt to a crisp." Zabuza deadpanned. "Then there was area 16, that place had enough electrical charge to run Konoha for a couple of years easy."

Kakashi gave a sheepish eye smile. "We do get a bit carried away, though I can't really take credit for area 16, we were both at fault for 22...the fire dragon missile and flowing magma river jutsu's tend to cause a lot of damage."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Oi, it's not like you haven't torn a place up using that new combo jutsu you came up with, the Seeking Shark Vortex Jutsu is a nasty piece of work. It leveled area 4 and nearly drowned both of us."

"Heh...yeah...well." Zabuza chuckled...Haku had been so pissed since that had been her favorite training area.

"Anyway, I'm heading home to get some dinner and get to sleep, the exam starts tomorrow and I want to be fully alert." Naruto stated.

The other two nodded in agreement and hoped things went according to plan, though in the Ninja world things rarely went that way they could always hope for the best...and that Area 44 was still in one piece by the time Naruto was finished there.

"It's a good thing my Taijutsu hasn't suffered any. Still...I can't help but worry that something is off, more so than usual. I guess I'll just worry about it when it happens." Naruto mused silently.

Naruto got up early the next morning, clad in nothing but his boxers he watched as the first visages of the sun rising in the sky painted their colors across the usually azure sky. Today was the day where everything starts up again but with all the changes he was sure that some things would be much different this time around.

The previous night before they went to sleep, Naruto had talked to Kyu about his Omnigan and its sudden changes. She had explained that it wasn't so much as an evolution as he had finally unlocked its final ability, in truth she had always intended for the Omnigan to be similar to the Byakugan but with a few extras added in. To Naruto that was a relief as he didn't have to worry about it gaining Sharingan copy abilities...he just didn't like the thought of stealing other peoples hard work...enemies perhaps but not allies.

"Are you ready for this, Naruto-kun?" Kyu asked as she walked up next to him in her night shirt.

"Yeah...just make sure to keep a close eye on Jiji, the last thing we need is for some kind of sneak attack, if you need me though, just use our link." Naruto said.

Kyu nodded and stretched up to give him a light kiss, he gave her a small smile and went to his closet to grab his clothes and gear for the exams. He pulled out a black trench coat with red and orange flames coming up from the bottom and his usual symbols placed on it. He then pulled out a pair of boots, a pair of fingerless gloves, three roles of black wrappings and his belts, pouches and swords.

After putting on his usual black cargo pants and the boots he secured his dual equipment pouches on his legs he took the largest role of wrappings and put it around his lower torso...no sense in ruining another shirt when he was sure things were going to get wild in the forest and he had several copies of this trench coat. He then took the other rolls and placed them in one of his belt pouches next to his equipment scroll. The gloves went in next to the rolls just in case he needed them. Putting on his utility belts and attaching his swords, he finished it off by putting on his trench coat, once again, one without sleeves.

He had made sure he had his special equipment scroll and had double checked his equipment. He had enough medical gear to do anything he might need to along with rations, soldier pills, food pills, antidotes and extra kunai, shuriken and explosive tags. His special seal tags, calligraphy tools and some ink were also stored in his scroll. It was essentially a good sized sealing scroll that had other sealing scrolls sealed in it with various tools and supplies...even some spare clothing. He referred to it as his Master Scroll since only his blood and unique chakra could open it.

Kyuubi wasted no time getting dressed, she put on a all black ANBU style outfit that Sarutobi had provided her, including her own black Fox mask with red highlights, this would help her blend in without raising much suspicion. She had also summoned her personal weapons via a fox. They were called Punishment and Judgment. At first glance they look strange but in truth they are Tonfa custom designed to have Scimitar-like blades on the ends that would usually be the blunted clubbing ends. The Tonfa-blade could separate near the handles and extend into a moderate length of chain for ranged attacks. They were forged of the demonic alloys Adamant and Black Mythril. Naruto had been rather surprised with them himself, for such awkward looking weapons Kyu was quite deadly with them.

"Well...lets get this show on the road." Naruto said.

Kyu gave him another kiss and flame-ported to Sarutobi's office. Naruto let out sigh and walked out of his room. He told Haku and Zabuza that he'd see them later and headed out to meet Sakura and Emo-teme.

It didn't take long for Naruto to meet up with his teammates, Sakura slightly blushing at Naruto's attire while Sasuke scoffed at it...no real surprise there. Naruto led them to the academy fully intent on making sure things were differently this time around...though Ibiki had wanted to change the written test a bit for Naruto it was later decided to leave it as is so no suspicions were raised. Not that Naruto cared, unlike last time he was more than intelligent enough to take a simple test and using his Omnigan would be...in his opinion a rip off and a waste of energy.

As they made their way to the second floor Naruto was greeted to a familiar scene from his past...only this time Neji wasn't scowling, Tenten had Ifrit strapped to her back and Rock Lee...well...was Lee. Sakura noticed right off that there was a Genjutsu placed and glanced over at her fiancé, he merely nodded and the two began to walk towards the stairs. Sasuke however was determined to make an ass out of himself no matter the time line or changes...

"Oi!" Sasuke bellowed imperiously as he began to strut towards the Chunin. "Why don't you two dro...WHAP!"

Naruto stopped the arrogant little pricks speech with a Haruno-class brain duster to the back of the head and proceeded to drag the irate Uchiha off while grumbling curses to himself with an amused Sakura in his wake.

Everyone else watched the scene highly amused and a bit confused. Only the smarter Genin there actually caught on to follow Naruto while the others turned back to trying to convince the two disguised Chunin to let them through. Said Chunin were impressed with the blonde Hanyou's smarts, with the Genjutsu still in place the weaker and unready Genin wouldn't make it to the next phase of the exam making it easier and much less troublesome in the long run...not to mention save their lives if they would have gotten into the forest.

After getting to Room 301 and ditching the irate Emo, Naruto took to silently and covertly observing his surroundings. As expected, Kabuto Yakushi was waiting over on the far wall next to the Sound Genin...Naruto noticed that the female of the team didn't really look happy to be there or rather she seemed wary of her teammates.

"Well...that's new...or is it? I never really noticed her the last time. If I didn't know better, I'd almost swear she didn't want to be here...or rather with those two. Perhaps...I will help her if I feel she can become trustworthy." Naruto mused silently.

A moment later the Sound Kunoichi looked up and locked eyes with him. He just gave her a calm and friendly smile causing her to flush and look away. As his attention returned to other things he covertly kept an eye on her and noticed she kept throwing him almost shy glances, still blushing. Her teammates completely ignoring her existence it seemed.

The team from Sand was there eyeing him warily, he just gave them a small smile and wave...utterly confusing them. The Rain, Waterfall, Mist, Stone and Cloud teams were either minding their own business or trying to intimidate others with what they thought was killing intent...Naruto chose to ignore this. He frowned slightly when he caught sight of the Grass team...the female looking at him for a moment, blushing and then talking to her teammates again. Naruto mentally frowned at that...it meant the Hebi-teme hasn't hid himself amongst them yet...he sure as hell couldn't smell snake from anyone other than Kabuto, though the Sound Genin had a very faint scent of snake on them.

The rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai made their way into the room. Tenten, Ino and Hinata pausing long enough to give their fiancé a peck on the cheek before going over to Sakura to chat. Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Kiba however came over to Naruto to catch up. As he quietly talked to his friends he continued his silent observations and was happy to see they were as well.

As Naruto tossed Akamaru a puppy treat and began talking to Kiba about pranks and their uses in trap setting, Kabuto approached Sasuke to try and start up a conversation since the Rookie Genin weren't acting all hyper like he had thought they would. To the silver hair boys' annoyance, only Sasuke was interested in his Nin-Info cards, the others just kept talking silently, minding their own businesses and seemingly ignoring the others in the room. A small effect of having a smarter Naruto as their friend in this time line allowed them to be a bit smarter as well, except Shikamaru who was smart period, but all knew that information wasn't just given freely and they instantly became wary of Kabuto.

Naruto mentally smirked when Ibiki showed up early with the other Chunin proctors, Haku was amongst them and Naruto could smell Zabuza hiding in the shadows. Ibiki then ordered them to sit down, shut up and began going through his whole intimidation thing to weed out the weak groups and give a hint to what they were supposed to do.

In all honesty the test proceeded much like it had the last time, though this time around Naruto answered all his questions at a moderate pace and with relative ease, even slightly nudging Hinata to let her copy off of him, she did so using her Byakugan covertly. As soon as he finished he silently observed how the others did...it was the same as last time.

"Hmm...nice to see some things didn't change, Gaara is still using his third eye with sand, Tenten and Lee are using mirrors, Sakura is smart enough to do it on her own...huh...looks like she actually let Ino use her Mind Body Transfer Jutsu this time. Shikamaru is using his Shadow Imitation Jutsu to help Chouji. Neji is using his Byakugan like Hinata...can't see the Teme this time around...now we just have to wait for Ibiki-san to freak out the rest of the morons here and wait for Anko to arrive..." Naruto thought as Hinata gently grabbed his hand. He just gave her a kind smile but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

As the test ended and the dreaded tenth question came up, Naruto still held his silence. This time it was more to save the teams that would have otherwise quit and gone into what was going to be a deadly situation they weren't ready for. Naruto did arch an eyebrow though when the Kunoichi from Kusa raised her hand and quit, thus eliminating the team from Grass. Though in their place a Team from Kumo seemed to stay, which meant there were two Kumo teams instead on one like there had been last time. This was fine with Naruto, Kusa had been allies in the previous time line and if he could avoid pointless deaths then it was all the better.

Finally Ibiki passed the group leaving a total of twenty six teams. Naruto couldn't remember the exact number that passed the previous time but just shrugged it off...unless they were his friends; they were of no consequence to him. Though he did do a mental countdown and right on one a familiar figure crashed through the window, without a banner this time, and revealed themselves to be Anko, who gave a flirty wink to Naruto.

"Twenty six teams, damn Ibiki...you're losing your touch!" Anko exclaimed.

"You're early...Anko." Ibiki deadpanned.

"Ah, details, details...now then maggots, I'm the proctor for the second part of the exam, Anko Mitarashi. So get your asses up and follow me, were heading out for Training Area 44!" She said and no one moved...except Naruto and his friends. Her eyebrow developed a slight tick. "That wasn't a suggestion...MOVE IT!" She bellowed causing the other Genin to practically jump out of their skins.

Naruto told Sakura and the teme to go ahead of him while he used the restroom. Once inside and sure that no other presences were about, Naruto took out one of his Hiraishin Kunai and slit his palm open. He then with through a string of complicated hand seals and slammed his hand down on the ground.

The small puddle of blood from his now healed hand began to bulge and grow as chakra was fed into it. A moment later stood an exact duplicate of Naruto. This was a special Clone Technique he'd created in his other life; it was called a Blood Clone. It held the same capabilities of a Shadow Clone but couldn't be dispelled unless a killing blow was delivered. It held most of Naruto's physical capabilities and about a tails worth of chakra, which by Biju standards was equal to an Elite Jounin. As with Shadow Clone, a Blood Clone transferred all the things it learned back to its creator, it also held all the creators memories and personality up to the point of creation as well as their chakra signiture. It was also perfect for faking ones death or being in someplace while the original was busy elsewhere, this was because, even if killed...it didn't just poof out of existence, it turned into a corpse that would last exactly twenty-four hours before melting into a mass of blood. It was a jutsu he'd never share with just anyone though, using it to create just one clone was more dangerous that using Shadow Clones as the Chakra cost was far more severe, anything with a lower power level than Nibi no Nekomanta would die from trying it meaning it was an S-Class Demonic Kinjutsu. There were some drawbacks however, it did not contain the level of senses or power that Naruto did and to hold itself together it required a constant but low chakra drain from the stores put within it, battling caused these to drain much faster and it could not replenish it stores, once they were gone, it would simply die. If left alone a Blood Clone could last several days to a week, but in combat and stress situations it had two days at best, if there weren't too many battles or its lack of full demon senses didn't get it killed first.

"Alright, I want you to follow Sakura-chan and protect her...keep an eye of Emo-teme too, just in case. I'm heading into the forest ahead of everyone else and hunt down a certain snake pedophile." Naruto ordered.

Clone-Naruto saluted. "Sure thing boss! I'll protect our fiancée with my life, it's a promise!" The vowed proudly.

"Right...I'll see you later then. Don't go to the tower until I come back and switch with you." Naruto said and vanished into a pile of mud that dried up and vanished.

"Careful boss...I don't wanna become your replacement." The clone muttered...even though such a thing would be impossible due to the Clones limitations.

"Naruto-kun! What took you so long?" Sakura asked concerned as Naruto appeared next to her in a swirl of burning leaves.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, I was doing a last minute equipment check." Clone-Naruto lied.

Sakura just nodded. Clone-Naruto smirked slightly to himself...one of the gifts of being a Kitsune...you could lie to a political figure and get away with it. Then again…they always lie too…

Sasuke glared at him and let out his usual. "Hnnn..."

"Tch...that time of the month?" Clone-Naruto mumbled.

Thankfully Lord of the Brood didn't hear him. Sakura did and gave him a playful swat on the arm while holding back a giggle.

Anko began going over the rules of the exam. Clone-Naruto sighed slightly as he recalled his creator listening to the same thing, only this time he kept his mouth shut. He did sniff around covertly but he could only detect the Snake smell coming from the Oto-Genin and Kabuto's Team, Anko had lost the scent when the original Naruto removed the cursed seal from her, though not completely due to some of her jutsu, but the scent no longer held Orochimaru's taint. He could also sense a slight taint in the air, covered up by something, Genjutsu most likely, but he couldn't pin point it. He cursed silently, his senses just weren't as good as his creators, he only had about an average Inuzuka level of smell and hearing, where the real Naruto was well beyond that.

As Anko finished she began to hand out scrolls, sticking a spare Heaven Scroll in her Trench Coat. She walked up to Naruto and handed him a Earth Scroll.

"Good luck in there Foxy-kun, you come out in one piece and I'll give you a...special...reward." She purred as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

The clone, unable to resist a little fun, gave her a nice little lip lock while covertly swiping the Heaven Scroll from her coat along with a pencil. He then gave her ass a nice little squeeze, making her restrain herself from jumping him right then and there and making Sakura pout...he never fondled her...but she supposed it was due to her age, he had made it clear that he wanted to wait till they were older to have sex.

"I'll keep that in mind, Anko-chan." He whispered in her ear causing her to shudder slightly.

Kiba just watched the whole thing drooling slight, he let out a perverted giggle only to have Hinata swat him upside the head. Though she, Ino and Tenten also pouted at the attention their fellow sister got. Several other males and females...Temari and the Oto Kunoichi...especially looked a bit jealous as well. The rest of the males were just amused, except for the Prince of Emo's. Not a one of them had caught Naruto stealing the spare scroll or quickly using Henge on the pencil to turn it into a copy of their Earth Scroll.

"Geeze...some Ninja's...not a damn one of them noticed that I was using that whole little show as a distraction." The clone thought dryly with a slight sweatdrop.

From just inside the fence, perched on the shadowed part of a tree the original Naruto was having similar thoughts as one of the Giant Centipede's scuttled towards him thinking him a quick meal.

"I hope they pay more attention in here..." CRUNCH! Without even looking back, Naruto back-fisted the giant insect crushing its skull and causing it to drop to the forest floor dead. "...this is a dangerous place after all." He finished nonchalant...not even caring that a giant insect had tried to make a meal out of him.

Other said giant insects in the area sweatdropped and got the hell away from the scary kid...insects or no, they weren't that desperate for a meal. Naruto however took to the treetops, making sure to stay in the shadows...he had a snake to hunt.

"Alright Brats!" Anko yelled, not even knowing of the events that just took place in the forest. "Each team go to your assigned gate. Remember, you all have exactly five days to get to the tower. A last piece of advice to each of you...don't die. Now...GO!" She shouted as the gates opened and Genin began speeding off.

A few hours into the forest found a secretly annoyed and antsy Blood Clone, a cautious and edgy Sakura with Chakra Bow in hand and an indifferent and brooding Sasuke.

"Damn it all...if the boss's memories serve right then Hebi-teme should have made a move by now. Then again boss was only attacked by one Rain-nin the last time, this time all three of the teme's came after me...made me use up a good chunk of chakra too. Emo-teme seems to be acting a bit off and what the hell is with that turtle neck coat he's wearing...something smells off...I guess it's a good thing I gave him the Henged scroll." Clone-Naruto thought.

The Rain team had ambushed them, the fools never saw what hit them and the worst part was they had a Earth Scroll, which Sakura now held. Clone Naruto kept both his Heaven and Earth Scrolls in his inside pocket of his trench coat.

The fight alone had been a joke. Clone Naruto had cleaved through one with his replica Beowulf, the fool had just dropped himself on him. Sakura had blown a hole in the others chest with a well placed Chakra Arrow. Sasuke got behind the last one and slammed a Kunai into his skull.

However manifesting replica swords of Griever and Beowulf had cost him a little over a quarter of his chakra supply. The forest was also full of scents and sounds and without the higher level of senses his creators has, the Clone was having a difficult time figuring out what sound or smell came from where or what and it was highly distracting.

The reason why the Clone felt something was off was while Sakura was following the proper train of thought due to a first kill and was shaken up but doing her best to control it. Sasuke on the other hand looked disappointed that the kill was so simple and the clone could smell barely repressed bloodlust coming from him. Since it didn't seem to be directed at anyone in particular, though the Clone just decided to divide his attention between his boss's girl, his surroundings and the Emo. He just wished the boss would hurry up and get back, he wasn't supposed to go to the tower or reveal his scrolls without the original present with Hebi-teme's head safely placed in a seal scroll and Kusanagi with it...which would be a present to Anko most likely, he wasn't sure why the boss wanted it other than it was a special sword and very dangerous.

Sighing, Clone-Naruto signaled to Sakura to get a better view of the area. She nodded and leapt up into the shadowed parts of the tree they were next to and began scanning the area.

Behind Naruto, who was scanning the area and keeping an eye on Sakura, Sasuke let a demented grin cross his features...his Sharingan appearing in his eyes. Biting his thumb he placed some of his blood on a special seal on his pants pocked causing it to open a bit further. Reaching in he pulled out what appeared to be a bo-staff of some kind, until he pulled it apart revealing a gleaming silver Katana. It was a replica Kusanagi his new sensei had crafted for him. Granted killing the demon wasn't a part of the plan...but his eyes and powers could always be extracted from the corpse...kukukuku...

Sakura scanned the area from her perch in the tree tops, her bow poised to attack. The damn forest was so damn thick though that she could see much, not to mention all the chakra signatures. At that moment she felt a familiar one spike along with one that felt so vile and evil it twisted her stomach...problem was...Naruto was beneath her...right? She felt the same signature from him so he had to be there…his Shadow Clones didn't give off his unique signature.

She glanced down to make sure only to have her eyes widen in pure horror. Sasuke was in mid strike right behind her fiancé who had noticed just a hair too late and failed to guard the attack before it landed. The sickening sound of metal cutting through flesh and bone sounded off followed by the dull thuds of a head and body falling to the ground, occasional splat noises were heard as large globs of blood hit the ground.

Sakura let out a piercing scream as Sasuke stood over the headless corpse of Naruto, laughing in an insane and creepy manner. His Sharingan blazing with bloodlust as purple chakra began venting out of him, black flame marks slowly covering his skin as the whites of his eyes turned a malicious black color.

"Marvelous Power!" Sasuke chuckled darkly. "Splendid...kukukukuku...do you like it...Sakura? Do you wish to feel my power...perhaps join your demon lover...do you, pathetic whore?" He gestured with his hand and the branch Sakura had been on broke sending her dropping back to the ground, her bow landing a few feet near Sasuke.

"You...YOU BASTARD!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face. "I...I'll...I'll...fucking KILL YOU! Fucking Monster!"

"Hnn...a Monster am I? Perhaps...but I do not care. I deserve this power for all I have suffered. I am an elite...the best and no one will ever be able to say other wise ever again. I will kill Itachi and anyone who stands in my way."

Sasuke's skin turned a sickly grey pallor as a black four point cross symbol appeared between his eyes and following the contour of his nose. His dark hair turned a grayish purple color as a pair of fangs protruded from his upper lips. His nails lengthened into sinister looking claws as his muscle mass grew slightly. Finally he hunched over as a pair of grotesque gigantic hands erupted from his back followed by a whip-like tail from his spine. Upon closer look, the Hand-like appendages were some kind of freakish wings as there was a thick membrane between the fingers.

"Kukukukuku...then again...why be man or monster...when I can be a GOD!" Sasuke roared with insane demonic tones in his voice.

The killing intent and bloodlust that was coming off him along with the tangible feeling of pure insanity and rage nearly froze Sakura in her spot. That horrid vile chakra that was coming off of him oddly made her feel dirty and violated. As much as it pained her...even with all the training Naruto gave her, she really doubted she could beat this...thing in front of her, but she was damn sure going to try...for Naruto. She silently cursed leaving behind her special jacket with the pack of special sakura petals sewn in...it would have given her an edge but she didn't expect to need that at a simple exam. Her bow...if she could just reach it.

"Dammit! What do I do!" Sakura thought frantically. "The bastard will just copy any jutsu I use and turn it against me...If I could just get to my bow or one of Naruto-kun's swords I...what...what happened to his swords...they are...gone."

"Foolish whore...Fire Release - Phoenix Fire Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke spat out a barrage of fireballs with shuriken's in them.

"D-damn!" Sakura yelped. "Water Release - Water Encampment Wall Jutsu!"

The fireballs and Shuriken were deflected by the wall of chakra re-enforced water, only Sasuke was no longer in front of her.

Sakura let out a cry of pain as Sasuke harshly swatted her with one of his wings, she slammed into a tree and poofed into a log via Replacement. Sasuke cursed and was about to seek the bitch out when a kunai landed next to him...with a burning tag.

"Aw...shit..."

"Go to hell, teme, BOOM!" Sakura snapped.

A loud explosion filled the air. As the smoke and dust settled though a deeply burnt and splintered log lay where Sasuke should have been.

"You know...you aren't the only one who uses that jutsu." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura quickly rolled out of the way and brought up a Kunai just in time to block the replica Kusanagi, a few strands of her hair being cut in the process.

"I'm not the weak little girl I used to be...and there's no way in hell I'm going to let a spoiled, arrogant and sick little bastard like you walk all over me ever again. I'm disgusted that I ever saw anything in you." Sakura spat leaping back.

"Tch...as if I'd ever touch a flat-chested, temperamental, over blown foreheaded little demon slut like you." Sasuke sneered.

A sudden arctic chill settled in and for reasons Sasuke couldn't quite explain...he felt a horrid sense of dread wash over him.

"Shannaro! KILL THE GAY LITTLE PRICK!" Inner Sakura raged.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit as Sakura's chakra levels spiked...higher than he thought they would and enough killing intent was leaking out of her to instantly make him wary...perhaps that last remark hadn't been such a smart idea.

Sakura put her hands together in a ram seal. "Gravity Seal x5 - Release!"

Sakura then blurred and shot forward with Jounin level speed and let loose a haymaker into a shocked Sasuke's waiting jaw with a nasty crack. Unfortunately his cursed form gave him too much protection for her to do little more than bruise him since she had not mastered chakra augmented strength yet and his Sharingan could still follow her. She made the mistake of letting her emotions get the better of her jugment.

Sasuke gave her a demented grin and slammed his fist into her gut...HARD. Sakura felt the wind get knocked out of her as she spat up blood and began hurdling backwards. Sasuke appeared behind her, kicking her harshly in the spine almost breaking it. He then did a side flip and grounded her with a heal drop to her shoulder...this time bones did break and her right arm was now useless.

"Foolish little slut, she has no clue as to just how powerful I have become, this form grants me power beyond that of a mere Jounin…kukukukuku, I will play with her first, then kill her before taking the demon's corpse back to sensei to dissect." Sasuke thought sinisterly.

Sakura hit the ground letting out a pained cry. Sasuke chuckled darkly again and kicked her in the ribs to flip her onto her back, cracking at least three of them. She tried to stab him with the kunai in her left hand only for him to catch her by the wrist and twist it, breaking her wrist and causing her to drop her weapon. He picked it up, eyeing it for a moment before placing it at the neckline of her top and jerking it down exposing her.

"Kukukuku...it seems you do have some tits after all...I wonder. Should I kill you...or fuck you first and then kill you or leave you here to be something's next meal...maybe slow death from the poison on my swords...decisions, decisions..." Sasuke muttered evilly as he traced her bare skin with the tip of his Kusanagi.

"G-go...s-screw yourself...b-bastard!" Sakura spat at him weakly...she could barely breathe and her body was a mass of pain.

Sasuke sneered and jabbed the Kusanagi into her gut, smiling sickly at the pained scream she let out.

"Slow death it is...bitch. Just so you know...there is no cure for this poison...it slowly tortures the victim to death with pain as it slowly destroys your chakra system, then eats away at your muscles and then makes your nerves swell until they break. For now...I will enjoy your torment." Sasuke said as he pulled his blade from her stomach, not bothering to wipe the blood dripping from it.

"N-no…I…I don't want to die…but…at least…I can be…with Naruto-kun…again. I guess…in the end…I really was weak, but at least…I did my best." Sakura thought through her pain as tears began to fall onto the bloody ground.


	18. Chunin Exams - CrossroadsPast, Presen

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 18 : Chunin Exams - Crossroads...Past, Present and Future

Thirty minutes earlier...

Naruto silently traveled through the tree tops being sure to keep to the most shadowed areas, using every ounce of his stealth training and experience. His senses were working overtime; he could detect various scents and sounds from all over the forest. To his frustration there were quite a few snake scents, none of them seemed to hold Orochimaru's unique taint about them either.

Stopping for a moment in the blind side of a tree top he paused to think. If he could hazard a guess he'd bet on Orochimaru using a scent cloaking jutsu as well as a Chakra signature cloak. But he knew the Hebi-teme was around...he could feel it in his gut...even if his senses couldn't detect him. Perhaps some proper bait would bring the snake out of hiding...or...

"Omnigan..." Naruto whispered as his eyes cycled through colors until landing on green, the veins on the sides of his eyes throbbing outwards with chakra and blood.

Everything around him became clearer and transparent, focusing more chakra his eyes turned a blue-green color and now auras and chakra was visible to him as well as his telescopic vision ability. Silently scanning the area he caught sight of several summoned snakes and about ten figures with Orochimaru's unique signature, all of them seemed to be cloaked in a thin layer of chakra that seemed to repel most senses or chakra probes.

"Hnn...Mud Clones...none of those are nearly powerful enough to be `ol Snake Eyes. Not a bad plan though...they are surrounding the area in a circle, each well hidden or henged as something easily passed off as nothing. Problem is...the puppet master isn't around to pull the strings...obviously a trap, meaning the bastard is aware of my Doujutsu...I should have guessed he would."

"Springing the trap would likely get me nowhere, if my guess is right its purpose is to wear me down and make me an easier target. Though on the other hand...it might just get the snake to come to me. Dammit I don't have time for this shit...I've had an off feeling all day and it's only getting worse. I need to get this done and over with so I can get back to Sakura-chan and the Prince of Emo's."

Scanning a bit deeper Naruto's eyes caught sight of Gaara's team as they took out a Hidden Mist team for their scroll. Naruto didn't even flinch at the disturbing sight of the Desert Funeral and Sand Coffin at work...he'd seen them both many times before in his previous timeline.

Moving on from that he was barely able to make out the other Konoha teams as they were swiftly moving out of his visual range, all seemed to be doing good and moving swiftly through the forest, except his team but he expected that since he had made sure his clone knew not to go to the tower unless an emergency came up. They were just barely within the range of his telescopic vision making details hard to make out...but something about the Uchiha's aura unsettled him...it seemed different than before...darker.

An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, perhaps brushing off the Uchiha as little to no threat was a foolish choice on his part...still...his clone should be able to handle the jerk if he got out of hand...or at least he hoped it could...stranger things had happened.

Just as Naruto began to scan the opposite side of him his danger sense triggered causing the fur on his tail to bush out slightly. Letting out a quiet curse he shunshin'ed away barely missing six vipers with long blades protruding from their fanged mouths impaling the tree trunk he had been next to.

Naruto landed on the ground, his face set like stone as he glanced about, his Omnigan now off and relying on his normal senses.

"So...you've been hunting me from the start." Naruto said to no-one.

"Kukukukuku...very perceptive, Naruto-kun. Your skill is just as I have heard...excellent!" Orochimaru said, his voice coming from all directions at once.

"Happy to be of service." Naruto said dryly. "I'll be here all week...be sure to tip your server and don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

"Oh...and a sharp tongue and quick wit as well, how...delicious, my little Reaper." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

Two Mud Clones burst up from the ground, their necks extending and coiling around Naruto faster than he was seemingly able to react. The other clones and summoned snakes quickly surrounded him as Orochimaru began sprouting up from the ground like a human plant. He clapped mockingly at Naruto, a smug and superior look on his snake-like features.

"My, my...Naruto-kun, you should know better than to drop your guard in such a dangerous place...you never know when something might lash out and bite you!" Orochimaru said as his neck jetted out and he sunk his fangs into the young Hanyou's neck. His clones doing the same to his wrists.

Naruto however didn't have the reaction that the Snake Sannin was expecting. Rather than crying out in pain he merely smirked. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as a spurt of yellowish fluid shot out of the wounds on his neck and wrists, followed by a cloud of purple mist.

Naruto suddenly poofed into smoke and an Orochimaru Mud Clone appeared in its place before melting into a pile of mud. Orochimaru was impressed...a combination Henge and Substitution, without seals at that...very advanced for one so young...even if he was half-demon. This however did make him more wary and a bit nervous...it seemed that he wasn't the only one playing games now.

"Damn...Sasuke-kun's reports on his skills seem to be vastly underestimated. I was expecting a cocky brat with too much power and not enough skill to use it properly...this situation however makes my plans a bit more complicated." Orochimaru thought, a bead of sweat trickling down his face. He hoped his back-up plans would not fail him.

The killing intent laced through the air was enough to stifle most seasoned ninja, especially when both a Hanyou and a demented Sannin were leaking it in droves. Orochimaru, in a flash cracked a smoke bomb on the forest floor covering the whole area in smoke. As he was in cover he quickly drew his Kusanagi sword from within himself and leapt into a tree for cover...only to have a kunai with a sizzling orange tag land next to him on the trunk. Cursing he leapt off again for safety just in time as the tag went off taking the tree top with it in a fiery burst.

There waiting for him on the ground was his prey. Naruto stood still as the smoke began to clear from the smoke bomb, Beowulf resting at his side and Griever resting on his shoulder. Nine long furry tails the same color as his hair swaying behind him, slitted crimson glowing orbs glaring balefully at Orochimaru...those eyes...they spoke to the Snake Sannin. To him they told of the ways he would die a most painful and slow death for all the sins he had committed in his lifetime. For the first time in many a year, Orochimaru felt fear as Naruto let out his full power...letting him know just what he was messing with. Not a child or even a ninja, but the Half-Demon Avatar of the God of Death...Shinigami.

"You will find that I am not a mere rookie, Hebi-teme." Naruto snarled. "Now then...shall you tell me just how long you've know of me and where your information came from or shall I rip the information out of your mind with my Jagan before I send your pathetic soul to be devoured?"

Now, Naruto was aware that he hadn't been overly secretive with the lion share of his powers and/or abilities, but there were some things that no one but the Hokage, Kakashi and his ladies knew of and he was positive that none of them would talk. So...either Orochimaru had some sort of inside information or he was following the same path he did in the previous time line, which meant that he wanted to obtain his Omnigan and Hanyou body.

Orochimaru suppressed the urge to shudder. However he refused to show any fear to his prey, not if he wished to obtain his eyes and body for his own uses. He needed to stall for time so that Sasuke-kun could fulfill his part of the plan, the Sannin was no fool, he knew his little pawn wouldn't be able to resist the urge to kill the Hanyou brat but Orochimaru anticipated that Naruto would use a clone so he could seek him out alone...so...things were still going as planned so a little information wouldn't hurt anything for now...after all...he still had his other tricks to play.

"Very well, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said silkily as he circled him with the Kusanagi at ready. "Some of my men witnessed your wonderful battle in Wave Country...it was quite the delicious report. You are a most curious specimen and I wish to know more about you and those wonderful eyes of yours. Your jutsu are quite catching as well...tell me, is your ability to use all elements a part of your bloodline?"

Naruto shrugged nonchalant. "Partly, the ability does start with my demonic blood but in order to actually use it I had to spend a very long time training it and much sacrifice."

"Indeed...we are both alike in that manner; we have both sacrificed everything for power!" Orochimaru grinned sickly as he licked his lips.

"Perhaps...but unlike you I didn't sell my soul for it and I learned something long ago about power..."

"And what might that be boy?"

Naruto slid into a stance, readying himself for battle. "That power is nothing more than a tool, neither good nor evil and it is never worth the sacrifice to obtain when hard work, determination and patience will get you the same results at less cost."

Orochimaru laughed. "You are a fool, Naruto-kun, power is EVERYTHING and worth ANY sacrifice. Hard work, determination...those things can never truly obtain anything unless you have power to back them!"

"Great power, requires great responsibility and the will to know when and how to use it properly...otherwise it leads to destruction. You, like other humans have let yourself become corrupted by power, delusions of grandeur and selfishness. Because of this you have hurt and destroyed many innocent lives...I will not allow you to hurt anymore people...prepare yourself, Orochimaru." Naruto growled.

"Spare me the useless sentiment, demon-brat, you are no better than I, your hands are stained of blood just as much as mine." Orochimaru hissed, not liking a younger person judging him.

"My hands might be stained with blood, but none were innocents. I did what had to be done to either finish the task I was given or protect those I care for...not cold blooded murder like you. Did I hit a sore spot, teme? Don't like your own faults thrown back into your face?" Naruto taunted.

Orochimaru's answer was to send another barrage of snakes at him with blades jutting from their mouths. Just as Naruto was in mid-dodge the memories of his Blood clone assaulted his mind causing him to stumble slightly.

Seeing his mistake, Orochimaru sought to take advantage of it and pressed his attack. Naruto quickly defended with his swords and let out a string of curses, of all the worst times for the teme to show his true colors, it would have to be now.

"Dammit! I've got to get back to Sakura-chan! If the teme was able to get the drop on one of my clones then that means he's had some special training and I doubt she's prepared for it...and my clone sensed the cursed seal just seconds before dying...I don't think she can handle him like that yet since nothing short of an Ichibi or Elite Jounin can handle someone using the higher levels of that damned seal." Naruto thought.

"Ah...so, Sasuke-kun has started on his part of the plan has he?" Orochimaru asked evilly as if reading Naruto's mind. "I wonder...will he keep those females as slaves, breeding stock or will he just kill them...such delightful choices don't you agree?"

It was the only thing the Snake Sannin could think of, Naruto's skill with the sword were equal if not better than his own...if he could just make the brat lose his cool and focus then he would make mistakes. Orochimaru smirked...he wondered how Naruto would handle his own tactics being used against him.

Naruto's eyes only narrowed, seeing the trick but having a slight bit of difficulty keeping his cool. He dodged and parried again and counted with his own blades. He had to keep his temper in check, win this fight and then get to Sakura-chan and make sure she was safe...

"Those Hyuga bitches would make excellent breeders with those wonderful eyes of theirs, and then perhaps good little slaves...we have special drugs to ensure their cooperation. For that matter...that girl that uses the ice...such delicious possibilities!"

"Aw...what's the matter, Naruto-kun? You've become so quiet, no more quick wit or sharp remarks? Does it bother you that those little girls will soon be used for much greater purposes? A demon like you should actually enjoy such a thing...does it not set your blood ablaze with desire to control...to dominate? I can give this to you if you join me, this and much more...we could rule this world together and nothing could stop us! You could have your own mass of slaves to do your every bidding. Join me, Naruto-kun and show this world what you truly are...why settle for being a mere man when you could be a GOD!" Orochimaru ranted as he prepared to try one last seal...one made special for those with demonic blood...the Cursed Seal of Hell.

Naruto could feel something stirring within him...it was right there but not quite within reach. He wasn't sure just what it was, nor did he really care at the moment. All he knew was that it was strong...almost as if a hidden potential was beginning to surface...he just lacked the proper key to unlock it.

Orochimaru however was enjoying his little game...until Naruto let a truly demented grin cover his features, a grin that spoke much of his Kitsune nature.

"You know what my favorite Christmas story is, Orochi-chan?" Naruto asked.

Orochimaru arched an eye brow. "What are yo...URGH!" The Sannin's eyes crossed as he suddenly lost all ability to speak properly.

"The Nut Cracker." Naruto smirked as Orochimaru staggered back holding his jewels.

"Th-that's n-not f-f-f-funny!" Orochimaru wheezed...kami the brat could kick hard!

Naruto shrugged. "Sorry you don't like my joke..." Naruto reared back his fist and cold cocked Orochimaru so hard that both his snake-like fangs along with several other teeth and some blood shot from his mouth, the sound of his jaw cracking was audible. "...perhaps you like my punch-line better?"

Dragging himself up from the ground he noticed that Naruto had placed his swords back in their sheaths and he could sense chakra collecting in his hand.

He spat out more blood and another tooth. "C-curse you...you demon-brat...I'll KILL YOU!"

"I'm sure you would...if you could." Naruto said, his voice returning to normal tones as a ball of flaming chakra began spiraling in his hand. "Fire Release - Blazing Rasengan!"

Like a phantom, Naruto seemed to vanish one second...not even a cloud of smoke or a flash of light...pure speed. He then reappeared in front of the Snake Sannin who was actually caught completely off guard as he slammed the fiery spiraling sphere of energy into Orochimaru's left shoulder and then through it.

Orochimaru let out a howl of pain as his arm and the Kusanagi sword still held in its hand embedded in the tree twenty meters behind him, the scent of scorched flesh filled the air with its sickeningly sweet odor. Through the pain he was only able to think of one thing...escape! He had to live...his ambitions had not yet been fulfilled and until then he couldn't die. Gathering his chakra he used his special trick and melted into the ground making a hasty retreat to lick his wounds and re-plan his attack.

Naruto looked down impassively. "Slither away while you can, cowardly snake...I will hunt you down soon enough...just as soon as I eliminate your little pawn." He muttered as he walked over to Orochimaru's arm and the sword.

Savagely ripping the arm off he torched it and then held the blade. The Kusanagi seemed to resist him for a moment, then he pumped his chakra into it laced with his demonic and reaper powers. The sword accepted his power and relented control to him to do as he wished. He quickly placed the blade into his storage scroll and then took off into the tree tops towards the familiar feel of the Cursed Seal and Sakura's now fading Chakra signature.

"If there is so much as a scratch on her...you won't live to see night fall, teme." Naruto muttered darkly as he dashed in the direction of his team at high speed...never noticing he had shifted to his Nine Tailed form.

As Sakura lay there on the ground, her precious life blood slowly leaking from her wounds as she felt the burning poison spread through her she could only shed tears as she waited in agony for her life to end. Her life had only just gotten so much better only to have it now taken from her by the boy she once thought she loved. She silently vowed that if it was at all possible, she would haunt the teme for the rest of his cursed life. The only comfort she could take was that she might be reunited with her Naruto-kun in death.

"Kukukukuku...do you feel the burn yet bitch? Is it starting to hurt? I must remember to thank Orochimaru-sama for his training and this delicious power; with it I will rule this pathetic world!" Sasuke ranted.

This rant would have continued had the demented Uchiha not noticed something disturbing. The forest...it had gone deathly quiet...nothing, not even the birds or insects made a single noise.

"What is going on here...?" Sasuke muttered out loud as he began to scan his surroundings, his twisted Sharingan taking in every detail.

Then he heard it.

The pounding of massive feet on the ground, a primal snarl and...

He felt a tremendous bloodlust fill the air.

"N-no...that...that is IMPOSSIBLE!" He roared as he glanced to the dead corpse of Naruto. To his horror the corpse melted into a puddle of blood.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun...?" Sakura wheezed out weakly as she began to fight with all her might to stay conscious. Her heart leapt, he was alive! There was still a chance!

"Show yourself, cowardly Fox trash!" Sasuke roared readying his Kusanagi.

Several things happened in quick succession. There was a swift breeze that shot through the clearing, Sasuke howled in pain, a single hand-like wing that had once been attached to Sasuke's back was now tumbling across the forest floor...twitching as it's nerves died out and finally the hulking for of a Golden Werefox appeared standing in front of the injured Sakura Haruno. The most disturbing thing though was that rather than the usual baleful crimson glow...they were solid endless black and giving off an eerie purple glow mixed with crackles of blood red.

Sasuke suppressed a shudder of fear as he looked at the enraged demonic beast in front of him. The killing intent being given off was making him feel sick and the pain from having one of his wings sliced off was more than he could have imagined. Still he wouldn't give in...not until he killed Naruto and his brother.

"What's the matter, Fox-freak, afraid to face me without your powers?" Sasuke taunted though there was a tremble of fear in his voice.

Naruto only narrowed his eyes before returning to humanoid form, his eyes never losing their eerie glow.

"I prefer it." Naruto growled his voice still under Yokai influence.

The dragon tattoo on his arm pulsed and began shifting as it released itself from its place. Naruto grasped the tattoo's tail and once more, Requiem, rest within his hand. The massive blade let out a dark glint and a pulse as if agreeing with its master.

"My little friend is thirsty for traitors blood...yours shall quench its thirst, en`guarde asshole." Naruto sneered.

Sasuke swallowed hard, that blade was anything but little.

"I am an Uchiha, the elite of the elite; you cannot defeat me or my new power! I refuse to lose to clan-less trash like you...my Sharingan will destroy you!" Sasuke shouted as he readied himself for battle.

"Brave words for a dead man...and for what you did to Sakura-chan...you'll not leave this forest alive!" Naruto barked and then vanished in a burst of pure speed.

Sasuke's twisted, taint enhanced Sharingan widened in shock and fear...he couldn't see or follow Naruto! He then cried out in pain once again as searing pain erupted from his back...his remaining wing falling limply to the ground as his blood pooled beneath it.

Frantic, Sasuke began to swing his blade in a terrified frenzy. His form losing what little he had learned and becoming more sloppy than a armature's first sword practice.

CLLLLAAAANNGGGG! CLINK!

"N-no...This cannot be!" Sasuke yelped as his blade split in two...now useless to him.

Naruto appeared next to Sakura, he looked at her and she smiled weakly up at him through her tears, barely able to keep hold of her life force. Naruto looked back over at the reason for her pain, his fists tightening to the point his knuckles popped. He planted Requiem into the ground. He could smell the Kusanagi's poison in her and the fact that her breasts had been exposed really pissed him off now that he took the time to really look.

All around the forest and even in Konoha, everyone paused at the feel of the monstrous Killing Intent...a Bloodlust that surpassed even the Kyuubi's during that fateful attack. Indeed, Kyu and Sarutobi were looking out the window towards the Forest of Death with worried looks on their faces; she could only mutter his name and hope that everything would turn out alright in the end.

Gaara and his team paused in their trek to the tower. Shukaku went totally silent and shuddered in fear; Gaara also shuddered as he felt the demons terror. His brother and sister felt as if hell itself had arrived on earth.

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Haku and Anko all felt it and knew what it was. Each getting a worried look on their features. The power signature their fiancé was giving off was unlike anything any of them had felt before. It was even making the skies darken and rumble with thunder. The very ground itself would tremble as if vibrating with Naruto's anger.

And there at the epicenter of it all was Sasuke, rooted to his spot in pure terror as Naruto's power levels once again raised beyond human or even demon limits. But what terrified him the most was that Naruto was in human form...he had not released his Fox or Reaper form. But he was radiating more power now than he had on the bridge in Wave.

Naruto let out another growl and vanished once again, reappearing in front of Sasuke and burying his fist into the Uchiha's gut with a force well beyond that of what an enraged Tsunade could muster in her prime. Sasuke was launched into the tree line and terrific speeds only to have Naruto appear behind him with his elbow extended. Sasuke howled in pain and fear as he felt his spine snap and he got launched back towards the clearing. Naruto appeared again and delivered a nasty uppercut sending Sasuke skywards, his jaw shattered beyond repair.

Naruto took a moment to grab Requiem and shot up after him like a human bullet.

"Time to die, TEME! Sword Arts - Impaling Moon!" Naruto swung his sword and a shard of energy shot up impaling Sasuke like a spear.

The Uchiha hacked up a gout of blood as Naruto finally reached his height.

"M-mercy...I...I beg of y-you...MERCY!" Sasuke screamed in fright.

"No mercy..." Naruto snarled. "Sword Arts - One Thousand Strikes!"

Naruto's arms and Requiem blurred as Sasuke erupted into a fountain of flesh, blood and gore. His body being reduced to nothing more than so many little quivering chunks of meat and bone. To finish the job Naruto hurled his blade into the sky and began summoning a tremendous amount of Ki and Chakra into his hands making it look as if he was making a Odama Rasengan...but this...this was much more powerful.

"Rest in pieces, teme...Final Arts - Giga Buster!"

The blast of energy that was released completely vaporized what was left of the oh-so mighty Uchiha leaving nothing, not even ash behind in its wake. The massive blast of energy curved skywards, splitting the clouds and then vanishing from sight with a slight twinkling light.

Naruto landed back down on the ground with cat-like grace, catching his sword as it fell next to him and re-sealing it into his arm. He quickly went over to look Sakura over and heal her. He got up to her and froze as true fear crossed his features. Her skin, no longer pale white, but a grey pallor, her once pink lips now blue. Stained streaks from both tear and blood marking her flesh. Unbidden, his forehead split open revealing the Jagan of his Reaper form. It quickly scanned the body before him as the Omnigan flared to life.

He could see it, barely there, but he could see it...the small mass of light that was her soul. It was a beautiful and soft pink color. It was pulsing weakly as the tendrils of chakra that helped hold a soul within a body began fading out or splitting. Her heart...it was not beating...no breaths were being taken. Her body had died.

"N-no...not again...not again..." Naruto muttered as he dropped to his knees. His mind seemed to shut down at that very moment.

Realm of Souls...

Shinigami and Kami looked into the viewing pool with contemplating looks on their features. This was not supposed to have happened...however...there was still a chance.

Minato aka Arashi frowned as he gazed at his son. Kushina was holding back tears...surly something could be done.

"The time has come for Naruto-kun to make a choice." Kami murmured softly. "If he chooses correctly, he will be that much closer to unlocking his final gift...hence his full potential. But if he does not...neither I, nor Shinigami-kun can predict what the future holds."

Shinigami nodded. "It is in his hands now...he has eliminated one Uchiha threat so Konoha should be mostly safe. But now he must remember who and what he is. The life of Sakura Haruno is now in his hands. Will he be lost to his memories and grief from the past or will he use his gift and make the impossible...possible."

"I...don't understand, Shinigami-sama. Naruto is powerful...but isn't death, death?" Minato asked.

"For some, yes it is. But Naruto is my Avatar and by rights has power over life and death, though limited to those special to him. You see...Naruto doesn't just have great power within him...no...his true power lies in what he draws from those he loves. That allows him to break the boundaries and laws that restrict even most gods. As a Reaper, his power is to ensure the death of the wicked and defend the weak...but it is his heart that can allow a miracle to happen. All he must do is remember who and what he is." Shinigami answered.

"But Naru-chan knows who and what he is...how can remembering that help?" Kushina asked confused while Minato seemed to understand.

"Emotion." Minato said.

Kami smiled. "Yes, Emotion. Even we, the gods, have them and in times of great distress we sometimes forget ourselves and get lost in emotions. No being, no matter how powerful is beneath that rule. Right now, Naruto-kun, is being tested. He is suffering from memories past and the helplessness and grief he once felt at not being able to protect his loved ones. Now he must overcome that and realize that the future is not written in stone...that fate and destiny are what you make of them. He has always had the power to defy them...now he must remember that and overcome his past and put it to rest. Only then will he remember his power and know what to do."

Shinigami nodded and returned his gaze to the pool. Kushina and Minato also felt silent and looked back to their son, each silently praying for him and encouraging him...believing in him that he could pass this test.

Naruto's mind was assaulted by the horrible and vile images of his past. The deaths of all he held dear, the blood of the innocent flowing like rivers and the screams and cries for help and mercy. It was happening all over again...he had once again lost a loved one and once again he felt so powerless. What good were his powers if he could not protect one of his loves? Had he truly failed? Was there nothing he could do?

Naruto suddenly found himself in his mind scape, in Kyu's old chamber...the cage shattered and broken. But what was the most disturbing thing was on the far wall was himself...chained and bound to the wall with a figure standing next to him. The figure looked as if it was made of pure energy...but it was a vile black and purple energy. Its face constantly twisting and shifting into the guises of Sasuke, Orochimaru, Madara, Pein, Kabuto and Danzo. It looked upon the chained Naruto with a sort of sadistic glee.

Naruto was a bit confused, how in the nine hells did something vile like this get into him?

"...Memories..." The chained Naruto rasped out.

"Pain, death, destruction, despair, hatred...grief." The strange one hissed silkily in six different voices.

A flash of crimson and a flash of black fire signaled the arrival of two more beings. They were exact copies of Werefox Naruto and Reaper Naruto.

"Wha...who...how the hell is this happening!" Naruto yelled angry and confused.

"I am Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, Avatar of Shinigami-sama...I am the personification of your Reaper power." Reaper Naruto answered.

"And I am also Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, Nine Tailed Lord...I am the personification of your Demon power." Werefox Naruto said.

"Then...the one on the wall is me?" He asked and they nodded. "Why am I chained!"

"Kukukukuku...that would be my doing." Answered six voices in unison. "We are the embodiment of your past, the chains that bind your present. Unless you can defeat me...you can never save you precious little Sakura-chan, her soul and life now depend on you...can you defeat your past...your own darkness?"

As it asked this, the dark one gestured with its hand and a pink sphere appeared above him, Sakura's ethereal form hovering in it...but it kept shifting between her as Naruto knew her now and that of the one he lost in his original time line.

"You must defeat yourself...or rather you're past...and we cannot help you this time, though we are you, our power has no hold here." Werefox said.

"Do you have the strength to overcome the darkness of your heart...to forget what has past and look to the future or will you let it consume you and dictate your choices?" Reaper asked.

Then both Werefox and Reaper faded from view and vanished from sight. Dark one laughed evilly and let out a terrible torrent of vile power surrounding the chamber in pitch black darkness. Suddenly Naruto was surrounded by Sasuke, who was wearing his Oto robes, Orochimaru, Pien, Kabuto, Madara and Danzo...each grinning sinisterly at him.

"You defeated us all separately, dobe." Sasuke sneered.

"But can you defy us as one?" Madara smirked.

"You let your emotions rule you, boy...such a waste of a potential tool." Danzo taunted.

"We will show you true pain..." Pein stated.

"We will show you true suffering, Naruto-san." Kabuto smirked.

"We will make you relive your worst memories and fears...then...you will be ours to do with as we please!" Orochimaru laughed.

Naruto backed up two steps, his eyes narrowed and teeth gritted as he pushed down a surge of fear. Reaching for his swords he found nothing. Alarmed he looked down to see himself once again in that horrible orange jump suit, short and weak. Narrowing his eyes further he put his hands together.

"Release!" He shouted and unleashed a large pulse of chakra.

His younger self shattered and he returned to his true body. His blue eyes glowing a brilliant cobalt color.

"I will not be fooled so easily. This is my mind and here...I...am...MASTER!"

Werefox and Reaper suddenly reappeared and turned into pure energy before rushing into Naruto and fusing with him. A look of alarm crossed the faces of the evil ones present as a slight smirk appeared on the chained Naruto's face.

SNAP! One of the chains broke and rattled to the ground.

"H-how!" Orochimaru raged.

"You may be the embodiment of my past memories...the darkness in my heart but you all failed to realize one thing."

"What was that, dobe?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I am not who I once was...the past is the past. I have been foolishly trying to judge everything I do based on my past when I should concentrate more on the present. In the past I was stupid...or rather lacked experience. The past can hurt...but those pains can be lessened in time and a lesson learned. I will no longer let my past rule me...never again." Naruto said strongly.

"How...how did you figure it out!" Kabuto asked fearfully.

"Simple...I was asked if I was strong enough to overcome the past and darkness within myself...to not let it make my choices. I once told Neji that fate and destiny were bullshit and I meant it. I am in control now and I have the power to defy fate and destiny...I always have...I just needed to remember that. Now...BE GONE!" Naruto roared.

One by one the chains broke and fell, the Naruto there smiled in relief and shimmered out into a mass of blue energy and fused with Naruto. Naruto felt his power pulse in welcome of his previously locked away self...it was his potential. He had unknowingly let his memories limit himself...it was why he always felt so tired after larger fights and why he wasn't replenishing power nearly as fast as he should have. It was also the reason he had difficulty controlling himself in the heat of battle. Though he had won that fight against Gornak in Wave, he shouldn't have lost control of his darker nature as he had nor should he have passed out from exhaustion afterwards. Sure there were limitations, everything has some measure of limits to it, but how far those limits reach is dependant on the individual.

The six evil memories yelled and howled in rage before fading and fizzling out of sight in a burst of inky black smoke, tendrils writhing in the air before vanishing from sight. The pink orb holding Sakura faded from sight with the present day Sakura sleeping peacefully within it, a small smile on her face.

Naruto's eyes flashed several different colors as they opened before settling back on their usual blue hue. He looked at Sakura and calmly used his senses; he could feel her soul still there within her body, though weak, it still remained and as long as it was there...then there as a chance.

Naruto flashed through seals at incredible speed, his body surrounding in a golden and silver glow.

"Light Release - Grand Purification Jutsu!" Naruto barked as gold and silver hued chakra enveloped Sakura's form.

The Kusanagi poison was forced out of her flesh and turned to ash upon leaving her body. The glow increased, almost to a blinding point as the wounds she had received from fighting the Uchiha began healing rapidly, bones mending, cuts sealing and color slowly returning to her once grey flesh, returning it to her usual healthy cream colored hue. Slowly but surly her heart began to beat as air once again filled her lungs. Her chakra levels began returning to their usual levels as Naruto restored them with some from his massive reserves.

At one time this much power would have even exhausted him but now...it hardly bothered him. He remembered being told once that one only has as much potential as the limits they set for themselves. Naruto finally realized that he need not hinder himself with the burdens of the past for now...he was unlimited.

As the glow began to fade Sakura's eyes fluttered open, she let out a small moan at the warm feeling enveloping her. As her vision came into focus she found herself gazing into the loving soft icy sapphire blue eyes with slitted pupils she had grown to love so much. She smiled as tears welled in her eyes...she didn't remember much after Naruto and Sasuke began to fight but she knew that she once again owed her life to the man smiling down at her.

"Hey there, Sakura-chan...how are you feeling?" Naruto asked tenderly.

"Wonderful...now that your here, Naruto-kun..." She trailed off and let out a small sob. "I...I thought I lost you...I was ready to die...so I could be with you again...I...don't want to live without you."

Naruto took off his jacket and covered her for her modesty and then pulled her into a comforting hug, kissing her forehead, something that she secretly took delight in every time he did so.

"You will never lose me, Sakura-chan. None of you will, I will always be here for you and the others whenever you need me. I...couldn't live without any of you either...each of you completes a part of my heart, you all give me strength. I...love you, Sakura-chan." He whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." She sobbed as she leaned in and kissed him.

She was surprised as he parted her lips and deepened the kiss with passion she hadn't felt from him before, she moaned into the kiss feeling her cheeks flush brilliantly. She did not care though...no...at this moment all that mattered was now, here with her and her lover, the man she would one day marry and bare children for.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing and holding each other. Naruto had made a few clones, one to collect the scrolls from the remains of his blood clone and the others to keep watch.

"Can you stand now?" He asked.

"After kisses like that? I doubt I can even walk straight." Sakura thought blushing slightly as she noticed his jacket had fallen and her breasts were speaking her mind for her. She didn't bother to cover herself though, she felt completely comfortable around Naruto, so she didn't care if he got a preview of things to come and if the slight trickle of blood coming from his nose was any indication, he liked what he saw.

She nodded and he helped her stand up, she was a touch wobbly but it passed as she pulled out a storage scroll and unsealed one of her spare outfit tops. Before Naruto could turn, she shed her ruined top and calmly put on her fresh one. Naruto was too shocked to actually turn and nearly lost control of his jaw when she just smiled cutely at him and winked.

"Naughty thoughts, naughty thoughts...damn the river is looking good right now." Naruto thought suppressing his hormones.

"Ready to go, Sakura-chan?" He asked regaining his composure.

She nodded and then looked thoughtful. "What happened to the teme?" She asked.

"He reaped what he sewed." Naruto answered.

"I see..." She shook her head. "Can't say I will miss him...thank you for protecting me."

He gave her a small smile. "Anytime, Sakura-chan, anytime."

"Should we check on the others before going to the tower...I don't know if we can pass the exam now without a third member." She asked.

Naruto reached out with his senses. "Team 8 is already at the tower along with the Suna team and a few others. Tenten-chan's team is nearing the tower with Ino-chan's team close by. There are a few other teams scattered about but no one we know." He answered. "Odd...the Oto team is heading there too...hnn...two of the three signatures have a taint about them...the third however seems uncomfortable. Guess we'll see what happens."

"Then we should head for the tower then?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, no reason to sleep out here in the forest, we should be able to reach the tower just before nightfall, we can explain what happened there and hope they let us continue." Naruto said.

"Okay, let's get going then! I really need a nice hot shower." Sakura said and started off.

Naruto chuckled and followed after her. He was glad she didn't let what happened dwell on her mind, though it might later he would help her cope with it if need be.


	19. Chunin Exams - Trouble in the Tower

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 19 - Chunin Exams - Trouble in the Tower

Sarutobi and Kyu sighed in relief as they watched Naruto and Sakura make their way to the tower. The power they had felt coming from the forest of death was truly immense, so much so that it had caused many members, even civilians, to get nervous. So Sarutobi brought out his scrying crystal and used it to watch what was going on.

Kyu had mentioned that she wasn't at all surprised that the Uchiha had turned traitor. Honestly, Sarutobi hadn't been all that surprised either but the kindly part of him wished that it could have been avoided this time around, sadly the Uchiha seemed fated to be traitorous and vile to their very cores.

They had watched the fight. Kyu had grinned sadistically as Naruto over powered and outclassed the arrogant Uchiha with hardly any effort. Sarutobi had winced at the finisher move of the battle...it was obvious to him that such a powerful technique would likely kill even a Biju. Kyu had confirmed the thought when she added that only an eight tailed or higher stood a chance of surviving the Giga Buster...though they would be badly injured.

"Kyu-chan, would you be a dear and summon a fox for me?" Sarutobi asked kindly.

Kyu nodded. "Sure thing, Ji-san." She summoned a cute purple furred three tailed fox kit that yipped in greeting.

"Thank you, my dear." Sarutobi said as he began writing down an explanation of the events on a scroll with his official seal on it.

"There...this will ensure Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan will be able to continue the exam and inform the rest of the proctors of the young Uchiha's betrayal and subsequent termination. Can't have our boy be denied his chance at becoming a Chunin now can we?" The elderly man mused with a slight chuckle.

Kyu giggled a bit. "So, you intend on promoting him anyways, don't you?"

Sarutobi nodded. "He has earned it and he is more than capable. Though I am still contemplating on weather I should just give him Chunin rank or Special Jounin since he's specialized in several fields. Honestly I think he is too skilled to simply be Chunin but he doesn't have enough team experience to be a full Jounin."

"That's true." Kyu sighed. "He works well with others but due to how he lived before being sent back by Shinigami-sama, he's used to more or less being a loner. The council will probably freak if he were made full Jounin though since some of them still can't get the sticks out their ass`."

"Indeed..." Sarutobi agreed dryly. "It is going to be hard enough dealing with them when they discover the Sharingan is forever lost to Konoha. As it is though, they can do little more than complain about it. I can't truly bring myself to feel too bad for the Uchiha...he had his chance to foster friendships and at redemption. I guess that clan was truly cursed."

Sarutobi finished his note and gave it to the fox. The fox yipped again and vanished in a swirl of snow.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to go meet with your mate?" The elderly man asked kindly.

Kyu nodded with a small smile. "I'm sure, he asked me to keep guard over you and I will do as I promised. Besides my bond link with him allows me to know how he is feeling and I'm happy to say he seems to be more balanced than before...almost as if something changed for the better. I think he is either close to unlocking his potential or he already has."

"That is good." Sarutobi replied and then pulled out a shogi board. "Would you care to play a game to pass the time?"

"Sure thing, Ji-san...that is if you don't mind losing." She grinned foxily.

Sarutobi chuckled and set up the game. "I may not be a bright as the lion share of the Nara clan, my dear, but I assure you I will be no push over."

Naruto sighed as he walked the halls of the Forest Tower. About an hour ago he had arrived and opened the scrolls summoning both Kakashi and Iruka. He had been a bit surprised by his sensei's appearance but shrugged it off. As he explained the situation to them a three-tailed fox appeared with a message from Sarutobi, it explained how Sarutobi and Kyu had witnessed the event via the viewing crystal in the Hokage's office and to let both Naruto and Sakura continue the exam.

Kakashi and Iruka weren't really sure just what to think of the Uchiha's death. A small part of them was sad that one so young had died, but other than that little glimmer of sympathy they really couldn't bring themselves to care. Kakashi was actually beginning to think it would be best that the Sharingan died with him. Iruka honestly didn't like the Dojutsu; he always felt that it was a way for arrogant and power hungry fools to steal other people's hard work. Sure it was a useful tool and it did grant other great powers but the prices for those powers just weren't worth it in the end.

Both had nearly shit bricks though when Naruto showed them the Kusanagi sword. It was but one more testament of Naruto's power and skill.

Naruto had taken Sakura to their assigned room, since he arrived a few days early this time, he found out that the early teams were given rooms to sleep and recover in. She was still a bit tired from her very near death experience and wanted to take a nap.

Naruto on the other hand was still wide-awake and a bit hungry from using so much energy. So he took a quick shower and then put on a fresh set of clothes, just a pair of black cargo pants, his boots, his belt and blades and a vest jacket that he left partially open revealing his toned muscles. He let his hair flow freely behind him for a change instead of putting it into a ponytail.

After leaving his room he had wandered about for a bit and found that they had a training dojo in the lower levels as well as a mess hall. Indulging himself a bit, he had six bowls of miso beef ramen for lunch, something he hadn't had in a while. He had then talked to Kiba, Lee and Shino for a bit while they also ate their lunches. Noticing Akamaru was hungry he got the pup some fresh meat from the kitchens, chuckling as the puppy happily devoured the meal.

Once he was finished there he began wandering about the tower, which brought him to the present.

This area of the tower seemed quiet, too much so for his tastes. He had hoped to run into one of his ladies but no one seemed to be about, he figured they must be resting in their rooms.

Continuing on his way he caught an odd smell, it was quite faint but familiar...he couldn't quite put his finger on it though. Curious as he was he continued trying to figure out what the smell was and followed it.

As he stealthily walked down the long halls the scent became stronger and was joined by the scent of blood. He frowned...something didn't seem right about this...something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut.

"Mmmppphhh!" Came a muffled sound about two doors down from him followed by a sadistic snicker. The muffled voice was clearly female while the laugh came from a male...two of them now that he really listened. This was followed by the faint scent of snake...similar to Orochimaru but different, as if mixed with something. When a muffled sob came to his ears his eyes narrowed and he idly thought of summoning his Jagan but dismissed the thought since he didn't want to be dependant on his powers.

Going through several hand seals he whispered. "Shadow Release - Shadow Meld Jutsu."

His body shimmered and then phased out as it melted into the nearby shadows. This was one of the more useful Shadow Element jutsu, though it was only for short-range stealth. It allowed the user to melt into and travel through any shadow in a hundred square foot radius of using it. The downfall was that it couldn't totally mask ones signature so only it only really worked on non-ninja or inexperienced ones.

Moving towards the noise silently, Naruto soon found himself in a slightly darkened room. However what he found in that room made his blood boil.

Kin Tsuchi of Otogakure was tied up to one of several torture devices in the room, both legs and arms bound by thick leather straps and a gag in her mouth. She had been stripped bare, completely nude as the day she was born with several angry red welts marring her flesh, particularly around her breasts, some had even began bleeding. Tears streaked her face, which was twisted in a rictus of pain, fear and shame.

Dosu and Zaku were standing next to her. Zaku was tracing her curves with one of his hook bladed kunai as he let out a sadistic perverted giggle every few seconds. Dosu however was violating her with his fingers while hissing to her about what a dirty little slut she was.

Dosu snickered as he pulled his fingers out and showed them to Kin, her fluids dripping from them.

"Such a wet and dirty little slut aren't you...perhaps your ready for the mai...guuurrrgggle!" He trailed off in a wet gurgle as blood began flowing from his mouth and the new hole in his neck courtesy of the pronged end of a battle chain.

Kin's eyes widened in shock and fear as Dosu crumpled to the flood dead. She dared not hope that someone was there to save her; after all, such hopes in the past had been easily crushed.

"Wha! FUCK! Dosu...shit...!" Zaku said as killing intent filled the room. "C-come out you...cowardly b-bastard! Come out o-or I kill the bitch!" He stammered out as he placed his kunai at Kin's neck.

"Eight points..." A demonic voice growled from all directions in the twilight of the room. "Heart, Spine, Clavicle, Jugular, Brain, Liver, Lungs and Kidney. So many delightful choices...but which to strike...?" Naruto snarled doing a good imitation of Zabuza's favorite fear tactic.

By now Zaku was clearly shaken, his muscles kept tensing and relaxing as his eyes darted about wide with fear. Sweat could be seen pouring down the visible parts of his face soaking the bandages he wore.

Before another word could be muttered or a move could be made eight spike tipped chains shot out from the shadows impaling Zaku in each of the kill strike spots sending a copious amount of blood splattering all over the wall and floor. The kunai he had been holding fell from lifeless fingers, clanging on the floor and coming to rest in the pooling blood.

Kin watched with mixed relief and horror as her other tormentor fell to the ground dead. Her eyes widened in surprise as a familiar blonde figure seemed to melt out of the shadows on the wall, the chains impaling her former torturer retracting into his body and vanishing as if they never existed. She watched as he shot a scathing glare at the corpses before gathering a sheet that had been used to cover one of the other torture devices in the room, shaking it free of the little dust that had been there.

Shame and embarrassment filled her once again as she realized that she was naked, this was followed by the horrible feeling of violation and uncleanliness. Tears once again streamed down her face as her muffled sobs came through the gag in her mouth.

Naruto calmed himself so he could help the poor girl in front of him, though a part of him wished he'd used his Jagan to make them suffer before ending their loathsome existence. He walked up to Kin, ignoring her nudity and politely keeping his eyes on hers as he gently wrapped her in the sheet and secured it with a knot.

"You're safe know, miss, I won't hurt you...I promise." He said in as kind and gentle tone as he could muster as he gingerly removed her gag and then began working on her restraints.

Kin was stunned...no one had ever been this nice to her before or used such tones, hell he hadn't even ogled her when he clearly could have. Instead he gently covered her modesty and began speaking soothing words to her as he freed her from her restraints.

"W-why...?" She mumbled out through a sob.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he took off the last restraint.

"Why are...are you helping me...being nice...to me?" She asked sadly looking away...her spirit all but broken at this point. "I...I'm just worthless cannon fodder...I'm dirty...I..."

"Don't say that." Naruto interrupted her in a quiet yet firm tone making her jerk her head back to look him in the eyes, confusion written on her features.

"Wh-what?" She asked.

Naruto gently pulled her close to him and hugged her, but not tight enough that she couldn't easily escape him if she became scared. She stiffened in fright for a moment as he hugged her...she just froze, not really knowing what to do.

"You are not worthless or dirty, no...the ones who did this to you are the filthy, useless ones. I may not know you, but I do know that no one deserves what just happened to you and every life is precious, except the ones of those who are tainted...those who would harm an innocent for their own sick pleasure." He said softly as she began to relax ever so slightly.

"As for why I helped you...do I really need a reason to help someone in need? Besides...I could never let such a thing go unpunished...those two are lucky that I didn't make them suffer before killing them for what they were doing. You're safe now and that's all that really matters."

Kin broke down into heaving sobs as she cried into the chest of the mysterious man that saved her from a fate worse then death. Naruto gently used shunshin to take them out into the empty halls and away from the dark room that now reeked of blood and death.

"Shhh...it's alright now, I won't let anyone hurt you...I'll protect you." He said softly trying his best to comfort the distraught Kunoichi. "Let it all out...let it all out..."

After about ten minutes Kin had cried herself into a fitful sleep. Naruto looked at her sadly as she still whimpered a bit, shivering in his arms. He cast another heated glare at the room. If it had been one of his ladies...there wouldn't be a tower left, he hoped those two bastards were enjoying their time in hell.

Sighing once more and cooling off his temper he picked Kin up bridal style and vanished in a swirl of black flames and chains.

Haku sat on Naruto's bed. She had come to check on her eventual sister and their mutual mate. Sakura had woke shortly after she arrived and looked a bit better. She had explained what she could remember of Sasuke's attack. Haku seethed at the pricks attempt on her friend's life and was glad their love had not only obliterated him but also saved Sakura's life in the process.

Naruto appeared at that moment with Kin still cradled in his arms shocking his two fiancée's.

"Naruto-kun...what happened!" Haku asked concerned.

Naruto scowled, his tail flicking angrily. "I was exploring the tower when I noticed a strange scent in the area, so I investigated and found this girl being raped and tortured by her damn teammates. I killed the little bastards and then tried to calm her down...she cried herself out so I brought her here so she would be safe...her name is Kin, she was the Kunoichi for the Sound Genin team." He explained.

Sakura and Haku were aghast with horror. Neither really liked the fact that Naruto had killed once again, but given the situation they probably would have done the same. They found it was easier to handle as time passed and they went by Naruto's way of thinking. "Dead Rapists, Criminals, Murderers and Traitors cannot come back to hurt anyone, ever again."

"Th-that's terrible!" Sakura nearly yelled as she remembered what the Uchiha had almost done to her.

Naruto nodded. "Haku-chan, could you please look her over and heal any wounds she has, I would but it wouldn't really be proper." He asked setting her down on his bed.

Kin whimpered at the loss of the comforting warmth and began crying again in her sleep begging for her savior to not leaver her all alone again as she blindly latched onto his arm. Letting out a sigh, Naruto sat down on the bed and let Kin lay against him. Her crying stopped and she settled back into a more sedate sleep.

Haku and Sakura looked on at Naruto fondly, both wearing small smiles at how tender and kind he was with the girl. Neither could bring themselves to feel jealous, being women themselves they could understand the need to be comforted by the one that saved them.

"I'll get started on the healing." Haku said softly.

"Okay, I'll just close my eyes then, tell me when your done and she's covered back up." Naruto said closing his eyes.

Sakura smiled, he was such a gentleman, Haku thought the same. Both girls gingerly unwrapped Kin from the sheet and began checking her over. After a medical scan jutsu they found her to be fine and the only damage done was the welts and to her mind. Haku having more experience in medical arts used her chakra to sooth the girls mind and help ease the obvious trauma she had experienced. Sakura on the other hand applied a few simple healing jutsu to clear up the welts and bruises as well as ease any pain she might be feeling.

Kin was soon healed completely and fell into a deep and much more peaceful sleep as the two girls re-wrapped her in the sheet for her modesty. Haku then placed her hand on Naruto's arm.

"You can open your eyes now, Naruto-kun." She said softly.

He opened his eyes and gingerly got out from under the girl to let her rest. He was then surprised when both Sakura and Haku gave him a kiss at the same time...damn near blew his mind.

"That was a very noble thing you did for her...not many would do such a thing for a Kunoichi." Haku said.

"I agree." Sakura added and then giggled. "But that's why we love our Fox-boy."

"Alright, alright...enough flattery." Naruto said bemused. "Anyway...Haku-chan...was there any problems while we were here in the forest?"

She shook her head. "No, things were surprisingly smooth."

"Were you expecting something to happen?" Sakura asked.

"Hnn...not sure, to be honest. Guess all we can do know is wait and see what happens." Naruto mused. "And once this preliminary tournament is over with...the snake hunt begins." He thought grimly, eyes flashing crimson for but a moment.

Kin continued to sleep deeply so Naruto decided to bunk with Shino and Kiba and send Hinata to stay with Sakura to keep an eye on her since Haku was due back at the hospital. Hinata was more than happy to go...after spending some quality time with her fiancé.

Kiba and Shino then met up with Shikamaru and Chouji and met Naruto in the training dojo in the lower floors of the tower. Shikamaru wasn't too interested in training...neither was Chouji, but Kiba and Shino were. Naruto gave both some pointers on Taijutsu and helped them train their respective styles.

Word of the Uchiha's death in the forest got around quickly as did the circumstances behind it. To Naruto's slight annoyance, word also got around about Orochimaru being about, though only a select few knew that it was actually Naruto that fought him before he fled.

The two Oto Genin, Zaku and Dosu's corpses were found later that day after Naruto spoke to the proctors of what he had witnessed and why he had acted. The proctors agreed that he was in the right and kept things covered up as a mysterious incident for the time being. Though several people did know about the incident, no one really questioned it due to its rather private manner.

By the end of the day all the remaining teams had assembled in the tower. The rookie nine had made it, minus Sasuke, Team Gai, Gaara's team, Kabuto's team and a team from Kumo. As such it was decided to hold the preliminary rounds a few days early since all the participating teams were accounted for. This would give all the Chunin hopefuls a day and nights rest to regain their strength and get a bit more training in before the next test.

Naruto, after everyone else had gone to sleep for the night, had unsealed the Kusanagi and began studying it. It was clearly a masterwork blade on par with his Griever, Beowulf and Requiem swords. What some people took for a semi sentience from the sword though, was actually some well placed runic seals that would attune to the swords new user each time a new person took possession of it. He also noticed that the alloy of the blade was strange, he hadn't seen anything like it before, but the sword wasn't quite as unbreakable or invincible as the legends said. While it could stand on equal terms with Naruto's swords, his scythe, Soul Edge, could shatter the Kusanagi, easily.

After about an hour of tinkering with the seals, Naruto had enhanced them by adding blood and chakra signature recognition seals, an Acid Manifestation seal, a Locking seal and a Bonding seal. With these seals added to the sword, soon only himself and Anko would be able of wielding it as the seals on the blade would attack anyone who didn't have permission from Anko or himself to use it by secreting acid onto the unwanted handlers hands. The blades toxins and poisons were also enhanced by the Acid seals, all one had to do was give the sword two chakra pulses to cover the blade in its toxins and acid. Three pulses in quick succession would allow the user to shoot out darts of acidic chakra laced with the poisons the blade made.

After he finished the adjustments to the Kusanagi, he had Kurenai deliver it to Anko since she was back at the Kage Tower with Kyu and Kurenai needed to go there and make final preparations for the Preliminaries. Not really having much else to do, Naruto went back to his quarters to check on Kin and get in some meditation.

Kin Tsuchi woke in a strange room. Normally this would put her on guard instantly but her trained senses could not pick up any sort of hostility or malice in the air. She also realized that she was in a comfortable bed, albeit nude, she was quite warm and comfortable, her wounds were healed and she felt rather pleasant.

She clearly remembered the attack her so-called teammates instigated, it wasn't the first time they had tortured or molested her, but it was the first time they had intended to fully rape her, the thought alone sent a chill down her spine. Then she remembered him the mysterious Konoha-nin with the feral looks that had somehow melted out of the shadows and dispatched her tormentors like insignificant insects.

Kin remembered his face well, ever since she first saw him in the academy classroom she had thought he was rather handsome and very powerful looking. She let out a slight sigh as she recalled how he freed her from the rack she'd been strapped to and then covered her modesty and comforted her as she lost control of her emotions. After that, she couldn't remember anything other than a really warm and safe feeling.

Keeping the covers over her breasts she sat up and looked around the dim lit room. On a small chair next to her bed was some clothes, dark blue pants, a blue tank-top, a fish-net crop-top, some Ninja sandals and a pair of blue leather fingerless gloves. She also noticed her forehead protector was absent but felt it was good riddance; she never wanted to see Oto again. She did wonder where the clothes came from though; they weren't hers as they were of better quality than anything she'd been allowed to have before.

As she quickly put on the clothes she noticed a figure sitting lotus style on the floor a few feet from the beds, a long busy furred tail lazily swishing behind the person. The long mane of blonde locks that matched the fur on the tail combined with the whisker marks on the persons face told her that it was her savior. His eyes were closed as different shades of chakra occasionally swirled around him. She found the view breathtaking.

Naruto had sensed the girl was awake but had kept his eyes shut to give her, her modesty. Thankfully she had dressed quickly with the clothes Hinata and Haku had scrounged together for her.

"I see you are awake now, do you feel better?" He asked softly so as not to scare her.

Kin flinched a bit in surprise but soon settled.

"Y-yes...I'm feeling much better now...erm..." She trailed off.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, you can just call me Naruto." He said opening his eyes but remaining in his seated position.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-sama...I..."

"Please, if you need to use a honorary with my name, just san or kun will do. I'm not much for formalities." He interrupted.

"Okay...Naruto-s...kun." She flushed a bit. "I'm really grateful for your rescue of me...I can't possibly ever repay you, but...but I'll do my best." Kin said softly.

Naruto sighed. "May I ask your name?" He asked. Though he already knew it, she had yet to tell him and he didn't want her to think he was some kind of mind reader.

"Tsuchi...Kin Tsuchi." She said with a polite bow.

Naruto nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Kin-chan, and I only did what I felt was right. The best way you can thank me, is to just find a way to make yourself happy. I'm willing to help you if you need it and I can get you instated as a member of Konoha, either as a civilian or a ninja, it's your choice, though I doubt you'd want to go back to Sound."

Kin shuddered. "No...no, I want away from that awful place. I...can you really get me a place to live here in Konoha...maybe as a Med-nin?" She asked.

Naruto stood up and nodded again.

"Sure, two of my fiancée's, Haku and Sakura, are aspiring to be Med-nin...they could help with your training. As for a place to live...I have plenty of room in my clan compound so you can stay there for as long as you need or want." He answered.

"T-two fiancée's?" Kin stuttered.

"Oh...heh...yeah." Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans and have a new Kekkei Genkai so I was put under the Clan Restoration law and have to practice polygamy to restore my clans. I wasn't exactly fond of the idea...but as long as my ladies are happy...then I don't mind."

Kin looked at the young man and found that he was being honest. It surprised her that he didn't brag about having multiple girls like most males his age would have, in fact he seemed a bit sheepish about the fact. It also seemed that the happiness of the ladies in question was related to his own, meaning if they weren't happy, he wouldn't be either until he found a way to make them happy. It was something she was unused to, considering in Oto, females were little more than cannon fodder, sex toys or breeders.

"I...wonder...could I maybe...have a chance as well?" She thought distantly.

"Why don't we go get you some food, the next part of the exams starts tomorrow, though you won't be participating anymore, you might want to watch it." Naruto said.

Kin nodded. "Are...are Zaku and Dosu really...?" She trailed off half scowling half fearful.

"Dead...yeah." He answered bluntly.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Naruto just nodded and showed her out the door and then led them to the cafeteria. Naruto let her enter first and followed behind. No sooner than he entered the door there was a cry of "Foxy-kun!" and an overly affectionate Snake Mistress once again tackled Naruto onto the floor. Kin watched the entire scene somewhat bemused at how such a talented Shinobi as Naruto could so easily get caught off guard.

"Nice to see you again, Anko-chan." Naruto said with a sweatdrop.

Most of the other males in the room were watching the scene in rapt attention as the attractive older teen wiggled around on the bemused if not embarrassed young Hanyou. Several of them, Kiba and Kankuro had to stifle perverted giggles as the Special Jounin proctor practically slithered all over Naruto.

"Great work fighting Orochimaru! I can't believe I missed you lopping off that Hebi-teme's arm!" Anko said cheerfully.

That got the attention of the Suna-nin in the room, each of them, save Gaara, shuddered in fear. This kid had taken on and maimed a S-Class Missing Ninja!

"I take it your happy with your new toy then?" Naruto asked as Anko let him to his feet.

Anko grinned as she pulled out the Kusanagi. "Damn right I do! I don't know too much about Kenjutsu but all the little adjustments you made to this little beauty has made me consider taking some lessons. I got to ask though, why didn't you just kill the Hebi-teme when you had him?" She asked curiously.

"First, how'd you hear so much about my fight?" He asked.

"The old man." She smirked.

"I should have known...damn scrying crystal..." Naruto mumbled. "Anyway...the reason I didn't just kill the prick is because I had a more immediate problem to take care of at the time, you know...kill a traitor, save my fiancée...that sort of thing. Although..." Naruto trailed off as a predatory grin crossed his features as his eyes glinted red with bloodlust. "...what fun is killing the prey so quickly, better to let them stew in their own self doubt and fear while hunting them down. Make no mistake...Orochimaru will not live to see the Chunin Exam finals."

Anko shuddered lightly in a bit of fear and more than a little lust. The other Chunin hopefuls though, save his girls, were about to piss themselves. Even Gaara had to fight down a shiver of fear from the bloodlust laced into the Kitsune Hanyou's words. It was also painfully obvious that Suna's plans to have a joint invasion with Oto were not only a deadly mistake but clearly destined to fail miserably.

At that same moment, Naruto was flying over the forest of death in his Reaper Form hunting for a snake. After the incident with Kin, Naruto figured against letting Orochimaru having enough time to possibly heal himself or steal another body so he left another Blood Clone in his place at the tower so he could hunt.

Flapping his four massive wings hard, he climbed higher into the air as his Jagan opened, the slit pupil widening as it searched out Orochimaru's tainted soul aura. Activating his Omnigan as well they turned a brilliant yellow color as he began using full telescopic vision.

The forest below had quite a few tainted auras' running around but mostly coming from the monsters or lesser demons that roamed the forest of death. He finally picked up a trail or putrid purple and black chakra leading towards the northern Fire Country boarders. With a devilish grin he took flight once more at an increased rate of speed...his prey would soon be caught.

One of the perks of having wings capable of high-speed flight was that you could cover a mass of distance at twice the rate or more than a ninja could on foot running. In the Hebi-teme's case, being injured and low on chakra from said injuries, he was only moving at about a normal Jounin rate of speed. As such...Naruto was able to catch up to the snake ten miles from the Fire Country boarder.

Naruto noticed with disgust that the freak had his arm back, meaning he had slain an innocent to repair his body. It was one of his viler jutsu, shedding an injured body like a snake sheds skin. Not that it mattered anymore...for the snake was about to meet the mongoose...a rather irate, demonic mongoose wielding a scythe.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? A cowardly snake slithering off without paying his dues...perhaps that should be remedied...don't you think...Orochimaru?" Reaper Naruto asked landing hard on the ground before him, his feet making the ground crater beneath them.

"YOU!" Orochimaru roared in both fear and rage. "You damn demon brat! You have ruined my wonderful plans and killed my next host! I was to be immortal...you will pay for this, I swear it!" He roared going through several hand seals. "Summoning Arts - Impure World Resurrection Jutsu!" Orochimaru sneered.

Two coffins rose from the ground, one holding the kanji for 4 on it and the other holding a swirling crest. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Two can play that game, teme." Naruto snarled going through an odd length of hand seals. "Grand Summoning Arts - God of Death...Shinigami!"

Orochimaru blanched as the coffins of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze opened as the two corpse stood there stunned to see their son. They weren't surprised however when the massive portal of swirling black energy appeared behind him as a ring of black and purple flames surrounded the clearing they were in.

Orochimaru pulled out two kunai with his special seals on them and shot forward to impale his puppets in the back of the heads, restoring the former Hokage and his wife to what they looked like before their deaths. He stumbled back as Reaper Naruto let off an ungodly amount of killing intent towards the Snake Sannin. Even worse was that his puppets were also leaking killing intent at him...which was not supposed to happen.

Then Shinigami himself appeared in a flash of hell fire.

The death god looked at the angry forms of Minato and Kushina and sighed...perhaps the snake was a glutton for pain.

"You called, my Avatar?" He asked.

"Yes...I thought you'd like to witness the end of Orochimaru in person before I present the bastards soul to you. However...I hadn't expected the snake to use most of his remaining chakra to summon my parents with his cursed jutsu." Naruto stated.

"Yes...I had wondered why their souls suddenly vanished while we were enjoying our dinner, Kami was most upset." Shinigami growled looking at the quivering snake as he snapped his fingers.

Orochimaru felt his heart nearly stop in fear as the seals and kunai on his puppets shattered and the bodies of two Oto-nin crumpled to the ground as the ethereal forms of Minato and Kushina walked over towards Shinigami and the Reaper brat. How the hell was he supposed to know the two were on good terms with the death god!

"Mom, Dad...I am sorry you had to be pulled into this crap. It is good to see you both, though...I hadn't planned on it for a few decades when everything had settled down. Though this does save me having to summon a Rashomon Gate." Naruto greeted his parents. "We'll talk more in a bit...first I need to put down a rabid snake."

The souls of his parents smiled at him and nodded. Naruto then turned around and summoned Soul Edge into his waiting hand, his tail of black fire swishing about behind him angrily as more killing intent and bloodlust filled the air causing Orochimaru to cower even more.

Orochimaru couldn't remember the last time he had truly felt this much fear. His only true fear for many years now had been death, something he had managed to cheat many times. But now a young man he loathed above all else was stalking towards him, as a physical embodiment of death, lingering behind him grinning sinisterly was the god of death himself.

Orochimaru looked into the demonic purple eyes of the one who ruined everything he'd strived to obtain for years and shuddered as he saw only pain filled death lingering within them...even his third eye, the Jagan had narrowed ominously. The thing that stung the most was that after all he had done, all those fools he had killed...all it took to take him down was one single boy not even half his age with power he could only dream of...power that should have been his.

"Your crimes are many, Orochimaru...it is time for your judgment." Shinigami said his voice filling the area eerily.

Naruto raised his free hand, palm pointed towards the Snake Sannin. A single barbed metallic spike came out as his flesh seemed to part for it making the older man cringe in fear.

"Get over here!" Naruto barked and thrust his hand forward as the spike with chain attached launched.

Orochimaru tried to dodge but the chain followed. He let out a pained gasp as the barbed spike impaled him through the right side of his chest and then wrapped around him. Naruto gave a hard tug and the Sannin was dragged towards him in a very painful manner. Four more spiked barbs came out, two from each shoulder, and impaled Orochimaru by his hands and feet destroying any chance at performing jutsu.

The chains painfully hoisted Orochimaru into the air in front of the Reaper. The snake-like pedophile's eyes widened in pure fear as he looked upon Naruto, his wings spread wide behind him and eyes glowing with an unholy light. Pain continued to lance through the elder mans body as fear induced by the monstrous killing intent continued to beat him down.

"No fancy moves, no jutsu...no second chances, Hebi-teme, you are far too dangerous to let live any longer and I will not be the one who makes that mistake. I should have killed you in the forest...but I had other matters to attend to...thanks for the Kusanagi, by the way, Anko-chan likes it very much."

"I had planned on just beating the piss out of you until you begged for death...perhaps even toy with you, but that last stunt you pulled by trying to force my own parents to fight me...that was the final straw. Now, Orochimaru, you shall not only know and feel my own anger and pain...but that of all those you have wronged in your miserable existence." Naruto sneered bringing the bastard eye level with him.

"Look into my Jagan and face your judgment in its gaze. Look within and see all those you have wronged, feel their pain...their grief...their RAGE! My last gift to you...the pain of those you wronged...turned back upon you a thousand fold!" Naruto roared as his Jagan opened wide glowing with the same unholy light as his normal eyes.

Orochimaru was suddenly forced to look into the Jagan. He was then forced to endure the pain of others by his own hand as he relived all the wrongs and suffering he had caused with his own hands returned upon him many times over. Pain...ungodly...unbearable...excruciating pain ripped through him like torrent waves upon a raging river of blood, anger, grief, suffering and hate.

Orochimaru screamed and writhed as wave after wave of unimaginable pain and torment surged violently though him. His screams were heard for miles around until his own voice box exploded from the strain. Now his pain was silent...but nonetheless worse than before.

Naruto just stood there watching his enemy with an impassive glare but with a glint of satisfaction in his demonic eyes. Behind him, his parents held much the same look in their eyes as they watched the worst traitor Konoha had, had since Madara Uchiha, finally get what had been coming to him.

Shinigami hovered forward and raised his clawed hand. "Come forth...Rashomon Gate 9 and open!"

A massive gateway rose from the ground. It was obsidian with two skeleton giants clutching to the sides of the stone, their skull-like faces seemingly frozen in fear and pain. The double blood red doors heavily chained shut...until the chains broke and rattled to the ground.

The Jagan's hold on Orochimaru ended just in time for him to witness the gates open. As they did inhuman wails of pain and suffering echoed through the area along with the stench of blood, burnt and rotting flesh and death. He would have screamed in terror if he could have when he saw a massive skeletal three-headed dog-like monster appear in the doorway eyeing him with glee and blood stained teeth. The beast had not skin or fur...just bone and raw muscle structure seeping acidic blood as black flames seemed to huff out the monster's nostrils.

"This Orochimaru, is Cerberus, he will be taking you to your new home...in the darkest realms of Hell...enjoy your stay in eternal torment for your sins." Shinigami sneered at the terrified Sannin as he grabbed his neck and Naruto released his chains back into himself.

Naruto spared the man one last look of disgusted contempt as he returned to his normal body.

"Do not fear, Hebi-teme, you will not be alone long...I will send other...deserving...souls to join you soon. Now, Shinigami-sama...if you would remove this blight from our presence?" He asked as if talking over evening tea.

"Why of coarse, my Avatar. Cerberus...enjoy your new chew toy!" Shinigami called as he hurled the Snake Sannin through the gate.

The last thing the others saw was a horrified Orochimaru screaming silently as three massive dog heads chomped down on his body and dragged him down into the brimstone as the doors thundered shut and the chains took their placed once again. The massive gate shuddered and then sunk back into the ground leaving nothing but a long scorch mark on the ground and the echo of the cries of those damned to suffer eternal hell for their sins.

Minato suddenly let out a loud whistle.

"Damn, son! What are you gonna do for an encore!" He asked with a grin.


	20. Chunin Exams, Preliminaries Begin

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 20 : Chunin Exams, Preliminaries Begin

"An encore, eh?" Naruto mused. "Not too sure just yet, but I do have a couple more loose ends to tie up."

"Like that brat, Yakushi and the Junchuriki Gaara, right?" Kushina pointed out.

"Yeah mom, Gaara isn't actually any threat, I just need to fix his seal and get him to see the brighter side of life again. Kabuto...he's an annoyance at best...though that healing ability of his will make fighting him all the more fun since I can just keep pounding his ass into the dirt until he runs out of chakra." Naruto answered with a predatory grin.

Kushina mirrored the grin. "That's my son! Show those bastards why ya never fuck with an Uzumaki!" She cheered.

Minato and Shinigami sweatdropped...like mother, like son it seemed.

Naruto's grin faded. "So...when do you have to go back?" He asked a bit sad at only seeing his parents for such a short time.

Shinigami frowned a bit and then sighed. "I am sorry, but we must return soon as souls cannot exist on this plain without either an anchor or vessel. As it is, Minato-san and Kushina-san cannot do this due to the time spent in the Realm of Souls. However...I cannot cut you off from your parents again, last time I had no choice in the matter, this time I can offer a bit of help, it's not much...but it will help. As both Kami and I have a soul link to you that we can speak through both Telepathy and visit your Soul-Scape, I will now allow the same for your parents. It will at least allow you all to communicate rather than Naruto having to summon the Soul Gate to visit the Realm of Souls."

Naruto bowed. "Thank you, Shinigami-sama...I've wanted to get to know my parents all my life, while it is impossible to return to them what was taken...at least we can become a family again...even if only through Telepathy and visits in my Soul Scape."

"We thank you as well, Shinigami-sama...I did like that we were at least able to watch Naru-chan from the Viewing Pool...but I have longed to speak with my son." Kushina said with a happy smile.

Minato nodded with a smile. "My thanks as well, it's more than we could have asked for all things considered."

"You are all very welcome, our young one here has proven to be more than worthy of this gift. Who knows, perhaps one day, when he's reached his full potential, we can do something more so that you may take a better role in his life...who knows what the future might bring." Shinigami said. "Perhaps sooner than later, my friends, as Naruto has unlocked that potential...all that is left is for him to fully realize it with Kami's last gift."He thought as the young Hanyou and his parents chatted a bit.

If there had been one thing Shinigami had truly regretted for many years now, it was the sealing of Kyuubi. It had been more than just a tragedy for Naruto as Kyuubi had also been a victim. What had truly burned the Death God and angered him was that, that meddling bastard, Madara, had purposely destroyed four lives that day all because he feared what Naruto might become upon reaching adult hood.

The prophecy that had been given to Jiraiya by the Elder Toad Sage of the Mountain was not as secret as many thought. Naruto had indeed been the child in that prophecy, the one that would either destroy the world...or save it. The fact that the destruction of the world part became moot due to Naruto's personality didn't really matter. All that had mattered to that blasted Uchiha was the fact that a being with power that would surpass his own would be born and he feared that his plans for domination of both Human and Demon Realms would be stopped or everything would be destroyed by the prophesized child...hence that attack all those years ago.

Madara Uchiha was powerful, that much could not be denied as even Shinigami himself could not touch him due to the Divine Laws and that cursed Doujutsu that granted the bastard Immortality and god-like power. However, there was one little known loophole that even Madara hadn't known about. While a Human wouldn't stand a chance against him, nor would a Biju due to his ability to control them...a Hanyou was beyond his control and more powerful due to having both Chakra and Yokai. Making, Naruto his Avatar and the young man gain powers from himself and Kami only solidified this.

While it was true that the time line had indeed changed and the events with Madara and his little group of criminals could no longer be predicted...Shinigami was certain that Naruto would stop them just as he did the last time, only this time around...there wouldn't be the horrible losses he'd suffered.

That wasn't to say that, that would be Naruto's only challenge. Akatsuki was actually small fry compared to the other group he would eventually face. A group consisting of rouge Monsters, Demons and Devils. Their leaders the Sin Lords and their god...Xanthus. That would be his Avatar's true test and Shinigami had faith that Naruto would win, though the path to victory would hardly be easy in any sense of the term.

Unfortunately...time was up.

"Well, son...good luck in the exams, I know you don't need it, but all the same." Minato said.

"Heh, thanks Pops, I won't let you down." Naruto replied.

"We know you won't, Naru-chan..." Kushina chuckled at her son's slightly annoyed glance at the nickname. "...I want you to take very good care of your ladies now, I want lots of grandbabies to watch!"

Naruto sweatdropped...that wasn't going to happen for a while...a very long while if he had anything to say about it.

"I'll keep them happy and safe, Mom, no need to worry about that."

Kushina smiled with a nod. "Say hi to Kyu-chan for me!"

Naruto nodded as Minato and Kushina appeared next to Shinigami. They waved to him as the three faded from sight. The slight smile that had been on Naruto's face fell. That had been the first time he'd seen either of his parents and he wished they could have stayed just a little longer...still...he could speak to them whenever he wanted now and that was better than nothing.

Summoning his wings he looked up into the now late night sky, leapt up and took flight back towards Konoha and the tower within the Forest of Death. He had the preliminary exams in the morning and wanted to be well rested for them. As he flew through the cool night air, he idly wondered if he'd be facing someone different this time or would it be Kiba again...he hoped it would be someone different, someone fun...someone he could beat the shit out of and not worry about it.

Early the next morning Naruto woke with a slight yawn. He was about to stretch his arms, but found both pinned down. Curious, he glanced down and arched an eyebrow at the masses of Pink and Black hair pooled around his chest. Now while it wasn't an uncommon thing for Sakura to do this, especially on missions, it did surprise him that Kin had snuggled up to him as well.

"Hnn...perhaps she had a nightmare about the other day, no one can just get over something traumatic like that so easily, even with Medical Jutsu helping to ease their mind." He mused mentally as he ran a clawed hand through Sakura's silky pink hair.

Naruto still found himself surprised that all these girls were so affectionate towards him. He had truly thought at first he would have to spend a few centuries alone so that his name became nothing more than legend or myth and then try to establish his life and find mates. With Kyu-chan returning to him, it had helped greatly, but also the love shown to him by Hinata made him realize that things would truly be better this time. He wouldn't change anything...not even if offered his dream of becoming Hokage in exchange.

Sakura let out a cute yawn as she woke up feeling very warm and content as she felt Naruto's hand stroking her hair. She truly loved the level of comfort she had with him, it was due to this level of comfort that neither she nor the other ladies felt any kind of jealousy. Naruto not only treated them all like queens but also helped them grow stronger, much more so than she would have become had she remained a damned fan girl. It still surprised her that all it took was one simple thing to change her opinion of her fiancée...that event that now seemed so long ago, but was just a few months passed.

"Time to wake up, Sakura-chan." Naruto said softly. "We've got an exam to do."

Sakura groaned a bit as their cuddling was going to be cut off. She leaned up and gave Naruto a quick morning kiss and sat up to stretch, the large blue tank top she'd barrowed from him sliding off one of her shoulders making her look all the more appealing to Naruto. He had to chuckle though; if the girls didn't try to cuddle with him in the buff they always just wore one of his shirts. The only two he'd actually had any sort of sexual activity with was Kyu and Anko, though Kyu was the only one he'd made love to yet so far...for the other girls, they'd wait until they were a bit older...they had the time, he would make sure of that much.

After Sakura grabbed her spare mission clothes and went to the restroom the get dressed, Naruto sat up as well, with Kin still clinging to him a bit. As usual he was only in a pair of boxers, black with little chibi foxes on them, Haku had gotten them as a gift.

"Naruto-sama..." Kin mumbled in her sleep as she squirmed against him, also wearing one of his old gray T-shirts.

Naruto sweatdropped when he noticed Kin was blushing a bit and...grinding herself on his leg. Obviously she was having a very pleasant dream. Distantly in his mind he could hear the perverted giggle of Shinigami along with a chuckle from his father.

"Kin-chan...Kin-chan, time to wake up." Naruto nudged her with his tail causing her to giggle and latch on to it, much like a certain Weapons Mistress. "...always about the tail isn't it?" He asked dryly.

"Well it is cute." Sakura said walking back in dressed in her usual clothes. "I think someone has a little crush on her savior." She added with a giggle.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked giving her a deadpanned look.

Sakura grinned. "Damn right I am! To think, the Mighty Nine Tailed Lord is turned into a submissive little toy to a cute or beautiful girl...what would the other demons think?" She teased.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, then he grinned and shot her a rather smoldering look.

"If you'd like, Sakura-chan...I can show you submissive." He purred as he got up letting Kin hold onto his tail.

Sakura turned several bright shades of pink and dropped her eyes demurely...unintentionally giving her a good view of his...package. This in turn caused her to suffer a mild nosebleed due to the perverted thoughts going through her head and her inner self's ranting about riding her Fox boy like a stallion.

Kin tiredly sat up not noticing Naruto or Sakura. "Aw...that was such a good dream too! Naruto-sama was soooo manly!" She giggled.

Naruto sweatdropped and blushed.

Sakura giggled though she had to agree, the Fox boy was some hot stuff.

Kin realized she wasn't alone and let out an eep of embarrassment as she blushed brightly and buried her face in the fur of Naruto's tail.

"Erm...can I get dressed now?" Naruto asked trying not to be distracted by the fact yet another cute girl was fondling his tail.

Kin quickly let go of his tail and Naruto walked off to get dressed, storage scroll in hand. Sakura glanced at Kin and chuckled.

"So, you like Naruto-kun too, eh?" She asked.

"I...err...I...uh-huh..." Kin floundered.

Sakura sighed. "I know he's told you that he already has a few fiancé's, what he didn't tell you was that he can take as many wives as he see's fit to restore the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan. You seem like a nice enough girl and the experience you went through was horrible. In time you will meet the other girls and if you really want to try for a relationship with our fiancée, then talk to us and we'll see what happens." She said handing Kin some clothes.

Grateful, Kin could only nod her acceptance as she hastily puts on the clothes given to her. In Otogakure, she had been sure she would either die young, never find any meaningful sort of relationship or just be used as a sex toy. Her worst fears had nearly come true when Zaku and Dosu had tried to rape her, thankfully Naruto had put an abrupt end to that and she would be eternally grateful to him for that.

Naruto exited the restroom dressed in a slightly different outfit than he usually wore. It was a sleeveless crimson trench coat with black flames on the bottom and no collar. Wrapped around his neck and lower face was a semi-long black cloth scarf with tattered ends. He wore no shirt under the coat, just black bindings that also adorned his forearms, hands and ankles. A pair of matching cargo ninja pants covered his legs, though the colors were reversed with the flames being red and the rest being black. He wasn't wearing any boots this time, going bare foot with his slightly clawed toes for all to see, though the heel of his foot was partially wrapped in black bindings. His long mane of golden blonde hair was pulled back in a very thick braid, save for the unruly mop on top, with two small weighted balls attached to the end making it possible to use his hair as a weapon and his tail was slightly concealed by his trench coat.

Walking over to the bedside table, Naruto grabbed his utility belts and clipped them on along with Griever and Beowulf on either side of him. He quickly checked through the various pouches on his belts to see that he was well equipped. His Hiraishin Kunai, six of them, were still in place. Twenty Kunai and Shuriken were also there along with thirty exploding tags, ten Demonic Sutra Seal tags, five Stasis Seal tags and twenty blank seal tags along with some special ink and a brush for them, the ink in an unbreakable container. He did notice though that he was a bit low on soldier pills only having six left but he was doing fine with antidote pills, food pills and blood replenishing pills. He also had some herbs he, Haku and Hinata had collected two weeks ago along with some of Hinata's healing cream and a few of the other necessities in his rear medical pouch. Given his unique abilities he could probably match Tsunade in medical skills...though had it not been for her in the previous timeline and the scrolls she sent him away with he probably would have never learned that particular Ninja Art.

"Well, ladies...are you ready for this?" He asked.

They just nodded while silently showing their approval of his new outfit. They both had to hand it to him, he truly knew how to pull off the bad-ass look.

"Ready as we'll ever be, Naruto-kun." Sakura finally added as she had checked her supplies earlier and her Chakra bow was in her seal scroll ready to be summoned at need.

Naruto gave a quick nod. "Good, Kin-chan, I'll drop you off with Sarutobi-jiji, he'll keep you protected while the matches are going on along with Kyu-chan, Haku-chan and Zabuza-san. I'll meet up with you a few moments after, okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Sounds like a plan...let's get going then." She said with a slight smile.

About a half hour later found everyone in the tower arena. Team 8, 9 and 10 were waiting with Sakura and Kakashi. The Suna team was there with their Jounin Sensei, Baki. Kabuto, Yoroi and Misumi were present but no Jounin had shown up for them as their sensei it seemed. A team from Kumogakure was there as well with a young Blonde female as their Jounin sensei...who didn't look too happy about being there at all. Her students actually seemed to ignore her presence as well. They seemed like the usual Genin team, two boys and one girl, but oddly they looked about the same age as, maybe a tad younger, than the Jounin.

Naruto was up in the Kage box overlooking the arena and talking to the Hokage about something in hushed tones along with the former Sound Kunoichi that he had rescued. After a few moments the girl took her place next to a red headed Kunoichi, Anko Mitarashi and Zabuza Momichi in the Kage platform.

Naruto however jumped off the platform and landed on the floor with inhuman ease before walking up to join his sensei and teammate. As he walked up the stairs he discreetly looked about, finally seeing the team from Kumo. His eyes landed on a very familiar blonde with cat-like green eyes. Internally he was surprised to see her here, as he didn't meet her until much later the last time. His face remained impassive though, showing no sign of even knowing whom the Kunoichi was. His only other observation was that her team seemed to dislike her very much as they seemed to radiate disdain being near her. They were also older than the other Genin there, if only by a year or so...and their chakra levels were too high to be simple Genin.

"Hmm...Why are you here...Yugito-chan? What is Kumo planning by sending a team of Chunin or Jounin disguised as Genin to the Chunin Exams? It seems things have become much more interesting, eh, Kyu-chan?" Naruto thought to his first mate.

"Indeed, Naruto-kun. Though for some reason I can sense that Nibi-chan is distressed...some kind of strange energy is binding her other than the seal she is in." Kyuubi replied.

Reaching out with his senses further, Naruto frowned. Discreetly activating his Omnigan as he walked he used his now Byakugan like vision to look her over and noticed a strange seal between her shoulder blades that let off a sickly aura, similar but different to the Cursed Heaven Seal...in fact...it was almost like the Hyuga Caged Bird Seal.

"Shit...it seems Raikage-teme placed a Mind-Body Slave seal on Yugito, the seal also seems to be assimilating Nibi's chakra as well and perverting it to cause pain instead of heal or aid her host. But what does this mean...the seal might have been engineered by Orochimaru...or by someone else. What is their plan...perhaps they are helping Suna and Oto in the invasion. Either way I'm going to have to fix this problem soon since the invasion is already doomed to fail with the snake being Cerberus's new chew toy."

"That is possible, but they might also be making another play for the Byakugan. Should I say anything to Jiji?"

"Not yet...let me observe the situation for a while. If they are after the Byakugan then chances are they might be after my Omnigan as well since they are the only two Doujutsu left in Konoha. Either way it will fail, I'll kill them before they get the chance to harm Hinata-chan or Hanabi-chan. Try to contact Nibi with telepathy if you can, your like as a biju should still be intact, if you need to, pull some of my chakra through our mating mark to aid you."

"I will try, Naruto-kun...I hope we can help her...she was one of my few true friends."

Naruto didn't reply further as Hyate, looking healthier than ever before, walked out and began giving his explanation. When he asked if anyone wished to drop out, no one raised his or her hand. Naruto did notice that Kabuto looked a bit uneasy though since Kin was now with the Hokage and the Hebi-teme was the Oto-Jounin sensei in disguise this time to tell him it was alright to back out. Obviously the little prick hadn't believed the rumors of Orochimaru's loss to him in battle. Naruto smirked...all the more entertaining for him then.

"Very well then, names for the matches will be given at random, please turn your attention to the screen to see who will take part in the first match." Hyate said gesturing to the screen.

Yoroi Adakou vs. Kiba Inuzuka

"Well...this should be interesting." Naruto mused as both fighters made their way to the arena.

"Oh...why's that?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Let's just say I gave Kiba a few pointers in some of my, special moves, to enhance his Taijutsu." Naruto replied.

Kiba put on a pair of gloves with metal armlets attached. Both Kakashi and Sakura looked at Naruto a bit surprised. The make of the gloved gauntlets had his handiwork all over them, right down to the wolf head on the knuckle plates.

"Have you been making more weapons, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but that isn't one of the ones I made for you ladies. It's the one I was making Kiba for his birthday...he must be wearing the half-greaves under his pants. I figured our friends from the graduating class could use a bit of extra insurance...so I made simpler weapons tailored for Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji and Kiba. You know I gave Ino-chan the Raijin, you have your Chakra bow and those petals of yours, Tenten-chan has Ifrit and Anko has Kusanagi...Haku-chan also has her new weapon...a bolo whip called Shiva. I'm still tinkering with some projects for Lee, Neji and Kakashi-sensei." He answered.

Kakashi blinked. "Me...?"

"Yeah...figured you might like a sword, if you want...I can fix your fathers Chakra Fang...maybe tweak it a bit too."

"Wh-what...how?" Kakashi asked a bit stunned.

"Simple, I know where there is a deposit of Adamant ore that I can use to re-forge the blade, then I can add seals to it so that it eats and stores chakra from your opponents as well as channels your own." Naruto smirked.

Kakashi was about to say something when the match started causing his question to stop on his lips.

The match...if you could call it that was painfully one sided in Kiba's favor. Yoroi had obviously been dependant on Taijutsu and his ability to leach chakra. Kiba on the other hand showed better skill in the Inuzuka Clan Taijutsu as well as the use of his new toys Naruto had given him...which was discovered that once a bit of chakra was channeled into them a tanto length blade slid out and locked in place from the armlet. That combined with the Inuzuka Piercing Fang move refined with Naruto's Piercing Cannon Drill move...dubbed the Drilling Fang...well...Yoroi would be lucky to ever walk under his own power again.

Kiba strutted back up to his team happily but not before thanking Naruto for the new weapons. The match that followed Misumi Tsurugi against Kankuro...it was the same as it was the first time around with Kankuro winning the match with his puppet Crow. In all honesty, Naruto had to fight the urge to sleep during the match. That is...until the next match came up.

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka

"This could be...troublesome..." Naruto thought as Ino approached him and Sakura.

"Well, ladies, best of luck to you both, but please don't try to kill each other, okay?" He asked.

Ino gave him a quick kiss. "Don't worry Whiskers, this will just be a good spar for the both of us, right, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Right, we're still best friends and all so don't worry! Though...we could make a bet..."

"Oooh, sweeten the deal a bit, huh?" Ino asked with a grin.

"Sure! The winner gets a special date with Naruto-kun!" Sakura said excitedly.

Ino grinned lecherously. "Or, how about the winner gets to lose their virginity to Whiskers first!"

Naruto sweatdropped and Kakashi began paying closer attention.

"Well now, this just got much more interesting!" Kakashi giggled perversely.

"Err...aren't you two a bit young to be thinking about that sort of thing just yet?" Naruto asked hoping to back out of it...the girls were only thirteen.

"Not really." Sakura said thoughtfully. "According to village law we are considered adults and have all the rights of an adult...besides, we are engaged..."

"We...err...we'll talk about this after your match." Naruto said a bit antsy since Tenten and Hinata were looking at him interested...along with a couple other Kunoichi.

Sakura and Ino planted another kiss on the blonde hanyou and made their way down to the arena with a bit more sway to their hips than necessary. Kyuubi and Anko had watched and heard the whole thing and were chuckling about it, Kin was blushing a bit as Sarutobi discreetly wiped away a slight nose bleed.

A bemused Hyate then signaled for the two to begin their match.

Both Kunoichi leapt back from each other to give more room each firing off some shuriken to start things off, the shuriken met with a loud clang before either girl landed. Both then began going through hand seals at the same time.

"Try this on for size, Sakura!" Ino shouted. "Lightning Release - Digger Bolt Jutsu!"

Ino slammed her hand down on the ground as a strong surge of electricity snaked towards Sakura.

"Nice try, Ino! Earth Release - Mud Encampment Wall Jutsu!" Sakura spat out a large amount of mud that covered her like a half dome stopping the lightning bolt as she did another set of seals. "Earth Release - Stone Spiker Jutsu!"

Eight large shards of hardened mud turned stone lanced out of the wall right towards Ino. With cat-like grace, Ino dodged several of the spikes as she brought up a Chakra Shield to block the ones she couldn't dodge. Quite a few of the other ninja were stunned at the skill and power of the two young Kunoichi. Naruto however just had a slightly smug smirk as he watched his ladies use the training he'd given them so well. Ironically, the foreign Jounin Sensei's, save Yugito, were more than a little nervous at the amount of skill they were seeing as it was higher than what even advanced Genin should be.

Sakura leapt up from her now crumbling wall of mud as she pulled out her bow, which she called Siren, as Ino drew Raijin. Sakura pulled back the chakra string of her bow causing a shimmering arrow made of pure chakra to manifest.

"Dodge this! Scatter Shot!" Sakura barked as she let go her shot and the chakra arrow multiplied into many shards of energy.

Ino cursed as the arrows impacted with her, a billow of smoke and a shredded log revealed her use of Substitution.

"Sword Arts - Volt Cutter!" Ino shouted as she slashed with Raijin sending out a arc of electrical charged energy.

Sakura rolled under the attack, barely missing it and shot up with a raising palm strike that Naruto had taught her from his own style variation of the Jyuuken. Ino took the hit but used the momentum gained from it to launch a counter flip kick to her friends gut sending both girls staggering back a bit.

Both Kunoichi grinned at each other as they put away their weapons...no need to actually hurt one another that much...it was more or less for a bit of a show to the others.

"Fist to knockout wins, okay?" Ino asked.

"Right...let's go!" Sakura said darting forward.

As the two Kunoichi began what looked like an all out brawl of impressive skill the other Genin and Jounin watched. Most of the males were enjoying what was most commonly referred to as a catfight while the other females were carefully watching the two Kunoichi while trying to analyze their moves. Though with the impressive speeds the two were moving at made it a tad difficult for some that weren't trained to handle high speed combat yet.

Naruto sighed. "Looks like Sakura-chan is going to win this one."

"Really...they look pretty evenly matched to me, kid." Asuma said.

"I agree with Naruto." Kakashi said surprising the others. "Ino is more Ninjutsu based with moderate Kenjutsu and Taijutsu training. Sakura on the other hand has been training almost exclusively in Medical Arts and Taijutsu under Naruto. I myself have only trained her in a few Ninjutsu and some Genjutsu, but Naruto taught her how to apply anatomy to an infusion of Taijutsu and Medical Arts."

Asuma winced as Kurenai spoke up. "How is she at Genjutsu?"

"She's pretty good, I originally trained her as a support specialist but she can hold her own as a front line fighter. Ino-chan can too, but she's better with Ninjutsu and some Kenjutsu than she is at unarmed combat." Naruto answered.

"Then I assume that Hinata's Taijutsu and Ninjutsu levels are your doing?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Some, Haku-chan has taught her a bit too. Hiashi-dono and I helped her refine her Jyuuken to better fit her own style since the style itself seems better fitted to a male. Proudly, I can't take credit for the jutsu she created on her own though nor can I take credit for her variation of using Jyuuken with the Tonfa I gave her. Hinata-chan is just that good."

Kurenai chuckled. "Oh I'm sure you provided the proper motivation for those improvements."

"Heh...maybe, but I know she has always been strong...she just had to realize it herself." He said giving Hinata a wink that in turn made her blush prettily.

The others turned as a pained yelp alerted them to Ino being kicked across the sternum and hitting the wall cracking it. Dropping to her knees Ino held up her hand.

"Proctor...I give up." She winced. "I'd rather watch the matches than be out cold for the rest of the day...and Sakura-chan's punches hurt like hell..."

"Very well, winner, Sakura Haruno." Hyate said as several cheers rang out.

Rather than enjoy the attention though, Sakura walked over to her friend and began applying medical attention to the mild wounds and bruises. The elderly Hokage was very proud as he looked down on the two Genin, not only did they both show considerable skill but compassion for their fellow ninja.

Sakura and Ino walked back up to the Genin stands, each getting a quick kiss and praise from Naruto for a job well done. Both Kunoichi sported light blushes and slight smiles at the praise they got from Naruto, after all, when one as powerful a the Shinigami's Hanyou Avatar gives you heartfelt and honest praise it makes you feel proud of your accomplishments.

Ogata Fukuyama vs. Shino Aburame

Ogata was one of the Kumo Genin; he had dull brown hair and beady black eyes coupled with an arrogant smirk. However what sent off alarm bells in Naruto's head was the way he glanced at Hinata...his eyes held a calculated lust within them along with a vile gleam that hinted to the degenerate thoughts running through the pricks mind. Apparently Naruto wasn't the only one who noticed the glance as Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Kiba and Kurenai glared at the arrogant Kumo-nin letting off just enough killing intent to let him know that if he tried anything it would be over their dead bodies first.

What made the boy scurry down to the arena was when he tried to give a cocky smirk to Naruto as it was obvious that he and Hinata were an item. What the fool got when he looked at Naruto was a baleful glare through crimson slitted eyes, the whites gone deepest black. It was a look that told Ogata of an unspeakable torturous death at the clawed hands of one Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. But what freaked him out the most was that there had been no killing intent broadcast at him but he knew instinctually by those eyes...those horrible eyes...that should he even try...no one would find his corpse.

Shino watched silently and stoically bemused as his opponent, fool that he was, try to intimidate the local Hanyou/Reaper/Demon Lord...yeah...that guys got the brains of a dead fish. The sad part was, the moron would be better off if Naruto was the one who got hold of him. For all the sweet and gentle kindness that was Hinata Hyuga, there was also a proud female warrior within her...he and Kiba had the lumps to prove it.

Once again the battle was little to look at, surprisingly, Ogata wasn't nearly as skilled as his chakra levels made him seem. He relied heavily on Taijutsu and a few Iwa based jutsu that granted him rock-like skin and muscle tone that would be impossible for normal Genin and some Chunin to damage. Naruto figured his chakra reserves were so high due to the fact his armoring jutsu's required a constant flow of chakra to maintain. Another fault was that the added weight of making himself statue-like slowed him down. In short...Shino was the worst possible match-up for the Kumo-nin who so arrogantly proclaimed himself the Unbreakable Rock-man of Kumo...who was now suffering chakra exhaustion due to Shino's Kikai bugs eating his chakra while Shino had just lazily evaded his admittedly clumsy attacks.

Glancing to the side Naruto hid a smirk as he saw the blonde Kunoichi Jounin palm her face at the stupidity of Ogata...apparently no one taught him the value of looking before he leapt. The female team member just laughed at her teammates misfortune while the remaining male looked bored.

The next match wasn't much better...Naruto was so bored that he had gone to twirling one of his Hiraishin kunai while chatting with Neji and Hinata about current events with the Hyuga. It was Shikamaru against the Kumo Kunoichi named Himeko Serizawa.

The matched ended the same way Naruto remembered Shikamaru defeating Kin, but Himeko was more Ninjutsu based and made liberal use of Lightning jutsu and Chakra wires attached to kunai. In her defense, she showed some decent skill, at least Chunin level, but she severely underestimated Shikamaru and the Nara Intelligence. That and she was one of those annoying types that whenever something doesn't go just so...she throws a tantrum or tries something petty to get a one up on her opponent. She tried to use moderate seduction tactics with Shikamaru and he led her to believe they were working...before he caught her in his shadow, knocked her out and complained about how troublesome women were...which caused Asuma to sweatdrop and Yugito to palm her face again.

Naruto let out a yawn and then cringed slightly as Sakura and Ino chattered about if they should take turns with him or just...err...share the experience together. Kakashi giggled perversely and Naruto shot him a look that said don't even think about it.

The girls were making him a tad antsy as Tenten and Hinata had joined in the chat and Naruto really wished his turn would just freaking come up, he needed some stress relief.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kabuto Yakushi

"Heh...how convenient..." Naruto smirked mentally.

Kabuto looked a little put off at the moment and seemed to be looking around for a signal of some sort. Not receiving any he sighed and walked down to the arena.

"Alright, be back in a few." Naruto said as he grabbed the railing and hopped over.

He landed and walked over towards Hyate as Kabuto neared them. Naruto's usual open expression melted into his stoic mask of indifference. Both Jounin and Spy were a bit stunned at this, though Hyate did admire how effortlessly Naruto could switch between mental focuses...Kabuto was just a bit unnerved with the situation. It didn't help that practically every female in the room was cheering for Naruto...loudly.

"I see you have your own little group of cheerleaders, Naruto-kun...how sweet." Kabuto said with his usual false smile.

Naruto just shot him a dull look. "Tell me, Yakushi, what do your Nin-info cards say about me...I'm curious."

Kabuto frowned and pulled out Naruto's card. As soon as he put a bit of chakra into it...it burst into flames as smoke in the shape of a skull rose up and vanished from sight. More than a little shaken by the strange event, Kabuto looked at the blonde and began wondering if the rumors were true...had he really defeated Orochimaru-sama?

"The...the rumors...they..."

"Are true...most of them. I am the former Junchuriki of Kyuubi, becoming the new Kyuubi, hence the tail. I have a unique Kekkei Genkai...a Doujutsu called the Omnigan and yes...before you ask, I defeated Orochimaru." Naruto said blandly and then chuckled wickedly. "Right now the Hebi-teme is becoming intimately acquainted with a wonderful creature named Cerberus...such a delightful way for one such as himself to spend eternity...as the chew toy of the three headed hell-hound that guards the Gates of Hell!"

"BASTARD! How dare you despoil the name of Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto roared.

Naruto looked at him, a split on his brow opening to reveal the Jagan as he smirked. He probably wouldn't need to use it but the intimidation factor it gave was a nice bonus.

"Because, little traitor...I can." Naruto mocked.

"I'll kill you!" Kabuto snarled and charged Naruto with medical chakra blazing on his hands.

Naruto dodged several strikes that were meant to not only be lethal but also cause a large amount of pain.

"I'm sure you would...if you could." Naruto replied lazily dodging another blow aimed at his heart.

"Shut it, demon-freak! I'll kill you yet!" Kabuto sneered. "Then I'll torture the life out of your whores, kukukuku, so many interesting possibilities."

Kabuto was gone off with his rant and crazed thoughts that he failed to notice the air temperature drop to below freezing levels. The Konoha Genin and most the Jounin sighed at Kabuto's stupidity. Why most assholes thought that Naruto's ladies were some kind of weakness to him, no one really knew, what they did know though was threatening them always had one of two outcomes...hospitalization or death.

The sudden surge, not a spike but a massive surge, of killing intent forced Kabuto out of his crazed rant and into a stark realization that he'd just pissed off a being with the same power levels as Kyuubi and some obvious skill to back it up...if the now nine tails flailing behind a rather...ticked off...Naruto was any indication.

Sarutobi sweatdropped. "Some spy...the fool didn't even consider looking into any of the rumors concerning Naruto. It would seem that Orochimaru's one track minded habit passed over to his minions...oh well."

"You know...I was just going to play around and humiliate you...now I'm just going to fucking rip you apart!" Naruto snarled.

"Don't blink or you'll miss it..." Kakashi said dryly from the stands.

"Uzumaki Secret Taijutsu - Pinball of Death." Naruto intoned before vanishing from sight.

"Wha-URK!" Kabuto grunted as a fist out of nowhere nailed him in the gut lifting him from the ground with great force.

Twenty Shadow Clones appeared in different points on the arena floor as the original Naruto appeared behind Kabuto, spun around and delivered a bone shattering kick to the traitors spine. Those in the stands could only sit and watch stunned as Naruto began a morbid game using Kabuto's body as a ball while he and his clones swatted him around with fists, legs, tails, chains and even a few Rasengan. Kabuto was being hit around at such speeds that his enhanced healing factor didn't have time to heal him, his body was literately a blur of motion between the many Naruto's on the ground.

"Let's finish this!" Naruto shouted and motioned to one of his clones.

The clone ran over to him as Naruto cupped his hands to give the clone a boost. Shooting the Clone into the air, it let loose two of its chains as two other clones swatted the nearly shattered form of Kabuto at him. Gai, Lee, Neji and Kakashi gasped in shock as the Clone wrapped its chains around Kabuto and began spinning at high velocity.

Naruto snapped his fingers lazily as the clone and Kabuto began spiraling downwards, Kabuto's screams of terror filling the arena.

"Final Arts - Exploding Lotus!" The clone cried out.

BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

As soon as Kabuto and the clone hit ground the Clone detonated using a combination of the Gouken's Initial Lotus and the Clone Great Explosion. The two hit hard enough to shake the foundation of the tower and erupted in a blast of red tinted mist, spraying blood everywhere.

At Naruto's feet landed a Leaf Headband, the broken plate falling off to reveal the musical note symbol of Otogakure. Naruto didn't even spare it a glance as he stepped on it, dismissed his clones and walked back up to his fellow Genin as if nothing had happened at all.

After recollecting his composure, Hyate shuddered a bit at the sight of the blown off hand sitting two feet from the crater in the floor before clearing his throat.

"Winner...Naruto Uzumaki!" He called out getting several cheers and quite a bit of clapping.

"That kid...such power...he's no mere Genin." Yugito thought more than a bit impressed.

"Agreed, Kitten...and he's quite the handsome Kitsune too." Nibi added causing Yugito to stifle a light blush.

Gaara warily watched Naruto return to his friends, Shukaku was dead silent and if Gaara wasn't mistaken...scared as hell. That in turn scared the holy shit out of him. He noticed his brother and sister weren't much better off, though Temari did seem interested in the blonde Hanyou, Kankuro was thanking every deity he could think of that he hadn't had to fight Naruto. Baki, their sensei, was stoic as ever, but a slight trembling in his hands told the pure fear he was holding back. It was obvious to them now...the Sand/Sound Invasion was doomed to fail, this one boy had taken out two of their greatest allies in the planned invasion and did it like it was a mere annoyance.

The bright light at the end of the tunnel that the Suna siblings could see was of Naruto's offer to fix Gaara's seal. With the display of power and skill he'd just shown, not even bloodthirsty Gaara had any intentions of harming a Konoha-nin, lest he end up like Orochimaru and Kabuto.


	21. Chunin Exams - Preliminaries End

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 21 : Chunin Exams - Preliminaries End

After cleaning up what little was left of Kabuto the arena was restored with a simple earth manipulation by an ANBU with a bear mask, Naruto remembered the man as one of the Hebi-teme's experiments named Tenzo or as he liked to be called, Yamato.

While this had been going one Kyu was finally able to make contact with Nibi via one of Naruto's Sage arts based off the Yamanaka jutsu and the mental link created between mates, it was known as Sage Arts - Mind Soul Link. It could be used as a temporary link or with a special seal, could be applied for a longer period for silent communication.

Kyuubi gasped a bit as she found herself in Yugito's mindscape. She could still feel Naruto's presence and strangely two others. To her eternal shock, Naruto, Minato and Kushina appeared in the mindscape as well.

"N-Naruto-kun...how!" She asked a bit stunned.

Naruto smirked. "I replaced myself with a Shadow Clone I had waiting in the shadows when I noticed what you were doing. Mom and Pops...it's kind of a recent development but they can now come and go freely within my soul and mind scape, a gift from Shinigami and Kami for killing the Hebi-teme. I asked pops to come along so we could both inspect the seal and cursed seal and see if we could help Yugito-chan." Naruto explained.

While he was explaining this, Kushina had glomped onto Kyuubi and began mumbling about wanting grand babies soon...causing the vixen to flush. Minato just chuckled and gave her a wave; there was no animosity between them as Kyuubi saw her sealing as a blessing in disguise. In a way, so did Naruto's parents, they might not be among the living anymore but they now had eternity to be with their son and his soon to be large family.

"Alright son, let's go find Nibi and see if we can help her out, if memory serves, she was one of the few Bijuu that weren't bloodthirsty monsters." Minato said.

Kyu nodded. "She's really nice, a bit on the independent and flirty side...basically Ino-chan but a Cat-Girl."

Naruto nearly cringed and stuffed down a perverted though...who didn't think cat-girls weren't sexy or cute?

Following the maze of tunnels, with only small torches lighting the darkness on the walls, they eventually came to a large central chamber. To their disgust Nibi's cage was warped from the cursed seal and she was held up in chains stuck in her Hanyou form. Thankfully she wasn't in any pain at the moment.

Like Kyu, she was very attractive and seemingly the picture of female perfection. She had long black hair with a odd royal purple sheen to it and a set of beautiful deep purple cat-like eyes and a set of whisker marks on her cheeks. Her cat ears were on her head like Kyu's fox ears, at the sides but leaning more towards the top. The ears had purple tips and light purple hair in them. Her two long and sleek tails swayed behind her. Had that damn seal not strung her up, she would have looked much better.

"Nibi-chan!" Kyu shouted and bounded over to the cat-girl with Kushina right behind her.

"K-Kyuubi-chan! Thank Kami...I thought I'd never see you again Nee-chan!" Nibi said as a look of happy relief began washing over her features.

"Don't worry, Nibi-chan, my mate and his father came too, we're going to fix the seal and get rid of that damn cursed seal." Kyu said.

Nibi then noticed the two blonde men come up. The older looking one joined the cute redhead and put his arm around her while the other one, whom had nine tails, cautiously began examining the seals.

"Milord, I am sorry that I am unable to bow to you." Nibi said looking at Naruto.

The others looked at her in surprise but Naruto just arched an eyebrow.

"There is no need to bow to me, Nibi-chan, I come here as a friend and to help free my mates precious psuedo sister. I may have nine tails, but I am a Hanyou...more importantly...I have little use for that sort of thing." He replied humbly causing both Kyu and Nibi to smile and his parents to look at him with pride.

"Pops, this seal is a combination of a demon suppressor and a Mind-Body Slave Seal with an array of minor bridging runes connecting to a standard Demon Containment Seal and a Master Seal...hmm...I think there is also a Five Prong Seal there as well." Naruto said looking over the seals.

Minato stepped up and looked closely. "You're right, son, good job spotting the Five Prong Seal, its well hidden by the Master Seal over it and the Demon Containment Seal under it. Tell me, does Yugito-san have Chakra Control problems?" Minato asked.

"No...not until recently. That Five Prong Seal actually didn't become active until Kuroto-teme placed the cursed seals and bridged them to my containment seals." Nibi answered.

"That old bastard is still in power?" Minato asked and Nibi nodded.

Godomaru Kuroto was the Third Raikage and a rather unpleasant bastard to boot. He was the one that facilitated the Hyuga's attempted kidnapping. He ruled Kumogakure with an iron fist and was thirsty for anyone with a bloodline so they could experiment and breed super soldiers for Kumo. The man was a excellent fighter in both Taijutsu and Ninjutsu but his true skill lay in Seals. He had a fancy for making special seals to place on those who might be more powerful then himself ensuring their totally loyalty and sub-service to him...unless they wished to die a most painful death.

"Any clue why the jackass did this to you and your container?" Kushina asked.

Nibi sighed. "Yes, he did this so Yugito-chan would be his weapon and personal toy, weather she liked it or not. Her good friend, a young man named Kirabi is the container for the Hachibi, to ensure her cooperation...he was imprisoned with some of Kuroto-teme's worst torture seals placed on him...should she not obey him...he will be tortured and killed. Her mission here was to secure the Byakugan if possible, but her main objective is the Omnigan, she's to obtain that at any cost."

"Has the Hachibi no Orochi been purified by the seal or is he still a overbearing bastard?" Naruto asked, he didn't want to have to fight that friggin thing again, though last time it was because Akatsuki had sicked it on him.

"Hachibi-san is fine, though if he is exposed to those seals for too long they could corrupt him...as far as I know though, he's an ally and is on good terms with Kirabi-san." The Neko-onna said tilting her head cutely.

"Shit...so, Akatsuki was the reason Hachibi attacked me the last time, not my position. That won't happen this time; I won't let Madara-teme twist anymore of the Bijuu. It's bad enough Shukaku is a nut, but as soon as I reap the soul of that damnable nut-case of a priest stuck in there with him, he should calm down enough for me to talk some sense into him...if not, I can always knock it into him." Naruto thought.

"Kuroto-teme always was an over confident and arrogant bastard. The moron would have better luck trying to convince Ero-sennin to be Orochimaru's butt buddy than get my son's doujutsu." Minato snorted.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Bad visualization there pops."

The three females in the mindscape giggled finding the father and sons antics to be rather amusing. Though it was true, anyone stupid enough to try would have to be suicidal...not to mention utterly stupid. If by chance Naruto's eyes were removed they would just turn to dust while he regenerated new ones...and he could use his Jagan to see while they regenerated. The Jagan was impossible to remove; anyone who tried would be killed before they could do it since only Naruto could control that power.

"All joking aside, I can only remove part of the seal array from in here but that would be too dangerous to attempt. If the cursed seals somehow got overloaded they might kill Yugito and disrupting the bridging links would cause a significant amount of pain. Nibi...I need you to have Yugito seek me out after the preliminaries, I'll be at the Namikaze compound, just follow Kyu-chan's scent and signature or mine if you can. Tell her that I will aid her in removing the bad seals and fix the one containing you to allow you freedom and her Hanyou status is she wishes. We can work out some more details later...right now I need to get back since Chouji just lost his match to that guy under Yugito...Hatsu I think his name was." Naruto said.

Nibi nodded. "I will be sure to talk to her, she might not be so trusting though."

"Good...that means she takes being a Kunoichi seriously. If it's a sign of good faith she needs, then tell her I will cover her expenses for her stay here in Konoha, hers only, not her teams." Naruto said.

"Understood...thank you, Naruto-dono...this means a lot to me and it will Kitten as well."

Naruto nodded, gave a quick wave and faded from the mindscape with his parents in tow. Kyuubi also said her farewells and vanished soon after. Nibi, despite being chained up in her seal cage, smiled. For the first time in almost sixteen years something was going to go right for her and her kitten.

Rock Lee Vs. Gaara Sebaku

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye as Lee excitedly made his way down to the arena. Gaara followed as well but not before giving a slight nod to Naruto ensuring him that he remembered well the warning. Shukaku may have been an outright crack-pot but not even he was insane enough to try to fight someone of Naruto's caliber. There was a difference between insane and suicidal, after all.

"Hnn...it's going to be a long month until the finals." Naruto mused silently. "If Gaara doesn't horribly injure Lee, then I'll fix his seal sooner. The invasion is pretty much a bust now with Orochimaru and Kabuto out of the picture, though Suna may still try something since the Kazekage is an ass."

"Let's see...I need to fix Yugito-chan's seal and remove that abomination from her as well so she and Nibi don't have anymore problems. The chakra crystal cores I've been cultivating should be ready in a little over a week, so I can get back to work in the forge...I'll need to fly out to Kyu-chan's old den though for the adamant ore for Kakashi-sensei's Chakra Fang. I'm also going to look into some more seals and tinker with a couple of medical jutsu and see if I can fix his Sharingan. A bit of Yokai and medical chakra fused into the right places and I might be able to fix it so he can turn it off if he wants, if not I could always make a Chakra Capacity Storage Seal and apply it to his forehead, a few minor adjustments and a Outer Chakra Absorption Seal and Kakashi won't have to keep it covered up all the time and not have to worry about it draining so much Chakra."

"I should also think about that Chidori variant I promised to make for Kakashi too. It shouldn't be too hard as it only has the Ox, Hare and Monkey seals. Ox and Hare ensure that a protective layer of chakra covers his hand and arm while Monkey sparks the electrical energy. It's a bit unstable though. Perhaps for stability I should add Dog, Cat, Bird and then add Snake for extra power, then Dragon for a flow...that's it! Ox, Hare, Dog, Cat, Monkey, Bird, Snake, Dragon and Monkey. That would not only allow the protection but add power and a flow to the Lightning. I think Lightning Release - Chidori Flowing Current sounds pretty good and it would allow mid to long range attacks instead of short range."

Naruto continued going over various seal formulas and sets in his mind while calculating the ratio of chakra to element alignment to control output as Gaara and Lee continued to face off in a well demonstrated Taijutsu match. To Baki, Temari and Kankuro's surprise he hadn't used his sand once and was showing a fair amount of skill in Suna's Rapid Wind Fist, Taijutsu style.

Kyuubi had listened to Naruto's inner calculations with a touch of bemusement, never in all her centuries of life had she seen someone capable of just inventing new jutsu like Naruto could. He was obviously a prodigy in it and he did spend a fair amount of time brain storming...if the mountains of scrolls in his den filled with his notes and ideas were anything to go by. Still, he seemed to enjoy it, no matter the jutsu, he always had a thing for tinkering with them. It helped that his knowledge of Chakra control and manipulation, Fuuinjutsu and Hand Seals was immense.

She smirked slightly as she noticed his eyes darting about as Gaara and Lee continued to pound on each other, both oddly grinning like mad men. While most may think that Naruto would be to occupied with his thoughts she knew well enough that Naruto could split his focus several ways, it came from years of using Shadow Clones and traveling.

The fight between Lee and Gaara came to an abrupt end when Lee over shot a haymaker at Gaara who leaned back and lashed out with his foot intending to kick Lee in the solar plexus...unfortunately for the young Green Beast...he misjudged his leg length a bit and...landed a solid blow to Rock Lee's...ehem...stones.

"M-m-most...Un-Youthful!" Lee squeaked out before falling over and clutching the twins...a tiny bit of foam coming out of his mouth. "I think they touched my brain..." He half mumbled, half squeaked.

Gaara just looked down and blinked, a slight sweat drop forming behind him.

"...oops." He deadpanned.

As Hyate declared Gaara the winner there were bouts of barely concealed snorts and snickers floating through the air...on in Anko and Zabuza's case...outright belly laughs.

Gai just stood next to his fallen student with tears streaming down his face.

"The path of a Ninja is truly fraught with Un-Youthful perils!" He exclaimed as to chuckling medics carted Lee off with Gai heading back up to the stands.

Calmly, Sarutobi excused himself for a moment. As soon as the oak door to his sitting platform shut a loud echoing and cackling belly laugh sounded from behind it.

Kin blinked and looked at Kyuubi a bit surprised at the Kage's behavior.

She smiled. "You'll get used to it, interesting things often happen around here...at least you'll never be bored!" Kyu grinned foxily.

Kin could only nod torn between shock and amusement while most the Leaf Jounin let out quiet snorts. After the laughter died off, the Hokage re-entered the arena looking as if nothing had happened and motioned for Hyate to continue.

Tenten Kaziyama Vs. Temari Sebaku

After getting a good luck kiss, a bit of tongue and a groap from Tenten, she practically bounced down the stairs followed by Temari who had a slight pout at being left out of the fun. Kiba just snickered while thinking about getting with a couple of civilian girls he'd had his eyes on...make no mistake, Kunoichi were sexy in his mind but civilian girls were loads easier to handle and less moody. His perverted giggle was stifled by a Jyuuken class brain duster from Hinata who looked nonchalant. The tiniest movements from Shino's shoulders told them he was silently chuckling in amusement for his perverted teammate's misfortune.

Naruto, who had finished his mental calculations, just sweat dropped at the whole thing. He remembered the last time and the Chunin Exams had been much less light hearted...though Lee getting his twins busted was funny, especially compared to what had happened to him the first time around. The look on Gaara's face was interesting too...it looked like a mix of embarrassment and humor.

Hyate signaled for the two Kunoichi to begin but instead of attacking at first they stood there for a second as if sizing the other up...Temari was warily eyeing Ifrit in Tenten's hands, as it seemed to occasionally let off a flicker of fire.

"Heya, Temari-san, what do you say we show these boys what true Kunoichi are capable of!" Tenten asked excitedly but with a kind smile she was known for.

Temari loosened up and gave a smaller but no less kinder smile in return as some of her tension left her.

"Sure...no killing or permanently crippling blows though, okay?" Temari agreed trying for a more peaceful setting due to her being one of the handsome blonde Hanyou's girls.

"Okay! Let's go!" Tenten cheered.

Temari brought out her metal battle fan and charged with mid to high Chunin level speeds. Fan and Sword-Spear clashed with a loud clang before the two lashed out with a kick and punch that blocked the others blow. Finding the situation a stalemate the two leapt back.

Opening her fan, Temari unleashed her attack. "Wind Release - Great Breakthrough!"

Tenten grinned and smacked the butt of Ifrit on the ground. "Earth Release - Earth Encampment Wall!"

The wall of rock held steady only for Tenten to shove the blade of Ifrit into it. "Ignite!" She called out causing it to burst into flaming Magma.

Temari cringed and swung her fan again calling out. "Wind Release - Razor Tempest!"

"Not that easy!" Tenten yelled. "Magma Release - Burning Kunai Barrage!"

Blades of wind and lava in the form of Kunai clashed in a large explosion causing a large amount of smoke to fill the arena. As the smoke cleared the crowd saw that both Kunoichi were standing next to one another with a Kunai at the others throat and large grins on their faces.

"Damn this isn't getting me anywhere." Temari mumbled. "I can't risk pissing off her fiancé or Gaara will never get his seal fixed and she's way more skilled than I had assumed she would be...I've never heard of Magma Release jutsu before."

As they continued to trade jutsu, Temari continued to ponder her possibilities. The girl, Tenten, was very skilled in all ranges and even if she disarmed her, the brunette seemed to be able to summon her damned weapon back to her. Temari knew she was one of the most skilled Kunoichi of her generation in Suna but apparently Konoha was teaching their ninja more than they had been told. Then again...the whole plan and invasion was shot all to hell now anyways since the blonde fox-boy killed Orochimaru, the Sound Team and Kabuto...and he scared Gaara, that was enough for the rest of her team to know that they should side with Konoha should Suna still decide to attack. None of them had a death wish.

Temari's thoughts were brought to a halt as Tenten slammed the butt of her weapon into the ground channeling a fair amount of chakra into it.

"This is the end! Magma Release - Great Lava Prison!" Tenten called out.

The bits of magma in the arena swiftly swirled around Temari and shot up making a very hot and crude looking cage out of lava rock that was still burning in places, like it had been taken out of a volcano and formed.

Temari sighed. "Proctor...I give up." She said.

Hyate nodded. "Winner, Tenten Kaziyama!"

Tenten released her jutsu causing the lava to retreat and fade into harmless dirt. After shaking hands with Temari in a show of good sportsmanship, both Kunoichi went back up to the stands feeling that they showed others well enough that women could be just as good a ninja as a man could.

There wasn't a following match as the names Hatsu Mitsuga Vs. Chouji Akimichi was displayed and Chouji forfeited quickly in fear. Apparently Team 10 had watched the Kumo Team during their time in the Forest of Death and Hatsu proved to be one of the more bloodthirsty, cruel and ruthless Genin in the exams as he slaughtered a team from Amegakure...but not before raping the Kunoichi on the team in front of her crippled teammates and then slit their throats, leaving them for the creatures of the forest to feast on as their died a slow and painful death.

Hatsu smirked at Chouji as he walked cockily back up to his place in the stands.

"Wise choice, butterball, a weakling like you offers no challenge. Without a challenge the thrill of the kill, the taste of the blood is lost...unless it's a bitch, then I could get a good fuck before I kill." Hatsu sneered and ignored the killing intent being let off by several ninja. Though he did pause long enough to give Naruto a sneering smirk as he eyed up his ladies for but a second.

"Try it asshole and I'll rip out your tongue through your ass after I use your innards for a jump rope." Naruto growled letting off his own killing intent.

Hatsu ignored him for the most part but if you looked closely you could see the arrogant upstart had broken out in a cold sweat. "You can try, Demon, but father did give me the means to destroy you and the Neko-teme tool if I so choose it. After all...no demon can withstand the power of Ixion's Staff. After I pluck those eyes of yours out...I'll fuck your bitches into submission, make you listen to their screams before I slit your throat and bathe them in your blood." Hatsu thought with a sick grin.

Naruto frowned as his eyes narrowed.

"Something is off about Mitsuga-teme...something vile and twisted but I can't quite tell if it's demonic yet. He would be dangerous for the others to fight...he's got High Jounin level Chakra and one can see by his walk that he's very skilled in combat."

Final Round, Hinata Hyuga Vs. Neji Hyuga

Naruto wasn't too surprised at this...what did surprise him however was when Neji broke out in a cold sweat and grew pale while Hinata was more than a little cheerful. Several people sweat dropped when Neji actually hid behind Gai muttering "Fate sucks..."

"What's got into him all of a sudden...oh...I forgot." Naruto thought sheepishly. "Ever since Haku-chan has been teaching Hinata-chan Ice manipulation, she's been incorporating it into her Jyuuken and Tonfa-Jyuuken. Tenten-chan told me that she's been using Neji-san as a test dummy...err...training partner. Heh, guess he don't like the cold."

The others watched as Hinata walked down to the arena with a soft smile while twirling her tonfa, Neji a few steps behind muttering about rotten luck and overly excitable cousins. Hyate didn't really know weather to laugh or pity the boy since Hinata and Haku were noted as the twin Ice Princesses of Konoha.

This was because, with Haku's help and a bit from Naruto too, Hinata could use ice, water and wind on a level par with Elite Jounin, her affinities were exceptionally strong, bordering on Kekkei Genkai level. The only thing she couldn't do was make Demonic Ice Mirrors as those were unique to Haku just like Flowing Blizzard, Gentle Fist was unique to Hinata...it was her adapted Jyuuken style.

"Don't worry, Neji-nii-san, this'll be just like our sparring matches." Hinata said with a smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Neji muttered with a slight whimper...his uncle wouldn't even spar against her when she used her element manipulations. Closing a Tenketsu stings like hell, Freezing or ripping them using her style hurts worse than salt on open wounds as she can destroy Tenketsu.

The resulting fight did show a fair amount of skill between both Hyuga Clan members. But unlike the last time, Hinata's skill levels were much higher and many attributed it to Naruto's support and training along with Haku helping her with Ice element jutsu. Hinata's self created Hyojyuuken or Icy Gentle Fist, was by far more dangerous than even the upper levels of normal Jyuuken since she implemented Wind and Ice attacks mixed in with a couple of medical based attacks. That and her 9 Trigrams - 200 Freezing Palm Strike was extremely powerful and deadly if she put enough chakra into it.

Neji had done admirable, deflecting most of her strikes with the Kaiten. But that all ended when Hinata brought out her Tonfa and channeled chakra into them only to swat Neji, with his Kaiten still activated, across the arena. He hit the wall quite hard and the extra speed his rotation had gained from the blow had left him very dizzy and cursing the fact that Hinata had become so damn proficient in chakra manipulation and Tonfajutsu.

He surrendered after Hinata came up behind him and placed one of her Tonfa next to his jugular, a blade of ice formed on the end of it. After she had been declared the winner, she smiled at Neji and put her weapons up and began healing him with a few medical jutsu. Neji just chuckled at his cousin, shaking his head, she was still as gentle and kind as ever...truly a iron fist clothed in a silken glove.

He had to attribute this to his friend, Naruto. He had given all the Hyuga a new breath of life and hope with his special seal. Though the elders were still very displeased with it, especially since there wasn't any division in the clan anymore, he couldn't be happier. Naruto had taught him that while life can kick you in the ass at times, fate is nothing but a cowards excuse to explain their misfortunes and that it can be fought and conquered.

The preliminaries had ended and the remaining Genin picked numbers to see who would fight whom in the Finals.

Match 1 - Hinata Hyuga Vs. Hatsu Mitsuga

Match 2 - Kankuro Sebaku Vs. Shino Aburame

Match 3 - Kiba Inuzuka Vs. Shikamaru Nara

Match 4 - Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Gaara Sebaku

Match 5 - Tenten Kaziyama Vs. Sakura Haruno

The ten Chunin hopefuls had exactly one month to train themselves for the Chunin Exam finals, which would take place in the Grand Leaf Arena so people from all around could come watch the fights. After the Hokage gave his speech to the finalists, they were dismissed.

Hatsu practically strutted out of the tower with an ever-present smug look on his features. His blonde Jounin sensei however glanced subtly at Naruto and Kyu and gave the slightest of nods. Naruto returned the silent gesture and Kyu winked.

Hinata, Tenten and Sakura remained by Naruto who went over to Sarutobi to hammer out the details of Kin's status. She would be staying in the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound and be put on a brief probation under Zabuza and Haku before she would be given her leaf headband, she was more than happy to comply, especially since she would become the third member of Team 7.

"Ladies, why don't you head back to the compound and show Kin-chan the way there. I have a promise to keep to Gaara...he passed my test."

"Sure Naruto-kun, Hanabi-chan will be coming by later so don't be too late." Hinata said before pecking him on the cheek.

The other two ladies followed suit, Kin hesitated for a moment but also kissed his cheek making her blush brightly. As they left, with Anko and Kyu deciding to follow them out. Naruto bade goodbye to Sarutobi, Hyate and Kakashi and left to meet up with the Suna team, who were just getting ready to leave themselves.

Kankuro nearly jumped out of his cat suit when Naruto appeared next to them in a swirl of burning feathers. Temari flushed a bit at being so close to such a strong ninja, rank be damned, it also helped that he was one of the most handsome devils she'd ever laid eyes on...pun intended.

"Well, Gaara-san, it seems you have passed my test. So I will keep my word and fix your seal. I will also have to remove the soul of that insane priest sealed up with Shukaku. While that sand ridden Tanuki was always a few kunai short of a set, it was never as bloodthirsty as it is now. Once I get rid of the priest driving Shukaku insane, it should calm down and work with you." Naruto said with a small smile as the Suna team looked at him hopeful.

"However..." He began in a darker tone. "Orochimaru and his little meat sheath are dead, gone...terminated. The planned attack on Konoha between Oto and Suna is now pointless. If they should still try to press the attack, so long as none of you participate, I will assure your lives and safety...if you side with that moron Kazekage of yours, though, I will be forced to end you, understood?"

"Y-yes, sir. " Baki stuttered...this kid was scarier than Gaara!

"Excellent, I would much rather have you guys as friends then enemies." Naruto said in a lighter tone.

"You...would have me as a friend?" Gaara asked a bit confused.

Naruto gave him a kind smile, his eyes showing all that he had felt over the years. To Gaara it was almost like looking into the mirror, his eyes told no lies and spoke of knowledge of true pain and suffering. To the others, they cringed at the look in his eyes, the look of someone who has seen more horrors and wrongs in their life than anyone, even a ninja, should. But also swirling there within the pain was strength like no other, the will to protect all that he deems worthy and power to crush all that stand against him or his cause. He held the eyes of a seasoned warrior many times his perceived age, yet held within them the power of a person far beyond human limits. He could become their greatest friend and ally or their worst enemy and nightmare...the choice was theirs.

"Yeah...I too was once a Jinchuuriki. I was hated here...still am by the more ignorant villagers. But if there is one thing I've learned it's that everyone needs a friend and a chance. It doesn't matter who or what they might be." Naruto said sagely.

"But...how...how did you not break under it all?" The red head asked needing the answers.

"My friends and loved ones...those few precious people who have, as of late, grown in number. They are the source of my true power. One can only gain true strength and power when protecting those precious to them. This power is called love. While hate and anger can be strong, in the end it will never match the power of someone's love, someone who would sacrifice anything and everything to protect their loved ones with all their power."

"There was a time, Gaara-san, that I nearly lost myself to the darkness of my heart. But a few special people helped me keep my sanity when I was otherwise alone, without a family and a pariah. It is for them that I rose above the hate and anger, shunned it, ignored it and used all I had to become a protector. Now you have that choice and I would be honored to be amongst the first of your precious friends along with your siblings and Sensei who care for you deeply. So my friend...my brother...does that answer your question?" Naruto asked extending his hand.

Temari, Kankuro and Baki were shocked to see a lone tear slide down Gaara's cheek as a small but happy smile made it's way to his face before he accepted Naruto's hand.

As he did so, a warm gold and silver glow surrounded them both. A writhing, vile black tendril of energy, screaming and wailing curses seeped from Gaara's mouth and ears. The soul of the insane priest cursed and screamed one last time before being sucked into a small portal leading to the deepest pits of hell.

Naruto then sent a gentle surge of chakra from himself into Gaara. He had seen his seal in his past life and at his level, he no longer needed to use special inks and such to add, fix or place seals. Soon the glow faded and the others noticed that Gaara looked much more relaxed and calm then before...and the damage done from eleven years of no sleep had vanished without a trace.

"It is done, Gaara, you no longer need fear Shukaku. I used my chakra to inscribe several special seals on you and you can have a seal master look them over to ensure I speak the truth. The sand is now yours to control and will become a part of your bloodline; you will have total mastery over it. Shukaku has been put into a deep stasis sleep within his fixed seal. It will never bother you again when you sleep. You are free now, my friend...it is your life now, don't let anyone decide your path anymore. I will see you four around." Naruto said kindly and then vanished in another flash of fire.

"Gaara...how do you feel?" Temari asked hopeful.

"Much better, Nee-chan...but I'm really sleepy." He yawned.

Temari looked ready to weep in happiness that her little brother had called her sister and what was more, his monotone was now warmer...it held a hint of peach and joy within it.

"Sensei...Nee-chan...Nii-san...I...am...yawn...sorry for all...the trouble...I've...caused...zzzzz..." Gaara mumbled as he slumped into Kankuro's arms sleeping with a small smile still on his face.

"I...never thought I'd get to see this day." Baki said with a small smile hidden by his sand veil. "It looks as if we owe, Naruto-dono, much...he has given Gaara back his humanity. Come now, let us get back to our hotel room and let Gaara get some much needed and deserved sleep."

Kankuro nodded with a grin and followed his sensei out of the tower with Gaara sleeping soundly in his arms. Temari just stood there for a moment willing with all her might that this be not a dream. Pinching herself, she realized it was real...their lives had changed for the better and all due to a blonde who was supposed to be an enemy.

"Naruto-kun...thank you...thank you for giving me my little brother back. I don't know how, but some how, some way...I will repay you for this gift of kindness." She thought before following her team out and smiling as she thought of how their lives were going to be from now on.

Yugito sighed as she sat down on the roof of the motel she and her team were staying at. Somehow the target had figured out what was going on. That arrogant ass Godomaru Kuroto had even sent his adopted son/personal weapon/puppet to ensure she would get the job done. She hated that man and that little bastard Hatsu too. But with all the seals placed on her, she couldn't do anything more than talk to Nibi and that was only if she really concentrated.

The only bright spot in this whole mess was that their target had gotten into contact with Nibi; apparently he was her new lord. Yugito noticed that Nibi seemed to trust this young man named Naruto who was obviously a Hanyou...a very powerful one at that.

"I'm still not sure about this, Nibi-nee-chan. I mean, what if we end up in more trouble then we are now. I know you want to trust him because he's your new lord...the new Kyuubi, but if things go sour, Kirabi-san and Haruhiko-dono will pay for it." Yugito thought to her Bijuu companion.

"Nothing worthwhile is without risk, Kitten...you know that. But I believe that Naruto-sama will save us both and help us free Kumogakure from Godomaru-teme. Kyu-nee assures me he is the real deal and she is deeply in love with him...not an easy feet considering how Bijuu females are picky about their mates. Though I must admit...Naruto-sama is very cute with those tails, that muscular build and nice tight ass..." Nibi giggled perversely.

Yugito was flushed as she listened to Nibi and she did have to agree that Naruto was very handsome and there was something about him that seemed to draw females to him, not all females, but certain ones. Perhaps it was part of being a Bijuu Hanyou, Nibi had once mentioned that Bijuu let off pheromones sometimes to attract mates...but only if they were an Alpha, which Naruto obviously was.

"I guess we can go see Naruto-san tomorrow. If he can really get rid of those damnable seals on me maybe I'll start to feel a bit more trusting." Yugito thought to her tenant.

Nibi remained quiet, happy that her container and friend was considering this. Both of them were in need of help, in need of a hero...perhaps Naruto would be the answer to their plight.

Naruto sighed as he got out of the shower, dried off and put on a pair of boxers. He hadn't noticed but his body had been changing again during the preliminaries. His ears were becoming more fox-like and now all nine of his tails remained out, though on a plus side he could now fuse them into one tail and then hide it with a Kitsune Illusion along with his ears making him look like a normal human again. It was honestly easier though to just fuse his tails into one until he wanted to show them, everyone had gotten used to seeing his tail or tails by now.

Another thing he noticed was that he could now easily use his Jagan without entering Reaper form and without limitations. He had talked to Shinigami and his parents about it for a little while and found out that it was his body maturing to better match his mental age. He'd never physically age past his mid-twenties so it really didn't matter and his body already looked like a mix of twelve and sixteen year old...now he just looked sixteen. His ears would continue to change until they became fox ears, like Kyu's. He didn't really mind since he was supposed to have this happen the last time but never quite got to that point, apparently a male Kitsune Hanyou's features show more as they prove their Alpha status and combat strong opponents. Thankfully, his wings wouldn't appear unless he summoned them, no exceptions. That was a relief as he liked sleeping on his back at times and having wings out all the time could be...troublesome.

All in all, he was pleased with the way things had been going. With Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto now dead and under Shinigami and Kami's thumbs he had saved himself a shitload of headaches later. Gaara's seal was fixed and Shukaku shouldn't give him too many more problems...most likely a few demented ramblings but the Tanuki was a bit of a nut-job to begin with...perhaps Gaara could find amusement in it. Yugito and Kumo's appearance was a bit of a surprise but nothing he couldn't handle. Perhaps a proper alliance could be made once he put down Kuroto-teme and helped put a proper leader in power.

The finals would be a cakewalk. He was going to give each of his ladies some special training...all of them...just in case something goes sour. They would also have their own personal training sessions to better master their own personal techniques, Naruto had no doubt that they could all take this exam and win. He had faith that Hinata, Sakura and Tenten would all be Chunin by the end of the finals this time...though he did hope Hinata killed Hatsu, that guy pissed him off and she looked like she wanted to introduce his ass to the sharp end of her Ice Lance jutsu.

As for him...he'd train some to keep his skills sharp and continue forging and constructing weapons for his ladies and allies. He also had a new chunk of land to work with as the Uchiha lands were given to him and Sakura as compensation for their teammates attempted murder of them. His compound was on one side of the Uchiha land and the Hyuga compound was on the other. After talking to Hinata, Hanabi, Neji and Hiashi a bit they decided that it would become an alliance ground between their clans as Naruto had to revive both Namikaze and Uzumaki clans under one name now and the Hyuga branch families could use more space. Other clans that would be welcome within these allied grounds would be the Momichi, Aburame, Hatake, Yamanaka, Haruno, Sarutobi, Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi and Senju clans.

It was all a precursor to Naruto's future plans for Konoha. A Konoha that had clans totally allied to each other, with full trust and seen as equals no matter skill levels or powers. Once he took the mantle of Hokage, he'd then take the current village council and dismantle it. Two councils would then be created. A civilian council that would only be allowed to handle civilian affairs such as the merchant guilds, they would have no power above that and still answer to the Hokage. The Ninja Council will contain the Clan Leaders from each clan, large or small along with the Hokage. Each would be given a special seal that Naruto was creating and swear an oath of loyalty. With the seal he was making, it would not only ensure total loyalty to the people of Konoha but also stop any cloak and dagger bull shit within the village as once the seal is applied, one could not lie about something or hide information if it was against the best interests of the village. The council would be allowed votes and advisory status but all decisions would ultimately belong to the acting Kage, who in turn must honestly take any ideas or advice into proper consideration. Each of the Ninja council members would also have a special duty to perform as well, such as tactics, intelligence, military status and the like. Naruto wanted to ensure that everyone would feel useful but no one could harm the village purposely by their actions. It would take a while to properly plan all this to completion but he would have much help with Sarutobi, Shikamaru, Hiashi and most likely Jiraiya and Tsunade once they arrived.

As Naruto lay down in his bed...after nudging Kyu and Anko over, he hoped that his plans were the right thing to do. He knew all to well that the path to hell was paved with good intentions...so he would do his best to ensure that this would be a lasting thing that would benefit all, not just ninja or civilian.

But those were thoughts for another time...for now...he just wanted to get some well-deserved rest.


	22. Chunin Exams - Finals Begin

I do not own naruto or this story It is a story that was removed several years ago and i couldn't find it anywhere else I couldn't find the author if the owner contacts me and provides prof of ownership i will take it down just want people to be able to enjoy this story

Chapter 22- Chunin Exams - Finals Begin

Naruto yawned as he woke. The previous night had been fairly exhausting due to a pair of overly playful females by the names of Kyu and Anko. Though he had been surprised that Anko was a virgin, he hadn't said anything and he had given her the first mark she'd proudly display...the mating mark. In time, all his ladies would have it, but he felt the other girls were too young for such a thing yet, especially Hanabi.

Getting out of bed to do his morning ritual, he gently brushed aside a ginger furred set of tails and then four purple furred tails with black tips. Stretching a bit he got up and began to...make...his...way...hold the ramen! Four purple furred tails!

Whirling around and now fully awake he took better stock of his bedmates. Kyu was the same as she always was, one foxy ear twitching cutely as she slept. Anko on the other hand...had a few new appendages, namely the four aforementioned tails, a pair of foxy ears of the same colors, whisker marks and slightly clawed hands. She had been hot before but with foxy features she was now outright sexy.

"Well...that wasn't expected." Naruto mumbled sweatdropping. "Why can't things ever be simple?" He added mentally. "Though I suppose that answers the question about what will happen to the others once I initiate a mating bond with them."

"Well son, I guess this answers the question about what will happen once you've mated with your ladies. I guess this makes the Namikaze-Uzumaki the first Kitsune clan, think of all the fun and pranks this could bring!" Minato's voice chimed in.

"I suppose that won't be such a bad thing...the Kitsune aren't as in as many numbers as they once were and being Hanyou, our demonic genes are dominant, so...I guess our clan can serve as Guardian's once this world is safe and balanced again." Naruto mused as he went about his business.

"Oh...planning on dimension hopping or realm jumping?" Minato asked.

"Most likely, you know...help out another world here or there. Though our home will probably be in the Realm of Souls with you and Mom. That's all far into the future though, I still have problems to deal with in the present." Naruto answered.

"Yes...Madara, Akatsuki and Godomaru, though the later shouldn't prove much of a problem...more like a mild annoyance." Minato stated.

Naruto merely nodded with his fathers' statement. Godomaru was a mild annoyance at best. Madara...was a patented pain in his furry tailed ass. Immortals, especially cursed ones like him always were. The problem with the ancient Uchiha was that he was not only immortal due to his cursed eyes but the bastard was like trying to fight a freaking ghost! In the previous timeline it had taken Naruto in full Werefox mode almost two days non-stop combat to wear the bastard down enough and trick him into a trap that sealed him in place long enough for Naruto to rake his claws across those damnable eyes of his, destroying them with an overload of yokai. Killing Madara after his trump card was gone was simple. Still, the fight wouldn't have been quite so troublesome if Madara's intangibility didn't negate Naruto's Hiraishin and Rasengan...after all, no matter how fast you are, you can't hit what you can't touch.

One thing that grated on Naruto's thoughts though, was since the Uchiha all had the blood of a Mimic Demon flowing through them, he had to wonder, just where did Madara learn the ability to become intangible? It wasn't a common ability, even in demons or devils. Phantoms, Specters and Geists could do such things but they weren't demons, rather they were in the Monster class as Supernatural, like Zombies, Ghouls and other undead or unnatural beings. As far as Naruto knew, the Eternal Magenkyo Sharingan could not copy from beings of the Monster species. Which brought him back to the Mimic heritage of Madara. Mimic Demon's could copy such abilities but for a Half-breed like Madara to learn such a high level and supposedly Pure-blooded level power of a Mimic Demon...well, it just didn't add up.

Still, Madara wasn't invincible, just difficult to kill by normal means. Thankfully Naruto wasn't what even other demons could call normal. After all...being a Reaper allows one to touch that which cannot be touched by mortal means. At any rate, the other Akatsuki members would prove to be some fun but of little consequence, even that Janshin fanatic, Hidan, would fall easily enough.

Letting out a sigh, Naruto shook all his thoughts of Biju and Akatsuki from his mind for the time being. He had no missions for a while so now would be an excellent time to relax a bit, especially with Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru out of the way.

So, with a slight smile on his face, he went into the kitchen and began cooking some breakfast for himself and his ladies...and Zabuza with a little hope the man left some for him.

The Namikaze compound was quite the lively place, even while Naruto was out training or running errands. Anko's new look was very well received by the other ladies of the house. Zabuza had pouted silently to himself as another male getting that much loving from various ladies didn't seem fair to him...then again, he was more for civilian women himself as Kunoichi could be troublesome at times.

An odd bout of sneezing fits could be heard amongst the male members of the Nara clan within their district before each was bonked over the head by mothers, wives and/or sisters for being unsanitary.

With three weeks left before the Chunin Finals, the members of the Namikaze home had plenty of time to train and go about their business. News of Orochimaru's death didn't take long to circulate either, nor did the news of the Kazekage's assassination. Apparently Orochimaru had killed him and had once of his own men acting as the Wind Shadow while he went about his plans in Konoha. The false Kazekage was discovered when the corpse of the real one was found in a sand dune after a sandstorm, the imposter was killed and the invasion/alliance was terminated with Oto.

So far, no news from Otogakure had been heard, save for some of those who were in Oto, likely not of their own free will, had fled from Rice Country.

With the invasion stopped, Suna trying to regain trust from Konoha and Oto little more than a den full of criminals without any sort of order, the flow of events had once again changed.

Sarutobi informed Naruto that Third Raikage Godomaru Kuroto would be attending the finals tournament to see his adopted son in action. Naruto suspected the man would try an invasion of his own since Konoha would be more relaxed seeing as the previous one had been foiled, who would suspect it?

Jiraiya had sent word via messenger toad about the Raikage setting up a small invasion force of Cloud ANBU, their likely target was the Hyuga compound and Naruto himself for his Omnigan. Hence the reason the old pervert hadn't returned yet, he was busy with his spy network.

Tsunade and Shizune were scheduled to show up a day before the exams as they had been in far off Wheat Country, which was across the ocean. She was making a haste in returning since Naruto asked Shinigami to speak with her as the Senju clan was known for their abilities to commune with higher level beings like deities and biju. In an odd twist of events, something neither Shinigami or Naruto had anticipated, the soul of future Tsunade had somehow reincarnated with her past self and she began to remember things via dreams, her complete memories returning to her when Shinigami made his presence known to her.

In a small conference with Kami and Shinigami via Dreamscape, it was discovered that this happened due to Naruto coming back in time with the First Hokage's necklace. The green crystal not only suppressed evil coming from demons but also acted, as a sort of soul link with loved ones of the Senju line. This caused Tsunade's soul from the future to come back with Naruto and slowly begin awakening and creating a sort of bond between the Hanyou and Slug Sannin. Though the depth and level of this bond was unknown for now, though Kami said it could go one of two ways, create a deep parental bond or a lovers bond between him and Tsunade.

That tidbit of information had struck Naruto stupid and caused Shinigami to chuckle madly.

Aren't paradox's fun?

Also during this time, Naruto had various Shadow Clones and a couple of Blood Clones working diligently in his forge and workshop. Having obtained the Adamant ore from Kyu's old den, he was able to fix Kakashi's Chakra fang making it stronger than ever before, he also added seals to it that would allow Kakashi to channel his two affinities into the blade along with his normal chakra. Zabuza's sword, Kubikiri Houcho, also got a few upgrades to it making it much more sturdy. Haku's bolo-whip, Shiva, was also finished and she took a great liking to it...even if she did get a bit overzealous at times...one of her new attacks was named Call me Queen...it made Naruto shiver.

Hana Inuzuka had also been coming over to the compound to spend time with Naruto, introducing him to her partners the Haimaru triplets. Of coarse, Kasuki also came along as well, as she had an attachment to Naruto ever since he healed her several months back.

Most would wonder how the hell Naruto could handle so many women. Shadow Clones were useful to ensure he spent equal time with them, but Blood Clones filled in what Shadow Clones couldn't do, like strenuous training and making sure no one felt left out. Since both clones transferred their memories back to Naruto and the girls weren't overly demanding, a nice calm routine was eventually formed.

All in all, the past few weeks had been busy and productive for the young Hanyou and his family.

Naruto had just finished up his exercises in the Namikaze training grounds as Yugito Nii walked in a bit nervously. The blonde woman blushed slightly as Naruto's training gi top was hanging off behind him, leaving him shirt-less.

"I take it you have come for the help I offered?" Naruto asked calmly.

Yugito nodded. "Yes...I...spoke to Nibi about your offer in depth and at length. I, we need help. Kumogakure has become a unpleasant place to live with both myself and my childhood friends Kirabi and Haruhiko Sousen are no longer welcome there. I, due to Nibi and Kirabi due to the Hachibi. Kirabi's older brother, Haruhiko, should have been the Raikage but Kuroto-teme has kept a stranglehold on Kumo through an artifact called the Orb of Raigami. That damn orb gives him incredible powers over the Lightning Element and can manifest a weapon known as the Staff of Ixion that grants the user similar but lesser powers. That Orb also has some kind of hold over Biju, forcing them to become enslaved to it and through them, any Jinchuuriki that contain them. Because of that Orb, Kuroto-teme was able to place Mind/Body Slave Seals on both myself and Kirabi which is connected to the Orb via the Staff of Ixion to control our bodies if need be, leaving our minds free but unable to control our bodies. Please, Naruto-sama...please help me and my friends...I don't want to be a slave anymore!" Yugito began weeping as she remembered all the vile things she had been forced to endure as the Raikage's favorite pet.

"Very well...I'll do what I can to help you. I cannot leave Konoha until after the Chunin Exams though, but that gives me a bit of time to plan out a strike against that bastard of a Raikage Kumo is suffering under. Since I am a Fuuinjutsu master, I'll work on that seal the teme forced on you as well as tweak your containment seal holding Nibi, for you, I can fix it to allow her freedom and a tails worth of her yokai, allowing you to become a Neko Hanyou. This will allow you to retain your current skills and abilities but gain the ageless lifespan of a Hanyou and accelerated healing. Nibi will eventually regain her second tail though, so no worries about that." Naruto offered in reply.

Yugito blinked. "Ano...am I going to have cat-like features...like ears and a tail?"

"Yeah, but you will be able to hid them using demonic illusion or true transformation, Nibi, Kyu-chan or myself can teach you that if you'd like." Naruto answered.

"Okay...that doesn't sound so bad." Yugito mused.

Naruto then frowned for a moment. "By the way...where is Nibi's containment seal placed?" He asked.

Yugito flushed and unconsciously grabbed her shirt...between her breasts.

Naruto groaned. "Damn perverted Sealers." He grumbled and then sighed. "Well, it's your choice, I won't force you to do something your not comfortable with. At least that other seal in on the back of your neck."

"Th-thank you, Naruto-sama." Yugito said a bit meekly since most would just demand to see the seal regardless of the place it was put.

"Don't worry about it and you don't have to use such a stuffy suffix, san is fine if you need one." He said as he began to analyze the seal on her neck, allowing his Jagan to also take in the information. "Hnn...the seal is done well, not a master's work, but not a novice either. The array has a few flaws in it...that'll make it easier to break it down without any kind of pain. However the failsafe to the seal is tied to that staff you spoke of if the energy reading is right."

"Oh...can you remove it?" She asked hopefully.

"Not completely...at least not yet. I have to destroy the Ixion Staff to sever that link, nullifying the failsafe built into the array, if I were to do so now, you could be badly injured or possibly lose your free will. I can however use the Evil Binding, Null-Field and Three Prong Seal to modify it to bypass it's functions and nullify the slave and punishment function of the seal until that is done. Then, once the staff is destroyed, the original seal array will disintegrate since its power source is gone, releasing the lock on Nibi's yokai. After that it's a couple of simple releases and you're free." Naruto answered.

"Do it...please." Yugito said.

"Very well...this will take a bit and it might hurt some, so be prepared for some discomfort." Naruto said as he began going through one-handed seals with left hand and tracing runic patterns with his right finger in the air above Yugito's slave seal.

It would be about an hour before he was finished with the counter seals but thankfully there was little pain since the branch of Fuuinjutsu Naruto was employing at the moment was faster and more precise than brush and ink, stronger too since it used Chakra directly to write the seals.

Yugito was just grateful to have some help, as was Nibi, who was purring happily as portions of the slave seal restraining her were destroyed, countered or released. Nibi would see to it her new lord was properly rewarded once all the seals were fixed and she and the kitten could co-exist without her being imprisoned in a seal.

It was the night before the Chunin Exam Finals and Naruto stood alone at the top of the Hokage monument. He had to let out a slight sigh as he contemplated all the changes that had taken place since he came back in time. Most were good changes, though the future was now pretty much a void. He was sure some things would still take place, but no longer could he count on his knowledge of the timeline to give him a complete edge. This didn't bother him, not as much as it had the past few times he had contemplated it.

The village was slowly becoming a better place, with various points of corruption having been eliminated by Naruto early on, the village as a whole was more stable. The civilians no longer seemed to fear him and the vast majority looked upon him with respect, which he had earned through his deeds so far.

A new treaty alliance was being set up between Sunagakure and Konohagakure with Baki acting as the mediator as he was nominated the Fifth Kazekage and would be training Gaara to take up the mantle as Sixth Kazekage once he was of age. Part of the alliance was a political marriage...between himself and Temari. He had talked to her and her brothers at length about it to ensure she wasn't being pressed into something that she didn't want to be in. Temari wanted to give it a shot though so he allowed it after speaking to his ladies.

Kumogakure might be a problem, but all things considered, they wouldn't be much more than a slight annoyance. Naruto was surprised that the Third Raikage was going to be foolish enough to come and watch the finals, hoping that no one would catch his ANBU sneaking into the Hyuga Compound, likely in hopes of gaining Hanabi and/or a male child for breeding stock. Naruto had a suitably nasty surprise laying in wait for them, a hidden Kitsune strike force along with several able bodied Hyuga fighters as their leaders. The Kumo ANBU would never make it out of the compound alive and the same went for Godomaru Kuroto and his vile little shit stain of a son.

After that, then a little field trip to Kumo with a team under his and Kakashi's command, along with Yugito, would eliminate the rest of Kuroto's followers and liberate Kumogakure, in the process, making another alliance, if such a thing was needed.

Training for the girls, ALL of them were doing really well. The ladies attending the Chunin Finals were all prepared and ready while the others honed and fine-tuned their already impressive skills. Hanabi was the only one currently not on Chunin level or higher, though she was a solid High Genin level and Naruto found that she had Lightning affinity. So Naruto was teaching her Lightning manipulation and Hinata was teaching her how to fuse her affinity into her Jyuken style.

Hiashi was quite proud of his daughters.

The Hyuga Clan as a whole was in much better shape, Naruto's new bloodline protection seal was placed on all members. The once dreaded Caged Bird Seal had been done away with, along with a couple of more unruly members of the Elder Hyuga Council. Apparently the old fools didn't like their power being subverted so they had tried to assassinate Hiashi's daughters, making a enormous blunder of trying to hire Zabuza to do it, not realizing the mans links to the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan. That night, just two days after the preliminaries, Naruto, Zabuza, Kakashi and Hiashi eliminated them. Without those volatile elements, the Clan was easy to reunite under one house rather than a branch. A branch house would still exist, but without the slave status as they would be in two specialties, leaving three types of Hyuga. The first was the standard Hyuga with their Byakugan and Jyuken specialties. The second was to be the new Hyuga Medic branch, specializing in Medical Arts using their Byakugan and refined medical jutsu. The final branch was for those with exception element affinities that could be fused into their Jyuken. All this along with their very open alliance with the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan would soon bring both much prestige and fear from their enemies.

Naruto frowned as a messenger bird swooped down and dropped a small scroll in his hand; the Hokage's seal was on the front of it.

Naruto

The matches line up has been changed. As you know, Hinata-san was to fight against Hatsu of Kumo. But the Third Raikage made the request that his son be matched against you, with a bit of a side proposition. If his son wins, you are to relinquish your marriage contract to him and Hinata is to marry Hatsu. If Hatsu loses, they are offering Kumogakure Jounin, Yugito Nii, to as compensation for the stipulations and as a possible alliance via marriage.

Hiashi-san was most disturbed when this reached our ears one week ago. I am as well, since it is rumored that Hatsu knows techniques to weaken Jinchuuriki. With all the other information we have gathered, I suspect that the Raikage plans to use Yugito's seals to control her if his son loses in hopes of gaining both Byakugan and Omnigan.

I was forced to accept this deal since he informed us that he would not be held accounted for should his son get out of hand during his match with Hinata, should we decline. Given the nature of the Chunin Exams and the charter rules, I am sad to say that Hatsu could kill or attempt rape and be within the rules as it is a simulation of actual ninja battle. Should that happen and one of our ninja acted out, then the Raikage could use it as incentive to declare war on Konoha.

As such, Gaara is now scheduled to battle against Kiba and Shikamaru against Hinata. Gaara has been contacted and has sworn he will not violate our alliance or kill Kiba in combat, giving Kiba a sporting chance. I apologize about it coming to this, but to make up for it, I will allow you to kill Hatsu during your match, as I am sure you are capable of it. Good luck, Naruto.

Hiruzen Akira Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched slightly as he rolled up the small scroll and then torched it with a bit of fire manipulation. Piercing blue eye ignited with barely restrained anger and power, blazing azure and violet flames could be seen dancing within them giving them an eerie glow in the moonlight.

"So...Hatsu and Godomaru want to play hard ball do they, well then...I do hope their insurance premiums are paid in full...their burial insurance that is." Naruto hissed venomously to no one.

Turning on his heel, he went back to bed to get some rest as his body shimmered and his more foxy appendages vanished. A handy trick all Kitsune had, true transformation. It allowed them a completely human form, consumed little to no chakra and could be placed or released at a thought.

He would have to remember to thank Kyu again after the finals were over, since some of the villagers were getting nervous about the fact he sported nine foxy tails and a pair of fox ears in place of his human ones. Kyu and now Anko had taken to using the skill as well, if for no other reason then to walk down the streets without being gawked at.

As Naruto lay down, Kyu mumbled in her sleep and snuggled into his side along with Kin, who had joined them, just for sleep, no other activities...not yet anyway. Naruto let the presence of two of his ladies sooth his irritated mind and the blatant insult to both his and Hinata's skills and honor.

As the young Hanyou Reaper fell into a restful slumber he silently declared that the reign of the Third Raikage was soon to be at an end.

Unknown to anyone else, the Raikage had a nightmare that night about what could only be described as a messenger of death, an Avatar of the Shinigami itself coming after him on ashen wings to reap his soul and crush his power.

The next morning, Konoha was filled with people rushing to go see the Chunin Exam Finals being held at the Grand Leaf Stadium. As both spectators and contenders made their way to the building, various stands and booths were opened to the public offering everything from snacks to betting pools on which Ninja would win their matches or who would win the tournament as a whole.

It hadn't taken long for the news about Naruto and Hatsu's match to spread around or the supposed prizes should one or the other win. A large number of people, ninja and villager alike, were less then pleased by Godomaru's stunt.

In the stadium stood Gaara, looking much less insane and more rested, Kankuro, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and of coarse Hatsu, who had a rather smug smirk on his face. Each were dressed in their normal attire, except Hatsu, he was wearing an expensive looking set of light battle armor and robes. In his hand rested a dark colored crystal-like staff with sharp points at each tip.

Naruto's ladies had been none to pleased when they heard about the situation, especially Hinata and Hanabi. Even now it took a great deal of self-control to not use her new Eight Trigrams - Sixty Four Piercing Ice Strikes on the smug bastard. Sakura wanted to show him her Razor Petal Vortex and Tenten wondered if he could outrun her Rain of Burning Blades technique.

Needless to say, none of the three female fighters were very thrilled with the arrogant Kumo-nin at the moment.

Soon, Sarutobi showed up along with, to many peoples surprise, Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya Kousen. The Raikage, Kuroto Godomaru took his seat in a separate viewing box from the older kage along with his two guards, a disgruntled looking Yugito and two others known as Haruhiko and Kirabi Sousen.

Yugito was less then pleased that Godomaru-teme had dragged her two friends along, both looking a bit roughed up, and with their Body-Slave Seals in clear view of others. Obviously the man was trying to show his superiority, even going so far as to hold the Orb of Raigami and stroke it like one would a precious pet. An arrogant smirking sneer plastered on his wrinkled, pudgy face as his cold, greedy and beady eyes continuously swept over the area.

The female Jinchuuriki could hardly wait for Naruto to beat the shit out of Hatsu and then Kuroto-teme afterwards.

The last person to arrive was Naruto himself, garbed in his usual trench coat outfit with Griever and Beowulf at his side. Some were startled to see him without his tail or the ears that had recently appeared, but they couldn't voice it due to the look in his eyes. They were like twin orbs of ice with a strange shimmer to them that spoke of untold power.

"So...the half-breed loser shows himself at last." Hatsu sneered as he continued to eye Hinata with a lustful glint.

Apparently, Kumogakure ninja under the Third Raikage's reign never gained a shred of common sense or the man would realize that he was poking a sleeping dragon in the eye...while standing in front of it.

"Enjoy your arrogance while it lasts..." Naruto said in a cold monotone. "...I will enjoy beating it out of you before I kill you." Naruto then let his full, unrestrained killing intent out to prove his words.

All the Genin hopefuls save his ladies, let out shivers of fear as they struggled to breath, and that was just an indirect dose. Hatsu was getting the full amount of killing intent and looked ready to keel over any second, pale skinned, sweating, uneven rapid breaths and visions of various horrific ways Naruto was going to rip his existence apart, piece by piece, flashed through his head.

Sadly, arrogance has a way of empowering stupid people, so Hatsu was able to pull himself together with the firm belief that he would win this battle with the aid of the Ixion Staff and his skills.

Poor, foolish, little mortal...

After Sarutobi gave his speech to the combatants and spectators, those not fighting in the first match made their way to the competitors stand to wait until their fights came. Naruto and Hatsu remained on the stadium grounds with a slightly nervous Genma Shinerai as referee of the matches. Nervous because there was no way in the nine hells he wanted to be caught in the cross fire of one of Naruto's many and highly destructive jutsu. Silently, the man cursed for drawing the short stick once again.

"As you all know, we are starting the Chunin Finals with a special match. The spoils of the match have been set and agreed upon by the two combatants. This is a fight of honor and to the death between our own Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki and Hatsu Mitsuga of Kumogakure no Sato. Are the fighters ready?" Genma asked getting things started.

"Tch, I was born ready, Tree-hugger." Hatsu sneered.

Genma had to fight the urge to kill the little bastard himself now.

"Begin the match, Genma-san, so that I may erase this stain upon mine and Hinata-chan's honor by destroying this pitiful excuse for human excrement before us." Naruto answered coldly.

If there was one thing quite obvious, it was that Naruto was very pissed off at the moment. The other people that knew the young Hanyou almost pitied Hatsu...almost.

"FIGHT!" Genma bellowed and hauled balls out of the soon to be war zone.

Before the word had even left the proctors mouth, Hatsu had lunged forward and thrust Ixion into and through the center of Naruto's chest with a sick grin and maniac glint in his eyes. This was followed by thousands of volts of electricity surging through Naruto's form lighting him up like a roman candle.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...oh, stop it...it tickles." Naruto finished in a icy tone.

Naruto's cold laugh sent chills down the spines of those present. Others were stunned speechless at the fact he had taken what should be a fatal blow and laughed at it, not even bothered by the electrical energies pouring through him.

Hatsu's eyes widened in horror, so shocked he was, that he had yet to let go of Ixion's Staff still impaling Naruto.

"Wh-what...how...HOW CAN THIS BE!" Hatsu asked angrily, not believing that his power was so useless against his foe.

"Foolish little mortal..." Naruto began darkly. "I have but one word for you."

"And what might that be, monster?" Hatsu snarled.

Naruto smirked darkly. "Boom!"

KAA-BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Naruto detonated with the force of a blockbuster bomb, destroying the staff...shattering it into millions of pieces and sending its wielder end over end until he embedded into the far wall.

"Explosive Clone..." Genma muttered admiring Naruto's tactic.

Unfortunately for Hatsu, no one would know if he had survived the blast as the real Naruto appeared next to him, Rasengan in hand, and proceeded to drill it into Hatsu's skull making it explode into a fine red mist before the remains of his corpse crumpled out of the wall and onto the ground.

"Send Shinigami-sama my regards." Naruto muttered and began walking back towards the fighters' stands.

"W-winner, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki!" Genma stuttered out due to the quick and rather brutal means Naruto had used to win his fight.

"Must remember to never, EVER, piss him off...cause I won't make it out of the village alive." Genma thought and thanked kami that the young Hanyou was a loyal Leaf-nin.

Idly, Genma noticed that the other spectators weren't doing much better than him. Many of the civilians had paled to a sickly milk color. The other Genin, while some didn't seem phased, some were a tad green and some were a bit scared. The Chunin and Jounin spectators looked to be a bit surprised at how quickly the match was finished, except Anko, Kakashi, Kurenai, Ibiki and a grinning Zabuza.

Naruto, before he went to join the others, made one last stop. In a flash of black fire and chains he appeared in front of Godomaru in full Reaper form scaring the holy hell out of him, his guards and several others who had yet to witness it.

"Kuroto Godomaru, your soul is tainted by greed and arrogance, your hands stained with the blood and tears of the innocent." Naruto growled as chains shot from his shoulders impaling the guard's heads before wrapping around the short pudgy kage. His Jagan opened and looked balefully at the now horrified man as Naruto grabbed the orb he coveted so and crushed it with his hands. "Look into my Jagan eye...feel the pain of those who suffered from your actions!"

Jagan and Omnigan met frightened beady black eyes and not a second later, Godomaru's torturous screams and cries for mercy filled the air as his soul was tortured a hundred fold by the souls of his own victims and the weight of his evil deeds. As the mans cries tapered off, Naruto dropped the soulless husk to the ground, the mans eyes now resembling burnt out coals, his face frozen in a silent scream of inhuman terror.

"It is done, Yugito-san, you, Kumogakure and your friends are free." Naruto said and shunshined down to the combatant's area.

"DAMN! D`at was some fuckin sick shit!" Kirabi grinned at seeing his and his brothers tormentor dead.

Even better was the fact that without that accursed orb, the seals placed on them no longer had anything to power them and began fading from existence.

The fact that Naruto had just killed two Jounin and their Kage just seconds after killing a Genin of the same village was not lost on those in the stadium. Oddly though, no one really cared that Kuroto Godomaru had just met his end as he had never been all that favored as a Kage, especially after the bullshit he pulled with the Hyuga clan, causing the death of Hizashi Hyuga.

Neji, Hiashi and several other members of the Hyuga clan had watched with grim satisfaction as their ally destroyed the man who had been a thorn in their clans' side for nearly a decade. For Neji and Hiashi though, it brought them a measure of peace, knowing that Hizashi was finally avenged.

The Lightning Daiymo was glad that the man was killed; the arrogant ponce had often tried to throw his weight about and had even tried to assassinate him once. Good riddance as far as the Feudal Lord was concerned, since now, he could have Haruhiko take his place as the Fourth Raikage as he should have before Godomaru usurped his chances with that accursed orb he toted about like a prized pet.

All, however, shared one thought. Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki was well beyond the rank of Genin; in fact having him ranked as such almost seemed insulting. Obviously the boy was a prodigy on par, if not surpassing, that of the now infamous Itachi Uchiha and the dearly missed Minato Namikaze. Even though his Hanyou status was known to a scarce few outside Konoha, no one really gave his status much thought now, not with such a show of skill and power. The Fire Daiymo, of coarse, knew Naruto's status and lineage as Hiruzen had taken the time to inform him several months back, the man felt that Naruto should be ranked Jounin, Special Jounin at least, for his skill alone. The Chunin proctors and Hokage felt the same.

Those watching the matches soon settled down as Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Hyuga were called down to the arena to begin their match.

Godomaru's ANBU team that had been sent to kidnap some Hyuga from their compound had met up with a nasty surprise in the form of a small army of multiple tailed Kitsune summons. The few that hadn't been killed by Naruto and Kyu's summons were swiftly dealt with by various members of the clan, now sans the Caged Bird Seal and no longer under the rule of the now deceased Hyuga Elder Council.

As the last Cloud-nin fell dead, Hinata had finished her match against the Nara heir by sealing off several Tenketsu points and freezing his feet to the ground before he could use his Shadow Imitation Jutsu.

Naruto and his fellow competitors had sweatdropped as they watched the ease Hinata had taking out the lazy Nara. The boy had honestly not put up much of a fight and it was obvious that Hinata wasn't even really trying if the slightly disappointed look on her face was anything to go by, she had wanted to prove her skills...perhaps in a later match.

Naruto wasn't overly surprised though, he knew that Shikamaru would take the lazy way out since he didn't really want to become a Chunin yet, something he had complained about a lot in the previous time line. Naruto just gave a shrug and sigh as Shikamaru was taken to the medics to check for possible injuries. Hinata had shown enough skill to gain Chunin rank in the fight since she had shown a good amount of forethought and tactics by freezing the lazy boys feet in place first and then using shunshin to get behind him and seal several tenketsu while Shikamaru stared dumbly at his frozen feet before giving up. She would have been able to show more of her skill had she been able to fight Hatsu, still, Naruto supposed saving her the trouble of killing the teme was worth it in the long run.

Naruto lazily watched Kankuro and Shino battle it out while Hinata, Tenten and Sakura snuggled up to him. The fight was drawn out but honestly not all that exciting. It basically consisted of a lot of strategic moves via the use of Crow, Kankuro's puppet and Shino's Kikai bugs.

There were a few close calls for Shino, until his Kikai had drained enough chakra from Kankuro that his chakra strings could no longer control Crow properly. Shino was declared the winner.

Despite his former reputation, the match between Gaara and Kiba was fairly tame, though Gaara was obviously more skilled in Taijutsu than Kiba was and had a fair amount of Earth, Wind and Sand jutsu under his belt. So after several failed attempts from Kiba, Gaara knocked Kiba out using a variation of his Sand Coffin to put the struggling Kiba into a sort of sleeper hold, thus winning his match in just about fifteen minutes.

The next match, however, was to prove to be interesting.

Sakura and Tenten had been called down to the arena to begin their match.

Tenten and Sakura took their places with Genma standing in the middle. Tenten had Ifrit strapped to her back and Sakura was the same with her Chakra Bow.

"Chunin Finals, Match Five, Sakura Haruno Vs. Tenten Kaziyama...FIGHT!" Genma said and jumped away.

Tenten started off by shooting a barrage of kunai at Sakura. Thinking fast, Sakura made the ram seal with her hands and channeled her chakra. The result was a flurry of red, white and pink colored cherry blossom petals flowing out of the special seal pouch on the back of her battle dress.

"Ninja Arts - Razor Petal Swarm!" Sakura called out.

Kunai met chakra enhanced petals...the kunai lost as thousands of razor sharp petals sliced them up into a fine metal powder.

Tenten grinned and flipped through several seals. "Earth Release - Mud Flow Rampart!"

A flood of mud shot out and raced towards Sakura, who dissolved into water just before the mud could smash into her. Sakura shot up from the ground behind Tenten and delivered a powerful kick to her fellow Kunoichi's back, only for Tenten to also dissolve, this time into a pile of mud.

Sakura brought her special petals back to protect her just in time to block another of Tenten's new moves, Ninja Arts - Senbon Rain. The pinkette quickly sent her petals back into their special storage pouch and used a seal-less replacement to escape the barrage of fire balls sent by Tenten from a near by tree.

Appearing next to the tree, Sakura turned and punched with Tsunade-like force nearly uprooting the tree and forcing Tenten to jump out of it before it toppled over.

"Not bad, Sakura, but you won't escape this!" Tenten shouted and flipped through seals. "Magma Release - Lave Prison!" She slammed her palm onto the ground followed by a spike of chakra.

Sakura cringed a bit as many thick tendrils of molten rock spiraled out of the ground around her making a crude but dangerous cage around her.

"Water Release - Water Encampment Dome!" Sakura called out and spat a large amount of water out and manipulated it into surrounding her and the lava tendrils, forcing them to cool to hard stone.

"You're still trapped you know." Tenten said a bit smugly.

Until Sakura drew her bow and pulled the string back making an arrow of chakra appear.

"Dance for me, Tenten-chan, Scatter Shot!"

Tenten let out a slight eep of surprise as Sakura unleashed a barrage of blunted, but still painful, chakra arrows. The weapons mistress cursed as Sakura continued the barrage, while she made the arrows non-lethal, they still stung like a bitch when they hit.

However, Tenten wasn't a crack shot for nothing and the stone cage that Sakura was trapped in had many openings for her to use...as long as she could keep dodging those damn arrows, that is.

Sakura was intentionally keeping Tenten busy in hopes she could split her focus enough to keep firing scatter shots and unleash her petals again to free her from her temporary prison. It could be done, but it was incredibly difficult to do so and put a strain on ones chakra pools, as it required medic level control and focus to split active chakra while in use.

Unfortunately, trying to gain such control took too long and allowed Tenten to find a pattern in her shots, allowing the brunette to use her own chakra molding skills to create a blunted kunai out of chakra. Noticing this, Sakura reacted with a more targeted shot, just as Tenten made her own shot.

The end result was both Kunoichi being knocked out cold by blunted chakra attacks to the foreheads. Sakura was forced out of the prison from the force of the hit and Tenten was sent tumbling across the arena. Neither moved after that but it was obvious both were still alive, though they did have a set of impressive bumps on their brows.

"Neither fighter is able to continue, this match ends in a draw." Genma said, though he was quite impressed with the skill the two Genin Kunoichi had shown.

Quite a few members of the crowds weren't very happy since both girls had shown a considerable amount of talent in their fields as well as cunning and patience. Still, even if neither could continue, it was obvious that whoever taught them knew what they were doing.

Naruto, Kakashi and Gai smiled with a sense of pride. While neither girl won the match, they had both shown skills and abilities of true Kunoichi of an obvious Chunin level. It had also been obvious that both tried not to hurt the other badly, showing mercy as they were comrades.

Kakashi was more proud than the other two though. He had been forced to train the Uchiha specifically and had entrusted Sakura's training to Naruto. This proved that Naruto could be a very skilled Jounin Sensei one day if he so chose to. It was also a relief since he had been worried that Sakura wouldn't get the training needed due to the civilian councils coddling of the Uchiha. Thankfully that was no longer a problem. Though he hadn't been able to teach either of his students much, especially Naruto, he was still proud to call them comrades and friends.

Kiba, of coarse, had been beaned over the head by both Kurenai and Hinata for making a remark about a Kunoichi cat fight and a string of perverted giggles...so he missed most of it. Shino did quirk his lips in amusement though, as did Gaara.

The girls were collected by the medics and taken to the med-bay of the stadium to ensure no real damages were done. The Hokage then called for a thirty-minute break so people could refresh or relieve themselves before the semi-finals began.

The names for the semi-finals caused Naruto to chuckle a bit and Hinata to pout.

Semi-finals Match 1 - Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki Vs. Hinata Hyuga

Semi-finals Match 2 - Shino Aburame Vs. Gaara Sebaku

"That is so unfair." Hinata pouted cutely. "I haven't even been able to beat you in a spar yet."

"Just consider it another spar, Hinata-chan. It doesn't really matter who wins at this point, as long as we show enough skills to be promoted."

"That's true...but be gentle." Hinata purred and cuddled up to him.

Naruto flushed slightly. Ever since Anko had moved into his compound, both Hinata and Hanabi had become more forward, which was scary in Hanabi's place. Naruto was no lolicon but when you wake up in the morning with a barely dressed ten-year-old betrothed in nothing more than a large t-shirt practically humping your leg and tail in her sleep kind of puts a bit of pressure on the libido...or it would have had Naruto not fossilized on the spot with a horrified look on his face that the other girls found hilarious.

Naruto sighed and gave her a peck on the forehead. "I will be, Hime, I will be."


End file.
